What! My fiance's a Vampire?
by p17oyDONju9n
Summary: Akasha and Isshin who were best friends have long ago decided that in order for their families to be closer, they have promised their first born children to each other. The childhood sweet hearts meet years later and ends up having a love/hate relationship. Through petty jealousies and shenanigans will the 2 of them be able to stand each other long enough to make it to the altar?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Boy meets girl**

**Karakura Town-At the Kurosaki Household-7pm **

Ichigo has finally packed and taped up the boxes full of his belongings and has labeled them with a marker so that he could tell what's inside when he unpacks them later. His feelings at the moment were mixed really because he was going to transfer to another school and will be starting a new life there tomorrow. He looked at the stack of papers containing information about the so called prestigious Academy: his class schedule, the school's layout, the location of the boy's dorms, rules and regulation hand book, and a brochure.

Now that he thought about it, this was the same brochure that his idiotic old man gave him while he was busy trying to ambush him in the bathroom! After the Substitute smashed in his face and kicked his ass out so he comically made an Isshin sized crater on the far wall; the strawberry opened its contents and was surprised that something dropped on the floor. The object looked a little peculiar and he scrutinized it suspiciously and thought it was one of the old fart's not-so-clever looking traps. However, he was surprised when he touched it that it didn't give him a high voltage shock nor did it explode on his face, so he figured it must have been defective! He looked astonished as the smooth cylindrical contraption expanded and right before him was a holographic representation of the Head Captain of the Gotei 13 Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

"_Greetings Kurosaki Ichigo!"_

"Gramps, what's going on?" Ichigo asked puzzled.

"_Strait to the point I see. Very well I will tell you. As you know the Soul Society has been gearing up for the showdown with that traitor Aizen this coming winter. We have reason to believe that he may move sooner rather than later if the intelligence can be verified. However, most of his activities were traced not in Hueco Mundo but in another location entirely."_

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, that doesn't sound good at all...

"So you want me to go to this location, see what the bastard is up to and maybe put a few kinks in his plans?" Ichigo asked blandly. "Is that what you're trying to say?"

"_Very perceptive of you, but there's more to it than that. Aizen does not do things just to do them because he always have a motive behind his actions." _Yamamoto explained.

"If I know his memo, this could be a damn trap!" Ichigo said hotly.

"_Perhaps, but I am sure you are up to the task. I would have asked one of the Captains to investigate however, to send one of them now would only weaken our preparation and I cannot afford to spare them."_

"So why ask me then?"

"_Because I know that I can trust you and that you are more than capable of successfully getting the job done. As you have proven to me in the past..."_

Ichigo scowled and scratched the back of his head irritably...

"Fine, I'll do this only for you Gramps and no one else..."

"_I thank you for doing Soul Society another great service!"_

"Yeah, yeah sure, so when do I leave?"

"_A package will arrive there tomorrow containing all the information that you need. I have already taken the liberty to transfer you to the school and Soul Society has paid your tuition and board and all the expenses that you will incur during the year."_

"What the hell, you already transferred me without even consulting me about it?"

"_I am telling you about it now aren't I?"_

"That's messed up Gramps!"

"_In any case, good luck on your investigation and happy hunting." _Yamamoto said.

"And what hell do you mean by THAT!" Ichigo said his brow twitching.

"_We have reason to believe there are large numbers of Hollow activity in that area..."_

"Swell, now is there anything else that I need to know that you haven't mentioned...yet?" Ichigo said sarcastically.

"_I believe that is it for now. If you need any assistance I will send some reinforcements with the man power I have available. Have a good evening..."_

That conversation happened about a 2 weeks ago. It was enough time for him to straighten out some loose ends before he left for the school. The most important being the Shinigami who was going to replace him to protect Karakura in his absence. According to the grape vine, Soul Society was supposed to be bringing in another Shinigami who will replace Rukia for the time being. Ichigo thought that was a good idea because quite frankly the person who's officially on duty right now and whom had taken her place was rather...useless. Here's hoping that Gramps will pick a more reliable replacement than what's-his-name...

The goodbyes however, were bitter sweet because he was leaving his family, friends, and everything he knows for the unknown. The most prominent thing that came to mind though was when he told Chad and the others about his covert operation that Soul Society has entrusted to him. He remembered Orihime ran out crying and for the life of him he couldn't understand why. Dammit he just knows that he was going to get an earful from Tatsuki when she gets wind of this! His concern for the healer's well being however made that point rather irrelevant so the strawberry decided to go after her and excused himself from the others.

He looked for her everywhere, the school, her apartment, and even the park nearby her neighborhood. Getting impatient, he quickly went to the house, then up to his room, got his Shinigami badge and touched it to his chest. His soul separated from his body and he went out of the window and disappeared in shunpo. Since he was so terrible at sensing spiritual pressures, he did the only thing he knew he was good at and concentrated to find Orihime's spiritual ribbon. After a few moments, he saw a pastel pink thread and he reached out for it. When he did so he found himself at the river, the Karakura Bridge to his right and down below the levee he saw the healer sitting alone crying her eyes out. Her shoulders were heaving up and down as if she was in so much pain. Ichigo hesitated to go to her but, he had to try because he wanted to understand why...

"Oi, Inoue?" Ichigo called to her. "Are you all right?"

Orihime Inoue who was bawling a minute ago found herself blushing madly. She quickly wiped her eyes and straightened herself out to at least have a semblance of decency despite her disheveled look not moments ago. The healer turned around and tried to give him her most winsome smile even though deep inside she wanted to go home, hide herself in her closet and cry some more. She tried to put a brave front but Ichigo wasn't buying it one bit and he knew there was something that's bothering her if she's upset this much!

"So what's going on?" he pressed.

"N-nothing K-kurosaki-kun!" Orihime assured him. "Really, it's nothing at all!"

"Nothing my foot, there's must be something wrong if you're this upset." The strawberry said. He looked at her expectantly. Orihime blushed and turned sideways to avoid his intense gaze...

"_Wow, just talking to Kurosaki-kun this much is a dream come true! It makes me happy that he cares for me this much but I know in my heart that he will not see me beyond being just a friend..."_

It was unfortunately the sad truth, Orihime Inoue: 15 years old, resident healer, sweetest girl in the world, culinary expert of "very exotic" delicacies, and all around beauty of Karakura High had always watched Ichigo from afar. Ever since her brother Sora died-as a sign that she was moving on-her energies have been devoted to talking about the strawberry to her best friend Tatsuki. She remembered fondly how she would rave how cute he was or how very athletic the younger Kurosaki was in sports, or was amazed at Ichigo's intelligence despite all the kids thought he was a delinquent because of his orange colored hair. She didn't care about all that nonesense because to her, despite his flaws and having lost his mother in a mysterious accident so long ago; he was perfect in every way in her eyes and that's something no one will ever take away from her. As they grew throughout the years, she never stopped watching him nor did her feelings of longing to be with him waned. She wanted to talk Ichigo so very much in order for her to get to know him better but her cowardice prevented her mouth from speaking and her accursed shyness made her tongue mince her words and turn her into a stuttering mess whenever he was around!

It was only the start of this semester when he finally said more than a greeting and took notice of her. When he became a Shinigami and she in turn acquired her own powers because of her exposure to his vast spiritual power; this was when she saw the person he truly was. In so many words, Ichigo was kind, loyal to a fault, and very fiercely protective of his friends and family. The invasion of Soul Society to save their mutual friend Rukia was the proof of this.

His ironclad will and his steely determination pushed him to get stronger, faster, more powerful with every clash, and more resolute to give his all because he was thankful that a stranger sacrificed her power to protect the lives of the people he holds dear to his heart. His fierce loyalty and devotion to friends made him wage war on a one million year old institution and he never backed down even though he knew that at any moment; the next opponent he faced will probably be his last. All he did was move forward, bulldozed through the uncertainties, and reflect on the consequences thereafter.

It was through their adventures in Soul Society that she learned so much about him and because of this, she immediately knew that the fleeting crush she has for him...finally turn to love. She never told Tatsuki about the matter, but her best friend probably knew her feelings or at least suspected as much. The experience in Soul Society has broaden her social circle of friends but she felt she wasn't as close to Chad nor Uryu so she never told them either. Kami knows as much as she wants to confess her unrequited feelings to the one she loves, but sadly she couldn't find the courage in herself to even utter one word of it. She just couldn't ruin what they have and it was just simple as that, really. Maybe it was because she felt that the friendship that they have is satisfying for now. Orihime didn't need to rock the boat and her confession would surely upset that status quo and she didn't want to do that! As long as her powers are of some use to him and as long as she could be by his side, she was...happy, satisfied even. Now, he was going to leave her and thinking about it made her tear up and want to cry again. Then to her surprise because she didn't expect it; she found herself in his embrace and she couldn't help herself but blush madly...

"I'm sorry Inoue for upsetting you."

"I-it's o-okay K-kurosaki-kun it not your fault, r-really!"

"To tell you the truth, I don't really want to go because I want to spend the rest of my school days with you guys nor leave my two sisters alone with my idiot psycho dad!

Orihime despite her heavy heart started giggling, however she knew that there was more to it than what was initially explained...

"But..." She said encouraging him to continue.

Ichigo sighed...

"I feel it's my duty to help those people-dead or alive-the best I can. If those people in that world are helpless then I must help them. I didn't acquire this great power so that it could go to waste lazing about in the comforts of the familiar. I hope that you understand because I don't ever want to see you cry..." Ichigo said softly.

The healer blushed and suddenly felt hopeful...

"_Could it be? Please Kami I hope I am not dreaming this! Did he really say that? Does that mean he cares about me? Does he feels the same a-about..."_

Then the damned howling of Hollows permeated through the afternoon air and interrupted her hopeful musings. Ichigo looked up and his famous scowl returned on his face. He looked down on her and his facial features visibly softened. Orihime became lost in his piercing brown eyes and she could help herself but stare deep within it's depths. Then she noticed that conflicting emotions swirling about in his brown orbs. The Hollow screamed again but his gaze never left hers. He needed to go and purify that evil spirit but at the same time it looked like he didn't want to go because he was concerned about her. Such was his kindness and that is one of the reasons why she loves him so much.

"_Go, you are needed elsewhere Kurosaki-kun."_ she whispered.

"Are you sure you'll be all right by yourself?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, I'm fine now. Thank you!" she said smiling.

"You sure?" Ichigo said skeptically.

"Yes,..."

"You're absolutely sure you're okay?"

"YES...now go!" Orihime said exasperatedly.

"Heh, good you smiled." Ichigo said chortling. "Well, anyway, I'll go now if you would excuse me!"

"Bye Kurosaki-kun and be careful!"

"Thanks I will..."

Ichigo disappeared in shunpo and her exuberance that she displayed earlier for Ichigo's sake has vanished. She stood alone on that sloping hill as the sun began to set. The wind picked up and she brushed her hair away as her luxurious brown tresses billowed from the breeze. As darkness fell, tears began to well up on her eyes again as she couldn't help but think that perhaps this will the be last time she will see him ever again...

**The next day...**

After turning in late last night; sleep did not come by easily as it usually did on such patrols. He tossed fitfully all night so he ended up not getting much sleep at all. Still, his troubled mind settled long enough for his body to finally get as much rest as he could. In these last 3 hours; Ichigo began to dream...

_Ichigo walked hand in hand with his mother Masaki holding his tiny hand firmly. It was about 3 in the afternoon and she has just picked him up from the dojo. The younger Kurosaki looked up lovingly to his mother and gave her a big smile. Masaki looked down at him and she smiled in return. The beautiful strawberry blonde woman had some errands to finish and picked up a few items in the grocery store because she was going to make dinner that night. At 5 p.m. Masaki with the smiling Ichigo in tow finally returned home. _

_To her surprise however, she noticed a fancy looking limo parked not far away from her house. A rare frown marred her beautiful face and wondered who would visit them at all. Her husband Isshin, didn't really have too many friends and thus has devoted his time to the family instead. Upon entering the door, she noticed that there were two visitors' shoes not far from the door. She noted that they were rather new and fancy looking and wondered who could they be. When she entered her living room there was indeed a visitor sitting on the couch. Masaki then saw perhaps the most beautiful woman that she had ever seen in her life. She had waist long pink hair swept into a pony tail with a ribbon tied into a bow. The woman wore a long frilly black dress. It was simple but it looked like it was expensive and it look good on her. The pink haired woman seemed to be of noble birth as her actions and her behavior were refined and had a subtle grace that permeated in everything that she does. The strawberry blonde woman noticed how her husband has easily struck a conversation with this woman as both of them were laughing and she smile at their child like enthusiasm. Well, she might as well make her presence known as she gentle cleared her throat to get their attention._

"_Oh honey, there you are." Isshin said standing and giving his wife a peck on the cheek. "We've been waiting for you to arrive."_

"_I see. I apologize if I have kept you waiting dear." was his wife's reply.  
><em>

_ The woman stood up as well and Masaki notice that when her husband gave her that kiss that she looked a little pained momentarily but it passed just as quickly as it happened because her happy, cheerful expression returned as if it didn't happen. _

"_It is no problem at all. Isshin and I passed the time talking about the good old days so it wasn't an inconvenience at all." The woman said smiling._

"_How rude of me, an introduction is in order! Dearest, you do remember my best friend Akasha Bloodriver?" Then he turned to pink haired woman and practically beamed at her. "Akasha-chan this is my angel, my goddess, and the light of my life: Masaki!"_

_Masaki blushed and Akasha sweat dropped at his enthusiasm...  
><em>

_ Before Masaki knew it, this strange cheerful woman was in her face taking measure of her. She was momentarily uncomfortable and found herself shying away from the woman. The pink haired woman stared into her eyes seriously and just as quickly her mood changed and she was all smiles again. Then to Masaki's surprise, Akasha gave her a hug and squealed like a little school girl. Boy does she ever have peculiar mood swings..._

"_Masaki-chan it's so wonderful to see you again!"_

"_I'm sorry but have we met before?_

"_Wait you don't remember her Masaki?" Isshin said puzzled. "She was at the wedding you know..."_

"_You do remember that I was only there for an hour before I had to leave." Akasha told him. Then she turned to Masaki. "Pregnant at the time and I had a little accident when my water broke, you understand."_

_Masaki gave her a knowing smile..._

"_It's finally good to meet you because he talks to me about you all the time!" _

"_I have finally met the mysterious best friend that he always talks to me about. Honestly, since I hardly see him hang around with anyone, let alone a beautiful woman. I was wondering if Isshin here made you up!" Masaki said laughing._

"_Hmm yes, that would be something Isshin-kun would do wouldn't he?" Akasha said giggling._

"_Ok, stop talking about me like I'm not here you know!" Isshin said sulking._

"_Oh poor baby, you're not intimated by two beautiful women are you Isshin-kun?" _

_Akasha winked at her and Masaki immediately seized the opportunity to tease her husband a little bit..._

"_Yes, Isshin-kun you wouldn't be afraid of little old us are you?" Masaki said teasing._

_ Considering that he was surrounded by the two most beautiful women that he knows, he started blustering and gave up. He comically turned around and started sulking while talking softly to himself how evil women are. The two of them started giggling at his expense which made him even more stubborn. Masaki was at first intimidated and jealous that there was another woman who knows the inner workings of Isshin as much as she does but she was glad that she was mistaken and has warmed up to the strange cheerful woman immediately. The pink haired woman's happy demeanor and childlike enthusiasm was rather infectious and she finds that rather refreshing really..._

"_Mommy, who ith dat pwetty waddy?" Ichigo asked curiously._

_Akasha was taken aback and she blushed at the compliment..._

"_Baby, this is your Aunt Akasha. Be nice and say hello to her for me will you?" Masaki encouraged him._

"_Owkay!"_

_The young Ichigo ran up to Akasha and gave her a hug which the woman returned. _

"_Aww he's so cute Masaki-chan!"_

"_Thank you, he'll definitely be a ladies man when my little Ichigo grows up, won't you dear?" Masaki said smiling._

_The little boy looked at her in puzzlement but he grinned at her nonetheless..._

"_Yes, he will be. I just know it."_

_Both women looked at each other and started giggling..._

_ When everyone settled in comfortably in their respective seats and Masaki has served everyone tea. The conversation turned to the reason why Akasha made a sudden visit to her home..._

"_Masaki, remember I was telling you about it before Ichigo was born..." Isshin said to her._

_ Then Masaki's eyes widen and realized what he was talking about. When he mentioned that idea to her once when she was pregnant to with Ichigo so long ago, she thought he was just joking. Over the years he kept reminding her about "the promise" he made and she obliged him and let him talk about it as much as he wanted. Now that day has come she was a little apprehensive about the idea._

_ Akasha understood how she felt because she too was worried about the whole deal. A promise was a promise and she couldn't break it now if she wanted to especially to her best friend in the world. She looked at Masaki and the other woman immediately understood how she was feeling the same thing she was. The strawberry haired woman smiled and nodded. Finally with Masaki's permission, she sighed and looked at the younger Kurosaki and smiled at him..._

"_Ichigo-kun, I would like you to meet someone..."_

"_Owkay..."_

_Akasha stood up and left the room for a moment. She came back with a little girl with long silver hair and the strangest crimson eyes that Masaki ever saw. The little girl looked adorable as she took the hem of her mother's skirt and hid behind her. She looked so cute as she grabbed the fabric and hid her face but she took a peak at those strangers talking to her mother. _

"_Ichigo-kun, I would like you to meet my daughter..." Akasha said. She turned to the little girl. "Dearest, why don't you stop hiding, be a good girl, and say hi to him for me?"_

Then the alarm clock buzzed and Ichigo groaned as he pressed the snooze button. Annoyed that he didn't sleep at all and disturbed a little bit by the dream, he got up and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. It was strange that goat chin hasn't ambushed him yet but eventually he's going to reveal his hand and the strawberry was going to make him pay for it dearly. Speaking of the devil, here comes the old man right now. Ichigo sighed and did he really had to make so much damn noise this early in the morning?

"3...2...1" Ichigo recited half lidded.

"GOOD MORNING IIICCCHHHIIIGGGOOO!"

While he said that, Isshin was flying towards him with an awkward flying side kick. Ichigo however, saw that one coming and he stepped forward while he extended his right arm. His fist smashing through his old man's face and he fell like a ton of bricks on the floor. Isshin sat up a little woozy and said to him rather proudly...

"Y-you h-have i-improved...my son!"

Then he fell again twitching on the floor while Ichigo calmly walked over his body and finally took a shower. When he was finished he donned his forest green school uniform and straightened out his red tie. The formality the suit represented didn't sit well with Ichigo and preferred his Karakura High's informal grey uniform instead. The strawberry sighed, there was no use fighting the inevitable and he might as well get it over with. He went down stairs and expected it to be the same old routine but his family it seemed were going to make a scene out of his departure after all. Speaking of drama, he still doesn't know how goat chin or whoever pulled the explanation off, but it convinced his sisters that he was transferring to another school because of the opportunities it would give him when he graduates from the said Academy. Thin excuse but it worked out nonetheless so Ichigo can't complain about it. Now he's wondering whether he will be able to survive the drama and the waterworks when that starts. Seriously, he survived and won with fights with Renji, Kenpachi, and Byakuya. He fared well with his training with Urahara, Yoruichi, and Zangetsu. He also kicked his Hollow's ass when he turned for the Vizard's help to control its power and using it for his own. So considering through the hell he went through training and none stop battles; this touchy feely stuff should be a piece of cake...at least he hopes so.

"Ichi-nii I d-don't want you to go!" Yuzu sobbed.

"Hey it's all right, I'll call to say what's up and I'll come visit on the holidays okay?"

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise!"

Yuzu ran to him and cried. Ichigo did what an older brother could do and held her tightly as his eyes grew troubled. They were in capable hands even though goat chin over there was semi-reliable but they should be all right without him worrying too much. Karin, didn't have to say anything but she did have tears in her eyes and she too ran to him. Then Ichigo turned around and saw his dad trying to embrace him into a bare hug but he punched him in the nose for a preemptive strike because he was in the middle of trying to do a sneak attack on him while he was comforting his sisters.

"You have done well my son and I am very proud of you!" Isshin said dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Try not to be too crazy once I'm gone will ya?"

"Masaki, you see this don't you how this ungrateful son of ours have become a such a delinquent treating me this way!" Isshin said pleading to the poster.

"Shut the hell up! I'm not like that and you know it!" Ichigo replied. Then he looked nervous when the old man's mood changed...

"I have a gift..."

Ichigo looked at the package suspiciously...

"What's in it?"

"Trust me my son, you will thank me when you find yourself in a situation when you need to uh..."perform" your duty." Isshin said wisely.

"Okay whatever..."

"MASAKI OUR SON IS LEAVING TO FORGE HIS DESTINY TO FINALLY BECOME A MAN!" Isshin wailed at her poster over dramatically. Ichigo and his sisters sweat dropped.

Ichigo then looked down and gave his sisters one last hug each. Then he said his final goodbyes to his family and went out the door...

Ichigo arrived at the designated area for the bus to pick the strawberry up to go to his new school. His belongings were probably on it's way to the boy's dorm rooms since it was picked up late last night. The bus pulled up just as he was going to sit down from the long walk. Seriously, who the hell puts a damn bus stop at the edge of town? Ah well at least he wasn't waiting too long. When he went inside there was another boy sitting in the back. He nodded and the new person greeted him in acknowledgement. That was strange he thought that the bus would have picked up more people but apparently not. Since it was an exclusive private academy so it would be understandable if the selection process was difficult. Unfortunately for him though, he's not going to the school for shits and giggles. The success of his mission is of the utmost importance for the fate of three worlds are now at stake. There's no pressure at all! His brooding thoughts when the creepy looking bus driver finally broke his silence and struck a conversation with his passengers...

**"So you two are the new students eh?**" the bus driver asked. Curiously, the man's eyes seem to glow for some reason...

"Yeah and your point?" Ichigo replied.

"Oh you're a new student too?" the boy said. "I thought I was the only one. Oh the name's Aono Tsukune by the way. What's yours?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet you."

"**That is well in good that you all have struck a friendship but beware of the things that goes on in Yokai Academy.**" The bus driver ominously said. **"Because it is one hell of a scary place..."**

"Ha, ha, ha...You're joking right?" The one called Tsukune asked nervously.

"Whatever, don't worry about what's he's saying Aono. He's just trying to intimidate you!"

"Y-you think so?"

"It's B.S. what would he and the school for that matter gain by trying to scare the students away?" Ichigo said. "Scare the students and there goes their income! I wouldn't put too much stock into what he says."

**"Don't say that I didn't warn you!"** the bus driver replied unperturbed.

"Believe me I've seen scarier shit and compared to what I have to go through, this should be a easy!"

"Yeah if you say so Kurosaki..."

The bus driver didn't say a word but his eyes continued to glow eerily and there was a smile that was plastered to his face. Ichigo talked to the new kid a little bit but then he soon found himself alone with his thoughts. There was no helping it but he started nodding off just as the bus entered the tunnel...

**Yokai Academy...**

Moka Akashiya, the daughter of the great Akasha Bloodriver and Issa Shuzen was virtually bored out of her mind. Her knee length silver hair was draped on her shoulder as she played with a stray strand mindlessly. Her shirt was a little tight as it struggled to contain her impressive assets. Smooth, flawless pale legs were crossed and her hand was on her lap as a proper lady should act. Her crimson eyes looked out the window to alleviate her dull limo ride to Yokai Academy.

Moka sighed, it's going to be another typical day at school and quite frankly she was sick and tired of it! Since all the monsters there were beneath her notice and were so weak; she wouldn't even give the vermin the time of day. They should be lucky that a Vampire would even grace them with her royal presence. She likes how she had the boys wrapped around her little finger and they are so easy to manipulate to do anything to please her. Unfortunately, she was growing bored of them too! Is there any one of those spineless idiots have the balls to give her at least a little bit of challenge or peak her interest? She sighed again in frustration and she knew that it's going to be the same monotonous, uneventful day like it was yesterday and everyday before that.

Resigned to her fate, her beautiful crimson eyes just happened to look briefly at the window when suddenly she saw the most astonishing thing in 15 years of her life. She saw a boy appear and then disappear right before her eyes. She was so mesmerized and it happened so quickly that she wasn't able to get a good look at the person! Moka desperately opened the window to the driver's protest but she ignored him and looked out to see if she could get a glimpse of this mysterious boy. Alas, to her disappointment he has already disappeared. The first thing that came bubbling out of her mind was how the hell did he disappear like that? Was he related to werewolves perhaps? It was the only logical explanation her reeling mind could muster because there no one in this world who can surpass a werewolf and let alone, a vampire for that matter in speed. Yet what she witnessed said otherwise and as much as it made her pride hurt, she was morbidly curious as well. Who was that mysterious boy and how did he come about his powers? Surely her Vampire heritage is far more superior!

"_Maybe it would be an interesting day after all!" _Moka said to herself. A smile slowly tugging the lips of her beautiful face.

Then she realized she was blushing and because she became aware of it, she got embarrassed even more! This was unacceptable! The great Moka Akashiya, blushing like a school girl? Preposterous! Suspecting that her pride got sullied somehow, she got annoyed and she couldn't wait till she finds this person to show him his place! Still, for some odd reason though, she could have sworn that he looked familiar but she couldn't for the life of her remember where they met. For the last several days now, she has been having real weird dreams about eyes. The orbs that she saw were tear filled but much more happier thereafter. The eyes she saw albeit briefly were much more haunted with regrets and filled with sadness but at the same time there was no fear in them! This got her blushing again and it annoyed her even more so. She was determined to meet eye guy and give him a piece of her mind...

"_How dare this stranger embarrass me so!" _Moka told herself vehemently. "_That guy is so like dead meat!"_

Meanwhile 15 minutes ago...

The bus pulled up and Ichigo woke up when the vehicle stopped. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and when he could finally focus, he wished that he was still dreaming in La la land! The strawberry has never seen a more dreary and depressing place in his life! To his left was a forest of dead trees. To his right was a high cliff with a hundred foot drop and a sea with the color of blood! To add to the Halloween and/or horror movie motif, there seem to be a large population of critters and bats all over the place! Comically staring and brows twitching, the old man is going to hear an earful when he talks to his crusty butt! Nobody said anything about doing a mission in a horror movie dammit! Next thing you know every one of the students here are monsters in disguise and they're trying to learn how to coexist with humans or something! No that shit was ridiculous, there's no such things as monsters!

Ichigo and Tsukune had vacated the bus. Standing right beside a scarecrow with a sign that say Yokai Academy, the two watched as it disappeared into the depths of the tunnel. The strawberry noticed that the brown haired boy was a little nervous and it was certainly understandable considering the atmosphere they were walking into. Then to Ichigo's dismay, he sensed a Hollow nearby. Since Tsukune seemed to be a normal; the strawberry didn't want to panic him that there was a 14 foot evil spirit nearby was hungry and was trying to devour his soul to satiate the emptiness within it! Yeah like he'd believe that!

"Hey Tsukune, why don't you go ahead and I'll catch up with you later. I think I drop something important awhile back and I didn't realize it till now."

"Sure man, I'll see ya in school then all right?" Tsukune asked.

"I won't be long. Hopefully, I can find the damn thing in all this crap!"

Tsukune nervously chuckled and waving as he walked away...

Ichigo waited until Tsukune was far away enough and he took out a dispenser of some kind. He popped a green looking pill into his mouth and immediately his soul separated from his body. That little gift was compliments of Rukia. It was one of those Chappy the rabbit mod souls that she liked so much and she figured it would have help him in case of emergency. One of the few advantages he could think of was he didn't need to leave his body where it would get injured or let alone killed...that would prove very complicated if it happened. Another advantage he could think of was that it served as an alternative option other than his Shinigami badge to do his job. At least he wouldn't need that pervert Kon. Seriously, that little hentai probably damaged his already dubious reputation even more doing what Kami knows what! The only thing that bothered him about the midget's little gift was the way it talked...

"I want you to get out of here and wait for me not far from the school's entrance, understand?"

"I understand Ichigo-dono...*Hop*"

Ichigo managed to control his instinctual urge to face palm his forehead...

The Shinigami then found Hollow whom gave him a good light exercise to start off the day. However, it was no match for the strawberry and he made short work of it and purified it easily enough. Good if he hurried, he should have enough time to make it to homeroom. He flashed stepped through the dead forest until he caught up with a limo. Ichigo wondered who the V.I.P. was but he didn't really care much because he really needed to get to school in time. As the strawberry shunpo'd right beside the vehicle, time seemed to have stopped. He remember his head slowly looking at the window and there in the lightly tinted glass, the strawberry saw the most beautiful silver haired girl that he had ever seen in his whole life. Her crimson eyes although a little too unusual, were mesmerizing and he found himself curious and being pulled into its depths.

There seemed to be a sense of familiarity but he didn't know when or where they met before. Perhaps he couldn't remember because it was something that happened in the past. He felt a long lost bond towards this stranger that he couldn't explain. Yet he didn't know anyone in his inner circle of friends who had silver hair. Ichigo will find out eventually though as she seemed to be going to the same direction the school was located so he might see her then and maybe get some answers about this mysterious connection that his subconscious is screaming at him at the moment. From the looks of things, she was surprised when she saw him; like she never saw a Shinigami use shunpo before. Wait a minute did that mean that she sees him? Nah, it was probably just his imagination but still her face looked astonished as if she saw him do something extraordinary. Well, technically, no one is supposed to know he was here and yet...

During that split second encounter, their eyes met briefly then he turned his head to look forward and then vanish into thin air. The Substitute Shinigami arrived at the school and found the mod soul waiting not far from the gate. Having entered his body, Ichigo casually entered the school as if nothing had happened. He went to the main entrance and he soon found himself lost...

"_Damn this school is humongous!" _he thought scowling.

Ichigo found his bearings and was able to enter homeroom just as the bell rang. Being a veteran of many battles at his young age and his adventures in Soul Society has taught him a few lessons. Paying attention to one's situational awareness was one of them. The strawberry scanned his surroundings and quickly glanced at the mood of his new classmates. The predictable male response to his presence was typical macho bullshit trying to intimidate the new guy type of deal. If he didn't tolerate that crap in Karakura; what makes these chumps think that he was going to roll over and let them step all over him? Not a chance in hell! So he glared at the punks showing them that he was not afraid of them in the least and ironically a few of them flinched and backed off. The female reaction to him was rather confusing though because some of them were blushing, others had hearts in their eyes, and some made him shudder as they look at him openly in lust and he gulped and that elicited a giggle or two from ladies to his embarrassment.

Then ever roaming eyes finally noticed the homeroom teacher. She looked like she's in her late 20's, had blond short hair with tufts that suspiciously look like cat ears. She was wearing a white shirt with an orange colored skirt and some low heeled shoes. Ichigo was a head taller than her and for some reason glasses wearing teacher reminded him of Yoruichi. Her demeanor, the weird looking ears, and he could have sworn that he heard her say meow softly from under her breathe only solidified his belief that the teacher and Yoruichi were somehow related to each other. Hopefully, she's not a notorious flirt like the Goddess of flash though. Thinking about the stupid pranks she pulled on him, made the strawberry blush...

Speaking of flirts and stupid pranks now that he has finally arrived in school, he has been sensing varying degrees of spiritual pressure from the students. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize that Yokai Academy was either situated and founded in spiritually charged area or that it has always been this way from the beginning. No wonder the Hollows have been attracted to this place, the school's a treasure trove of spiritual power. If he was going to compare the students to the Gotei 13's many divisions, most of them if not all, were as powerful as non-seated officers. There were only a handful that he could best describe as equal to the seated officers and about one or two in the lieutenant class. Then the door slid open and a late comer walked in casually, ignoring the teacher, the new student standing in front of her, and her classmates. Now that he thinks about it, Ichigo found it strange that there was some kind of tension in the air and he found the class silent for some reason. He noticed that some of them were even shaking and there was fear in their eyes. Ichigo scowled at this...

"_Gotta be careful with this one..."_

The said student had long silver hair that cascaded down to the back of her knees and she has decided to let it trail gracefully behind her as she walked. Ichigo had to admit that she was blessed with an uncanny ethereal beauty. Her assets which were straining from the confines of her pristine white shirt may not be up to par with Inoue's or Rangiku-san's but they were perfect in a way. Her athletic build had sensual delicious curves that defied imagination.

The silver haired beauty walked slowly on those well toned legs almost deliberately in an aloof sensual grace with the confidence to match. It was as if she was daring the class to say something to her otherwise and thus suffer the threat of punishment for doing so! As she walked to her seat, she turned her head briefly as if to assess the newcomer and would have dismissed him as if Ichigo was beneath her notice. But the strawberry was not an ordinary person and he met her bristling gaze with a scowl of defiance. Her eyes widen as if she recognized him for a moment and then melted into a glare that would have made others into a quivering mess but he met her crimson eyes with not an ounce of fear what so ever.

The class witnessing this astonishing feat gasped in surprise and immediately whispered to each other how gutsy the newcomer was for staring toe to toe with a Vampire. They still hated his guts for some reason but they have to respect him a little bit for his bravery. The ladies sighed thoroughly impressed with the newbie's unrelenting courage. They found his semi-permanent scowl very sexy and now that they have witnessed some miraculous thing, they found themselves wanting the tall and handsome boy even more! The silver haired girl briefly broke her staring match with the cheeky boy and balefully glared at them. Not surprisingly, the classroom became so quiet that someone with sharp hearing could hear a pin drop. Then she turned and glared at boy some more...

The teacher was fiddling nervously with her shirt as she looked back and forth worriedly at the silent confrontation between Moka Akashiya and the newbie. Perhaps he didn't realize who he was dealing with but she had to admit that no one-not even the faculty-was able to stare at resident Vampire strait in the eyes and live to tell about it! She will have to set him aside and warn him to thread carefully with Akashiya with her quick temper and all. Before she could say anything though, Moka turned her head as if dismissing him as someone unimportant and walked to the back and took her seat. Nekonome and the class breathed a collective sigh of relief in which the orange hair kid looked at all of them in puzzlement.

"Class starting today, we have a new student who transferred here from the human world." the teacher said. "State your name please and tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm 15 years old and before I got transferred here I went to Karakura High in Japan. That's about it really."

The class mostly the girls really, started talking all at once...

"So Kurosaki-kun what was it like living in the human world?"

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"What sports do you like to play?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

That question made the strawberry blush around the ears which the girls thought was so adorable. Ichigo then looked at the silver haired snob and although she didn't join in playing "million questions" she looked a little out of it and when she realized that the he was staring at her, she blushed briefly and then glared at him, which Ichigo ignored. Nekonome who was curious herself thought that the class was getting out of control, so she clapped her hands and got the students' attention...

"Enough, class is about to start. Kurosaki-san why don't you go the empty seat on the corner there."

"Sure thanks."

With Ichigo seated, the teacher started homeroom...

"My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I will be your home room teacher for the year. Welcome to Yokai Academy. As most of you may well know that this is a school for monsters..."

Ichigo eyes widened and then resisted the urge to face palm his forehead...again. It figured that there was something peculiar about the whole damn school! The weird ambiance coupled with the varying degrees of spiritual pressures that he could sense from the people here finally made so much damn sense. His eye brow twitched noticeably when the teacher further explained the purpose of the Academy. Apparently since the humans have taken over the Earth, the monsters have established this school so that they could learn to covertly co-exist with humanity. Having noticed that the teacher was deadly serious and was warming up to her topic, the strawberry was surprised that he was taking this all in very well. Okay maybe not...

"_Dammit, the next time I see the old man, I'm going to kick his wrinkly ass!" _Ichigo thought vehemently.

"Hey teacher, why don't we just eat the puny humans and molest the beautiful girls instead?"

Ichigo snorted and sarcastically replied...

"So says the brave man who was quivering in fear in front of a beautiful girl but a minute ago..."

The class tittered in laughter and Moka looked at him and turned away trying her best not to blush while stifling a giggle of her own. But then, she realized what was happening and she poured her most hateful glare along with the humiliated student but Ichigo looked out the window and ignored them. The teacher continued with her lecture as if nothing had happened...

"Incidentally, all the teachers and students here are monsters. It is impossible for a human to enter this Academy since it is sealed off from the rest of humanity. Any humans who knows of our existence will be put to death or something like that...Yup!"

All the while the teacher was talking, Ichigo noticed that the student a few rows from him was comically having a nervous breakdown. He realized that the brown haired boy was Tsukune and he's wondering what's got him all panicky all of the sudden. Now that he thought about it, the strawberry couldn't sense an ounce of spiritual pressure from him. Then his eyes widen, could it be that he's human? Well technically he's human too but he had his Shinigami powers so he could take care of himself and he's more likely to blend with monsters here more than anything. Ichigo could understand the agonized way he looked, the feeling of helplessness that overtook the boy. It was his instinctual need to protect his family that he agreed without reservation for Rukia to plunge that zanpakuto of hers into his being so long ago. He might have to look out for Tsukune while he decides whether or not he wanted to stay in this dangerous place...

**Lunch time...**

Ichigo sat alone outside eating his lunch. It wasn't too bad but the strawberry had a suspicion that he probably didn't want to know what they did with the sandwich he was stuffing in his mouth since it was so damn good. Perhaps he might be forced to make his lunches personally from now on. It would probably give him peace of mind that way without wondering what the hell they put on the bread or if the "turkey" in the sandwich is not some kind of alternative meat. He shuddered... he needs to stop. He was eating lunch dammit! Don't need for his imagination to give him an aneurism or something! The Substitute chuckled though because it reminded him that Orihime probably had the stomach for this kind of stuff and getting seconds too if she had her way. Ichigo sighed, he wonders how the healer was doing anyway? Perhaps when he comes back from break, he could ask her why she cried that night. It would ease that guilty feeling that he had that he maybe the cause of her tearful breakdown...

The strawberry sighed again and wondered how Tsukune is holding up. He might have to talk some sense into the guy if he is in fact human then he didn't belong here and he needs to go home. Unless of course he wanted to stay here but for what purpose? It's not like he'd stay for a girl or anything like that right? Then he heard a ruckus not far off to the side. So he got up, walked towards the commotion and investigated the matter out of curiosity...

**Meanwhile...**

Tsukune encountered Moka Akashiya as she walked out the door leading to the school grounds as he got himself a drink. He thought she was really pretty but he felt really inferior as she looked him up and down as if seizing him up. Then before he knew it she was in his face looking him strait in the eyes. Her unrelenting gaze made him blush and then he sweat dropped as the silver haired beauty smelled him up and down on the side of his face and along the side of his neck. Then suddenly she lunged at his jugular and the brown haired boy screamed comically as he felt her suck his blood!

"GAAAHHHH!"

After having her fill, she smirked and patted the comically swaying Tsukune as if congratulating him on a job well done...

"Thanks for the meal...you're blood was really delicious!"

"Y-you w-welcome..."

Then he blushed as she closed the gap between them in an instant and she whispered to him...

"So what's a human doing in a school full monsters, hmm?"

Tsukune looked at her in horror and started to back off...

"I-it was a mistake...I wasn't suppose to be here!"

"I see...don't worry I won't just give you up to the authorities that easily." Moka said pausing. "Besides, why would I want to give up that delicious blood of yours for?"

An imaginary arrow went strait to his heart...

"Thanks I'd appreciate that miss?"

"Oh where are my manners the name is Akashiya Moka."

"Aono Tsukune . It's nice to meet you Moka-san and I hope that you would take care of me and we can become good friends..."

"Do not get me wrong and you seem like a nice guy, but if you think that you can be familiar with me and mistake my actions that I have feelings for you in some way, then you are wrong. Besides, you're not even my type..."

Several more imaginary arrows punctured his back. his heart, and for the final blow a bullet to his head. Then he sweat dropped, he didn't say anything about liking her in the first place...

"Ha, ha, ha...I'm sorry to hear that..."

"And why such a beautiful creature like you associating with vermin like this..." someone said. "Greetings I am your classmate, Saizo Komiya. Why don't you ditch the wimp and you and I can go somewhere else and...get acquainted?"

"Chi...It is not your place to dictate who I can or can't associate with." Moka said glaring at him. "I have higher standards to uphold and you're so beneath my notice that I wouldn't want to touch you even while holding a 10 foot pole! Now begone before I lose my patience and I'll make you regret that you even tried to come within 2 feet of me!"

"I like it when they're so feisty! It's even better when I get to break their spirit so I can do with them whatever they want!"

"I like to see you try!" Moka said cracking her knuckles.

"Now Moka-san I'm sure that we could talk things through..."

"Who asked you wimp!" Saizo said. "Get out of the way!"

Saizo with is enormous strength threw Tsukune and the brown haired boy crashed into the bending machine. He tried to get up...

"Stay down Tsukune. I will take care of him!"

"I'm looking forward to it!"

Moka was about to kick Saizo's ass from here to Sunday but suddenly that nuisance Ichigo Kurosaki interfered. Good she needed to settle some things with him too and this would be the best place to do so! Besides, even though she didn't want to admit it, she wanted to know how he'll handle himself in a fight if he had the guts to stare her down. She'll show this strawberry the superior power of the Vampire...

"Hey the lady said no so why don't you back the hell off!"

"Who asked you!"

Saizo tried to punch the walking Ichigo but for some reason he missed, like he vanished right before his eyes. Moka's crimson eyes widen as he dodged the punch effortlessly and casually walking towards her. The movement was so fast and precise that he appeared to have vanished. The strawberry stopped about 5 feet away and asked her...

"Oi, you alright?"

"This doesn't concern you Kurosaki Ichigo. I suggest that you get out of my way or suffer the consequences!" Moka said hotly.

The hell is wrong with her? Didn't he just tried to save her life and she thanks him by biting his head off! Ichigo's temper started to rise and a rather big tick mark appeared on the side of his head...

"Is this how you thank the person who tries to help you!" Ichigo said his voice rising.

"Ha as if I would need help from the likes of you!" Moka said rather calmly. "Besides, why would I would have put him in his place already if you haven't interfered earlier!"

"See if I help your ungrateful ass again!" Ichigo replied.

_"How dare he say that to me!" _she thought shocked.

The two glared at each other and sparks began to fly...

"Don't ignore someone who's behind you!"

Then the two of them gave him a comical evil stare that made the ogre back off...

"Why don't you make yourself scarce pond scum!" Moka said ominously.

"Get lost loser!" Ichigo said as fiercely.

With their concerted effort, both of them released an aura of power that flattened Saizo to the ground. The crushing feeling only lasted a good 5 seconds but it felt like eternity to someone who was literally getting flattened with their Yoki power alone. He wondered what kind of monsters would generate so much power like they did so effortlessly. No matter it was time to make a strategic retreat. He'll get them eventually...

"This isn't over!" Saizo said as he got up and ran away.

Moka despite herself found it impressive that this Ichigo could withstand the power of her Yoki and at the same time was able to generate a strong aura of his own. Granted that she was only exerting about 10 percent of her power, she will have to give some kudos to the strawberry that he was able to keep up with her. Still she is supremely confident that her Vampire powers surpasses anything he could muster. She's just going to have to show him his place in the scheme of things! Being distracted with her thoughts, she didn't realize Ichigo already disappeared when she wanted to ask him how he did all those amazing things even though for some reason...he too smelled like human. Affronted for being rudely left alone, she was going to have to hunt down the strawberry to give him a piece of her mind!

"_You may run Kurosaki Ichigo but you can't get away from me!" _Moka thought smirking. "_Eventually I'm finished with you and you will gladly be spilling all the secrets that you've been hiding from me, all in good time..."_

**After school...**

Tsukune made it to the tree where the scare crow with the sign and stood there waiting for the bus to come. As much as he wanted to stay, he didn't belong here and he knew it. Being the only human here sucked and he ironically realized the pun and chuckled despite himself. If all the students here were monsters then what in the hell was he doing here in the first place? Ok maybe he could blame himself for being a really bad student and he appreciated the fact that his parents were only looking out for his future but out of all the schools that they could have randomly selected; they had to find a school where all the monsters of folklore and legend gather to learn peaceful coexistence with humanity. Seriously, it must be karma or something!

Even his classmate Ichigo who seemed human at first had a power of some kind. To stare at that beautiful silver haired girl without flinching or fear was either gutsy or he's just plain crazy! And to be able to do those amazing things like facing that bully Saizo, disappearing right before his eyes (from his perspective on the ground anyway), and giving off that strange potent aura that nearly drove him to his knees. Perhaps Ichigo was some kind of monster too. Tsukune admired the strawberry's courage though because it was something he himself lacked and had always wished that he had more of. As for Moka-san, being deliberately turned into a juice box and then summarily get rejected even before he could say anything about his feelings were rather depressing. Even if he could muster enough strength to tell her otherwise, she'd probably scare him not to confess anyway. He had to admit it though as intimidating as she may be, it was love at first sight. He sighed, it was the story of his life after all.

"Where are you going?" Moka asked.

"M-moka-san I-I..."

"Scared that you will get find out even when a Vampire has promised you that I will never tell your secret?" Moka said sternly. "I detest cowards for they are the worst form of scum!"

Tsukune looked down on the ground in shame...

"What should I do then?" Tsukune said softly. "I am not as strong as you or Ichigo for that matter..."

Moka quirked an eyebrow and was surprised that the strawberry was mentioned in the same sentence as her. Yes, he maybe handsome and he seemed to have some kind of impressive ability she has yet to discern. But she was a Vampire and that's the only thing that matters! It doesn't matter what kind of monster he is because she knew he didn't have a chance against her, she stakes her pride on her race to prove it! This annoyed the silver haired beauty even more for no apparent reason...

_"Why the hell am I thinking about that nuisance for?" _Moka thought blushing.

"Why are you still insisting on hanging around with this wimp?" Saizo said from behind them.

The two of them were caught off guard as the delinquent's body seemed to transmogrify and transformed into his true self. His bones elongate as he grew taller. The muscles of his body seem to balloon and grotesquely rearranged itself as it reformed around his frame making more muscular. His face morphed as his lower fangs grew and his hair became shaggier. The arms and feet grew razor sharp claws. He let out a bestial roar as his transformation to an ogre is completed. Tsukune comically became pale and his whole body seem to lose its strength and turned to jelly. Moka however, was not impressed.

Without warning, a massive fist smashed into Tsukune and he found himself tumbling on the ground and then hitting the cliff wall, hard. The brown haired boy was stunned and then he spat out some blood and fell on the ground unmoving. Moka who was caught off guard, swayed backwards nearly missing the bludgeoning arm and with a grace of a gymnast she retreated and flipped a couple of times before finally stopping at Tsukune's side.

"Hey are you alright?"

Surprisingly enough, Tsukune groggily got up and put himself in between Saizo and Moka. He didn't know why he was doing this but if the last thing his useless body could do was to protect Moka-san, then going to a school full of monsters and meeting her was worth it. If he could save her at least and that was what mattered to him the most. Moka's eyes widen and then looked at this weak, pathetic human who was trying to use his body to shield her from the ogre. It didn't matter of course but to sacrifice himself for her, that was rather touching and for the first time she looks at Tsukune with respect. Still this made her feel embarrassingly like a damsel in distress and her fierce pride in her abilities did not allow that to happen...

"Idiot, stand aside! You can't barely stand as it is!" Moka said irritatingly. "I will handle him!"

Tsukune however, stumbled and Moka reached out keep him steady. Distracted for a few seconds, she didn't see what was about to happen...

"YOU! What are you doing here?" Saizo screamed at someone. "No matter I'll crush you here and now!"

Saizo with all his strength struck his hated enemy. When his fist made contact, Moka felt the tremendous shockwave of the blow and felt debris rain down. But then the overgrown oaf suddenly let out whooshing sound as if he was struck in the gut. By the time, Moka has steadied Tsukune and her gaze finally returned to the enemy. Her eyes widened as she saw the 7 foot ogre fall to the ground clutching his stomach and apparently unconscious. Right before her was a boy no older than herself wearing a black kimono and carrying what looked like a giant butcher knife wrapped in cloth on his back. She didn't really see a face but she knew that he was looking back towards them as if to make sure that they were safe. What surprised he more was his tremendous Yoki so strong that it was leaking out of him in waves. That intoxicating feeling made her blush to her endless annoyance. Then like an apparition, he disappeared. All of this happened in a space of 2 seconds...

"_The boy from earlier...so fast!"_

The mystery of the kimono clad phantom has peaked Moka's interest. Who was this boy and what was he doing here in the Academy? What was his purpose here and why did he save her? Where did he get such power so strong that he is as powerful as she is? She blushed again but since no one was there to witness such an embarrassing moment, she didn't suppress it. The silver haired beauty realized that he has saved her life and she didn't know who to give her thanks. With a determination only Vampires possess, she swore that she will find this boy and give him her appreciation. Then of course she was going to challenge him into a fight and she knew that would be fun! She looked at the sleeping Tsukune and sighed. Hopefully the school nurse was still in her office this late in time...

To be continued...

A/N DAMMIT...I don't need another story...But this damn idea just won't leave me the hell alone so lo and behold...this story was born...Rest assured that this will be very brief perhaps a 6 part story and it will not interfere with the other stories that are ongoing...Depending on how it's received maybe I'll write the multiple chapter version...when I'm finally finished with Hime and Zombie stories...We'll see

-This is rather unusual for me and you all are probably wondering where's the DBZ-like action...lol...Don't worry action fiends that is going to come back in full force...maybe in the next chapter

-This is my little stab at some soap opera drama so bare with me it's not to your expectations...lol

-So what do you guys think? If you have any ideas please do tell...I like hearing from you guys

-Read and Review as usual

-Cya kiddies in the next chapter then


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The mysterious man in black**

**The next day...**

Ichigo dispatched yet another Hollow and that was the 5th one in the last hour or so. He could have sworn that it was calmer yesterday. Then his encounters with the damned things suddenly spiked through the roof! So was it only a coincidence that his presence somehow triggered their invasion of the school? Or were they actually getting in from a breach somewhere else? He sighed because he didn't know and he heard yet another unholy bestial howl from afar. He might as well find the thing and get it over with since he had class in about 30 min and he didn't want to be late on his second day of school!

Having found his query, his eyes widened as he saw a what seemed to be one of the students in the Academy being stalked by a bull masked Hollow. The bluenette who was doing her best not to panic turned around and unsheathed foot long claws and took a swipe at her pursuer. Unfortunately, she missed as the Hollow jumped and her attack sliced cleanly several trees instead and then fell on the ground. The strawberry was impressed that she was holding up on her own but alas her luck has ran out as she tripped and fell on her bottom and the creature opened it's mouth and started charging a Cero. Ichigo cursed as he disappeared in shunpo and without preamble, grabbed the petrified girl by the waist and disappeared just in time as the dark energy blast arrived and vaporized the ground they were standing upon mere seconds ago...

Twenty minutes ago...

Kurumu Kurono was minding her own business trying to implement her master plan on snagging every pathetic male in school to be a part of her harem. Surely out of all those losers, she would finally find her Destined One at last. But the arrival of that despicable Moka Akashiya has spoiled her plans! The boys may be afraid to death of her but she still have their admiration and adoration despite their intimidation. Who in their right mind would pass her heart shaped cute face, her enormous soft assets, and her deliciously curvaceous body for a cold hearted bitch like her? Seriously, the only one whose worthy of her out of the pathetic, spineless, and cowardly lot would probably be that new student Kurosaki Ichigo. Now that's one hottie she doesn't mind going a few rounds at night! With that cute scowl that he had all the time and that rugged good looks, the girls in class are already jockeying for position to snag him and trying their best to get his undivided attention! The young succubus blushed just thinking about tying him up and having her way with him as she rides him all-night-long...

"_Bad Kurumu...Get your head out the gutter and calm down girl!" _Kurumu berated herself but nonetheless she blushed.

The strawberry had more guts in staring down Moka and showing no fear than the cowering idiots in class. After all, Kurumu was rather picky when it came to her Destined One and she would certainly appreciates a courageous man who wouldn't shrivel in fear in the face of danger. Their children would be so like...bad ass! Still, it would seem the Vampire has already had her clutches on him since he complimented her in public yesterday! This is atrociously outrageous and she comically gritted her teeth! The bluenette seethed in anger at the unfairness of it all! Kurumu however, stopped took a couple of deep breathes and slowly exhaled and in about a few minutes her head cleared. She is of course confident of her seductive charm and there is no way Akashiya Moka will defeat her in a battle of feminine wiles. A smirk crept slowly on her flawless beautiful face...she can't wait to snatch Kurosaki Ichigo from out of her arms. Doing so will establish her superiority as the better woman and thus her victory over her rival will be complete! She giggled to herself as she gaily skipped along the dreary path on her way to school.

Suddenly, she heard a haunting wail that sent chills up her spine and with great dexterity she avoided an attack from above. She skidded on the soft ground and stood up in defensive stance. The bluenette's eyes widened at the thing that tried to ambush her. It was big perhaps 7 feet tall with a humanoid appearance. It had strange tattoos on its body and had what seem to be a mask of a bull that covered it's face. The most strangest thing of all and perhaps the most frightening was the fact that there was a gaping hole where its heart use to be! This maybe Yokai Academy where strange things may happen but seriously a big hole on your body? Kurumu didn't have time to contemplate about the thought as the humongous beast suddenly tried to lunge at her. Surprised at the speed of something as big as the creature, she had no choice but to unsheathe her claws and counter attack.

"_Dammit I missed!" _Kurumu cursed internally.

The uncanny creature jumped and as it went down, it opened it's mouth and strange Yoki began to gather into a ball and then fired at her. She tripped and fell backwards, her hand automatically messaging her delicate aching bottom. Kurumu eyes widened and looked fascinated at the spiritually charged black wave of destruction as it made her way towards her. She didn't have time to dodge and surely she would disintegrate into nothing if it hits her head on. The succubus teen began to cry as her short life began to flash before her eyes. She regrets that she won't be able to give her mother Ageha, the grandchild she always wanted. She will never be able to win her rivalry against that Moka to see who amongst the two of them were the better school idol. She wanted to find her Destined One so that she could kiss him every night as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Why did this have to happen? It was not fair! She closed her eyes and waited for the end to claim her. Suddenly she felt strong but gentle arms enclose her waist and felt herself being whisked away and heard an explosion behind her. Afraid that she might be dreaming, she kept her eyes closed. Within that embrace, Kurumu felt safe and no doubt in her mind that she was saved from her impending doom.

Having the courage to finally open her eyes, Kurumu found herself alone and about 25 yards ahead of her she saw a strange man in a black kimono. The man in black had with him the biggest sword that she had ever seen in her life as it was almost as tall as and half as wide as he was. Her hero with one swipe of his massive sword fell the gruesome creature as it turned to dust and disappear into the air. Kurumu was amazed and blushed madly as this stranger has saved her life without the regard for his own safety. She ran towards him and stopped about 5 feet away as she suddenly felt massive Yoki coming from the stranger...

"U-umm e-excuse me." Kurumu said demurely. "T-thank you, for saving my life..."

Kurumu reached out and grabbed the loose flowing sleeve of his kimono and tried to take a good look of her hero. She gasped in fear as she looked upon a menacing skull-like mask with uncanny red markings on the left side and the eerie yellow eyes that seemed to pierce through her as if he could see through the depths of her soul. Compared to Moka's scary look that she gave the class, this man's gaze was down right terrifying! The young succubus backed away for a moment and the mysterious masked man turned around, looking at her while his back was to her, and asked in a haunting echoing voice...

"**Are you alright?"**

"Y-yes..."

Kurumu's eyes widened. Even though this man's Yoki was so dark and chaotic like that monster who tried to attack her earlier but he seemed different somehow. It sounded like he was concerned about her and by the tone of his voice was as if the man behind the mask was kind...It confused the succubus to no end and her curiosity of who this mysterious man was has peaked her interest.

"**Good, you should go now and get to class before you're late."**

"H-how did you know that I have class?"

"**That's not important, be careful from now on..." **the man in black said. **"Now if you would excuse me but I have other business to attend to."**

"Wait...W-will I ever see you again?"

"**Trust me I'll be around for awhile..."**

Before she could formulate a reply, he has already vanished into thin air. Kurumu blinked and unceremoniously fell down on her butt to contemplate what just happened to her. As much as that incredible encounter with the mysterious black clad man has impressed her, she unfortunately still had to implement her master plan. Certainly she needs to reflect upon the events that transpired but she can do that later and she needed to launch her assault immediately if she is to find her mate. In the back of her mind, she may have already found him but he was so out of reach that it disgusted her that she may have to settle for the unsavory bunch in her school.

"_Get a grip on yourself Kurumu. I-If the black clad man is unreachable then surely you'll find a diamond in the rough amongst the poor excuses of men/boys in school..." _Kurumu thought to herself. "In fact, there's one coming and now that I think about it...he's rather cute!"

In the path the succubus saw a boy walking alone on the road. With her sharp eyes, she realized that it was one of her classmates and with expert analysis, he really didn't look too bad at all. So with some practiced art of deception, she settled herself on a tree, made herself a little disheveled for effect, and called out in her most pathetic, helpless voice...

"H-help me...I-I suddenly feel so ill!"

**Yokai Academy**

Everyone gave Moka Akashiya a wide berth as she walked the halls of the Academy. Her eyes narrowed at the cretins trying to get her attention but she just gracefully pushed her hair back and looked up in indignation and ignored them. Still she was rather irritated at Tsukune Aono at the moment because she caught him messing around with some girl on her way to school. She was really hungry at the time but the public displays of affection ruined her appetite! It was obvious that the girl was a succubus and Tsukune was dumb enough to get caught in her her web of deception. Well, it's not like she was jealous of the slut or anything but she would have at least thought that the boy had more sense and had better taste in girls than that. Oh well, Tsukune Aono's business is his own and she has nothing to do with his life. He is free to do as he will, this is Yokai Academy after all. But it would have been nice to get a few pints of that sweet blood though, the tomato juice she was drinking was getting rather stale...

"You...you're a Vampire right?"

Moka stopped and looked up at the person who dared to talk to in such a manner.

"At least that's what the rumors say..."

The bluenette jumped down from her perch and landed gracefully on the ground. Moka looked at her bored as the girl seductively swayed her hips walking towards her. The little show was attracting the male population's attention as they went gaga at the two of the most beautiful girls in school about to clash in the mother of all cat fights! Moka didn't move as Kurumu came closer and whispered into her ear...

"My name is Kurumu Kurono and I have come here to defeat you!"

"Oh is that right?" Moka said skeptically raising an eyebrow.

"I can't stand it anymore for you are the biggest obstacle to my plan!" Kurumu declared.

"Really...please do tell!" she replied half lidded. "It looks like you're going to blab about it regardless whether I'll listen to your babbling or not!"

Moka yawned as Kurumu elaborately told of her plan to put all the male student population under her spell and called her little scheme. the Yokai Academy Harem Transformation Plan. It was going smoothly she explained and she would have enslaved all the guys if it wasn't for Moka's interference.

"The guys are looking at you instead of dreaming of me and that is unacceptable!"

"Okay..." Moka said sweat dropping. "Your point being?"

"You can never beat me in battle of feminine charm and to prove it I will steal Tsukune Aono from under your feet!"

Seriously, what is this girl's problem!

"Go ahead, you can have him if you want!"

"Eh?" Kurumu asked astonished. The succubus looked at her in disbelief.

"I said you can have him. I can always find another willing victim to feed on." Moka said nonchalantly.

"Oh hi Moka-san, how are you this morning?" Tsukune asked. Then he turned around and addressed the bluenette. "Oh Kurumu-chan I hope that you're feeling better."

Kurumu grinned and took the opportunity to teach little miss Vampire a thing or two in charming the opposite sex.

"Tsukune, thank you for taking me to the nurse's office."

Kurumu threw herself and gave the brown haired boy a boob suffocating hug that the male population could appreciate but at the same time they wanted to choke the life out of the lucky bastard! Moka looked at this and sighed and perhaps she should tell the idiot boy that he was being used as a pawn for the bluenette's little power game.

"Idiot, you know that girl is just using you right? That Kurumu isn't really your friend!"

The truth of the Vampire's words struck a nerve...

"How awful how could she say such bad things about me?" Kurumu said dramatically. "I-I think I need to go the infirmary again!"

Kurumu then used her Charm on the hapless boy as she came near him...

"You know that she will devour you if you are not being careful." Moka said irritably.

"Oh really. Aren't you the one who's been sucking my blood Moka-san?" Tsukune said monotonously.

"Chi...Idiot, you got yourself under her spell again!" Moka said. "Bah, I don't care! I'm going to class!"

Kurumu couldn't believe that Moka would ignore her attack like that!

"What the hell is going on?"

The bluenette looked at the one who spoke and a grin began to widen. For lo and behold, the top 2 person on her little snag list has conveniently walked unaware into their little battlefield. Kurosaki Ichigo, looked as delicious and as hot as he as he ever did. She knew that by observing their little confrontation yesterday that it has somewhat affected the Vampire in ways that has yet to be determined. Perhaps she should test the waters so to speak...

"_Dammit it's the orange haired nuisance!" _ Moka said to herself internally. "It has nothing to do with you Kurosaki. So if you know what's good for you...you will leave here immediately or else!"

"And good morning to you too Akashiya." Ichigo said scowling. "Got up on the wrong side of the bed today I take it?"

"You would do well not to speak in that tone with me!"

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?"

Ichigo matched Moka's glare with a scowl of his own and the sparks began to fly.

Kurumu looked at them and sweat dropped as their little heated argument just got more intense than her little spat with her did. Still, it gave her an idea and it's about time that she has introduce herself to the new guy...

"Don't worry about miss grumpy over there Kurosaki-san. We were just having...a little discussion that's all." Kurumu said innocently.

"Well damn she should have said so in the first place instead having a big stick up your ass!"

The surrounding crowd was astonished at this newbie as he defiantly scowled and said what he pleased to the resident Vampire who was seemingly running out of patience. Why she hadn't retaliated yet with the usual violence is very puzzling to them. They fearfully, back up a couple of steps as Moka began to clench her fists and her Yoki began to ooze out of her being in waves. Even though Ichigo could feel her spiritual pressure rising, he still looked at her strait in the eyes. Kurumu was also surprised at Ichigo's blatant disregard of Moka's status and she is quite impressed that no matter how much the silver haired girl tried to glare at him, the strawberry still met her scathing gaze with no fear. For Moka's part, whatever patience she had left was wearing thin and it is only her pride as a Vampire is keeping her from slugging this impertinent nobody to oblivion. With a few deep breathes, she has finally calmed down...

"Uh, Kurosaki-san, that was so very brave of you talking to Vampire like that!" Kurumu said seductively and then smashing herself rubbing her boobs at him.

"W-wait w-what are y-you doing Miss..." Ichigo said blushing.

"Oh how rude of me if I haven't introduce myself. My name is Kurumu Kurono and you and I are in the same class remember?" she said pouting as she rubbed her hands on his broad chest. She looked back at her rival and was certainly surprised at the results...

Moka didn't really care much for anyone in this school and quite frankly she didn't really give a damn. However, for Tsukune it was different. He has shown her courage in the face of overwhelming odds and despite being human he was okay in her book. It was rare for anyone to earn a Vampire's respect and the brown haired boy has proved his worth to her yesterday. Then of course there was the taste of his sweet blood and that was a bonus that she really can't complain about. As for Kurosaki Ichigo, it was different for him as well. He was impatient, insulting, lacks manners, and very disrespectful to her and thus to the entire Vampire race! Still, he was the first person out of all these vermin who looked her in the eye with no fear and she had to admire that about him.

There was a sense of mystery about him as she could sense enormous Yoki within the strawberry even though he too smelled like he's human. Nonetheless, both of them were strangers as she could care less about him and quite frankly she'd rather have her dainty foot smashing his smug face on the pavement. But for some reason as the little slut was all over him and rubbing her boobs on him, there was a tightening of her chest that she can't quite explain. It felt like a something was stabbing her over and over again and that feeling kept growing as Kurumu worked her feminine wiles on the strawberry and the big idiot didn't seem to care! Moka for all she was worth, tried to ignore the sickening feeling but it just won't go away. She had enough and quietly walking away stomping all the while. The crowd parted quickly as she glared at them to get the hell out of her way. She needed to get some air and sort out what's happening to her. Kurumu having proclaimed victory and looked smugly as the Vampire retreated to lick her wounds no doubt!

"I wonder what crawled up her ass this time?" Ichigo wondered. "Are Vampires always emotional like that?"

Kurumu looked at him in astonishment and giggled...

"I don't really know but I guess so huh?" Kurumu replied.

For some reason though, Ichigo felt guilty about something...

"Dammit maybe I should go after her and see if she's alright."

"N-no w-wait..."

"Huh..." Ichigo said puzzled.

"Charm."

Ichigo looked at deeply into her eyes and felt the control of his body slipping. He felt numb and there was a pressure in his head that felt like static. He tried to fight it but the compelling feeling was just too strong. So he asked Zangetsu for advice...

"_Old man, what's going on?"_

"_Beware Ichigo, she is trying to control your mind!"_

"_What the hell!"_

"_You cannot drive her out alone so we're going to have to do it together!"_

Kurumu's eyes widened and she backed away from the strawberry as waves of black Yoki began to permeate out of his body. She put her hands to her head as she felt a force trying to break her spell. No matter what she did, her control of Ichigo was slipping by the second and suddenly her spell broke...

"_Impossible, no one has ever broken my Charm. NO ONE!"_

"What the hell..." Ichigo said panting for breath. "...were you trying to do to me?"

Now Ichigo's displeased scowl was focused on her and Kurumu had to admit that it was rather intense that she looked away in shame...

"Ichigo w-wait, let my try to explain!"

"Get the hell away from me!" Ichigo shouted.

Ichigo backed away and ran toward the hall. She didn't have the heart to follow and again she felt ashamed for what she has done. Kurumu has enslaved and charmed hundreds of random men and she didn't feel remorse for doing the deed nor did she any feelings for them. They were after all just a pool to pick out the man she was going to marry and keep her race from extinction, nothing more. When she charmed Ichigo however, she feels this overwhelming guilt and she has this urge to explain herself to him. She wanted so badly to apologize and justify her actions. The succubus knew that the strawberry would understand once she explains her side of the story. So why is it that she feels this way? Why does her heart feel like it has been ripped out and then stomped all over the place?

"_Why...why do I feel this way?"_

A single tear cascaded down her cheeks as she woodenly walked away with a dazed Tsukune in tow...

**His circumstance...**

Ichigo having decided to be in soul form again was standing hundreds of feet above the school in thought. That was the first time that someone tried to take over his mind and he didn't feel comfortable about it. In fact, he felt violated somehow and that didn't improve his already dour mood. The Shinigami remembered saving this Kurumu Kurono a few hours ago from a Hollow. If it wasn't for his quick thinking she probably would have recognized him and thus blown his cover! The strawberry didn't like to use the mask if he had to but he had no choice donning the thing once the girl came close and thanked him for saving her life. He just didn't realize how dangerous her powers were and he has to be careful around the bluenette from now on.

"_Do not worry Ichigo. She may have caught us unaware the first time but now that I know what I'm looking for, she won't be able to control us again!"_

"_That's good..."_

"_Why does it look like all is not alright with you by the tone of your voice?"_

"_It's nothing..."_

"_Well it must be something with the way the rain has been pouring in here." _

"_I'm sorry Old Man..."_

"_Don't apologize...tell me what's on your mind."_

"_Akashiya ran away as if...she was in pain. I know, I was being a wise ass with her and all but the way she looked as if she was about to cry when Kurumu was all over me and that bothered me for some reason and I don't know why."_

"_I see..."_

"_What do you think Old Man should I apologize even though I feel I didn't do anything wrong?"_

"_But if you say that you feel this way then in your mind you did her wrong. If you feel that you must say something to ease your guilt then say sorry for what you did to her. Do not apologize for something that you yourself do not understand."_

"_For being a wise ass you mean? Akashiya doesn't look like someone who would wilt just because I was only telling the truth. She's one of those people who will tell you "You're ugly" to their faces without batting an eyelash. She's as bad as Tatsuki but she's far more temperamental. They probably get along like best buddies...if they don't kill each other first!"_

"_True as that maybe but the fact that you needed to say something to her speaks volumes don't you think?"_

"_Yeah, you're right. Fine I'll apologize but at the same time I won't. Do you get me?"_

Zangetsu sighed. It's something at least and with Ichigo being the stubborn person that he is that's saying a whole lot...

"_Good, now go back to class for now. I find the subject about the history of Yokai rather fascinating..."_

Ichigo frowned and sweat dropped at the comment. With the blink of an eye though, he vanished...

**Her circumstance...**

Moka was seething mad and she doesn't exactly know why! She has never felt this overwhelming madness that has taken her. Every time she thought about how that slut Kurumu was pawning all over Ichigo, her temper just kept rising higher and higher so much so that she was going to burst if she didn't do anything about it! Finally, she saw a lonely hill not far off to her right and without saying a word she went up to it and started pounding on its rocky surface.

Taking out her frustrations was one of the fundamental things that her father has taught her.

_"Remember Moka-chan, Vampires may be superior creatures to all monsters in every way but we are not barbarians who uses violence as an excuse to harm others whom had insulted us. They are after all peasants that do not know their place and thus do not know any better. A Vampire will be able to fight better to his/her full potential...if he/she has a clear mind."_

Moka took chunks out of the rocky hill with every earth shaking hit that spooked the bats and scattered them to the winds. As she fiercely pounded on her makeshift punching bag, her thoughts begin to clear and thus she could analyze and ponder upon her shameful actions. Why did she feel like someone was twisting a knife in her as she witnessed the succubus all over the nuisance? She could easily, turn up her charms and show the bitch that she too can play in her little game of seduction and beat her at her own game! She was after all a Vampire and knows for a fact that the females of her race were beautiful and just as charming if not more so as the Succubi. So did that mean that she wanted to...turn on her charms on the strawberry? It's not like she's jealous of Kurumu or anything...right? That last thought made her very angry and she channeled all of her Yoki into her right fist and slammed it the hill and turned the entire thing to rubble! She was still blushing and wondered what the hell was wrong with her today!

"Impossible, there is no way I could ever like that orange haired nuisance!" Moka said vehemently. "I'd rather die than have feelings for him!"

Still there is a feeling that she's suppose to have some kind of connection to the strawberry that she couldn't quite explain...at least not yet at the moment. It's as if she knows him from some where and yet she can't seem to remember the details. Regardless, what is this thing in her heart that she's feeling? Why does it make her anxious and agitated when someone else was so close to him? Why does it irritate the hell out of her that Kurumu had her dirty paws on him like she did? And why doesn't the idiot complain about being molested in public like that?

A proper young lady shouldn't debase herself in front of males! Her Vampire honor doesn't allow it and dammit she isn't going to start now! A young woman of her station would force the issue and demand his loyalty and have him swear his undying love for her! She does not need to seduce him because it is not necessary. Even if she did, all she needed to do was show a little more of her ample bosom, shake her deliciously curvaceous behind, and dazzle him with her smooth as silk legs and she'll catch him hook, line, and sinker. It's a child's play really and she knows only a Vampire could pull such a feat with no problem. Then she realized what she was thinking and the beautiful Vampire blushed...

"_WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?" _Moka thought exasperatedly.

Still in a sour mood, the Vampire sat on some steps and brooded over her feelings. Then her sharp ears heard a disturbance to her right and she sharply called out...

"Who's there! Show yourself or face my wrath!"

"**It is only me Highness..."**

Moka realized that it was the bus driver...

"I see...then be away with you and leave me be!"

"**Oh...and what has gotten you in a contemplative mood I wonder?" **He said asking.

"It is none of your business!"

"**As you wish your Highness..." **he said chuckling. Then with an ever widening grin he added. **"Though if I may do say so, a lady always looks so radiant when they're...in love!"**

Moka blushed furiously and she would have told him off if wasn't for the fact that he mysteriously disappeared. Moka Akashiya...in love? That was the most preposterous nonsense she has ever heard in her life! Her in l-love with that nuisance Kurosaki? Surely the man was must trying to get a rise out of her and like an idiot she fell for it! Sure the strawberry is an interesting enigma (and a pain in the ass) but she could never see herself together with him or if ever!

The only way for him to ever win her as a blood mate is if he stronger than her and he can beat a Vampire in a match of brutal strength and she doesn't see that happening not by a long shot! If she was even give this idiotic idea of a perfect mate then Kurosaki would NEVER fulfill them because he has already failed her number 1 criteria that being: his power does not surpass her own. Oh she may have felt some strange Yoki about him yesterday but Moka is confident that in a battle of superiority and brute strength, she will emerge victorious! It is simple as that!

Though she got to admit that as much as he is an annoying nuisance of a boy...he is hot. The petty and crass girls in her class only confirms it with the way they gossip amongst each other like fish wives about him. Then she caught herself again and blushed madly. She huffed and tried to gather herself together. This is so unlike her being so flustered over a boy! Again she will reiterate to herself rather adamantly that she does not like him, not in that way and she only has to suffer through his impertinence during class. Otherwise, Kurosaki is just another none-entity beneath her notice.

Moka blinked, well actually she cannot go around saying that he is just another person to overlook. In some ways he is rather fascinating in his own way and she does wonder about the mystery surrounding him. Now all she has to do is teach the bothersome strawberry a thing or two about respect and perhaps his presence will be tolerable. She nodded to herself as if she has decided on her course of action. The beautiful Vampire will show this Kurosaki Ichigo his place. It is only a matter of time. With that in mind, she reluctantly went back to class...

**Meanwhile...**

Kurumu was in the infirmary sitting on the bed staring at nothing in particular. As much as the stain on the far wall was rather intriguing, she just stared at it comically like a limp noodle nonetheless. The succubus couldn't even enjoy her seeming victory over her hated rival Moka Akashiya. No her mind kept replaying over and over the events that has transpired mere moments ago. Not only did someone resist the power of her Charm, that same person-in the throes of her spell-has actually broken free of it! There was no record in the history of her people whom had ever done such magnificent feat. Indeed, Ichigo is a strong willed and mysteriously fascinating person to say the least!

"_But now he hates me!" _Kurumu lamented. "_I just know that I have destroyed my chances with him for the stupid thing that I did!"_

Then she began to comically wail in despair as Tsukune who has just came to consciousness and wondered what the hell was wrong with the bluenette. The brown haired boy being the sucker for a pretty face began to feel sorry for her and tried to comfort the distressed girl the best he could. He gave her a path on the shoulder and tried to soothe her...

"I don't know what's going on Kurumu-san but I think that it's going to be alright, you'll see." Tsukune said cheerfully.

The much distraught succubus cried even harder and Tsukune sweat dropped at her antics. So without even thinking, the brown haired boy suddenly gave Kurumu a hug which surprised the bluenette as she stopped crying. Her eyes widened but seconds later she felt comfortable and safe in his tight embrace. Unbeknownst to her though, a tinge of pink began to color her cheeks. Tsukune who was embarrassed himself because he never did something this reckless before was blushing as well.

"Shh, it's okay Kurumu-san, everything will be alright." Tsukune whispered.

"B-but w-what i-if i-it's not going to b-be o-okay?" Kurumu sobbed.

"Why wouldn't it be? If you think about it a little more everything should fall into place."

"B-but w-what i-if he...he s-still hates me?"

"_Okay now I'm curious..." _Tsukune thought. "And why would he hate you?"

That's when Kurumu froze and tried frantically to think of something to say...

"I really can't tell but let's just say I did something so terrible to him and I feel horrible about it..."

"Fair enough. Just give a sincere apology and I'm sure he'll gladly accept it." Tsukune explained.

"H-he will...Are you sure?" Kurumu asked skeptically.

"Yes I know that given time he'll forgive you and the both of you will be the best of friends..."

Kurumu thought about it and as much as she'd cringe of how the strawberry would react to her overtures of peace, she liked that outcome far better than having the strawberry as an enemy. She just have to suck it up and face the music...

"_I know have already lost him as a lover but at least he and I could be friends..."_

"Y-you p-promise he'll forgive me?"

"Yes I promise..."

Kurumu sniffed and for the first time in hours she felt a little better...

"T-thank you..." she said blushing.

"_W-wow she looks so cute..." _Tsukune thought. "_If things with Moka-san won't work out then maybe..."_

Before Tsukune knows it, their faces were mere inches from each other. He looked at the flushed Kurumu and thought that she looked so cute and perhaps the most beautiful thing that he has seen on Earth. The brown haired boy's chest begins to tighten as before all he could see was Moka-san's image interposed with the bluenette. But as he accepted the fact that he was essentially discarded already; Moka's hold on him begins to melt and right before his eyes Kurumu's radiant image emerged. He tried to fight it but all he could see was her short luxurious blue hair, her cute oval shaped face, the sensual way her lips purse as she licks to keep them moisten, her considerable assets, the way her sensuous hour glass figure fill the Academy uniform, and the sway of her sexy hips.

Kurumu who was enthralled with the moment realized that Tsukune wasn't half bad and the thing that sets him apart from all the others was that he was kind. She's sure that if she works on it a little bit, the succubus would get to know him and who knows, maybe he's the one that she's been looking for all along. She looked deep into to those earnest brown eyes and her heart suddenly began to throb in her chest so loudly that it skipped a beat. She tried to swallow the lump on her throat...

"_What is this feeling? Why do I feel so...anxious? I've kissed a couple of guys with no problem so why...How come I feel so nervous like it's the first time? No it can't be...Could Tsukune be the one I'm looking for? Is h-he my Destined One?"_

Both of their lips were dangerously close to one another. One move from either one of them and their lips will touch. Kurumu's seductive nature began to assert itself and she licked her lips mere inches from the brown haired boy's face, trying to tease him. Tsukune gulped but he didn't move nor did he turn away and to the Succubus he looked so adorable blushing the way he was doing. He was caught up with the moment as well. She teased him a little bit and whispered words that embarrassed him to no end. But for some reason all the prodding and messing around just made her want to kiss him and she could see it in his eyes that maybe he wanted it too. So slowly, ever so methodically there lips crept ever so closer. Tsukune's brown eyes were locked with Kurumu's dark purple ones and as far as the two were concerned, they were the only ones who existed in the world. Kurumu then tilted her head and closed here eyes as she leaned closer...

"Get off him you licentious wench!" someone sad suddenly.

"Huh?" Tsukune asked dumbly.

"Eh?" Kurumu said confused.

Moka who happened to be walking by the nurse's office when she noticed people who were about to make out through the crack of the open door. Normally she'd ignore them and just went about her business. She could care less whatever happened between those two people, it is their business after all. Still, her morbid curiosity got the better of her and she (not so casual on her part) looked in and tried to watch. Then she realized that it was that pest of a Succubus and Tsukune about to kiss...eww! Her mind tried to grasp the concept of those two being together.

She remembered Kurumu's lame plan to enslave the entire male population and thus the Vampire assumed that she has finally made a move to enchant Tsukune with her spell to further along her agenda. As much as a pain Tsukune was at times, she considers him to be a friend. Vampires are loyal to a fault when it comes to friendship and it would be a bruise to her pride if she let the poor boy be the bluenette's little play thing for eternity. She has principles to uphold, a pride in her heritage at stake, the chastity of her friend on the line and the fact that she didn't really want to lose Tsukune's sweet tasting blood. So she barged in tearing the door off its hinges, surprising the two and the silver haired girl pushed Kurumu sending her crashing through the window.

"Tsukune are you alright?" Moka demanded.

"Uh yeah never better, Moka-san." Tsukune said. "Though isn't pushing Kurumu-san through the window and calling her names a bit much?"

Moka blinked...

"Wait a minute, she wasn't trying to put you under a spell?"

"Nope..."

"Or she wasn't trying to seduce you or anything like that?"

"I don't think so..."

"Okay let me get this strait, she wasn't trying to put one over on you so why were you guys about to kiss?" Moka asked puzzled.

"I-I don't know. I guess wanted it to happen?"

Moka looked at him in astonishment and was silent for awhile. Five minutes later she says to him...

"I got one word for you...that's disgusting!" Moka said distastefully.

"That's two words..."

"Whatever, no need to fiddle over semantics."

"Okay..." Tsukune said sweat dropping.

"It's none of my business but geez Tsukune you could do better than her you know!"

"I don't know what I got myself into either but I'll just go with the flow and see where this thing takes me. I hope you understand Moka-san..."

"Fine, whatever. It's your life..." Moka said half lidded. "Oh speaking of the devil I believe she has returned..."

A furious Kurumu came flying back...

"I AM NOT LICENTIOUS NOR AM I A WENCH EITHER, DAMMIT!" Kurumu screamed on top of her lungs. Then she continued in a cute pouting manner. "I'm more like a delicate and demure flower I have you know!"

"Right and pigs fly and hell freezes over on a regular basis." Moka deadpanned.

"AND YOU...why are you being so friendly to her huh?" the succubus said glaring at Tsukune. "A-after I've d-done those embarrassing things earlier...at least you could have done was be a little more supportive of me or something!"

"N-now n-now Kurumu-san i-it's not what you're thinking!"

"How dare you insinuate such preposterous things Succubus!" Moka said blushing. "That's it.."

She turns to Tsukune...

"You don't mind me beating the stuffing out of your girlfriend do you?" she said glaring at her. "She is seriously plucking my last nerve!"

"Uh you don't expect me to answer that right?"

"THAT'S IT...You guys are making me mad and I'm just going to simply kill you both!"

"Kurumu-san d-don't be too hasty now!" Tsukune said rather nervously.

The brown haired boy's words have fallen into deaf ears as Kurumu transformed into her true monster persona. Vicious looking foot long razor sharp claws extended from the bluenette's finger tips. A long prehensile tale sprouted from her back side and bat-like wings with a wingspan of about 6 feet tore the back of her uniform spread encompassing the entire room.

"Now DIE!"

The Succubus quickly ran and took a swipe at them causing ten massive claw marks tearing through the wall and kicking up dust filling the room but she missed as Moka calmly ducked with the hapless Tsukune and jumped outside the window. As soon as she landed, she made a run for it with with the brown haired boy following as best he could. The were running aimlessly into a dead forest and her impatience finally one out and stopped to face Kurumu's wrath.

She has had enough! Her pride can no longer take the fact that she was running like a coward instead of facing her enemy. Tsukune who ran past her skidded to a halt and had both his hands to his knees trying to gasp for air. Kurumu who was closing in quickly dived and then pulled up while she took another swipe at them. Adrenalin still pumping, Tsukune grabbed Moka whom was unmoving and evaded her passing attack. Several trees fell over as the Kurumu's razor sharp claws cleaved through their thick trunks cleanly and with ease. The brown haired boy grabbed his cheeks and comically looked at the devastation that the Succubus has wrought...

"_Wow...how sharp!" _Tsukune thought panicking. Then he started sweating bullets as he felt a killing intent aimed at his back. His neck comically turned slowly as looked upon a very displeased Moka. He gulped the growing lump on his throat when Moka said something...

"How dare you touch a Vampire without her permission!" Moka said growling. "Normally such impertinence would have meant your death but since I like you (kind of) your punishment won't be as severe..."

Moka went up to the brown haired boy and beaned him across the back of the head. She looked then looked at his twitching body satisfied and then asked...

"Are you still alive down there?" Moka asked curiously.

"Y-yes M-moka-san!" he said croaking.

"Good, don't want to damage the goods now and all..."

Tsukune who still on the ground sweat dropped...

"Now I had enough..."

Moka's Yoki exploded and the Kurumu who was about to make another pass at them stopped abruptly as the Vampire's aura flashed and blinded her.

"Kyaah! What is this?"

When the swirl of energy finally calmed down, Moka was looking at up at her bored as can be. However, Kurumu could feel her enormous power even as high as she was and she couldn't help but tremble. Her resolve however, returned as she remembered her purpose and that gave her strength. The succubus can't afford to cower now. The lives of her race depended upon her...

"Don't mess with me. I can never lose. We Succubi seek a destined encounter among the pool of men that we tempt. In order for our small species from dying out, we must pick one man to be our destined one." Kurumu said passionately. "YOU GOT IN THE WAY OF THAT MOKA AKASHIYA AND BECAUSE OF THAT I CAN'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH IT NO MATTER WHAT!"

"How dare you bare your fangs at me you frail egotistical woman!" Moka said. "It's about time that I put you in your place!"

The fight was brief and one sided. As Kurumu dived bomb at Moka, the Vampire jumped up and caught the Succubus's tail, swung her around easily enough and then slammed her entire body towards the ground making a Kurumu sized crater. The bluenette spat out blood as she couldn't believe that she was defeated so easily.

"_So this is the power of the Vampire. The rumors were true then that she..."_

"That was way too easy and straight forward. You may act like a little devil but you're just a naive little girl. I'll make it so that you won't stand up to me again..."

Kurumu became frightened as she tried to back away from the stalking Vampire girl walking towards her with the subtlety of a predator cornering its prey. Then with a start, she found herself looking at Tsukune's back. The Succubus didn't understand but she was grateful for his help unaware of a soft blush painting her cheeks. Moka looked at him and frowned in annoyance...

"Why are you protecting her? Wasn't she the one trying to put you under a spell and only moments ago she was trying to kill you?" Moka asked.

"That is enough Moka-san. I don't believe that Kurumu-san would do this purely out of bad intentions. I just can't see being a bad girl at heart. Just as I see that you are someone we can rely on."

Kurumu looked at the boy in astonishment and found herself blushing furiously. Despite the despicable things that she had done to him, he still forgave her. Why is that? To defend her from a very powerful and formidable Vampire was something she did not expect. Although Tsukune could never look at Moka with the fierce and fearless defiant gaze that Ichigo had, she thought that it was rather sweet and brave of him to put himself in harm's way to protect her from the scary Vampire.

Now she sees Tsukune Aono in a whole new light because at first she thought him to be just another pawn she could use in her quest to find her Destined One. What secrets yet unrevealed does he has hidden lurking inside him? Her heart skipped a beat and that pleasant feeling returned from earlier. It can't be...Is the one she was looking for all this time is right in front of her? Could her long search for the one that she wants to be with for the rest of her life is finally over?

Kurumu scrutinized him for the first time and noticed quarks that immediately endeared him to her. She noticed that he tried to be brave in the face of a very angry Vampire and although his outward appearance looked normal, his hand shook but he tried to hide it. Whether it was for her sake or his own streak of stubbornness asserting itself; the bluenette thought that it took courage to stand up to someone who would probably kill him where he stood if he said the wrong words or if it pleased her to do so. When he defended her and then praised Moka as well; she never realized that a stranger could be so kind. It was a trait that the Succubus could appreciate as going to a school full of monsters whom to put it mildly are pigheaded, chauvinist, perverted egotistical, hot tempered idiots and to encounter someone who is genuine, caring, and kind as Tsukune was rather refreshing!

The fact that the brown haired boy didn't look so bad looking is just an added bonus. Yes it's true that he's not deliciously hot like Kurosaki Ichigo nor is he a powerful knight of justice like the mysterious man in black. Sadly, she knew that her chances with Ichigo are slim to none with the way he reacted to using her spells on him. She probably won't be surprised if he ignored her all together and avoided her like the plague. The bluenette knew that if she sees the strawberry again, she needed to apologize to him. Hopefully, they could start over again and become friends instead and she would be fine with that.

The mysterious man in black was simply far too intimidating and she didn't know if she could ever love someone whose haunting yellow eyes can freeze the blood cold and put chills up her spine! But she could tell that whoever was behind the mask wanted to protect her and even though his Yoki was impossibly massive and chaotic, she knew that he too was kind. Tsukune was different and the more she thought about it, the more she liked how his black hair looks mussed up like he just woke up from bed. Or the way he smiled sheepishly trying to talk to Miss Intimidating. She realized that he's one of those shy quiet people that has yet to come out of their shell. The bluenette grinned, she was going to have fun trying get him to open up more and she can't wait to get started!

As for Moka, her level of respect for him has risen significantly. To forgive someone who tried to use him as a slave, tricks him to do her bidding and then tried to kill him was very unfathomable to her but this is Tsukune so she guesses that it was all right. Well if he's okay with it then perhaps she will let this pass for now...

"Chi...you're an idiot but if you say so it's okay and I don't care anymore." Moka said sighing. "Just as long as I can drink some of that blood then it's fine by me"

Tsukune started chuckling while he sweat dropped...

Just when everything was in order, they felt Yoki unlike anything before. Looming about 200 yards away from them stood the biggest monster that they have ever seen in their lives! The creature or whatever it was nothing more but a 100 foot mass of roiling blackness. The mask that it wore on it's face with it's pointy nose resembled a skull. It's eyes were the color of blood and it radiated malice and an unimaginable hunger. However, the most distinctive and very interesting feature that the creature had...was the massive hole in it's center! The thing let out a hungry bestial howl as if it was lamenting the loss of something important. It walked towards them slowly. Tsukune comically screamed like a little girl and held Kurumu tightly who played along with him. Moka on the other hand grinned from ear to ear as adrenalin rushed through her veins and she enjoyed the exhilarating high of battle lust...

"Hmm you don't look much but you will have to do monster." Moka said cracking her knuckles. "I've looking for something to relieve my stress and I'm glad that you came along. Thanks in advance for your service. Now...know your place!"

Moka was already halfway towards the monster before Tsukune and Kurumu could do anything to stop her. As she arrived it's massive feet, Moka pumped some of her Yoki into her legs and jumped up high easily clearing 100 feet. She then twisted her body giving her kicking leg enough momentum as she delivered a bone crunching hit to the face. Cracks began to race it's way along the surface of the mask but it held intact. The Menos then leaned back and counter attacked and head butted the Vampire that sent her flying away towards the ground. Her momentum dug a 25 foot long trench and sending debris high into the sky. When she has finally stopped, the Vampire immediately stood up.

An explosion of debris and smoke greeted Kurumu and Tsukune as they arrive to see if the silver haired girl was alright. It seemed she only sustained a minimal amount of damage that was already healing. However her school uniform was a mess as her skirt was a shredded mess that occasionally teased a peak of her black underwear. Her jacket was completely destroyed as remnants of it clung to her the rags that was her shirt. The left sleeve was already gone while her entire right side had tears crisscrossing in different directions that showed ebony white skin and well toned physique. He black bra was partially exposed but Moka didn't seem to care as her Yoki has risen higher and she glared distastefully at the slow moving lummox of a monster as it lumbered slowly towards them. Then apparently, the creature felt her power rise so much that it decided that it was a legitimate threat to it's life. So it opened it's toothy mouth and a massive buildup of black power began to gather into a sphere of incandescent energy.

"What the hell is it doing?" Moka asked curiously.

"Oh no...we need to get out of here quick before it fires!" Kurumu said frantically.

"W-what d-do you mean fire?" Tsukune asked.

But they were already too late as the creature fired a massive beam of energy towards them.

"Oh my gawd we're going to die!" Tsukune said comically panicking.

Moka calmly looked at the energy beam that was hurtling towards them. She was not afraid to die as it was a great honor for a Vampire to perish in battle. She could have easily dodged the beam but that would mean that the two behind her would die. The silver haired girl was conflicted. Should she dodge and sacrifice the two people behind her and kill this creature as vengeance for their deaths? Or should she try to stay her ground and absorb the impact? \ She knew that could probably survive the explosion but that would probably deplete all her Yoki and thus they were all doomed because she would be too weak to defend herself and the others. Either way, each choice required a sacrifice that she cannot afford to pay. So for the first time in her life, Moka didn't know what to do and she hated herself for it! But her self loathing was short lived...

A massive explosion occurred about 15 feet away from them. Not only did something has stopped the beam from turning them into Yokai paste, it didn't even touch them at all as something redirected the attack by the evidence of two deep trenches that suddenly were at their sides. Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu eyes widened but strangely enough the Succubus didn't look like she was surprised as the other two were. The bluenette smiled for she could feel the man in black's powerful Yoki and she felt safe already.

"_So he came...like I knew he would." _Kurumu whispered with her hands clasped and resting in near her face.

"What are you babbling about?" Moka finally said when she found her voice.

Then her eyes widen even more as she saw a boy in a black kimono appeared before them, his immense cleaver of a sword in hand. Moka could feel his familiar but considerable aura blanket the surrounding area like a fog and she couldn't help it but feel so intoxicated with his power. Yet again, this same boy who has eluded her all this time vanished before her eyes. But not this time, her feet already moving before she realized what she was doing and came after the him. She wanted answers dammit and she will have them! Her thoughts were interrupted when the boy whom she could hardly track shout two words.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

A burst of blue Yoki traveled towards the uncanny beast and detonated upon impact. It dug a deep depression on the earth and then traveled all the way up and cracking the mask even further. Seeing her chance for little vengeance for her pride and what's left of her rags of what used to be her school uniform, Moka cleared 100 feet and delivered a crushing kick that shattered it's mask and sent it skidding about 15 feet away. She looked bewildered as thing break apart and vanish to dust. The Vampire somersaulted and landed gracefully on the ground below.

"That was really impressive and thanks for the assist."

Moka's eyes widened and wondered how did he sneaked behind her without sensing his approach. Then she look down on shredded and bedraggled state of dress and she blushed furiously. So hiding her humiliation in anger, the Vampire lashed out with a back kick but unfortunately she missed. Ichigo who was blushing himself couldn't leave her looking like a destitute mess decided to go back to the infirmary and took the bed sheet with him. In seconds Moka found herself wrapped in white cloth and as much as it annoyed the hell out of her she was really thankful for his thoughtful gesture.

"Thank you." Moka simply said.

"It's not a problem..."

Moka already knew he left when she couldn't sense his Yoki anymore. It was the first time that she heard his voice and she could have sworn that it sounded familiar. Perhaps her battle nerves has somewhat distorted the quality of her normally sharp hearing but from the way the boy spoke, she could tell that he was confident and to her growing embarrassment she finds that she likes it. In fact, it pleased her that he was all substance and does not rely on his speed like the werewolves do. With the way he hefted that sword easily tells her that he is physically strong and he knows how to use it with devastating effect. The excitement in her grew further as her determination to find out who he is has ignited her eagerness to find out more about him and get her that much desired match. Thinking about made her all gooey inside as Kurumu and Tsukune finally caught up to her...

**The next day...**

Moka decided that she wanted to walk to school today. Her reasons were rather obvious as she wanted to get a glimpse of the black clad boy again and this was probably the best way of running in to him. Well, at least she hoped so. Then she ran into Tsukune and the "pain in the ass" of a strawberry whom were walking towards the Academy. Before she could say anything to him, her chastisement was interrupted to her growing frustration!

"Good Morning!"

Then to Ichigo, she bowed deeply and apologized profusion. Moka observed his reaction as the scowl on his face deepened and quietly waited for his outburst. Apparently she used her powers on him too but to her surprise he somehow freed himself from the spell. She raised an eyebrow when she heard his unexpected reply.

Ichigo happened to be in the same forest when the three of them where having their little confrontation and was about to intervene when Kurumu explained the reasons for her actions. Maybe it was the wrong way of doing so but he felt he had no right to criticize and hate someone who had to do what she needed to do for survival of her race. It was unfair of him and so he walked with Tsukune hoping that they would run into her.

"I see...just don't do it again, got it?"

"I-I w-won't I promise." Kurumu stammered.

"Good now we should hurry up and get to class before we're late."

With that said, Kurumu enthusiastically gave him a hug and he awkwardly returned the gesture. For some reason or another, the public display of affection was irritating the hell out Moka and she couldn't explain why. Her ire grew even further when she caught Tsukune into her clutches as well and a large knot appeared on the side of her forehead. Still she didn't want to get accused of being some kind of jealous harpy and she fought visibly to control her temper. The Succubus noticed this and grinned and as their gaze met, sparks began to fly. She then took something out of her bag and presented them to Tsukune.

"Hey I baked some cookies yesterday so did you want to eat them with me?" She asked. Then she turned to the strawberry. "Oh you can have them too Ichigo if you want."

"Sure, didn't have enough time to eat breakfast anyway." Ichigo said. "Thanks Kurono."

"Call me Kurumu please."

"Sure whatever you say..."

The bluenette smiled at him and then turned her attention to Tsukune...

"Why me?" The brown haired boy asked.

"Remember when I said yesterday that I was looking for my mate? Well, I decided that my Destined One was you..."

Shocked beyond belief, Tsukune started walking and Kurumu started chasing him. Moka looked puzzled and she tried to stifle her giggle as she witnessed Ichigo comically spew the water her drank to wash down the cookies. There was an awkward silence between them and it was growing rather uncomfortable. Without saying a word, Moka walked away leaving the strawberry behind. Her sharp hearing then picked up some footsteps and felt his presence matching her pace. He tried to break the ice...

"Well that was rather unexpected huh Akashiya?"

"Yes to think that the Succubus would choose a human was rather ironic..."

"Wait you know he's human?" Ichigo asked.

Moka blinked and looked at him...

"Of course I know, I could smell one from a mile away! And how did you know he was one?"

"It's kind of obvious isn't it?" the strawberry said blandly.

"True enough..."

Silence again...Ichigo however broke the impasse though.

"I'm glad..."

"And what do you mean by that?" Moka asked curiously.

"That you're all right that is..." Ichigo replied

"What made you think that I wasn't?"

"Well with the crap that happened yesterday and all..."

That's right she remembered about yesterday and she was actually going to find him to give the strawberry a piece of her mind. Moka's pride demanded an apology but she knew that she's going to have to beat that out of him considering he's such a stubborn mule. Then she realized that this rather awkward conversation was the closest thing to an apology she could get from the nuisance. Strangely enough for some reason she's happy about this and her mood improved immediately. For the first time, she looked at the strawberry and smiled at him accepting his subtle way of apologizing.

"What the hell are you smiling for? It's creeping me the hell out!" Ichigo said.

Her good mood evaporated immediately and replied rather harshly...

"I can smile whenever you like it or not. Maybe you should try it sometime instead of being such a temperamental pain in the ass all the time!"

Sparks began to fly and a heated argument could be heard all over the forest that morning...

to be continued...

A/N...Wow 13 reviews and 1217 hits in just the first chapter...I'm impressed...If this keeps up maybe I'll change my mind and make this a regular series instead of the 6 part short story...we shall see...So here's the next chapter...don't rely on me updating as often...I do have other stories to write...Up next will be the next chapter of my triple trifecta Uzumaki Chronicles since it's been awhile since I updated...Regardless thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts...It's really encouraging that I got myself another winner...*Bows*

-You notice that I'm keeping Ichigo's secret as a Shinigami from the others...That's deliberate...As for Ichigo using the mask so early...I got the inspiration to do that in one of the omakes in the bleach anime where Ichigo got captured and Karin was trying to unmask who he was and as a last resort he managed to put on his mask and ironically enough she didn't recognize him...I thought that was sort of hilarious and lo and behold I have done it here...Besides I think a little bit of inspiration from smallville doesn't hurt either...Hopefully that superhero vibe translates here...what do you guys think does it work?

-Man this bleeding heart stuff is hard...lol

-And to answer one of the reviews asking if the arrancars are going to show up...the answer is yes they will but as you can see I'm trying to build that confrontation up so it'll be some eye opening stuff

-So what do you guys think so far...as always if you have any ideas please do tell me...it'll help me out a lot

-Read and Review as usual

-Cya kiddies in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mermaid pipe dreams part 1**

**Soul Society**

Yamamoto was conducting the Captain's meeting and where all the day to day agendas and preparations for the Winter War were discussed in considerable detail. The meeting was about to end but the old man had other ideas. There was one important item that they have yet to deliberate and it all had to do with Ichigo. The Substitute Shinigami has been in Yokai Academy for about a month now and the reports the strawberry has submitted to Soul Society has proven negative findings so far.

Considering their opponent was a former Captain and indeed Aizen is one clever bastard that has an evil tendency to hatch multi-layered plots of such intricacy that only his devious mind could cook up and pull it off without a hitch. It would't be a surprise if luring Ichigo to that other dimension was part of some ingenious plan that they have yet to figure out.

"As you all may know that Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo has undertaken a mission of outmost importance for Soul Society." Yamamoto began. "There was evidence that Aizen was accelerating the production and evolution of his Arrancar Army but he is not working at Hueco Mundo as we have anticipated but elsewhere..."

"What do you mean Yama-jii?" Kyoraku asked.

"That Aizen has moved his facilities to a pocket dimension in the World of the Living..."

"You mean Yokai Academy Captain-General?" Unohana asked.

"Ah I see that you have read the reports..."

"What do you know of this Yokai Academy Unohana-taicho?" Soi Fon asked curiously.

"The Exorcist was a close friend of mine and that I help him cast the kido to stabilize the barrier that separates the Academy and the World of the Living. You see, the school is located in a pocket dimension which exists in parallel to the Earth and even Soul Society itself."

"Interesting, Unohana-taicho. If you do not mind I would like to ask a few questions about this "pocket" dimension and the utilization of this barrier after the meeting." Mayuri told her.

"If you want, I'll send you a copy of the notes and my friend's paper on the theory. Perhaps that would better considering I only helped with the barrier stabilization not creating the barrier itself. You're going to have to ask the man yourself if you want further details."

"That would be fine..."

"So why the hell did they need to put up a barrier in the first place?" Kenpachi asked. "It sounds like a big pain in the ass if ya ask me."

"Zaraki-taicho, I would suggest that you...refrain from using such coarse language, please." Retsu said smiling. Even though she didn't sound threatening, Kenpachi gulped and didn't say a thing more.

"It is because it is an institution used to educate monsters to co-exist with the humans."

Several of the Captains looked at the wolf faced Komamura and blinked...

"I once went there when I was but a young cub..." he said as a way of explanation. "But that was obviously a very long time ago..."

Silence...

"Uh so, how long has Ichigo been in Yokai Academy, Master?" Ukitake asked.

"I believe it's been a month now. He has diligently been reporting in every week but my reports from him was abruptly cut off. That was 3 days ago..."

"What do you think could have happened?" Toshiro asked.

"Who knows, it could have been anything really. " Kyoraku answered him. Then he turned to the old man. "Yama-jii do we have a Shinigami Representative stationed at the school?"

"There hasn't been one that I could recall. As far as I know from what I could glean of the old records, there has not been a Shinigami stationed there since 500 years ago..."

"Perfect..."

"What are you getting at Shinsui?"

The flamboyant Captain looked at his superior officer and grinned. The old man twitched an eyebrow and he hasn't seen that much enthusiasm and exuberance from his pupil since Shinsui's time as a student in Shino Academy. Now he's just too laid back and just laze too much these days. Yamamoto is sure that he's been driving Lt. Nanao crazy of his lifestyle but the old man has to remember that he looks things a little differently than his other Captains. Despite his easy going manner, Shinsui is one of his most accomplished pupils and a very powerful Captain in his own right.

"It's a perfect excuse for us to send a Representative there now isn't it? It kills two birds with one stone. Number 1: we can reestablish a relationship with the Yokai and thus rendering our soul purifying services to them. Number 2: we can check up on Ichigo on how he is doing and as an added bonus, the strawberry has instantaneous backup. You said it yourself Yam-jii, we can't spare anyone right now with the Winter War looming but I think sending people the Substitute is familiar with would make his job and ours a lot easier."

"Master he does have a point..." Ukitake said in support. Shinsui nodded to him in appreciation. "I'm sure that we can spare at least one of the Lieutenants and once contact has been reestablished and the situation with Aizen has been resolved, we can send in a permanently stationed Shinigami to the school later."

"Very well then. Do any of you have anyone in mind then?"

"I will send Renji immediately." Byakuya said with his eyes closed. "I believe he and the Substitute are familiar with one another."

"I see. For now we send Lt. Abarai to make contact with the school's Headmaster until negotiations are complete. Then have him brief Ichigo so that we know how he's faring. You have your orders. Dismissed!"

Thirty minutes later in the 13th Division's Barracks...

Renji who was briefed by his Captain of his mission ordered the pineapple to report to 13th for further orders. With his gear in tow, the red head found himself face to face with the gaunt Captain. Ukitake explained further what he needed to do and that was to make contact with the Yokai and to find out what happened to Ichigo. The Captain then produced a rolled parchment sealed in wax and the pineapple quickly put it away in his satchel.

"You can stop eavesdropping now, Sentaro, Kiyone, and Rukia..."

Renji in half lidded fashion opened the door and 3 of them unceremoniously fallen into a tangled heap on the wooden floor. The three of them were ashamed and the two third seats immediately found that their paper work was calling to them and is far more enticing than the present situation. The two of them bowed to their Captain deeply and murmured a few words of apology before they skittered out of the office in half walk half run pace. Rukia who was still rubbing her aching bottom stood up in attention while whispering and swearing at 2 certain 3rd seats who were a bunch of lily livered cowards...

"I'm sorry Captain, but I couldn't help overhear your conversation so..."

"Didn't know you're such a nosy busy body Rukia?" the pineapple said grinning.

"Shut the hell up!"

In her ire, the diminutive Shinigami kicked her childhood friend on shin making the pineapple hop in pain. The laid back Ukitake chuckled at their antics...

"So if I got this correctly, the Soul Society is sending Renji to reestablish contact with the Yokai but in reality we just wanted to know why the idiot hasn't been reporting lately, right?" Rukia asked.

"Yup that's pretty much the gist of it." Renji said to her.

"I'm going with you..."

"Uh NO! Captain Kuchiki will have my hide skinned, tanned, and hanged to dry if he finds out you went with me and got in harm's way! Besides aren't you suppose to be recuperating or something?"

"I'm pretty much healed up already so you can't use that excuse to prevent me from going..."

"Captain Ukitake could you please talk sense into her?" Renji pleaded.

"Common Captain, knowing THIS idiot!" Rukia said pointing to the affronted pineapple. "He's bound to screw it up in one way or another. He needs a back up and I think I'm recovered enough to be able to do that role. Besides, I needed to say a thing or two to that OTHER idiot too anyway!"

Ukitake listened and then held up his hand for them to stop their bickering before their confrontation turned into blows. The two of them nervously anticipated his answer...

"Renji does have a point though Kuchiki, Byakuya would certainly be worried about you."

"But Captain..." Rukia began to protest.

"Let me finish...But I'm sure that he'll let you go if you tell him and not just run off." Ukitake explained. He then turn to Renji. "And she does have a point Abarai, you will more than likely need back up considering our knowledge of the Yokai have been lost all this time. There was no mention in the meeting as I recall that Abarai can't choose another Shinigami for back up."

Rukia was showing signs of victory and Renji sighed...

"Kuchiki tell your brother that I have authorized you to go with Renji on a joint mission." the frail Captain commanded. Then he turned to the pineapple and said. "Follow just as we have planned and I will smooth things over with the Head Captain of the alterations, so you don't have to worry. Now go at your leisure and report in about a week. You'll are dismissed!"

**Yokai Academy**

It has been exactly one month that Ichigo has been sent by Soul Society to find out what Aizen's plans were and sabotage those efforts. Unfortunately, so far the strawberry has only been purifying regular Hollows and an occasional Menos or two but that was the extent of the so called "threat" thus far. The old man has insisted that Ichigo report on his progress and after the third week of boredom, he just didn't bother with it altogether. What's the point of telling Gramps that he killed more low level Hollows? That was just a complete waste of his and the old man's time and he figures he'll report the major stuff later... when and IF it happens.

Meanwhile, since the Hollow population seemed to have exploded in the last few days has made Ichigo's life a little interesting, if not more complicated. Leading a double identity is just a pain in the ass now that he thought about it. Moonlighting as a humble student by day and then hunting Hollows at night has been in many words...exhausting. In fact, his activities as a Shinigami was the number 1 topic discussed by the entire student body. For the several few who were fortunate enough that Ichigo saved them from having their souls devoured, were the ones very supportive of the mysterious man in black and has declared him a hero! Like some kind of urban legend, Ichigo's exploits at night has elevated him akin to that of a celebrity. Better that than exposing his identity to the public that's for sure!

Technically, he's not suppose to be in the Academy as the mission was to be hush-hush. Still, it couldn't be helped the Yokai that he saved had briefly saw him dispatch their beastly tormentors. Ichigo with a bit of ingeniousness in his part has been using shunpo to keep his identity secret from the public. If there was for some reason he couldn't get away and the students were about to find out who he was, he put on his Hollow mask to preserve his anonymity. Of course, they didn't have wool over their eyes either as "someone" must have killed the things that were stalking them but he was just too fast for them to see who has done the deed of rescuing them from certain death. Nevertheless, it didn't stop the "fans" for trying to get a picture of him but their efforts fell short as the photographs ended up too blurry and therefore useless. The strawberry sighed and thought the whole thing ridiculous. Still just as a long as he can help them in anyway he can, then he could tolerate their shenanigans for awhile. Suddenly there was a scream and Ichigo vanished in shunpo.

The victim this time was about to get herself flattened by yet another giant Hollow. She screamed and waited for the creature to tear her delicate flesh and rend her body limb from limb. Ichinose Tamoe was beside herself. This was suppose to be her senior year and she wanted to have as much fun and make memories that would last her a lifetime. Now she was about to get squished flatter than a pancake and get eaten by a monster with a hole in the chest! She didn't want to go this way! The black haired mermaid wanted to be just like her cousin Arielle who found herself a prince and lived happily ever after!

Although he was human, they loved each other nonetheless and her red headed cousin seemed to have found happiness that has eluded her all her life. Tamoe wanted to have a handsome stud for a husband and wanted a lot of kids! Now her dreams of a big family and that castle by the sea was evaporating before her eyes. Her bitter tears of disappointment cascaded down her smooth, delicate, porcelain cheeks.

"_Wait, isn't there suppose to be a phantom swordsman who's going to save me?" _Tamoe thought hopefully.

Tamoe like everyone else has heard the rumors of a man clad in a black kimono and who wielded a giant sword whenever one of these things appeared. She has talked to many of the Yokai that the he has saved and everyone of them told her the same thing: that he was so fast that they couldn't see when he attacked and killed the monsters and then vanish like a whisper in the wind. One of her swimming club members told her that he saved her from the creatures and to this day she couldn't help but gush over his heroics. Apparently, Misa had to fall in line as the entire female population had a mad crush on the Phantom just as the idiotic male population had a thing for Akashiya Moka. The one thing that Misa told her that stayed with the president was the intoxicating feeling she felt when he exerted his enormously strong Yoki. Although he may look intimidating at first she couldn't help but feel safe in his arms. Needless to say, they both ended up blushing for some unknown reason thereafter...

The black haired beauty suddenly looked up when she heard the piercing inhuman scream of the thing. She then found the creature's attacking arm was on the ground in a bloody mess, not far away from her. She then looked for the thing and her eyes widened in surprise! For there right in front of her was the Phantom himself standing before her and putting himself as a kind of barrier to protect her from the monster. Tamao found herself blushing madly as her eyes drank in his image that she will remember for the rest of his life...

Standing tall, proud, and with no ounce of fear in his demeanor, holding his massive sword unsheathed in her defense. He looked so much like a swashbuckling hero she's read in her human romance novels. Although she thought that humanity as a species were detestable creatures; they sure do have a lot of imagination and she enjoyed reading and watching their soap operas on t.v. very much. For Tamao was a romantic at heart and like all girls her age, her concepts of love and romance were tempered with novels and movies mixed in with her pure naivety. Her club members also enjoyed such things and there was no weekend she could remember where all the girls gathered at her dorm room and watched romantic movies all night long. The simple pleasure of eating popcorn and relishing a good film with friends was something the black haired president looked forward to at the end of the week.

Before she could even blink, he vanished again. The hero suddenly appeared above and behind the creature and with one swipe of his massive sword turned the thing into what looked like ash. Then she found herself face to face with a menacing skull mask and found his eerie yellow eyes fascinatingly mesmerizing.

"**Are you alright miss?"**

Tamao flinched slightly as she heard his hollow voice echoing but she remembered that this man has just saved her life and she will not thank his efforts with fear on her part. She tried to speak...

"Y-yes t-thanks to you!" she whispered. "A-and i-it's Ichinose Tamoe."

"**What was that?"**

Tamao has found her courage and with a clearer voice this time she replied...

"The name is Ichinose Tamoe and I wanted to say thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving my life!"

"**Just doing my job ma'am..."**

Tamoe however had other ideas and she could proudly say to her girls that she was the first Yokai to ever hug the Phantom. She smirked and can't wait to tell them all about it. Ichigo looked at her in astonishment as the girl who obviously was older than him caught the strawberry by surprise. It was a good thing that he was wearing his Hollow mask because he was blushing quite madly from embarrassment! He stuck Zangetsu on the ground and held the girl rather awkwardly as the girl cried in his embrace. Dammit, he wasn't good with this stuff but nonetheless he tried his best to comfort the girl...

"**Shh, it's over now. As long as I am here I will protect you and this school from the Hollows, alright?" **

"You called those things Hollows?" Tamao said looking up at him. "What are they and why are they attacking all the students?"

"**It's a rather complicated story that's too long to tell. You don't have to worry about the details. Rest assured that I will be here whenever they appear..."**

"So how will I get a hold of you if they attack again?" she asked.

"**Just flare up your Yoki to it's maximum and I will come!" **

"Thank you..." Tamao said demurely. "So what do I call you? A lot of people have been saying things like the black clad man, The Phantom, the Reaper and a whole slew of other names..."

Ichigo blinked, he didn't know that people were talking about him like that. Ironically, he felt like Superman right now. Of course, Louis Lane coined that name for him and this isn't exactly like a DC comic. He quickly tried to think of a cool code name but he couldn't quite figure out what to call himself. Then it hit him...

"**You can call me Zangetsu from now on..."**

Deep down in his Inner World he could feel the old man chuckle in amusement...

"_Zangetsu...or Slaying Moon" _Tamao thought. _"With his vast and enormous Yoki, I'm sure that he could pierce through the heavens and slay the moon...it's only appropriate._

Then she gave her hero an alluring smile...

"Thank you Zangetsu-san. Please take care of me from this moment on..."

She heard the imposing man...chuckle.

"**I will try my best." **Ichigo said chuckling. Then he heard another Hollow scream. **"If you would excuse me Ichinose-san but it seems that duty calls."**

"Go then...you are needed elsewhere..."

Ichigo then took his zanpakuto and was about to leave when Tamao caught him by surprise again and the president of the Swimming Club put a chaste kiss on the cheek of his mask. Needless to say they were both blushing in embarrassment...

"**W-what was that for?"**

"Think of it as a good luck charm..."

"**I see..."**

The Hollow roared again...

"Go get them...my hero!" she whispered.

Ichigo nodded then he disappeared to the mermaid's astonishment...

Tamao was blushing but she couldn't quite help herself. Here she was complaining to her friends that they weren't doing memorable things and she has just acquired so many memories in one morning! Now more than ever she will from now on relish the second chance that Zangetsu-san has given her. She was in such a good mood that she literally skipped like a giddy school girl on her way to the Academy. She couldn't wait till she get to class and tell her friends what happened to her.

"_Wouldn't they be so jealous!" _she thought giggling.

**Yokai Academy...Ichigo's class**

"Well then everyone, this academy's goal is to train monsters in adapting to human society. So starting this day forward, you're all to take up some club activities. Our perfect emulation of being human can only be achieved when are able to understand them. And what better way to facilitate this comprehension of the human psyche through the sweat of club activities."

A student raised his hand...

"Umm Sensei..."

"Yes?"

"I guess you would get an F for transforming right?"

Everyone pointed at a tail that had a mind of its own swishing back and forth from under the teacher's skirt...

"Wow...it's a tail..."

"A tail?"

Then to everyone's surprise the teacher went up to the offending student and suddenly scratched him in the face. The unfortunately injured student found himself walking awkwardly while his head comically gushed with blood. The entire class sweat dropped...

"_Damn...Note to self remember not to piss off the teacher...ever." _he whispered to no one in particular.

Moka on the other hand with her accursed sharp hearing, looked at him sternly and tried without success to suppress her mirth. Who would have thought that the strawberry had a sense of humor? It seemed that Kurosaki Ichigo is as multi-faceted like the surface of a newly cut diamond and there is so much more to him than the cool, scowling delinquent persona that he shows in public. Actually she didn't know what to make of him as they have gotten along fairly well since the day they were left alone together on that day. In the 15 years she has been in this Earth she couldn't quite remember when she was left with a boy...alone where very tantalizing and dangerous things that could happen between people of the opposite sex. She shook her head and blushed...

" _Akashiya Moka get your head out of the gutter dammit!" _ Moka chastised herself.

Oh they'll get into a heated argument once in a while but their relationship has improved since the chilly first day of school. Their bickering and usually intense quarrels evolved to joking and sarcastic banter between them. The class and Nekonome-sensei watched with pointed captivating interest as the two of them were on a roll one day and that tiff went back and forth that lasted the entirety of homeroom! Even though such entertainment was free and far more enticing than the Algebra class that Ririko-sensei is teaching at the moment, the passion and the enthusiasm in which they conduct their little...debates were getting out of hand. Each time they argue, their Yoki aura flares up violently and saturates the classroom so much so that it made some of the delicate and weak of constitution (namely Tsukune) visit the infirmary quite often!

With those two always having a bone to pick with, it's no wonder that the entire student body thinks there is something going on between them. All the bluster, the screeching, the screaming, and the death stares were all just a thin flimsy excuse so that they can be together or so the rumors say.

"Ichigo and Moka are always portraying that they hated the others guts but the reality was they were really madly in love" says a romantic amongst them selling pictures of the two together. Ironically enough it was one of the hottest items most coveted by the students...

Still another rumor flying around states...

"All that arguing is just theatrics...in reality they really adore each other in private..."

That little piece of juicy gossip started when Moka slipped in the rain and Ichigo pulled her up to help. Apparently he didn't know his own strength and they both ended up in each others embrace and their faces dangerously close to one another. Shocked beyond belief, the beautiful Vampire froze and Ichigo for some reason was mesmerized with her crimson eyes and didn't let her go immediately. Then he realized what he was doing and comically let her go like he just touched something dangerous! Moka knew that it was sweet of him to help her out and Ichigo apologized for getting too close which the Vampire dismissed. In the end both of them were mortified that they even touch each other and were redder than tomatoes thereafter! That of course started another round of bickering that's become everyday routine at the school. One's day is not complete without listening to the...ahem..."happy" couple's little tussles.

They of course deny these preposterous allegations with vehemence and such ferocity that it actually made it all the more suspicious that they have a thing for each other! In a rare case of working in concert, the odd couple of the strawberry and the Vampire tried to cow everyone into submission with flares of their Yoki and with cold murderous stares. It worked but knowing people they will always talk but it was in hushed circles. They didn't want to upset the "demon" couple if they could help it! Both Moka and Ichigo sighed and let the matter go...at least for now.

The teacher knocked Moka out of her musings as she listened...

"Understand? Everyone will participate in some kind of club activities. Be sure to visit a lot of groups and decide which one you want to enter. And make sure to visit the newspaper club. I'm the advisor so if you're interested please come see me. We can always use new members."

"_Wow that was the most blatant shameless plug if I ever heard one!" _Ichigo whispered blandly.

Class was dismissed and Tsukune, Moka, and Ichigo lingered until everyone left. The brown haired boy then came up to the two...

"So Moka-san, Ichigo what clubs are you guys going to check out first?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"I don't really care, I'll just look around I guess." Ichigo answered. "What about you Akashiya have something in mind?"

"Chi...I really have no time for something as useless as club activities." Moka replied. "I think it's just a complete waste of time!"

"But whether you like it or not my dearest Moka, you have to pick a club. Nekonome-sensei's orders. I'll drag your pretty little ass kicking and screaming if I have to..." Ichigo said smirking.

Moka looked at him astonished but she smiled at him as well and with mock severity she replied...

"I like to see you try..." Moka smiling at him sweetly. "Come get this sweet little ass and see what happens!"

Without thinking she turned around while patting her luscious bottom at him for emphasis and looked at him alluringly. She was pleased with the desired effect as Ichigo blushed furiously while Tsukune had to staunch a massive nose bleed. Moka-san may seem strict but she can be a dangerous seductive temptress herself if she wanted to...

"_What the hell! Are they like...flirting or something!" _Tsukune thought sweat dropping.

There was a tense silence in the air before he suddenly heard Ichigo laughing and Moka giggling for no reason. The brown haired boy's sweat drop grew even larger...

"Common Moka-san it should be fun! Maybe we can all be in a club together!"

"Fine if you insist..." Moka said huffing. Then she turned around and looked at the strawberry. "Well are you coming or not?"

"Well excuse me your Highness..." Ichigo said recovering. Then he mocked bow at her in a grand flourish that made Tsukune guffawed in amusement. "Ladies first..."

"Hmmph!" Moka replied as she looked up ignoring him. But deep down she couldn't help but smile at his antics...

"Let's go and look around for a little bit till we find something interesting..." Tsukune suggested.

Thus the intrepid trio walked into the sea of Yokai as they have crowded and filled even the cavernous hallways of the school. Every nook and cranny were filled with students trying to recruit members for their club. There were several instances that the Phantom Photography Club, the Chemistry club, and the Acupuncture club tried to entice them to join. While Tsukune was panicking and comically hyperventilating because after all they were kinda scary in his opinion and having a heart attack while going to club activities is not a very good thing for his health nor is it conducive to his objective anonymity. Ichigo snorted and just ignored them while Moka's temper began to rise from being harassed constantly. A massive knot began to appear on her forehead and when black Yoki started leaking out of her body, the students began to give them a wide berth while the very irritated Moka stomped forward leading the two boys...

Then they found themselves in front of the Kendo Club and that caught Ichigo's interest...

"Hey guys, why don't we check them out..."

"Sure, I didn't know you have an aptitude for sword fighting Kurosaki." Moka said insolently.

"There's a lot of things about me you don't know Akashiya..."

"And thank Kami I don't..."

Which ironically was a big fat lie because she wanted so much to know about him. She just wasn't going to admit it...

"Umm, g-guys...I t-thought we were going to check the Club out?" Tsukune said trying to keep the peace. Since when did he become the liaison for these two anyway?

They entered the gym and as people crowded as two combatants in gear clashed their shinai together in a sharp snapping sound. In the end, the one to the left had deflected the overhand sword strike and he countered by thrusting his sword forward hitting the attacker in the on the throat and he fell to the ground. With that being the match point, the two combatants put away their respective swords and bowed to one another.

"Was there anybody else who wanted to challenge our ace? If you win, you don't have to pay the club dues for the 3 months and we have a variety of prices as well..."

"Sure why the hell not...I'll give it a go..." Ichigo said.

Tsukune and Moka looked at the strawberry in astonishment. The crowd surrounding the impromptu arena were stunned as well. Whispers began erupting from the crowd discussing this very interesting event. Moka was pleasantly surprised and waited in anticipation what the strawberry could do. Then she caught herself and blushed.

"_Why am I so excited about this useless match?" _Moka thought. "_It's only Ichigo after all. It's not like he's going to win or anything..."_

The boy in the arena has beaten every and all comers all day since this morning. Quite frankly he was getting bored. As Ichigo was being helped in his armor, he has dismissed the strawberry already. He waited patiently and before he knew it the imposing size of Kurosaki Ichigo was before him. He gulped the big lump that was forming on his throat something tells him to be wary and for some reason even with his protective gear on...he could have sworn that he felt Kurosaki glaring at him...

"If you guys are ready begin..."

Shiro with both his hands holding the handle of his shinai tightly inched closer towards his opponent. Still Ichigo didn't make a move and he had his sword to his side which pissed the boy off. It's as if he's not taking him seriously! With Ichigo being so open like he was, he could strike with impunity and end the match quickly. He made a feint to his left and quickly scored a point on the right side of his head. However, before he knew it he found himself on the floor gasping for air. The audience was so surprised that they all had their mouths shaped like an "O" and were flabbergasted as the didn't know what happened at all. It's as if Ichigo hit his opponent and defeated him in one strike and they were so amazed that they all clapped with appreciation for such excellent displays of masterful swordsmanship.

Moka however, saw the entire sequence of events with her sharp Vampire eyes. What the audience perceived as 1 strike was in reality in fact three too fast for their eyes to catch. As the strawberry's opponent went in for his initial attack, she saw him lean to the side to minimize the damage to his head as the strike was quite powerful. While Shiro was still in that same striking position, Ichigo launched his attack. First he hit the side of boy's gauntlets, then he hit him on the temple and finally a thrust through the throat. With the score being 3-1 and his opponent couldn't possibly continue, Ichigo won in a very stunning fashion.

The fan girls who found out that he was in the ring, flocked in by the dozens and tried to cheer for Ichigo. Obviously disappointed that they couldn't strut their stuff but they squealed in delight as the Substitute Shinigami's opponent tipped over like a felled tree and twitched rather pathetically on the floor. They were screeching so loud that they were grating on Moka's nerves and raised her Yoki and glared at them distastefully. Ichigo removed his helmet and drew a breath of fresh air and grin which made all the girls shriek in glee all the more. He removed his armor and made his way towards his friends...

"You left yourself open deliberately didn't you?" Moka asked without preamble.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because it's a similar tactic we Vampires use. The purpose is to lull your adversary in overconfidence, lure them by making yourself open to any attack and then spring the trap and counterattack with no mercy. In any case, if you were using a real sword then he would have been good as dead!"

"Ah I see..."

"That's amazing Ichigo...I didn't know you were a master swordsman." Tsukune said.

"Oh it's nothing, it's just something I do on my spare time no big deal."

To Moka however, it was as if he was trying to deflect the question and dismissing what her own two eyes saw. She had to admit that the strawberry's swordsmanship is superb. It has a refined grace, confidence, and skill that only life and death battles could temper. But that would be impossible! How can an annoying louse like Kurosaki Ichigo would have a reason to take up the sword? For the first time, Moka's curiosity of Ichigo's true monster identity has become a gnawing interest. The silver haired girl could care less about everyone else because after all other monsters are inferior to the Vampire. For the strawberry's case however, it's different. Even though there are no Yokai that can surpass her race in speed and power but Ichigo however has changed that perception. She doesn't know a lot of Yokai that uses swords but it is obvious that his skill will even challenge Issa, her father whom is considered by many to be a much renown master swordsman himself.

"_The more things I find about you, the more questions that pop up in its place. What secrets are you still hiding from me Kurosaki Ichigo?"_

"Hey Ichigo where are you going?" Tsukune asked. "Aren't you going to join the Kendo Club?"

"Nah, just wanted to teach that punk ass a lesson in manners. He was obviously toying with people who clearly does not have a background in martial arts and needlessly humiliating them in public. Why would I join something that has completely forgotten Kendo's creed of honor? Common you guys let's go...this place disgusts me!" Ichigo said glaring at the club members who visibly flinched at his intense gaze and flared his spiritual pressure short of flattening all the people to the ground.

Moka looked at the strawberry in wonder. So deep inside the bad attitude and confrontational bad temper is a boy who is steeped in a complex sense of honor. Unlike the Vampire's code who dismisses inferior beings as weak. His however, champions them and that is a concept she's trying to wrap her mind over. To fiercely protect those who cannot fight for themselves is alien to her as she was always been taught that two things by her father: "might makes right" and "only the strong survives." These two concepts have been the keys to her ancestor's survival for millennia and as a Vampire she believes them whole heartedly. She supposes that she can admire his dedication and his adamant belief to protect everyone. It certainly explains why he actively keeps an eye on Tsukune. She bit her lower lip and asked herself why was she doing the same as well? Perhaps it was something she needed to think about...

"Damn why are we always finding the creepy ass clubs!" Ichigo complained. "I'm sure that there's a normal club somewhere in this mess right?"

"Then why don't you join the swimming club?" someone said.

"Huh?" Ichigo said confused.

Ichigo turned around and blushed to his ears...it was the girl he saved this morning! Right in front of him was a beautiful girl in a two piece swimsuit. She wore an open white shirt and a sarong but the clothes she wore couldn't quite hide the titillating and well toned body. The girl had silky shoulder length black hair that she let hung loose on her smooth and alluring shoulders. The strawberry had to admit that she was beautiful but his shy aversion to anyone showing flesh has gotten it's claws on him and cursed Yoruichi for some reason...

"I am Ichinose Tamoe and I am the president of the swimming club." she said smiling at him. "Why don't we swim together?"

"Oh it's the swimming club! DAMN those girls are HOT!" student A said enthusiastically.

"Yup I wouldn't mind joining if the girls look cute like that!" student B agreed.

"The members of the swimming club are all female. The ladies will end up paying special attention to the first boy who joins..." Tamao said holding the blushing cheeks of Ichigo.

Moka who had her arms crossed obviously displeased, tried to ignore them but she couldn't help get irritated for some reason.

"Hey I wanna join!"

"Ya I wouldn't mind swimming with hot girls!"

As Tamao took Ichigo's arm and led him outside; Moka just stood there and didn't follow the perverted idiots outside. At first she was calm, collected, and was obviously trying to reign in her temper. She blinked. Why was she getting upset over that idiot strawberry for? It has nothing to do with her and besides he can do whatever he wants with his time here. Seriously why would she be jealous of Tamao for? Then she almost leveled a wall and extricated her buried fist as she comically gritted her teeth as the cow DARED to rubbed her boobs on his arm! The roiling mass of black Yoki emanated from the obviously aggravated Vampire and the students backed away in fear. Tsukune noticed and he too backed away a little bit before he got ambushed by a certain bluenette...

"There you are Tsukune!" Kurumu said pouting. "Where were you hiding? I was trying to find you so we could join a club together."

"Mmmphh!"

"Oh it's you..." Moka said blandly. "Uh you know you're suffocating him with those weapons of mass distraction of yours, right?"

"Well good morning to you too Moka-chan!" Kurumu answered rather happily. "Hey where's Ichigo? I couldn't have sworn that I saw him with you guys."

Moka who had her eyes closed didn't answer and pointed towards the hallway, a large knot forming on the side of her head. Kurumu looked where she was pointing and was surprised that a girl was attached to the strawberry's arm. She had to admit she was a little jealous that bimbo was holding Ichigo's muscled arm but she shook her head and reminded herself that avenue for her is gone. The bluenette looked at the silver haired Vampire and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that our little Moka had a very bad case of J-E-A-L-O-U-S! So the rumors were true that there was something going on between them! Quite frankly, she rather prefer Moka hooking up with Ichigo than that other woman. Despite their endless arguments, she had to admit that they do look cute as a couple if they ever hook up. Kurumu grinned. She's going to have fun playing the devil's advocate and she's sure they'll thank her when they end up together...

"So Moka-chan why aren't you going after Ichigo?" Kurumu asked innocently.

Moka opened her eyes and glared at her balefully but there was a tinge of pink on her cheeks...

"_Struck a nerve I did...tee hee hee!" _the bluenette thought. _"Wow this is going to be way too easy!"_

"Chi...and why pray tell am I going to do that for?"

"Oh nothing...I figured with all the rumors flying around that you guys are going out that you'd take issue with the whole thing..."

"Are you mad? Why would I want to go out with a nuisance like Kurosaki?" Moka said vehemently.

"Well it's obvious isn't it? You're attracted to him!"

"Now that's the stupidest thing I ever heard coming out of your mouth!"

"Well it's true...You wouldn't be this upset otherwise." Kurumu answered unperturbed. _"Kami I love being a devil's advocate..."_

"First of all Succubus! I have no feelings for that big idiot of a strawberry and I never will! Secondly, I could care less what Kurosaki does with his spare time because it has nothing to do with me! So WHAT if he's into skanky looking girls and he's a big hentai freak! Why does it matter that he's blinder than a bat and his tastes in women are something to be desired when he knows he can do better! He can do whatever the hell he wants for all I care! Thirdly you of all people know that Vampires have a weakness for water so why the hell would I go near a place that I'm vulnerable to huh?"

"Hmm, sounds like a way too many excuses to me!" Kurumu said impishly. "And what do you mean he can do better? Is "better" referring to yourself perhaps?"

"W-why y-you..." Moka growled and was blushing to her ears.

"Okay I get it. Let's for now say that you don't care about him like that but he is your friend right?" the bluenette pointed out. "I know he's my friend and I wouldn't in good conscience leave Ichigo hanging and being taken advantage of by that "fishy" woman!"

Moka blinked at her...maybe if she think of it that way there wouldn't be this ridiculous talk her "supposed" attraction to him will die. And it will save her some face while she's at it. Wait does that mean that she does have a thing for him? The confused Vampire blushed and shook her head vigorously. As much as she hate to admit it, Kurumu did have a point. Ichigo obviously is being taken advantage of and because he is her friend it is her duty to save his sorry ass from getting himself into too much trouble! She is doing this because he's so helpless without her and it would be very self gratifying if he owed her a favor. Now that she thought about it, she liked the idea more and she finally grinned and anticipated how the strawberry will react...

"Chi...Fine and let's get that idiot out of there before he gets himself into more trouble...

"Yahoo...Operation Save the Strawberry has commenced!" Kurumu said rather enthusiastically. "Common Moka-chan and follow me! We'll save Ichigo from that "fishy" lady yet!"

Moka slapped her forehead. What was she thinking and what did she get herself into this time...

to be continued...

A/N- Wow, it's another update...you guys are real good at motivating a guy to write...lol

-Well this was suppose to be longer...I was planning to combine this, Gin's introduction, and Yukari into one massive super chapter but I still have Uzumaki Chronicles to write...So lo and behold the next chapter...I figured I might as well flesh out Tamao's character a little bit...And note the Little Mermaid reference...lol

-I figured that naming our "hero" Zangetsu was kinda ironic and funny in a way...Technically if you think about it, the old man IS Ichigo since he is a part of his soul...If anything I was going to go with The Reaper...I think it's sort of appropriate considering he is a Shinigami...Oh well, tell me if I should change the name or not...

-Thanks for the reviews, the favorites, and the alerts...

-If you have any ideas please do tell

-Cya kiddies in the next chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Mermaid pipe dreams part 2**

**Yokai Academy-The Headmaster's Office**

The Exorcist was sitting in his office working away at the ever piling paperwork and he sighed as a secretary came in carrying two more tall stacks with her. He's going to have to go to the Human World and get himself a computer one of these days to streamline all his chores and to obviously save some paper while he's at it. Perhaps he could have the whole Academy hooked up online to the internet and it'd be a great resource for the students. That would be an interesting project to improve the quality of life and education the school provides. He's sure that the parents would agree and would probably help with the funding to pursue the venture. It's something to think about but a beep interrupted his thoughts...

"Yes, Maya..."

"Sir there is a Kuchiki Rukia and an Abarai Renji who is insisting to see you. They say it's urgent and of the utmost importance coming from the Soul Society?"

Mikogami was taken aback because he never expected the Soul Society to come calling again. Perhaps the sudden visit had something to do with Kurosaki Ichigo? The exorcist knew of the boy's nightly jaunts to exterminate the Hollow menace that has suddenly plagued his school and one of these days he's going to have to thank the strawberry for a job well done protecting the students. If Yamamoto has sent the boy for this very task; why are there two Shinigami waiting to see him outside his office? The curiosity was simply too much and he told the secretary to bid the two of them in and have some refreshments ready. Immediately there was a polite knock at the door...

"Who is it?"

'These are the two visitors I mentioned that wanted to see you sir..."

"Go ahead you may enter."

The door opened and two individuals came in and directed them to take a seat. Then Maya bowed to the Headmaster and closed the door quietly behind her. Mikogami was signing the last document and neatly put the paper away so that it could be processed later. The headmaster cleared his throat and began the unexpected meeting.

"Welcome to Yokai Academy, Shinigami of Soul Society. " the Exorcist began. "My name is Tenmei Mikogami and I am the headmaster of this school. Please be seated and make yourselves comfortable."

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir. I am Abarai Renji, Lieutenant of the Sixth Division."

"I am Kuchiki Rukia of the Thirteenth Division. It is nice to meet you Headmaster."

Both of them bowed simultaneously and sat down. Maya entered and served three of them a steaming hot cup of green tea and some biscuits to munch on. Then she left them to their meeting...

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" The Exorcist asked.

"I believe this would explain the situation better Headmaster." Renji handing him the letter.

Mikogami took the better of 3 minutes to read the letter in it's entirety and he found nothing questionable nor demanding in its contents what so ever. Yamamoto basically wanted to reestablish Soul Society's bond with the Academy since the two organizations were close allies once in the past. To facilitate the transition smoother, he has sent Renji and Rukia as the Academy's temporary Shinigami until a permanent replacement can be found. Since there seems to be a mysterious Hollow incursion that has plagued the Academy lately and as a gesture of good will, the old man has sent these two to help. The headmaster chuckled at the old man's prudent if not decisive action to aid the Academy. Yamamoto has always been ready to assist those who are allied to Soul Society and he's glad that the old man has not changed during the intervening centuries. Perhaps his advanced age has mellowed him out a bit? No matter, the Headmaster felt relieved that he finally got the Hollow problem solved...

"But what happens to Kurosaki Ichigo if you are to be my school's resident Shinigami then?"

The two of them blinked, looked at him in astonishment, and then looked at each other...

"Come now, Kuchiki-san, Abarai-san, let's be honest. I already knew that Ichigo was a Shinigami the minute he got out of the bus! He has so far done an excellent job in keeping the Hollows at bay and protecting the students. In fact, he's somewhat of a celebrity in the school even though they do not know that one of their very own is the one who's looking out for their safety..."

"W-wait, so you're saying that all the students here are spiritually aware and that they haven't figured out who his identity is?" Rukia asked.

"From what I've been hearing he was too fast for the students to get a bead on him. Why do you think the student body has nicknamed Ichigo, "The Phantom Swordsman of Yokai Academy? I heard a quite a few more around student circles but they seem to have liked the title better and has called him "The Phantom" ever since."

"Well I'll be damned, Rukia, our strawberry has turned himself into a superhero!" Renji chuckled.

Rukia smacked him while she tried her best not to do something un-lady like and guffaw in amusement. Well, it doesn't surprise her in the least because it's something that he would have done knowing the idiot as well as she does. He has been doing that same balancing act since he got his Shinigami powers and she thought it was very noble of him to do so. Then she grinned, the black haired Shinigami was going to have fun with this. Renji beside her gulped as the pineapple noticed that she started rubbing her hands together and was comically laughing like a mad scientist in a verge of discovering something diabolical, signaling that she was up to something devious!

Mikogami chuckled. He's fortunate enough having three Shinigami in residence and he's not going to kick a gift horse in the mouth if he can help it. Still, it's strange that the Shinigami has suddenly taken interest in Yokai Academy after making no contact for centuries. There is a hidden agenda more than likely and perhaps he will be able to pry it out of them when the time comes. At least now he has solved the Hollow problem he had a feeling there's more to this than they are letting on. He sighed...

"_One task at a time Mikogami." _He told himself. "_One task at a time..."_

Finally, Renji answered the man's lingering question...

"Our mission is to be this Academy's resident Shinigami but we were also sent here to assist Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo in anyway we can so we will not be replacing him. You can say WE are his back up..."

The Headmaster raised a brow but since he had his hood on, they never noticed it...

"Interesting...it seems that Yamamoto-dono has mellowed out far more than I have realized if he allowed a Shinigami who is still alive into his ranks. I cannot blame him, Ichigo is perhaps the most powerful individual that I have come across in all my years serving as this Academy's Headmaster."

"Yes, we think he's something special too..." Rukia replied smiling. "Even though he's a big idiot!"

The Headmaster chuckled at this and marveled at the bonds that this human have formed with these two. The strawberry must have done something so extraordinary to change Soul Society for the better. He smiled and wondered if Ichigo is doing the same thing here in his school at this moment. Mikogami can't wait how this young man will make sweeping changes that will change the Academy forever...

"_Akasha-sama you were right about this one..." _Mikogami said to himself chuckling. " _And it seems he's already working wonders for Moka-chan as I could see a change in her already..."_

Silence prevailed for a few minutes until the Headmaster said something...

"Very well then, Kuchiki-san, Abarai-san you are to stay in this building for now until more permanent residence can be built for future use of the Shinigami. You are free to come and go as you please and if you want to visit the Academy and look up Kurosaki-san, we will provide I.D.s for you carry so that you will not be questioned of your presence there. But do be careful because the school is a very dangerous place but I assume that you are as capable of taking care of yourselves as Ichigo. Welcome to Yokai Academy."

The two Shinigami looked at the grinning Headmaster in front of them and then at each other and gulped...

**Somewhere in Yokai Academy...**

"Succubus are you sure about this?" Moka asked her brow twitching.

Moka has changed out of her Academy uniform and is now wearing a white robe that hugged every luscious curve of her well toned and lightly muscular body. The silver haired Vampire blushed madly as she has never done something like this before in her life and the prospect of embarrassing herself in front of all those cretins would surely goad her to exterminate every one of them. Most importantly however, how will that idiot (Ichigo) react to her? Will he be his usual sarcastic smart ass self or will he be a pervert, try to ogle her body, and then try to jump her like everyone else? Now that she thinks about it, Moka would rather hear a smart ass comment but she really doesn't mind if he looks at her just as long as he doesn't touch!Perhaps in time she will let him touch her but not now because it's too early for that kind of thing. Then her eyes widened and shook her head in embarrassment. Her cheeks were stained with crimson up to her ears...

"_Dammit Moka stop this nonsense!" _ Moka berated she glared at the unperturbed Kurumu and to her annoyance, the bluenette ignored her..."_W-why would I want K-kurosaki to touch me?"_

Unfortunately, her imagination began to run wild as she pictured a lustful Ichigo grabbing her from behind, tickling her as she could feel his hot breath on her neck, and his idle hands slid sensually up and down ever so slowly on her divine and deliciously curved body. She was definitely hot and bothered by the time she finally shook her head from side to side to clear her mind and started berating herself to get her mind out of the gutter while blushing redder than a tomato all the while. Kurumu tried not to giggle uncontrollably as she answered her Vampire friend...

"Of course I'm sure!" Kurumu answered. "How do you think you'll fight Tamao-Sempai?"

"Well I could always kick her ass and put her in her place like I was planning to in the first place." Moka replied blandly.

"Tsk, tsk Moka-chan how naive you are but you're so cute!"

Silence. Kurumu stopped and looked at the Vampire closely and grinned. She too was wearing a robe enclosing her sexy body underneath but unlike Moka, the bluenette was not above flaunting her considerable assets, teasing the ogling and perverted male student body to distraction. Only Moka's scathing glare kept the vultures at bay and thus giving them a wide berth as the three of them made their way outside to the pool. Tsukune who was comically walking with them like a zombie was still recovering from the lack of oxygen from the last booby suffocation attack from the Succubus. As the threesome walked, Kurumu had claim one of the dazed brown haired boy's arm, the soft pillows of her boobs squeezing into his bicep. Apparently, he didn't seem to mind as he wasn't aware of the awkward if not welcome situation and the death glares that the males were giving to him in jealousy. Moka walked a little faster as the Vampire seemed to have a purpose but she stopped and whirled around and looked at her when bluenette accused her of being naive...

"Oh come now Moka-chan, it is true that you could beat her with your power and I have no doubt that you could but this is a different battlefield that you are going to wage on and I just prepared you when the first salvo strikes."

"But why do I have to look like this?" Moka said nearly hissing.

"Do you think you can beat her looking like a prude?" Kurumu asked. "Kami gave you a hot body, why not use it to your advantage? This is a battle of feminine wiles Moka and you are naive if you can beat her with just fists alone. If you want Ichigo to notice you, you're going to have to play by the rules of seduction. Wouldn't it be more satisfying to win without even lifting a finger and at the same time, you'll get Ichigo wrapped around your little finger without breaking a sweat. How sweet your victory will be if you go into their turf and beat Tamao-sempai in her own game?"

Moka looked at the Succubus and a smile slowly tugged at her lips. She actually liked the idea beating someone without fighting. It was a foreign concept but as her father has ingrained in her, adaptations to conditions in the battlefield is a must if she wants to defeat her opponent. The Vampire now understands that this is a different battle that she is unfamiliar with and Kurumu has done her best to prepare her for "brutal" fight ahead of her. She sighed, Kurosaki better appreciate all the embarrassing things she's doing for him or there will be hell to pay!

"It's going to be alright Moka-san." Tsukune said soothingly. "I know you will defeat Tamao-sempai and get Ichigo back."

"Yeah Moka, you're a very beautiful person, that girl doesn't hold candle to you!" Kurumu added.

Moka looked at them, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The Vampire wonders since when did she have friends who supported or encouraged her succeeding in something? Of course she was going to win, she was a Vampire! She has kept to herself throughout kindergarten and middle school and she has fared very well alone. The only person that she is close to and considers to be her best friend was her mother. Then this annoyance of a strawberry comes along and in just a short time, started to shake things up in her world and apparently it was for the better. Where once she chose to be socially isolated, Moka found herself hanging around with people her age that she actually liked and she's having fun doing it! If it wasn't for Ichigo she would have stayed the same as she was and she would have never met Kurumu and Tsukune. It was thanks to him that she can't wait to go to school looking and looks forward to what the day holds for her. Though she wouldn't admit it to herself, she also anticipates the impertinent things that came out of the strawberry's mouth!

"_It's the least I could do to thank him for what he has done for me." _Moka told herself.

Determination was brimming in her crimson colored eyes when she finally opened them...

"Hmmph...I'm doing this because he is my friend, understand!" Moka said glaring at them. "He's so helpless without me anyway and he needs someone taking care of him obviously..."

"Ichigo and Moka sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Kurumu teased her.

"S-SHUT UP. I-IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!"

Tsukune gulped but he couldn't help ribbing the Vampire just a little bit...

"Moka-san you're so cute when you deny stuff!" Tsukune said chuckling.

A large knot marred the beautiful but mortified Vampire's forehead and she hit them on top of their heads for revenge. As the two of them comically twitched on the ground, she sighed and wonders why those to idiots keep insisting that she like Ichigo? Yes, he's such a hottie and there's something about him that attracts and makes the female students scream in ecstasy as he passes by and have fainting spells when he gives out a rare smile (to her never ending annoyance!) What girl would not take Ichigo back home to meet the parents? He's athletic, talented, funny, has good grades, mysterious, powerful and she could go on and on and she realized that she has yet to scratch the person that is Kurosaki Ichigo but for some reason she wants to know more. However, as much as she admires his courage for staring down a Vampire without flinching and has a complex sense of honor almost similar to her own, she thought that it could never be as she hears from her mother that she was betrothed to someone else. Akasha has explained to her at the beginning of the semester that it was arranged even before she was born!

**Flashback...Shuzen Castle-One month ago...**

_ Moka sighed as she packed her belongings and put them away in preparation to go to her new school Yokai Academy. In a way she was rather excited to go as she can finally go to a school with her own fellow monsters. Her stint in middle school in the Human World was interesting but she couldn't exercise the freedom to be herself as she had to hide her true nature as a Vampire to them. That was a drag and couldn't wait to finally express freely her true nature and by going to the Academy she will be able to do as she pleases. She was sad though that after spending the summer in the castle with her parents, the Vampire had to leave her mother yet again. Still, at least Haha will be much closer this time so she really can't complain. The younger Vampire was putting away the last of her belongings away when she heard a knock at her door. _

_ Moka raised her brow as she as walked towards the door and tell off the servant who dared interrupt her while she was working. She opened the door and was surprised to see her mother standing there fidgeting. The younger Akashiya narrowed her eyes as this was suspicious but she let her enter and gave her a kiss on the cheek in greeting. Akasha walked in gracefully and sat on her bed. She smiled and patted the bed beside her signaling to Moka to sit with her. When she has done so Moka looked at her mother expectantly and noted that she was comically sweating bullets now. _

"_Moka-chan have you packed already?"_

"_Yes, Haha, I finished just before you knocked on my door." Moka replied. "If you're thinking that I'm not ready then you're worrying too much."_

_Akasha looked at her daughter and giggled..._

"_Of course, as expected of my daughter..."_

"_So what is it this time?" Moka asked blandly. "You know the monsters that go to Yokai Academy are inferior to us in every way..."_

"_That's not what I'm worried about Moka-chan it's something else actually." Akasha said seriously._

_Uh oh her mother is serious...this is not good news indeed!_

"_Ok so you might as well tell me what it is on your mind..."_

_The elder Vampire sighed..._

"_It couldn't be helped..." Her mother said mysteriously. "You have grown into a beautiful woman and a powerful Vampire. You deserve to know now that you are older and can understand..."_

"_What in blazes are you talking about mother?"_

"_Moka-chan, I have decided long ago that you will be betrothed to my best friend's son. We have decided to do this because I wanted to have close ties with him and his family and by marrying you off to his son, that goal will be achieved..."_

_Silence..._

"_Moka-chan...Are you okay?"_

Needless to say she was very angry at this and stormed out of the castle without looking back. How dare does her mother going around and arranging something that will affect her life from now on? Moka wasn't even consulted whether or not she wanted to get married! The silver haired girl hasn't called home and talked to her mother in a month and she is still seething about it till this day! Still, in the end, no matter how much she protests about the unfairness of it all, she will have to do as her mother wishes! But that is something she will have to put in the back burner for now as she concentrates to get Kurosaki out of Tamao-sempai's clutches. So regardless whether or not she has a thing for him as people have accused her, it wouldn't really matter if she's someone else's fiance! She shook her head and steeled herself for the shameful and embarrassing things she was about to do and thinking about it made her blush all the more! Deep down however, she was sad for some reason but she ignored it for now.

"If the both of you are still alive down there, get up!" Moka said sternly. "We have Operation: Save the Strawberry to conduct..."

Miraculously the two of them got up on their feet apparently already recovered from the assault...

"Aye aye Captain!" Kurumu saluted smartly.

Tsukune looked at the two of them nervously, scratched the side of his head and sweat dropped...

**Meanwhile at the pool...**

Ichigo was at a loss for words as he saw alluring luscious bodies of the ladies of the swimming club playfully interact with the boys. He saw them chase girls around, play in the pool, and talk to one another while the perverts ogle their breasts. It was total chaos and he fortunately got away from Tamao-sempai's clutches and he sat down as far away from the pool as possible. The Substitute Shinigami was already having a hard time not to stare at half naked chicks who wanted to be seen in such a manner. All the while he wonders what the hell was he still doing here if he was just going to sit around and do nothing? Perhaps it was time for him make a hasty exit while the girls were distracted. The strawberry has already lost a bucket full of his blood trying to staunch the massive nose bleeds that he was suffering. Before he could even take a two steps, he heard a sweet but firm voice from behind...

"I-C-H-I-G-O where are you going?" Tamao said pouting.

The swimming club president threw herself at the hapless strawberry and Ichigo had to struggle not to let the over enthusiastic girl fall unceremoniously on the hard concrete floor and injure herself. These were one of those times when he curses his overprotective streak as he held the Senior tightly. He couldn't help but feel her heavenly bosoms squeeze in to his muscular chest and notice her dangerously tempting and tantalizing cleavage enticing him to give them...um a squeeze. Tamao noticed how her body has affected the strawberry and she suppressed a giggle as he looked so cute being so bashful. It made her want to tease him some more! She would have done so but she heard an annoying voice interrupting their fun time!

"Get your filthy hands off him!"

Tamao was surprised that the Vampire would even dare to go on her turf like this. She looked at Ichigo and was somewhat annoyed that his undivided attention was on Moka instead of her. She wonders though why she and that Kurumu girl wearing bath robes? Well two can play at this game. But first, she noticed that Ichigo had WAY too much clothes for her tastes and she's going to have to change that! She snapped her fingers and 4 of her members cornered Ichigo and dragged the yelping strawberry into a corner while they strip him of his Academy uniform. Moka and the others sweat dropped as they heard a high pitched scream and a comical cloud of smoke as his pants, shirt, and jacket went flying all over the place. Ichigo tried to crawl away but he was dragged back into the ruckus. Finally when the smoke cleared, all the females in the vicinity gasped and then blushed furiously...

For lo and behold, they have seen Kurosaki Ichigo in all his half naked glory! He was only wearing a baggy knee length swimming shorts but the girls couldn't help but stare at his imposing, middle sized but muscular build. They drooled and their eyes stared at the sinewy cables of hard muscle packed his frame, his large chest, his big shoulders, and the tight 6 pack abs. Moka who was blushing like everyone else was somewhat speechless...

"Quite yummy isn't he Moka-chan?" Kurumu said blushing. "So are you still willing to give up that Greek God to Tamao-sempai?"

"I-I...d-don't..."

"I see that the cat got your tongue eh?" Tamao teased. She looked away and found her eyes glued to the living Adonis in front of her. "I-I can't blame you though, he's just such a sight to behold that I just want to eat him up!"

"I'd appreciate it if you all of you stop staring at me like a piece of meat, thanks!" Ichigo said blandly while blushing himself.

"Oh you poor baby!" Tamao said cloyingly while she looked calculatingly at Moka. "Why don't your Tamao-sempai make you feel better!"

Tamao threw herself at the strawberry and just as she predicted, he caught her. A big knot formed on Moka and Kurumu's foreheads. In fact, all the individuals in the people had a tight knot forming somewhere in their person as well for some reason. The swimming club members considered Tamao one of their sisters and because she is a Senior this year, they let her do whatever she wanted. THIS however, was the last straw! The girls wanted a piece of Kurosaki Ichigo too and Tamao-chan was being greedy and hogging him to herself! As for the boys, they just hate the strawberry's guts because all the hot girls are throwing themselves at him and he doesn't take advantage of the opportunities that presented itself to him!

"Moka-chan, I believe we have no choice but to unleash our secret weapons!" Kurumu declared as she impressively tried to glare at the Senior who was now rubbing her filthy hands all over Ichigo!

"W-wait a-are you sure?" Moka said with uncharacteristic hesitation.

"If we want Ichigo back we're going to have fight fire with fire!"

"Dammit, FINE. L-let's g-get it over with!" the Vampire said blushing.

Moka and Kurumu began to disrobe and the boys hollered and howled in appreciation. The succubus slowly but seductively showed a smooth shoulder and then she turned around and let the silky smooth cloth slide down her body while she looked at the strawberry who was mesmerized at the sight. She let the robe drop and bluenette who was wearing a two piece blue swimsuit modeled herself around. The top accentuated her considerable assets and the piece of cloth could barely hold her "girls" together as they bounced up and down in a mesmerizing fashion.

Moka has disrobed as well and Ichigo couldn't stop looking at her. The rather confounded Vampire quickly took her robe off and let it simply drop on the floor. She looked up in embarrassment as she could feel the strawberry's intensely gaze her toned and muscular body. Kurumu has chosen a cute white two piece for the silver haired girl's ensemble and she was pleased that it has gotten the effect that she has so desired. The top gave her 32 C breasts a lift making them even bigger than they really were while her bikini bottom was side tied to her shapely torso.

"Ichigo why don't you ditch the old hag and come play with us?" Kurumu said teasingly.

An incensed Tamao glared at the Succubus for her distasteful comments...

Then Kurumu turned to her reluctant Vampire friend and elbowed her in the ribs. Moka got the point and with her most winsome smile...

"I'm sure that you'd have more fun having two sexy women fawning over you, right?" Moka told him bewitchingly.

Ichigo knew that Akashiya was the official school idol of the Academy but he wasn't like the idiots who worshipped her. Although she was a little difficult to get along with at first, but he had to admit that Moka has an uncanny divine beauty that always took his breath away. As he got to know her little bit at a time during his month at the Academy; chipping away at the stubborn Vampire's walls that she has erected around her heart, he found out a few captivating things about her that always made him chuckle. He liked the way her right eyebrow twitches when she's annoyed at him. She looks so adorable when she blushes in embarrassment. The way her hips seems to tease him as they sway seductively from side to side as she walks in front of him in the hallways. The lovable way she chews on a strand of her hair when she's thinking or frustrated about something. It may not be much and the details may sounds trifling to others but all these little quirks were endearing to him. For some reason these simple things were chipping away at cage that he has erected within himself. He wanted to know more about her but he didn't want to be accused of prying.

Now as she walked towards him rather awkwardly, looking at him strait with her captivating crimson eyes in that sexy ass swim suit, he just didn't have the words to describe how beautiful she was. To Ichigo, he has never seen anything so lovely and goddess-like in his life. Moka looked stunning and he has forgotten Tamao and openly gazed at her lovely visage. She looked away as they met in the middle of the pool and to them everything seemed to stop as if father time himself wanted to preserve this momentous occasion for them.

"So beautiful..."

She looked at him, her eyes widened and she blushed as she answered him

"T-thank you..." Moka replied shyly. "I-I h-hoped that you'd like it."

Ichigo scowled a little disturbed that Moka wasn't in her usual temperamental self and acting like a demure lady all of a sudden. Well he might as well have fun with this and went with the flow...

"Who are you and what did you do with Akashiya Moka?" Ichigo said snickering. "I believe that the Moka that I know would rather die than to expose that fine ass in public."

"Oh please, you don't have to deny that you like ogling this fine ass ." Moka replied sassily. "Did you thought of that at least?"

"Is that right?"

"Yes sir, do you think a Vampire as adorable as me would tell a lie?" Moka said pouting.

"And what shall I do to you if I ever caught you lying eh Akashiya?" Ichigo said enjoying their banter.

Moka smiled and came close to him...

"_Then you can punish me however you wish tatsujin-sama!" (master) _Moka replied seductively. She grinned at him as he blushed...

"Oh please don't try to tempt me!"

Then they both started laughing...

"Gah, will you two just get a hotel room and get it over with!" someone said annoyed.

"Yeah, why is that bastard Kurosaki getting lucky with all the chicks!"

"Hey I want Ichigo to ogle my ass too you know!" a swim club member complained.

"Well you're being too tame!" another girl said. "I want him to molest me as much as he wants with those big strong hands of his!"

"_Um I'm right here idiots!" _Ichigo thought his brows twitching in annoyance.

Moka didn't bother and she flared her Yoki to show her displeasure and suddenly it was so quiet that anybody with good hearing could hear a pin drop. Again the atmosphere dictated the mood and both of them were helplessly caught in it's clutches...

"Akashiya..."

"Kurosaki..."

"Akashiya..."

"Kurosaki..."

The space between them evaporated as they mindlessly repeated the others' name. Their faces became dangerously close and they were so caught up in the moment that it seemed that they were the only two people left in the world. Not caring whether or not the curious audience in the pool anticipating the foregone conclusion, the very odd couple looked deeply into each other's eyes. Moka who has never done something like this before was blushing and she couldn't stop herself as she nervously saw the strawberry's lips coming closer and closer to her own. Her mind was screaming for her to stop before it could develop any further but her heart - so innocent and pure for a Vampire anyway - wanted to explore the possibilities...

"_I can't believe it..." _Moka thought. "_...that Kurosaki will be the one who will steal my first kiss..."_

Ichigo on the other hand looked into the Vampire's dazzling crimson eyes and couldn't stop himself as his lips crept to hers ever so closer with each passing heartbeat. It was as if his body wasn't his own and was moving from pure instinct. A part of him chuckled to the irony of it all. Didn't his Hollow accused him of not having a killer instinct? The strawberry was sure that he has defeated the bastard and he couldn't sense his presence as Shirosaki was buried deep within his soul, so there was no blaming the Hollow for his actions this time. So does this mean this feeling he has, this sudden desire to kiss Akashiya was all him? That he, Kurosaki Ichigo wanted to plant a sloppy one on those pink delectable lips of hers?

"_Why the hell does Akashiya look so damn cute all of a sudden?"_

The strawberry wondered when did he started having feelings for her. Perhaps it was during that month that they started hanging around in school. Maybe it was when the two of them started those long winded conversations with Kurumu and Tsukune about the most ordinary of things at lunch time. Regardless, of the mysterious logistics of how it happened, he found out that wanted to get to know Moka more intimately than the annoying snob she tries to portray herself as in public. He knows there's more to the person underneath the fortress that encloses her heart and knowing that Akashiya is the most stubborn, prideful, obstinate, quick tempered woman he has ever met, it will be no easy task. He's sure that she and Byakuya would get along really well...provided that they don't kill each other first! Perhaps it would be better if he kept his feelings to himself and just go with flow and let things happen like what's happening this instant!

Their lips were so close but as much as Moka wanted to kiss those lips, a more urgent craving was needed to be satisfied. The Vampire could literally smell the power coming from the strawberry. She could feel it his pulse and hear it thrumming in his blood. The power beckoned to her hunger: tempted it, teased it to no end and drove it into a wild frenzy. Besides she didn't have any breakfast this morning and this is the first time she fed in a while. What ever could go wrong right?

"I'm sorry Kurosaki but I'm so hungry." Moka said almost whispering. "May I suck your blood, please?"

"Eh?" Ichigo said confused.

Moka didn't wait for an answer, the Vampire couldn't wait any longer and she lunged on his neck instead. The minute she sucked and tasted plasma, an explosion of inexplicable sensations bombarded and overloaded her senses to the point that it made her dizzy. Kami, Tsukune's blood tasted sweet but Ichigo's blood had power coursing through every square volume of liquid ecstasy as it glided smoothly down her throat. The Vampire felt like she died and went to Heaven as it was so intoxicating as the charged blood coursed through her veins. It was a pleasant feeling unlike anything Moka has ever felt. She strong electrical sensation was so much that it even got her hot and bothered for some reason...

Ichigo felt two pin pricks pierce his neck and then he felt her sucking his blood. At first it was a shock that an honest to goodness Vampire is really feeding on him right now but as every second passed, he felt a tingling in his body that he can't seem to repress. As disturbing as it was that a pretty girl has turned him into her lunch, pleasure seemed to wrack his entire being. Every inch of his skin was on fire - in a very pleasant way - to the point that it paralyzed him into inaction. However, as much as it felt good he fought the haze that crept in his mind and pushed her off. As soon as his head cleared, he gaped at her at first and then he comically back pedaled towards the fence while he crossed his fore-fingers together as if to ward her off. He was so flabbergasted and outraged that the usually smooth talking and outspoken strawberry has lost his ability to coherently speak...

"Gh-h-h-w-w-w-w-a-a-h-huh!"

"Are you ok? Moka asked worriedly. "Spit it out Kurosaki."

"D-D-DID Y-Y-YOU JUST SUCK MY BLOOD?" Ichigo screamed comically. W-W-WWW-WHAT T-T-THE H-H-HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

Moka blinked looked at him and replied...

"Uh DUH, I am a Vampire you know!" Moka said half lidded. Then she continued blandly. "I was hungry and skipped breakfast today! Besides, what part of "Vampire" did you not understand?"

"T-T-THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT DAMMIT!" Ichigo said in a high pitched voice.

A tick mark appeared on Moka's forehead...

"Well I did ask you permission if I could feed, you know!" Moka said hotly. Then she looked away blushing. "Y-you were the first one that I ever asked so you're lucky and be glad that I did! Anyone else I would have taken the blood by force!"

Tamao, Kurumu, and the crowd comically looked at them back and forth as the two argued heatedly...

"Are they always like this?" Tamao deadpanned. "It's almost like they're married already or something!"

"Aren't they though?" Kurumu replied drily. "Trust me it's like this with them everyday!"

"Why is she like so mean to him?" Tamao asked exasperatedly. "Makes me want to keep Kurosaki-kun for myself just to piss her the hell off..."

"Good luck with that Tamao-sempai." the succubus replied. "Moka-chan actually has the hots for him but she just doesn't want to admit it."

"Hmm...I see..." the senior said.

Tamao then threw herself at the unsuspecting Ichigo and the strawberry caught her on instinct. He momentum however made them fell over into the pool. Moka could feel a headache coming on as an even bigger knot appeared on her forehead. As the two of them surfaced, the black haired beauty jumped up and it so happened that she caught his face in between her heavenly bosoms. The swimming club president giggled as he squirmed against her and blushed as he felt his gasping hot breath tickling her skin. She has never done something like this before. Through all the years she has been seducing men and then taking their life energy to sustain her like how humans eat regularly, has been a routine way of life. Tamao had never expected a man as yummy as Kurosaki Ichigo could make her feel things stir inside her and simultaneously have fun. Perhaps there was no one who interested her the way the strawberry did. She smirked as she looked at the Vampire's reaction to her advancements towards the orange haired boy.

"Well Akashiya Moka-san, as you know this is the swim club," Tamao said to her. "If you don't intend to swim then I suggest that you leave."

"You do not dictate what I can or cannot do..." Moka said glaring at her.

Then Tamao gasped as the silver haired girl did something that she didn't quite expect...Moka jumped into the water. The black haired senior watched as Moka gracefully swam towards the strawberry and started playing around in the water. She didn't understand, if Akashiya-san was a Vampire she should have shied away from the water because it drains them of their power. She wonders why and happened to look Tsukune and Kurumu's way and heard something interesting...

"I take it you poured the entire bottle?" Kurumu asked him.

Tamao noted the browned haired boy holding a 1 liter sized bottle...

"Yeah I emptied it while everybody was busy looking while Ichigo and Moka-san were arguing..."

"Whew that was close! I got kinda nervous when she suddenly jumped out of the blue into the water like that." Kurumu told him. "I swear the things I do for those two love birds...Geez!"

"Heh...it was actually clever of Moka-san to put the herbs she usually use whenever she takes her baths. It looks like that large dose in the pool has done the trick and the water isn't affecting her at all."

"She knew that she was going into enemy territory and she was glaringly aware of her weakness to water. Knowing Moka-chan, she wasn't going to run away like a coward. Her pride wouldn't have taken it if she let herself lose to an old maid!"

A tick mark appeared on Tamao's forehead...

"As usual she came out swinging...that's our Moka-san for you." Tsukune said chortling. Then he turned to Kurumu and ask her. "So how did you convince her to wear that swimsuit? She looks like she was going to pop a blood vessel in embarrassment when you mentioned it."

"Oh Tsukune my darling, I have my mysterious ways!" she said winking at him. "All I had to do was goad her a little bit, use her jealousy to my advantage, and she did all that stuff all by herself. I'm actually proud of her!"

"So what do we do now?"

"We'll wait until the children stop playing..." Kurumu told him amused.

Then she smiled and leaned over deliberately as Tsukune gulped and notice her rather voluptuous bosom swinging dangerously back and forth like a pendulum. She tried to stifle a giggle as the brown haired boy struggled to control a nose bleed...

"So what do you think of my swimsuit?" she asked. "Does it make me look fat?"

She turned around and showed him as her hand sliding down her delicious round bottom...

"N-no ma'am!" he said in a comically high pitched voice.

"Good answer..." Kurumu said seductively. "So now why don't you and I have some fun for a change. Can't let Moka-chan and Ichigo hog all of it for themselves...right?"

"Ha ha ha...whatever you say Kurumu-chan..."

Tamao was furious with them trying to interfere with her plans. As her brow twitched violently and she look with jealousy at Ichigo and Moka who seemed to be having fun splashing each other with water. It was kind of ironic considering that they were in each others' faces and were about to come to blows about 5 minutes ago! Then she saw him grab the Vampire on her slender waist line and lifted the girl squealing in delight and sat her up the ledge. Moka was blushing and was berating him for daring to touch her in an inappropriate manner but she knew that the silver haired girl was pleased as she turned around, looked at her and gave the self same satisfied smirk the mermaid gave her earlier. Karma it seemed was biting her in the ass for her arrogant assumption that she had already won!

"Kurosaki how dare you touch me with your filthy hands!" Moka said with mock severity.

"Whatever...Geez Akashiya you fricking complain too much!" Ichigo said whispering. "I figured you'd appreciate my foresight to get you out of the water as quickly as possible. I happened to do some research and found out that you have a weakness for water. So give me a little credit will ya!"

Moka looked at him and blushed...

"_So he was worried about me?"_ Moka said to herself. "_I-I g-guess I should be grateful and be nice to him...for little while."_

"Oi, you alright? Dammit that's why I took you out the pool because the water might be messing with you. Common I'll get you a towel so you can dry yourself up."

Ichigo was about to get out of the pool. Tamao and Moka blushed furiously as his muscular frame was about half way up the ladder. The look of utter fascination were on their pretty faces as gravity made the water race down and drip to the pool below. However, the Senior decided that this fight wasn't over and with lightning quick speed she went and pulled the strawberry back to the water. Ichigo comically surfaced and gasped for air and scowled at her...

"W-what the hell was that for? the strawberry gasped.

Tamao was decent enough to look away embarrassed...

"I-I...I wanted for you to swim with me for a little while longer." Tamao replied. "Akashiya-san is a big girl and she could find a towel all by herself!"

Tick mark appeared on the Vampire's forehead as she glared at the black haired Senior...

"Akashiya might catch a cold so I think I'll help her find that towel if you don't mind..."

"She's a Vampire anyway. I hear her kind shrugs this kind of stuff..."

Ichigo scowled at her...

"It doesn't matter if she's a Vampire or not. Now if you would excuse me I'll go help my friend before she gets sick..."

"_Aww he's so sweet..." _Moka said blushing. _"But did he have to emphasize "friend" a lot? And what the hell is that wench trying to do to Kurosaki just as I was about to see that big hard bod..._She stopped and then she mentally shouted. "_W-WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!"_

"Oh what are you talking about..." Tamao said looking down. "...when the fun is just starting?"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw the girls chasing one of the guys. They caught him and bit various parts of his body and to his astonishment he turned into an old man! Then he noticed that the other girls were chasing around all the males all over the pool with the same results. He saw Tsukune hide behind Kurumu as she unsheathed her foot long claws and glared at the girls trying to drain him of his life energy...

"If you don't want me to turn you into sushi..." Kurumu said dangerously. "I suggest that you leave us the hell alone, understand?"

"_Heh, gotta remind myself not to piss Kurumu off!" _Ichigo told himself. Then he said out loud. "What the hell, that guy just turned into an old man!"

"Huh, don't think to badly of us! We've been luring men and sucking their life energy. This is simply our natural way of life." Tamao said by way of explanation.

Tamao begins to transform and dove into the water and jump high into the air...

"Isn't it wonderful?"

Tamao has transformed when she emerged from the surface...

"Are you serious?" Ichigo said half lidded. "Mermaids huh?"

Then he looked around as the idiots finally understood their situation and began to leave...

"Where are you'll going?" a short haired mermaid asked them.

"All of you should let us suck your life energy alright?"

"It's useless to resist, we're invincible in the water!"

"Don't worry, we won't drain you too much!"

As chaos around him grew, he felt arms slide up behind him and embrace him in the neck...

"Stop this Tamao-sempai..."

"Weren't you listening Kurosaki-kun it is in our nature!" You don't want little 'ol me starving now do you?"

Ichigo sighed...Even though the guys in the pool who are getting "slaughtered" were a bunch of idiots, they didn't deserve to be fish food! Perhaps he could spare them the trouble if...hmm it might just work!

"If I let you girls drain my life instead will you let them go?"

Tamao turned him around her. arms still hanging loosely from his neck. She looked at him with skepticism and her eyes met a fierce scowl of defiance. He could have handled this and have the matter settled but his badge and the Chappy dispenser were in his coat pocket. The mermaid looked away blushing and was amazed that he would sacrifice himself for these cretins' sake? She knew that there was something special about Kurosaki Ichigo and this situation proves it...

"Are you sure, there are many of us you know." Tamao asked him. "You could...die!"

Ichigo looked her in the eyes and chuckled...

"I've already died once and lived to tell the tale..." Ichigo told her. "So tell them to stop and you can take all the energy you want...that is if you can handle it."

"Oh is that right?" Tamao said interested.

"Tell your girls to stop and find out!"

"Girls stop chasing the boys please!" Tamao clapped her hands. "Ichigo-kun has offered himself to us if we let them go!"

"Ichigo you can't..." Kurumu said sitting on the floor crying.

Tsukune did his best to calm her down as his hand rubbed her back in comfort...

The guys quickly got out of the pool and ran for their lives...

"Really? I always wanted to touch his rock hard abs..." the pony tailed mermaid said embarrassed.

"Ya, don't worry Kurosaki-kun, we won't drain you too much 'kay?" a short haired mermaid assured him. "Because I want to swim with you some more and killing you won't make that dream of mine happen!"

The girls surrounded him and Tamao desperately asked him one more time...

"Are you sure about this Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo gave her one of his rare smile and girls and Tamao blushed furiously...

"I'm going to be fine..." Ichigo told her. "Now how did you wanna do this? One at a time or drain me simultaneously. Don't worry I can handle and satisfy you all, I assure you!"

Moka looked at him in astonishment and shook her head. She knew that the strawberry did not have an ounce of fear in his body but she didn't know he was stupid too! Yes it was very brave of him to sacrifice himself for all those cretins' sake but by Kami, he didn't have to put his life on the line for them as well? Then she knew instantly what he was doing! He was going to knock them all out in one blow by flaring his Yoki energy the minute they bite into his flesh! She herself has tasted his potent blood and she believes that he is capable of doing the feat without harming all of them. The huge knot on her forehead was giving her a headache. As the low class fish scum neared him and their filthy hands explored his muscular body, her jealousy reared its ugly head. Kurosaki Ichigo was hers and hers alone dammit and they have no right to do as they please to him! They were all about to bite into the strawberry before she couldn't stand it any longer and she jumped into the water and released all of her Yoki into an explosive burst that sent a column of water 40 feet into the air!

The girls looked startled and reared back in fear. Tamao looked surprised that the Vampire would go back into her domain but recovered herself. She was actually annoyed that she was interrupted yet again by that meddlesome woman!

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF HIM YOU LOW CLASS FISH!"

"Oh come on! Why won't you just go away! I had my eyes set on Kurosaki-kun so I won't give him up to the likes of you! Tamao told her. "I'll get rid of you for good!"

Tamao snapped her fingers and the mermaids attacked Moka. A veteran of many battles, she simply jumped high into the air. She smiled as the low class fish took the bait and she attacked them instead...

Meanwhile...

While the chaos around him ensued, Ichigo made a break for it.

"Ichigo raise your hands..."

"Huh?"

The strawberry felt feminine hands lift him off the water...

"Thanks Kurumu. Hey do me a favor and put me down to where my clothes are at?"

The succubus looked at him puzzled but she nodded and complied with his request. When Ichigo landed, he ran and rummage through his jacket pocket and found his Chappy dispenser. Now to he needs to get out here so he could turn into his Shinigami form and stop this insanity from happening! He bided his time though and he'll take the first opportunity - to get away from the pool - when it presented itself. Although he doesn't need to wait for long and he and the others heard the tortured howls of another Hollow.

"_What the hell of all damn times they have to show up!" _Ichigo said darkly.

As Tamao and the others fell like rain from the sky and hit the pool, Moka dived into the water and got out of the pool quickly. Her Vampire strength and speed saved her as she flipped through the air using only one arm. With her considerable skill she spun around in midair and delivered a bone crunching spinning heel kick that hit her attacker's mask. She didn't flinch as the thing turned to dust and was dispersed into the wind. Moka whirled around and caught a large arm with one hand. She glared at this abominations and gave it a swift kick that sent it flying away. She jumped high into the air and flipped a couple of times and crushed another mask that killed Hollow instantaneously. Then the Vampire's eyes widened as she felt one of them charging that same attack that the man in black has saved her from so long ago. She whirled around to meet this new threat but she again she was surprised that the man in black has managed to sneak behind her without her knowing.

"_How the hell does he do that?" _ she said exasperatedly.

With his massive cleaver-like sword in hand, he swiftly got dispatched the offending beast...

"**You should be more careful, Akashiya-san." **the black clad man said to her. **"I can't always guarantee that I will be here to save you!"**

"Chi...I had things under control before you showed up!"

"**Is that right?"**

The man in black disappeared before her eyes and dispatched two more of the damn creatures behind her and when she turned around as she felt their Yoki disappear, she saw his massive sword coming her way. So the he finally showed his true colors at last! When the opportunity comes he was going to attack her when she least expected it. The Vampire didn't blink as the sword went past her head to impale another creature yet again. Then she looked at him, not surprised that he wasn't there anymore, only to hear his eerie echoing voice in her ear...

"**Like I said...be more careful!"**

Then he mysteriously vanished again...

Tamao returned to her human form and slowly got out of the pool. She clutched her jaw gingerly and winced when a sharp pain as she touched it. That was going to swell and she could already tell that it was getting a little puffy. Then her eyes widened as those same creatures with holes on their chests have appeared yet again. She fell down as big Hollow landed in front of her and stalked her as crawled and felt the fence on her back. She was too weak to fight back. That's right, the black clad man said that he would help her if she called him. She flared as much of her depleted Yoki as she could...

"HELP ME ZANGETSU-SAN!" Tamao screamed desperately and covered her eyes.

Tamao heard the creature scream in agony and she opened her eyes only to see him standing before her with his Cleaver sword resting on his shoulder...

"**You called...Ichinose-san?"**

The mermaid cried in relief as tears of joy cascaded down her bruised face.

"Thank Kami you're here!"

"**Come on take my hand and I'll pull you up!"**

Tamao took the pre-offered hand and with astonishing strength, the masked man lifted her single handedly without causing him much strain. Her cheeks turned pink as she stood up and found herself in his protective embrace. She never felt more secure in her life and she knew that now that he was here, everything was going to be alright. Her eyes widened as he grabbed her suddenly and they both vanish as an attack from above was thwarted. Tamao looked in amazement as Zangetsu-san easily defeated one Hollow after the other with only one hand as the other protectively but respectfully embraced her around the waist. She looked astonishingly at the ground as they appeared about 100 feet in the air. She wondered how he was doing this amazing feat. Up above she saw a hole in the sky and that was where all the Hollows were coming from...

"**I think it's time to end this..."**

The mermaid sensed his Yoki skyrocket as he said two chilling words...

"**GETSUGA..."**

Ichigo fired the first massive beam of energy that destroyed all the Hollows that were coming out of the hole...

"**TENSHO!"**

He then fired another one and the power behind the beam was enough to collapse the hole and it closed automatically.

The strawberry then swiftly took her to the infirmary and deposited her in front of the nurse's front door.

"Thank you Zangetsu-san, you saved my life yet again!"

"**I'm only doing my job but speaking of which, I believe I am needed again elsewhere." **Ichigo said. Then he told her in a chuckle. **"Try not get yourself into too much trouble now!"**

Tamao giggled at his good natured jab and she saw him vanish before her eyes. The Senior sighed. She should tell the nurse to send some people into the pool so that they could help her Club Members with their injuries. It has been a very eventful day and even though she lost to Akashiya Moka in their battle, she was determined to win the war in the end. The battle lines were drawn and she will not give Kurosaki Ichigo to her so easily! The mermaid smiled, she hopes to make a lot more memories and hopefully most of them were with Ichigo.

"It's going to be a very interesting Senior year!" she said to no one in particular.

A/N Dammit...I'm suppose to be working on Naruto Chronicles but there was momentum working on my side so I had to update this...so here's the next chapter.

-Thanks again for the Reviews, Favorites, and Alerts...

-As you can see it looks like Tamao has joined in on all the shenanigans...She was kinda neglected after she appeared in chapter 3 of the manga...I figured I might as well give her a shout out and give her a little part in my fic...SHould prove interesting though wouldn't it...For one thing, her and Moka's battle for Ichigo's affections should be hilarious and no it's not going to be a harem, this is an IchixMoka fic and by golly I will abide by it...lol...I think it would make their relationship all the more important and by giving Moka a rival for his affections, she will try harder even though she stubbornly don't want to admit it...lol

-Ah yes the chapter with Gin is next...SQUEEE!...lol...I have a few surprises in store for this chapter so stay tuned...

-So far I have followed Manga to the letter and I have pretty much broken my policy of forging my own way...However, there is a reason for this and that's because the events that happened in canon will in fact make the Ichigo and Moka's relationship stronger by building a foundation for it

-Oh by the way try to play the song Suddenly by Kai...they are a Filipino-American singing group from the bay area who unfortunately broke up a long time ago...Their song is in you tube and they have remade the song and spun it with their own flavor...Anyway you'll know when to play it because I thought it was rather appropriate in a way and it gives that extra oomph to the dramatics...lol

-Read and Review as usual and if you have any ideas please do tell

-Cya kiddies in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Perverted Werewolf Blues...oh my! part I**

**Several minutes later...**

After Ichigo deposited the injured mermaid to the nurse's office, he decided to cover his bases before he returned to the others. Kurumu, Tsukune and especially Akashiya will most likely wonder where he disappeared to when all the excitement started happening. He didn't need his secret identity compromised this early in the game and providing them with a rather long winded explanation of his origins, his powers, Hollows, Shinigami, Soul Society and what his mission was at the Academy. Oh, he knows he's going to get found out some day but he wanted to spare his new found friends the complications and the resulting consequences as much as possible.

The Substitute found his body skulking about hidden in the trees and he couldn't help but face palm his forehead as he realized that in his haste to change into his Shinigami form to get rid of the Hollows, he forgot to put his damn clothes on! Wearing nothing more than some baggy swimming shorts and sandals; it's going to be rather embarrassing running around the school almost half naked. Students were in need of medical attention however so as much as the prospect of the fangirls ogling him and the dumb ass guys giving him death glares, he needed to prioritize what's more important at the moment. To hell with scandalous rumors!

Speaking of which, he found just the teacher he was looking for and he made a B-line for the said person while ignoring the shrieking cries, the disturbing admiring stares, and a dozen fainting girls when they saw him running in hallway in the state that he was. Hopefully, she will be a little more understanding...

"Nekonome-sensei, can I have a moment?" Ichigo called out.

Nekonome stopped turned around and answered...

"Ah Kurosaki-san, just the person I was looking for!" Nekonome said cheerfully. "I was wondering that if you haven't found a club yet, then please join the...o-oh my!"

The homeroom teacher whirled around and was greeted with the wonderful sight of Ichigo's chiseled muscular frame. Needless to say, she felt her cheeks blush with color as her eyes roamed his broad pectorals, his massive shoulders, and his rock hard six pack abs. The strawberry himself was red in the ears but there was no help for it. He then cooly went about explaining the situation at the pool and that students might need some help. The strawberry ignored the fact that she was blatantly staring at him. Then when his message finally got through to her, she snapped out of her stupor...

"What! How did this come about Kurosaki-san?"

"Uh...long story, let's just say Akashiya got involved and leave it at that..."

Ichigo sweat dropped as their mostly female audience gasped and growled in complaint...

"What Akashiya again?" a girl growled. "That prima donna is such a trouble maker!"

"Shut up idiot, do you want to get added to the body count?"

The girl's eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth and looked around nervously to the amusement of her friends...

Nekonome only nodded in understanding because after all when a Vampire is involved then it (automatically) explains everything of course...

"Oh my did she get injured as well?"

"_More like her pride really..." _ Ichigo murmured.

"What was that?"

"Uh nothing, Nekonome-sensei!" the strawberry said quickly. "Anyway, I was just telling you so that the school nurse could take a look at them..."

"How bad were their injuries?"

"A bruise lip here, a black eye there, you know nothing serious."

"I see, I will inform Yakumaru-san of what you have told me, Kurosaki-san."

"Thanks. Then if you will excuse me," Ichigo said as he backed away. "I'm going to go see what happened to the others..."

"Oh Kurosaki-san..." Nekonome called out.

"Yes, ma'am?" The strawberry asked stopping.

"I would appreciate it if you would refrain from running around the school half naked, please." she said blandly. "I don't want you catching cold and using it as an excuse to miss my class tomorrow!"

"Of course not Nekonome-sensei!" Ichigo said blushing.

Then he couldn't help but hear the colorful commentary in the back ground...

"No way Kurosaki-san will get a cold with a delicious hot body looking like that!"

"Ya I agree!" her friend said blushing. "I wouldn't mind getting a little up close and personal if you know what i mean!"

"Aww where's is he going?" a girl complained. "I wanted to ogle at him some more!"

"Ichigo, I'll take care you "real" good if you do get sick, 'kay?" a red haired girl called out sassily.

"Please, you can't even take care of a retarded rock!" someone said snootily. "So you have no right to even grace Ichigo-sama with your filthy presence!"

When the girls started getting a little riled up and arguing who should give Ichigo their complete undivided attention, he used the distraction to slip away unnoticed...sweat dropping all the while he ran. He definitely didn't want to get caught in a middle of the estrogenic shit storm that's about to happen! Besides he's already getting his hands full in trying to deal with and understanding a certain uppity but nonetheless hot as hell silver haired Vampire. Why would he want to face the wrath of the what looked like the entire Academy female population? He's not THAT stupid! Discretion is the better part of valor as they always say and his intuition tells him to get his strawberry ass out of there! Ichigo was already at the end of the hallway when the first blows of the mother of all cat fights began. That storied event where nearly a quarter of the female persuasion erupted in a massive carnage of nail scratching, ear biting, hair pulling, eye gouging, mayhem that the school has ever seen. The nurse will surely earn her salary this day...

Meanwhile...

"Achoo!"

"Bless you Moka-san!"

"Thanks..." she sniffed.

When Moka turned to Kurumu, she didn't like how the bluenette was grinning from ear to ear one bit!

"W-what!" Moka said glaring at her.

"Mo-ka-chan!" the Succubus said in singsong. "Did you know that when you sneeze that someone is talking about you?"

"Yeah and your point?"

"What if...your beloved Ichigo is talking about you as we speak?"

Moka looked at her but she didn't bite into the trap the bluenette was obviously setting up...

"Don't be stupid! Why would that annoying nuisance talk about me?" Moka said in puzzlement

To Moka's credit, she suppressed her urge to blush...

"I don't know Moka-chan?" Kurumu said innocently. "Why don't you tell me?"

Tsukune who was beside the bluenette tried his hardest not to laugh in front of the obviously flustered Moka. He didn't want her fury focused on him that's for sure and he wanted to live a little while longer, thank you very much! Yes, the two young women's relationship has come a long way since their first contentious meeting so long ago. At first Moka-san ignored Kurumu and really didn't say a word to the Succubus. Kurumu on the other hand tried to get on the Vampire's nerves just for the hell of it. However, Ichigo had enough of their shenanigans and invited both of the girls to come eat with him under the old oak tree. With a little prodding on the strawberry's part, he got them all talking in no time. In fact, they were enjoying a rather quarrelsome debating the perceived merits of the ideals the Academy has strived to follow. They were so engrossed into the debate that by the time the bell rang, they didn't really settled anything.

And so it went, the four would meet under that same oak tree for lunch time talking about various subjects of interest. By the end of the week, they were all comfortable with each other enough that they started revealing a little bit about themselves but they were mum on their respective skeletons in their closets. Their relationship is not yet that developed that they can just blab their secrets to each other! Still it was a promising start for the foursome's budding friendship and their bonds were forged as they ate lunch together, hang around after school for club activities, and even did something on the occasional weekend.

Tsukune's own relationship with Moka has improved during this time and he's glad that she isn't as "judgmental" about his shortcomings. Perhaps as she got to know him as a friend during those fireside chats at lunch time, the silver haired beauty has learned to bite her tongue on some of the questionable things that he's done. Because after all, he is sadly the weakest link of the group being human that he is. The Vampire however, was still true to her nature and she will let him have an earful when she deems it necessary and her place to do so.

"I only say this because you are my friend and I care about you." Moka said to him one day. "So don't misunderstand me because I'm doing this for your own good!"

Sadly, the brown haired boy has slowly accepted that Moka-san was out of reach. She was far too bright, too unattainable and so impossible to touch! It was as if she was a living silver haired goddess that walked the Earth but he can only admire her from a far and that she was in another plane of existence from him entirely. Being her friend at least was a consolation he gladly accepts and perhaps it was better that way. Besides he kinda doubt if he would last long if she fed on him everyday, not that he was complaining of course! And he probably wouldn't keep up with her very "active" lifestyle considering that the Vampire loves herself a good brawl now and again.

He had to admire how Ichigo could somehow keep pace with her without the silver haired beauty biting the strawberry's head off! (although she came close a few times!) The most amazing thing though is that the guy didn't have an ounce of fear in him and Moka-san although cute in a way was rather intimidating for a girl. The thing was Ichigo stood up to her and he personally thinks that since no one had the gall (nor the testicular fortitude) to stare her down without turning all gooey inside from the fear that she didn't know what to do or how to react to someone who didn't care of her Vampire status. Of course this irks her to no end and it caused friction between them for a time. Eventually though, their competitive streak and arguing turned to some kind of personal game between those two and they were the only ones who knew what the rules of engagement were! A day in Yokai Academy was not complete if those two were not "debating" about something and it was far more interesting than school work that's for sure!

Still he knew that Moka-san had a thing for the strawberry even though she didn't want to admit it. How did he know? Uh gee did the bizarre flirting hidden in their little arguments count? Or the fact that she gives the strawberry a lingering look as he walks away to another class or when he goes back to the guy's dormitories at the end of the day. Hell, he witnessed the normally unflappable Moka turn into a stuttering and blubbering mess when he asked her if the rumors were true that they were going out! Of course,the reward he received was a goose egg of a bump on his forehead for his inquiring effort to discover the underlying truth beneath this fascinating mystery...

Ichigo was even less subtle - common we're talking about the strawberry now- than she was. Tsukune noticed that he would smile which was a rarity whenever Moka-san finally make her grand entrance and then his countenance suddenly changed and he would scowl as she walked over to her seat. There was one time he caught the strawberry just staring at her all day in class, his expression was hard to discern and thoughts a mystery. Then there was one glowing example that proves without a doubt that those two had something going on between them. This very situation was what happened three days ago after school as they carried a stack of books per Nekonome-sensei's request from the library in preparation for tomorrow's class. Juggling such a high stack of books after she perceived that her pride was bruised when he was nice enough to help her out. As their routine argument of the day was underway, she lost her balance as she twisted her ankle and her heel got caught as she walked over a loose tile and then she fell...

The Vampire would have recovered on her own but Ichigo being the way he was instinctually dropped his own stack as she pitched forward and caught her. However, he underestimated himself and they ended up in a heap on the ground with the Substitute on top of her in a very awkward, highly scandalous, and a very impressionable position! In other words, the strawberry's head ended up nestled rather comfortably on Moka's -ahem- nether regions as he struggled to comically get up while he flapped his limbs rapidly and wiggling like a fish out of water. It didn't really help that she had her hands tightly wrapped around on his head keeping Ichigo from getting some air while she twisted, turned, moaned, and had an embarrassing blush on her cheeks. Needless to say a very high pitched scream broke every window in the vicinity thereafter! The most amazing thing about it all was the fact that his only punishment was her usual glare, a lecture about decency of a gentleman, how much she hated hentai, and then culminating with... a playful punch in the arm. The brown haired boy was sure that Moka-san would have decked him from here to the other side of the school by now. It was just so disappointingly...anti-climatic! Girls are so fricking weird!

Tsukune actually told as much to Kurumu-chan and she absolutely agreed that there was something indeed going on with those two that's not quite apparent but the hints were kinda obvious! His own relationship with the Succubus has grown as well. The one month that they have spent time with the others has strengthened their own bond but in a different way. Just as the Ichigo and Moka were mysteriously attracted to one another, their relationship has evolved in a way as well. The bluenette has once told him that he was her Destined One and she shows his devotion to him everyday as proof of the conviction of her words. Every morning when he and Ichigo walks along the path to go to school, they meet the girls and all of them would go as a group talking all the while to pass the time until they go to class. Ichigo and Moka would cooly nod their heads and say hello in greeting. Kurumu of course had other ideas and she ended up literally flying and catch her precious Tsukune and smother him with her soft, heavenly assets in greeting.

Although he really can't say that death by suffocation can be used to emphasize her undying commitment to him nonetheless, their relationship has gotten closer regardless of her unusual methods to show him her affection. Still Tsukune didn't make a move even though it was obvious that the girl who pursues and chokes him nearly half to death every morning likes him very much! It would sound illogical but he felt since he has never done this girlfriend/boyfriend stuff before, he figured they could take it nice and slow and get to know each other better. At least that's his excuse to hide his insecurities and self doubt from the Succubus who has been patient with him to this day. Still its something he has to work out himself and perhaps this is not the time to worry about his little predicament...

The present conversation jogged Tsukune out of his retrospective...

"How can I tell you something if I don't know what you're talking about!" Moka said annoyed.

"Still stubborn to the last I see..." Kurumu replied. "I'd keep my guard up if I were you. Sure it would seem that you have Ichigo in the bag but you have plenty of competition and it looks like Tamao-sempai has set her sights on him. So whether you like it or not Moka-chan, you have a rival for Ichigo's affections!"

For some reason, hearing that slut's name made Moka's blood boil with jealousy...

"_I will never let her h-have..." _Moka said blushing.

"Oh did you say something Moka-chan?"

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" she replied crossing her arms and looking up in indignation.

The two of them laughed at her expense but the happy times were short lived as the aggravated Moka exerted her Yoki...

"Hey now that I think about it..." Tsukune wondered. "Where is Ichigo anyway?"

Moka's eyes widened as she scanned every square inch of the pool and it's vicinity with her sharp Vampire vision and found not a nary trace of hide nor hair of the strawberry. Now that she thinks about it every time there was trouble with those disgusting creatures with holes on their chests, she noticed that he always disappeared and when those things were eliminated then he makes his entrance. It couldn't be a coincidence...

"Speaking of the devil, here he comes now!" Kurumu announced.

The strawberry homed in on the trio and casually said his greetings...

"Yo, what's up?" Ichigo said waving. "I just got back...GGAAHHH!"

The Substitute couldn't complete his pronouncement as Kurumu jumped him from behind as her way of saying hello. That involved smashing her deliciously enormous assets on his rather naked back that sent tingles of electricity up his spine. Then she claimed an arm as she took hold of it and pulled him towards their little group. The bluenette didn't seem to notice that his arm ended up in between those heavenly pillows and the rather big tick mark that appeared on Moka's forehead. Her temper flared and she asked her question a little more forcefully than she intended...

"Where have you been?" The Vampire demanded.

Ichigo took it the wrong way and glared at her back...

"I don't ever recall needing your permission to go anywhere!"

A bigger vein popped on top of the first tick...

"Well it would have been nice if I had help from a certain someone but no here I find out said person was such a coward..."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed dangerously which had taken Tsukune and Kurumu by surprise. Such was it's intensity that they backed away from him a little bit. Moka took note that she finally struck a nerve on the seemingly impenetrable armor that he seemed to wear. Still she was taken aback with the way his demeanor turned to something dangerous like a...predator and she could have sworn his pupils turned into a haunting yellow color. It was something that the Vampire never expected from him and for some reason a half naked, glaring strawberry was making her hot and bothered. She couldn't explain this animalistic attraction, the seeming danger, the raw instinct that he seeped every pore of his being and it all made her want him all the more. But just as this intense feeling of his Yoki flared, it disappeared as he visibly tried to calm down...

"I knew that you could take care of the situation. So I went back to the main campus to tell Nekonome-sensei to send for a medical team since you were involved!" Ichigo said still staring at her never leaving eye contact. "You may call me a lot of things Akashiya and I wouldn't give a damn. You may feel that I am some pain in the ass and a thorn on your side and I don't care about that either. There is a part of my history that you do not know and in my experience where I face death everyday without flinching and have fought monsters that make all of your experiences pale in comparison. So don't you DARE call me a coward...

Even Moka backed away from the intensity of his gaze. Silence reigned for a time before Kurumu asked...

"Who could you have fought..."

Moka's ears perked and Tsukune listened with interest. At first it looked like Ichigo wouldn't answer her but he looked at her and began...

"He was 6 feet 7 in about 198 lb.. He was skinny as a rail, the most bizarre looking hairdo, and wears an eye patch. He may not look much but he was blood thirsty and the bastard would cut anybody down without hesitation or remorse. He literally lives by the sword and absolutely loves fighting. In fact it's the only thing he knows how to do..."

The three of them listened as Ichigo recalled the day that he had fought Kenpachi in Soul Society. The strawberry had a haunted look about him as he described -while he left out some details- one of the most harrowing fights he took part in. What he was telling them was far too detailed for him to make it up...

"Was he strong?" Moka asked.

"Super strong...He bisected a huge building with one strike of his sword. His Yoki was so powerful that I couldn't even cut him. I would have died if I didn't put myself together when I did. To make things even worse, remember the eye patch he wore?"

She nodded...

"You see it was kind of a handicap for his opponents because the bastard wanted to make the fights last a little longer. It absorbs all of his excess Yoki. Imagine that eyepatch was a flood gate to a dam. When he took it off it made him 10x stronger. In Vampire terms...think of fighting 10 of you Akashiya. "

Tsukune and Kurumu eyes widened in fear. For Ichigo to have fought and survived an opponent of such magnitude was unbelievable. Moka's brow frowned in contemplation. She couldn't recall a monster other than her own race with such power. It is disconcerting that Ichigo's mystery opponent has the power equal to and if his story was true even surpass the power of her parents...

"So what happened in the end?"

"We put everything we had into one final strike and when we have wiped out half a mile of real estate and the dust has settled, I fell down..."

"So you lost?" Moka asked disappointed for some reason.

"Then seconds later he too fell on the ground not a few feet away from me...so it was a tie."

"Oh...I-I'm glad..."

Ichigo looked at her quizzically. He was afraid to ask but he did so anyway...

"And why would that be?"

"So I could defeat him myself!"

"Trust me Akashiya, you don't want to tangle with this guy. You wouldn't last a second..."

A tick mark appeared on her forehead...

"Well we don't know that if I don't try..."

"The thing is his colleagues are even stronger than he is..."

Tsukune shook his head. The strawberry was right in a way, the people he has fought were monsters indeed as he listened to them argue yet again...

**The next day...**

Ichigo and Tsukune were walking as usual like they always did on their way to the school. They met Moka at the end of the road, her arms crossed under her considerable assets while she tapped her foot impatiently. When she heard their approach, she discretely opened one eye to see if they were coming and then without a murmur of greeting turned around and walked away. Tsukune being polite called out to her and she acknowledged him when she raised her hand. Ichigo however, wasn't feeling very charitable this morning so he called out...

"Good morning to you too, Akashiya!" Ichigo calling out to her. "I see you got up on the wrong side of bed and started PMSing this early in the morning, huh?"

Moka stopped turned around glared at him and then she looked up in indignation and pulled back her luxurious silver hair and stomped off...

"Yup it's that time of the month I see..."

"Dude you shouldn't aggravate her so much." Tsukune told him. "She's going to be difficult for the rest of the day because of you!"

She stopped yet again and glared at them both...

"I HEARD THAT!" Moka growled. Then she flared her Yoki...

"Ah ha ha sorry Moka-san..."

"Hmmph!"

Ichigo wanted what's eating Akashiya today. It's not like he irritates her on purpose but she just sets herself up so easily that he couldn't help but bait her. For some reason though she looked kinda cute puffing her cheeks and then glaring at him like that. Then he stopped, when did he start thinking that Moka was cute period? She may be hot and have tempting curves that won't quit but she's too "excitable" for his tastes! Perhaps he should be nice to her today...yeah fat chance that's going to happen with the way she's been acting! Then from out of no where Kurumu ambushed him as he comically struggled to breathe suffocating on those heavenly and delectable pillows of happiness.

"Good Morning Ichigo-kun!"

"Mmm mmm mmm mmm!"

"Umm, Kurumu-chan you might want to ease on the death grip on his head so he can breathe remember?" Tsukune deadpanned.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Kurumu said blushing.

"Dammit Kurumu what the hell was that for!" Ichigo said gasping for breath.

"That was your morning hug..." the bluenette replied. "What I can't hug and greet my friend?"

"_You called that a hug...that looked more like choking to me!" _ Tsukune thought as he sweat dropped.

"Yeah well try not to kill me next time please!"

"Tsukune, Ichigo is being mean to me!" Kurumu pouted rather cutely.

Then she grabbed his arm and he felt her bosoms trap his arm...

"Ah ha ha ha...don't worry about it Kurumu-chan..."

"If you hooligans done playing around; I would like to get to school sometime this morning, thank you!"

"_Geez what's got her panties in a wad?" _the bluenette whispered to Tsukune's ear.

"I don't know, Ichigo and I have been trying to figure it out though!"

Kurumu gave him that "what-did-you-do-to-her" look...

"What! I didn't do anything." Ichigo said. "I was being civil with her for once!"

The silver haired girl who was listening to the conversation snorted derisively...

"Dammit people it's too early for you two love birds to argue!" Kurumu said hotly putting her hands to her hips.

Both of them stopped and awkwardly started protesting...

"Why the hell would I want that cold heartless woman to be my girlfriend!" Ichigo said vehemently.

"Ha it would be a cold day in hell before I deem that thing standing before you someone whom I would consider my boyfriend!" Moka protested blushing all the while she pointed at him.

"If the shoe fits Akashiya!"

"It takes one to know one!"

They glared at each other and sparks began to fly...

"Thanks Kurumu-chan, they're going to go at each other's throats from now until we get out of school!" Tsukune said rather sarcastically.

"Ah ha ha...sorry!" she said sticking her tongue out.

Then they felt the familiar signature and the haunting howl of a Hollow. While the three of them were distracted, he managed to run to the dark forest and took a mod soul pill thereby ejecting his soul while his body kept on running towards the school. When Moka turned around she was surprised as the strawberry vanish. Hearing a that inhuman scream again in the air, she didn't have time to wonder where he went and tried to pinpoint where its location might be. They frantically looked for awhile before they saw a 13 foot Hollow that looked like a giant spider stalking a paled skinned girl with shoulder length black hair. She was short, petite, and skinnier than a bean pole. It seemed that she looked like she was a student because the girl wore the school's official uniform. She was backing up and screaming up a storm before she tripped and fell to the ground. The Hollow was about to consume her when Moka sprang into action and with a vicious roundhouse kick that sent it skidding backwards and crashing into a tree away from the frightened girl. However, Moka didn't notice her reaction as her eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed calculatingly. When the silver haired girl landed and looked to see if the cowering girl was alright, the black haired girl feigned a frightened look and somehow made her eyes water completing her ruse.

"Are you alright?" Moka asked her.

"Y-yes t-thanks to you!"

"Good I would suggest that you leave this place and let me deal with this...thing!"

"O-okay..."

The girl made a run for it on the opposite direction but Spider Hollow fell from the sky and cut her off. Dust and debris were kicked up high in the sky as it's 8 razor sharp claws dug deep into the ground. It roared and it cause the girl to scream as well. The Hollow was about to lunge at it's victim when the black haired girl found herself in the air. Surprised for a moment, she looked at a blue haired girl grinning at her and not a moment later, she landed a few yards away from the battle field. The petite girl looked in astonishment at the bat-like wings and the long, black prehensile tale that moved to and fro as if it had a life of it's own. Then her gaze looked at the silver haired girl battling the Hollow and it looked like she was winning! For someone who is not of Shinigami origin, she was handling herself really well despite not having a zanpakuto. She then looked at the brown haired boy who was looking fretfully in the distance and she wonders if he's able to transform into something too. In fact now that she's assessed the two people that she met here, it seemed that they were giving off a very weird spiritual pressure unlike anything she have ever felt. It was different from Shinigami and Hollow signatures that she's familiar with and it probably explains how they were exhibiting unusual abilities.

"_What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time?"_ she mysteriously said.

"It looks like Moka-chan has this in the bag..." the bluenette said. "So you ok?"

"Y-yes..."

"It's weird that the Phantom hasn't made an appearance yet which is quite peculiar..."

"T-the P-phantom?" she said shyly.

"Oh I guess you haven't met him yet. He's the one who saves us from these things everyday..."

"Really? What's he like?" the petite girl asked curiously.

The black haired girl sweat dropped as the blue haired girl suddenly had stars in her eyes and blushed madly...

"He's so dreamy! He's so strong and cares so much about the students here. I'm sure he's quite hot behind that scary looking mask he always wears..."

"_That idiot, I can't believe he's using his Hollow mask!" _she thought furiously. Then when the bluenette focused on her she managed to fake a starry eyed look as well. "Oh wow, he sounds really cool!"

"I know right..."

The two girls then focused on the silver haired Vampire who staggered as the Hollow hit her and making her fall to the ground. Moka rolled as quickly as she could as the creature tried to skewer her with one of its spear-like legs. With incredible upper body strength, she flipped over with her hands, kicked out the two front legs aside and then kicked the Hollow in the face with both her feet with a bone crunching hit and then flipped gracefully a couple of times before she landed not far away from it. The creature let out a howl of frustration and then the spider jumped and spun a giant web line at her which she dodged easily. Unfortunately, her luck ran out and she got caught as she jumped to avoid another line coming towards her. Moka struggled mightily as the Hollow dragged her up, the surrounding area had a giant web glinting in the sunlight that escaped in the clouds. Kurumu apologized to the girl and she unleashed her true self, to give her rather hot headed friend a hand. The black haired girl looked astonished as she witness the bluenette unsheathe foot long claws from her fingers and sprout bat-like wings and tail. The Succubus flew up and headed for Moka so she could free her. Moka struggled against the web with all her might but it was too pliant and flexible for her strength to break through easily. Then she heard a swishing sound of wings flapping and looked ahead as she saw Kurumu flying towards her...

"What are you doing?" she shouted.

The question distracted Kurumu long enough for the spider Hollow to catch her as well. Now two of them got caught and are now being dragged up...

"**So...aren't you girls suppose to be in class right now..." **Someone said**...Instead of "hanging" around?"**

Kurumu giggled at the little jab at their situation but Moka looked at him funny and she couldn't believe he would joke at a time like this. Then her eyes widened as she saw the Phantom floating in the air and wondered how he was able do such a feat. She felt a little bit of Yoki coming from under his feet and perhaps the reason he's able to float high up in the air was he was able to solidify his power from under him and thereby using it as a platform to stand on. Still it was quite amazing and she wondered if she could learn the trick as well. Time enough for that later...

"Will you stop being such a smart ass and let us down already?" Moka said growling.

"**Is she always grumpy like this so early in the morning?" **the Phantom asked Kurumu.

The bluenette shrugged and replied...

"Dunno she's always been quiet and aloof usually but today's the first time she's been PMSing. Must have something to do with her crush or something!"

"**Oh really, please do tell!" **he said chuckling. Then he looked at the Vampire who looked horrified and she unleashed her Yoki and glared at him most evilly. **"But I guess you're going to have to tell me later because she's giving me the evil eye and it's really quite disturbing!"**

Kurumu started giggling again and Moka looked up indignantly and blushed. The Phantom then unsheathed his sword and the two girls looked with interest as the swirling piece of white cloth seem to unravel itself and shrink to a manageable size on the pommel. Then with a swift slash they were free and Kurumu continued to fly while Moka fell to the ground. She had everything in control when the black clad man caught her bridal style and slowly floated down below. The Vampire blushed furiously as crimson and yellow eyes met and there was an awkward silence between them.

"Thank you..." Moka said looking away blushing.

"**That's better..."**

She frowned and looked at him puzzled...

"**You look cuter when you smile like that instead of being so sour all the time..."**

Before she could reply, he already vanished and with a blink of an eye he finished off the Hollow in on swift motion and flash of his sword. Then to her astonishment he appeared before her again...

"**You know having your mouth open like that is quite un-lady like..." **he said.** "But anyway, I'm going to have to take my leave. I trust that you and your friends alright?"**

Moka nodded numbly and then he disappeared...

"Hey Akashiya, why are you spacing out now of all times?"

The Vampire blinked as she looked at the strawberry walking towards her...

"Where have you been?"

"Sorry I forgot something in the dorms so I ran back and to go get it." Ichigo said innocently. "What did something happened?"

"UGH...you are so useless!" she said exasperatedly and then throwing her hands up and stomping towards the path again.

Kurumu chortled and looked at him meaningfully...

"What! I didn't do anything to her this time!" Ichigo protested.

Then he looked at the black haired girl who grinned at him and waved at our strawberry playfully...

"Kurumu I'll meet you guys in school okay?" the strawberry said suddenly. "I just needed to talk to this person for a moment!"

"Do you know her Ichigo?" Tsukune asked.

"Uh more or less!"

The short girl looked annoyed and kicked him in the shin and Ichigo comically jumped up and down in pain. Tsukune and the Succubus looked at each other and then at the bizarre event and sweat dropped...

"If you would excuse me!"

Ichigo then grabbed the girl's collar and comically dragged her as he ran away as she floated like a rag doll and a trail of smoke followed the strawberry's path...

"That was weird..." Tsukune said.

"Yeah you're telling me." Kurumu replied.

Meanwhile...

Ichigo finally stopped a long ways from his friends and glared at the black headed girl in front of him as he had his hands on his knees trying to get some air. There was an awkward silence as the girl looked at him with her hands on her waist. Then a devious look flashed on her eyes and another grin escaped her lips. She then clasped her hands together as she had a starry eyed look on her face as she spoke to him...

"He's so dreamy! He's so strong and cares so much about the students here. I'm sure he's quite hot behind that scary looking mask he always wears..." the girl said in a close approximation of Kurumu's voice and repeated what the Succubus said to her. "Honestly is this the reason why you haven't been reporting in is because you're having too much fun playing hero?"

"W-what...are y-you doing here...midget?" Ichigo said as he gasped for breath.

"To get your delinquent ass reporting to Soul Society on a regular basis like you were suppose to..."

"What the hell...you're here too Renji?"

"Of course I'm here dumb ass! So Rukia and I can look after you!"

"So why haven't you been reporting in?" Rukia asked him.

"There was no point!" Ichigo replied. "So far I've been eliminating ordinary Hollows and nothing major happened since I got here a month ago. So it's just a waste of time for me to write that pain in the ass of a report if nothing is happening!"

"Idiot, the point of the report was so Kurotsuchi-taicho can discern if Aizen is close to completing his Arrancar army or not. Our strategy hinges upon the data you're "suppose" to be collecting!"

"Fine whatever I'll go write them if it's going to make you and the old man happy!" Ichigo said sighing. "Now was there anything else because my homeroom teacher will rip me a new one if I'm late for her homeroom just to let you know."

"Ah but that's the beauty of this little arrangement my dear Ichigo." Rukia said grinning.

"I was ordered by the Capt.-Gen. to become this realm's Shinigami representative until a permanent person can be appointed in a future date." Renji explained.

"And I will be assisting him!"

"Are you fricking serious?" he asked half lidded.

"What kind of person would I be if I lied to my bestest friend in the whole wide world!" Rukia said sweetly.

"Rukia please don't do that again..." Ichigo told her. "..that was really creepy!"

"Shut up!"

Ichigo ignore her and looked at the pineapple...

"So where are you guys staying at?"

"The headmaster put us up temporarily in the main administration building." Renji replied. "He said we were suppose to stay there till they could arrange a better accommodations and a more permanent Shinigami outpost. You could visit us if ya want!"

"Good to know..." the he turned to Rukia and said irritably. "What?"

"So Ichigo..." she slowly began. "What's your relationship with that silver haired chick?"

"Oh you mean Akashiya?" Ichigo said puzzled. "She's just my snooty, hot tempered, pain in the ass of a classmate that's all. And before you jump to conclusions, she and I are just friends even if she's the most difficult person to deal with."

"I never said anything of the sort..." Rukia said innocently. "You volunteered that information yourself."

"Wow so Ichigo got a girlfriend now?" Renji said grinning. "Will wonders never seize? And here I thought you were g..."

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo said hotly. "Like I said, she's just a friend and you idiots are jumping to conclusions!"

"Hmm is it me Rukia or is he quite being defensive about this so called friend?"

"Why yes I believe you are correct Renji." Rukia replied. "The question is though **why** is he being so defensive? Gasp...I hope he's not hiding something!"

"Whatever, I'll see you two idiots later!" Ichigo said fuming. "I'm going to be late for class!"

"Oh don't be such a spoilsport!" the petite Shinigami replied. "I can understand why you want to hurry to class though. Its so you could be with your honey bunny isn't it? I can't blame you though she is quite a looker!"

"Yup she is hot! I approve!" Renji said grinning with two thumbs up.

"I-I'm s-so proud of you Ichigo!" she said with false tears. "My how they grow so quickly!"

Ichigo glared at them both and then made a run for it to go to class while his two friends laughed at his expense...

"That was funny" Renji laughing.

"Yes it was..."

**Later that day...**

"Well then everyone thanks for joining my club!"

Tsukune looked around and the only people who were there was Moka sitting strait with her hands on the desk and a frown on her beautiful face, Kurumu who was sitting next to him, and Ichigo who had this "what the hell am I doing here look!" Is that the reason why Nekonome-sensei has been pestering the 4 of them to join was because they were the only members of the club? Then there was a knock on the door and another girl entered and everyone was surprised who it was as she went directly to Ichigo and gave the strawberry a suffocating hug. She then looked at Moka who had a large knot on her forehead and it seemed that her right eyebrow started twitching. She looked at the Vampire and smiled in triumph...

"Wow what's Tamao-Sempai doing here?" Tsukune whispered to Kurumu.

"It's kinda obvious..." the succubus said blandly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Moka said irritably. "And will you let him go, he looks like he's about to choke to death on those cow udders of yours!"

"How unrefined...I am simply saying hello to Kurosaki-kun..." Tamao said sweetly. "Besides, he doesn't seem to be complaining too much..."

"Yeah that's because you're choking him duh!"

The mermaid looked down at the strawberry who was turning rather blue at the gills. She gasped cutely - to Moka's irritation and the amusement of the others and reluctantly let him go.

"I'm so sorry Kurosaki-kun are you alright?" she said with worry.

"Fine, I'll live..." Ichigo said while he comically gasped for air. "Next time try not kill me when you say hello!"

"Aww but I kinda like it when I feel...your hot breath on my skin..." she said seductively. "And your arms flapping up and down are rather cute!"

"_Too much information!" _Tsukune whispered.

Kurumu giggled but she glared at the older girl. She looked at Moka and she had to admit that she's impressed that the Vampire hadn't kicked the mermaid's ass out the window yet. Although, the bluenette could tell she wanted to because she saw a twinge of jealousy in the silver haired girl's eyes. Moka looked irritably at the typical Ichigo bluster as he blushed in embarrassment while Tamao looked at him amused.

"_This has nothing to do with you Moka so get a grip!" _Moka said to herself.

For some reason as those two interacted with the other; the Vampire couldn't help but feel a stabbing sensation in the very fabric of her being. Why is it that seeing that idiot of a strawberry talking to that cow so damn irritating! Does that mean he would rather talk to her? That's fine, Ichigo was free to talk to anyone in this school as it is his right! However, she felt this emptiness inside and a void in her heart whenever she sees him talking to another girl. It was a very unpleasant feeling and it only served to raise the temperature of her temper because she didn't know how to deal with it...

"Umm Ichinose-san what are you doing here?" Nekonome asked the girl. "Aren't you suppose to be conducting club activities with the Swimming Club right now?"

"Oh I delegated that responsibility to Misa my Vice President." Tamao replied. "Besides I wanted to visit Kurosaki-kun here. So if it's not troubling to you Nekonome-Sensei I would like to stay if you don't mind..."

"Uh sure..."

"Thanks I'd really appreciate it..."

Tamao looked at Moka and sparks began to fly between them...

"Uh so...we're the only members of the club huh?" Ichigo said clearing his throat and trying to diffuse the tension inside the room before in turns into all out war.

"Oh don't be silly..."

The door slid open and an older boy entered and said his greetings. He had a bandana on his head to get his shoulder length hair out of his face. The boy seemed pleasant enough as he smiled and had flowers with him. Ichigo had the urge to face palm his forehead as this little tool reminded him of Ikkaku's buddy Yumichika for some reason. The pretty boy looks sure didn't help and that sudden sparkle when he grinned at the ladies...

"I'm sorry. Man here I am late on the first day..." the boy said. "My name Morioka Ginei and I am the president of the Newspaper Club. Pleased to meet ya."

Then for some reason his eyes glowed and went up to each astonished girl and gave them a bouquet for flowers. When he got to Tamao however, he stopped and looked guilty for a reason...

"Hello Gin-kun..."

"Ah Tamao-chan this is...uh a pleasant surprise!" Gin said smiling. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine. I see that you're up to your old tricks again eh?"

"Why Tamao-chan what are you talking about?" Gin said nervously.

"Hmmph...feigning innocence I see but you and I know what you have done and they too will find what kind of loathsome, despicable person you really are!" Tamao said growling.

Awkward silence...

"But who cares, I'm only here to spend time with Ichigo anyway..." Tamao said sweetly. But then added with deadly venom. "I suggest you leave us alone...understand!"

"Yes ma'am!" Gin said squeaking

"Good boy, now go flirt with someone else!" Tamao said sternly.

And to Moka's growing irritation grabbed the strawberry's arm and squeezed her soft pillows on to his muscular arm and glared at the other boy. Kurumu was fuming that Tsukune was staring and the brown haired boy tried mightily to staunch the nose bleed as her breasts seemed to want to burst out the confines of her shirt. Ichigo on the other hand was horrified and he was red to his ears and he too held his nose up to preemptively stop the bleeding as he had an eyeful of cleavage and saw part of her lacy pink bra. Gin on the other hand was rather irritated himself that Tamao would cling to a freshman like her life depended on it. He tried to stare the boy down but he glared back at him. The teacher sweat dropped at all the drama going on and she just wanted to get out of there. Besides she needed to grade some quizzes, a staff meeting, and she was rather craving sushi for dinner and presiding over all this soap opera wasn't really conducive to that end. So she cleared her throat and to get everyone's attention...

"Gin-kun is a second year student of the Club. If you have any question please inquire them to him 'kay?"

"I will do my best and you can always count on me!" Gin said enthusiastically.

Gin's gaze however, strayed toward Tamao who glared at the boy and he flinched...

"Tsukune I don't do so well with this flirty guy!" Kurumu pouted and grabbed his arm. Moka looked at them and wondered what they were doing...

"Well, I have to leave since I have a staff meeting to go to..." Nekonome-sensei said. "Take care of all the club proceedings, Gin-kun."

"What you're going to leave already Sensei?" Tsukune asked.

"Sorry, see you later everyone and be nice to your sempai and be friends with him 'kay?"

Tamao snorted derisively and the 4 of them looked at her in puzzlement.

The teacher closed the door behind her and left. Gin then explained that the Club is in charge of publishing the school newspaper. They were there to report the what happens in the Academy and he told them that they might have to risk life and limb for the sake of reporting and that they should prepare themselves...

"I guess he's dependable enough..." Moka said.

"Just playing, come on lighten up!" Gin said smiling. "Anyway this is one of our ads let's go and put it up the back wall."

"Ok..." Tsukune said.

Moka and Kurumu ended standing on top of chairs and hanging the posters above the blackboard. Tamao insisted that Ichigo help her and they were in the far end hanging theirs as Ichigo handed her the paper and she tapes them up. The strawberry looked suspiciously at the president and his eyes narrowed as he sat down and tried to look up the Kurumu and Akashiya's skirt.

"What the hell are you doing peeking at their skirts like that?" Ichigo demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't pull that innocent bullshit on me!" the strawberry growled. "I saw you and I know Tsukune here saw the same thing, right buddy?"

"U-uh...y-yeah!"

"What's going on?" Moka and the others said simultaneously.

"Well these guys said that they got an eyeful of your panties..."

"NO it was Sempai who..."

"Now you're just saying more bullshit!"

The three girls looked at them shocked and there was an awkward silence in the air. Gin was feeling good about setting up these fools when suddenly he got a shock of his life as they all blushed furiously but they didn't react the way he thought they should have...

"Ichigo you naughty boy!" Tamao said seductively. "If you wanted to see my panties that badly, all you had to do was ask you know and I'll flash you to your heart's content!"

Tamao did indeed flash him and Ichigo suddenly had an eyeful of her pink underwear but the other boys saw it as well and their noses erupted in a geyser of blood. The older girl giggled at Ichigo's reaction but Kurumu and Moka were not amused...

"As much as I don't mind Ichigo looking up my skirt, I don't think my Destined One will appreciate it." Kurumu said shyly looking at Tsukune.

"W-well i-if it's Kurosaki..." Moka said blushing. "I-I g-guess I don't really mind if he saw my panties and all."

Then she realized what she said and she turned a darker shade of red and hastily added.

"But don't get your hopes up Kurosaki because it's not something you're going to see often understand?" the Vampire said looking away embarrassed. "You're going to have to earn that privilege!"

Gin glared at the strawberry and was consumed with jealousy. Needless to say, the meeting had ended abruptly. However, he was surprised when Moka hung back and talked to him about an interesting business proposition that benefited mostly the Vampire herself.

"Do as I say and maybe you'll get a reward out of this." Moka said in a business like fashion. "And you can't refuse me...I know that Kurosaki was telling the truth and you don't want to be labeled a pervert now do you...even if you are shameless hentai scum!"

"And what will I get out of this deal?"

Moka contemplated for a moment before she said...

"Nothing beneficial to you really!"

Gin face faulted...

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I will spread a rumor in the whole school that you're a peeping tom, skirt chaser, and all around perverted guy!"

"And who would believe in these rumors?"

"I am Vampire my dear Gin-sempai. If I told these cretins to jump, they will ask how high! If I feed them lies that you're a shameless hentai, then they will believe me! I have the power to crush you where you stand and to bury your reputation in a blink of an eye. Besides why would they believe you over me?" Moka said smirking.

Gin realized that she was right and he slumped in defeat. The Vampires definitely had a much more higher social standing than all other monsters and their word was treated as universal truth. He may be an S-class monster himself but when it came to other things like social standing and the like; he found that his skills in that area was rather lacking to say the least.

"I give up...what did you want me to do..."

Moka smiled and whispered what she had in mind...

to be continued...

A/N-And cut...figured it was a good place to stop now and save up the hilarious stuff for the next chapter...If I continued I would have probably have a 40 page chapter so I cut my loses now and save up the rest...

-As of this moment the hit count for this fic is over 11 thousand hits...you guys are awesome.

-The war of wills between our favorite couple is about to heat up in the next chapter...I can't wait to write that part...lol

-So what do you guys think...Read and Review as usual

-You noticed that I added our favorite mermaid into the chaos...hope you like how I spiced things up from the original 4th chapter from the manga...lol

-Rest assured that my other fics will be updated...I'll put them up as soon as I finish them 'kay

-Well I'll see you kiddies on the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6: Perverted Werewolf Blues...oh my! part II**

**Yokai Academy-the next day**

Operation Strawberry Takedown or the "sinister" plot as Akashiya Moka has painstakingly and meticulously planned and envisioned with her fellow co-conspirator Gin Morioka was under way. The plan was simple and yet ingenious really. The object was to get back at Ichigo for the humiliation that the strawberry has done to her stellar reputation for her pride was forever tarnished. She was also tired of feeling like some hormonally imbalanced giddy high school girl who can't reign in her emotions which was somewhat ironic considering she was one. And besides that, her iron grip of fear that she has imposed on the Academy was slipping. It was a travesty of epic proportions that cannot and WILL NOT happen! Moka is a Vampire dammit and she will not tolerate looking weak in the eyes of the vermin, she after all had a reputation to uphold! Of course, if one could explore Akashiya Moka's true intentions and thoughts hidden underneath the luxurious silver tresses that cascades upon that beautiful head of hers then it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to probably guess her twisted illogical motivations...

Sifting through the penchant for wearing lacy underwear -in bed and her dorm room, the oh-so-secret fetish for everything pink and if someone delved into her psyche a little deeper and one will encounter a beautiful intricately designed box. Vampires are a very vain race and they value beautiful aesthetics as an unconscious reflection of how they feel about themselves - yes even subconsciously! And in this box of art is where she stores the memories, encounters, and everything that she ever felt about Kurosaki Ichigo.

On the surface it may look like everything is fine considering the progress their relationship has fared thus far. The box had a dull brown color to it that represented their uneasy and very awkward relationship. Inside box however is a chaotic maelstrom of conflicting emotions swirling about like a washing machine on eternal spin cycle. In the middle of this insanity is a bead of white light that was dull in color and in brightness but if one discerns and observe it more carefully, note the fact that it brightens ever steadily. It might look deliberately slow to light up but nonetheless no one can deny the fact that it gets brighter and more incandescent everyday. However, ignoring this rather interesting development and if one could focus more earnestly to explore the bright green light next to it. This is that big elephant in the closet that humanity call jealousy!

Yes Akashiya Moka, 15 year old Vampire heiress, beautiful school idol, and worshipped as a Goddess by all the boys in the Academy - is jealous. She is so jealous of the fact that all the girls in the school were eying, flirting, and doing and acting upon whatever misguided thoughts inferior vermin thinks inside their puny little heads in regards to -hmm guess who - Ichigo! She is also miffed that Kurumu was pawing the strawberry, smothering him with her considerable assets in greeting, and talks and jokes around with him so easily. That's ok though because she knew that the Succubus had no intention of snatching the strawberry for herself since the bluenette had Tsukune by her side. Now that she thought about it, she's gonna have to make those two grow even closer so that it is guaranteed that the Succubus wouldn't set her sights on Ichigo. Oh no - her fury however was more focused on her sworn enemy, arch nemesis, and arch rival Ichinose Tamao.

That old hag dared to flirt and touch Ichigo whenever she pleased and the idiot didn't seem to mind or say anything about it which was rather infuriating at best. The worst thing about it though was the fact that Moka knew that the Mermaid was riling her up on purpose and the sad part of it all - it was actually working! The campaign or more accurately the war for Ichigo's affections has turned vicious and Moka didn't have a clue to counter the twisted wrenching in her heart whenever she sees the older student show the vulgar way she shows her feelings towards him or whenever Moka sees them together in general.

Perhaps it would all probably make sense if Moka realized that she is beginning to have feelings for Ichigo. However, her fierce pride prevents her from ever coming to this obvious but inevitable conclusion. She would rather deny, act horrified - fake acting and all, and sweep the situation under the carpet instead of confronting her feelings head on. Moka would rather die than to admit that she has a crush on the nuisance! She was also getting sick and tired of reacting to what all hoe bags were doing or the fact that she was so conflicted of what to do with foreign feelings that she had never encountered in her life till now. Because of that, she has decided to focus her ire on the one whom she thought has caused her consternation in the first place! Yes it was kinda low and very underhanded but she felt righteously justified in her decision to make the strawberry miserably jealous too. Currently Moka is berating Gin as they witness the girls fawning over him which made the green eyed monster in her flare with jealousy.

"What the hell is that?" Moka demanded pointing at the scene, a big tick mark throbbing on her forehead.

"I don't understand it all either." Gin growled.

**Fifteen minutes ago...**

Gin had the brilliant idea of trying to set Ichigo up as being viewed as a pervert by the girls in school. Dragging Tsukune along with them, they went in a secluded area in the back of the school. However, Ichigo was understandably suspicious and he glared at the older student that made him flinch. Before he knew it though, Tsukune gasped as he looked up the small window and getting an eyeful of half dressed and semi-naked young ladies changing in the locker room. Ichigo wondered what happened and looked inside the said window and the strawberry had to pinch his nose to preemptively stopping the nose bleed that threatened to explode. Then they heard the distinctive sound of a camera taking a picture and was horrified that Gin was fanning one in his hand. Ichigo didn't appreciated being blackmailed and literally jumped from his perch to try to snap the picture away. Unfortunately, they made a noise and the sharp squealing of girls screaming echoed inside the room. Surprisingly enough the three of them were suddenly surrounded by understandably very ticked off ladies. Gin somehow slipped off and poor Tsukune was brushed to the side as he was forgotten for some reason...

"Were you just peeping at us Ichigo-kun?" a blond demanded.

"It's not what it looks like alright?" Ichigo answered rather nervously but scowling nonetheless.

"We really hate perverts..."

"But if it's you're the one who's peeping though..."

"I guess we don't mind at all..."

Ichigo and Tsukune face faulted...

"So Ichigo you naughty little boy..." one girl said seductively. "If you ever had one of those "urges" why don't you like come see me and I'll rectify it for you 'kay baby? Isn't that right girls?"

All the female heads that surrounded him nodded rather too enthusiastically for his comfort...

Gin and Moka face faulted as the girls started to tease him mercilessly the opposite of what they thought initially. Then with a predatory and lustful glint in their eyes, they surrounded him and tried to trap him as they all comically jumped and caught him in a pile. The strawberry still clutching his bleeding nose managed to crawl his way from under the sweet piles of delectable flesh and made a run for it - grabbing Tsukune while he was at it - without looking back. Not realizing that she was holding her breath, Moka blew a sigh of relief and then turned again to glare at the werewolf.

"Well that looked liked a major fail don't you?" Gin said casually.

"Uh DUH ya think?" Moka replied sarcastically.

"Hey I was just making an observation now..."

"Seriously what the hell do those little slutty harpies see in that idiot?" Moka said fuming. "And why would he pay attention to them anyway? They're so...ordinary and unrefined! I'm sure he could find someone better than those peasants!"

While she was saying this out loud, Moka was thinking about another subject entirely...

"_So does that mean that he likes slutty girls or something? I know I am WAY better than them but for some reason they are attracted to him like moths to a flame and the damn idiot doesn't say anything when they make advances towards him! UGH! He is so fricking ANNOYING! S-so w-why doesn't he look at me? What do I look like chopped liver? WHATEVER...it's not like I care or anything!"_

Moka realized the "dangerous" thoughts that brushed the surface of her mind and her eyes widened in revelation. She shook her head and tried to clear her confusion. Gin frowned at his fellow conspirator and wondered if she was having second thoughts as a cascade of conflicting emotions showed on her beautiful face. Then with a determination that's usually associated to her kind showed itself in her eyes. The silver haired Vampire looked so radiant like a goddess then and it would seem that she will give up on her foolish plan of "vengeance..."

"Well no matter...we shall commence with plan B since the first one was idiotic and failed miserably in the first place!" Moka said annoyed. Gin sweat dropped.

Or maybe not...

**Yokai Academy-the hallway**

Ichigo and Tsukune were walking in the hallway in silence. The brown haired boy looked at the strawberry and was rather worried at the other teenager's mood. His scowl was in full force today more so than usual. Seriously, who would growl comically at the people who greeted them in the hallway. Even his fan girls were rather intimidated but that didn't stop the more ravenous hardcore from following them at a distance. Besides these die hard Ichigo fans are rather - ahem - aroused at this new side of Ichigo. In their twisted little minds they think the brooding strawberry is even more mouth watering sexy. Yes girls are definitely real weird!

"Good Morning Ichigo-kun, Tsukune-kun!"

"Good Morning Kurumu-chan!" Tsukune replied.

Ichigo looked at her and nodded his head in acknowledgement and kept on walking...

"_Hey what's wrong with him?" _Kurumu whispered pointing at Ichigo

"_We had a run in with Gin-sempai and he tried to set us up to look like perverts or something but it kinda failed coz the girls uh...didn't seem to mind that he was peeping and they tried to uh take advantage of him thereafter..."_

A large knot formed on the bluenette's forehead and then glared at him...

"Umm Kurumu-chan...why are you giving me the evil eye?" Tsukune asked sweating.

"Tsu-ku-ne...why were you cheating on me with those other girls?" Kurumu said rather too sweetly.

Tsukune gulped...

"C-come on Kurumu-chan didn't I tell you that Ichigo and I got set up?" Tsukune protested.

Seeing that the Succubus didn't fall for it, his mind raced frantically for a solution. He started sweating bullets as Kurumu seemed to grow while comically exuding a sinister dark aura while her beautiful eyes turned to slits while they glow an eerie crimson color. Her smile although innocent and friendly but with careful observation it's more diabolical than it looks. Then he had a bright idea and hoped that appealing to her vanity works...

"B-besides, I'd rather be gawking at you anyway." he said off handedly. "Why go somewhere else when I get to see all the eye candy I need and she's right here beside me?"

"Oh really is that right?" Kurumu asked and glaring at him skeptically while putting her hands on her hips.

All that time hanging with Kurumu and being exposed to the two love birds' spectacle that is their daily bickering/flirting has awakened Tsukune's playful side. He was still shy but he can give Kurumu a compliment without becoming a stuttering mess thereafter...

"Yes ma'am and you know I always tell the honest truth!"

Still doubting his words, Kurumu did her Ichigo scowl as best that she could and then her countenance softened and her cheeks began to turn pink...

"I guess I'll let you off this time..."

Ichigo who was walking while listening in on the conversation sweat dropped. He definitely needed to remember not to piss off the bluenette in the future. Then he saw the most bizarre thing since Gin tried to set him up earlier. It seemed that for some odd reason or another Akashiya has altered and changed her school uniform and that's why she was being surrounded by some her more perverted fan boys. Curious as to what happened and wondered why the hell did some dumb ass drug her cereal this morning and who was the sicko that did it, so he could hunt him down and drop kick him in the balls. He exerted his spiritual pressure a little bit and all the annoying hangers on disappeared. The was about to stop her in the hallway to talk to her when suddenly he got ambushed by none other than Tamao. Ichigo noticed that Akashiya was looking back and for the life of him he didn't understand why she was upset for some reason and picked up her pace a little bit.

"Good morning Ichigo-kun..." Tamao said cheerfully. "Did you miss me when you went home last night? I sure missed you just to let you know..."

Ichigo looked at her funny and she winked at him...

"Ok...how can you miss me when we just hung out yesterday and I just met you right now?" Ichigo asked puzzled.

Tamao responded by claiming one of his arms and clung to it tightly. The action however made his arm touch one of her boobs. Since he was taller than her, he noticed the older girl's deliciously alluring cleavage that teased and tortured him to no end! And he could have sworn that the senior was wearing midnight blue bra this time. Wait when did he ever cared what color unmentionables his sempai was wearing? Nevertheless, Ichigo was blushing madly and looked straight ahead while she giggled. Of course that too was a mistake as he noticed how Akashiya's hips sway provocatively like a runway model. Tamao noticed how his eyes strayed away which annoyed her and finally noticed the girl in front of them. She was surprised that Akashiya would be this bold trying to snatch Ichigo with her body alone, how clever of her! She wished that she had thought of it first! By the time, they made it halfway in the hallway, the strawberry has forgotten about her and she ended up comically gnashing her teeth in annoyance and jealousy.

Now that Ichigo was 5 steps closer to the silver haired beauty, he finally noticed that she was only wearing the coat. However, the tight fitting, curve hugging coat emphasized and enhanced her cleavage while her lacy black bra teased the eyes mercilessly. The leather skirt looked about the same but it looked about an inch and half shorter than usual. The Vampire turned to the right and Ichigo followed since they were in the same class. The poor strawberry clutched his nose as a little breeze went by the open windows and he found himself having a good look of Moka's behind and the lacy thong she was wearing! He looked down and sweat dropped at Tamao as she looked highly upset for some reason.

"Hey Akashiya wait up!"

Moka stopped and he didn't know if she did it on purpose but when she turned sensually around, all the guys who were worshiping her sprayed blood. She was pleased how Ichigo seem to be preoccupied of the embarrassing outfit she was wearing and then she noticed Tamao who was clinging too tightly on Ichigo's muscled arm. She controlled her temper and glared at the Senior who was more than happy to scowl at her back. Unnoticed by the strawberry but obvious to everyone else, sparks began to fly between the two rivals. Then Moka composed herself and smiled sweetly at the object of her affect...err vengeance!

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun!" Moka said sweetly. "How are you this fine day?"

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to Akashiya Moka?" Ichigo said nearly growling.

"Oh come on silly, it's me!" she replied pouting. "I just wanted to wear something a little more... different today. How do I look and do you like my outfit?"

"Yes...err...no...I mean...Dammit, you know you're making a spectacle of yourself because of this stunt right?" Ichigo said avoiding her eyes and blushing.

Moka covered her mouth to stifle a giggle...

Tamao narrowed her eyes, they were getting too friendly for her tastes so she did damage control...

"Oh forget about her Ichigo-kun." Tamao said dismissively. Then she added seductively. "She's a big girl and she can do whatever she wants. So why don't a REAL woman show you a good time and leave the clueless little girls to their devices?"

A chorus of "uh" was heard throughout the hallway. An imaginary arrow struck Moka in the back. Oh yeah, too can play at this game...

"Well I for one wouldn't call an old crone whose past her prime a woman!" Moka said a little heatedly.

Now it was Tamao's turn on the hot seat as an imaginary slab of stone with the words "crone" carved into it, comically hit her on her head...

"DAMN that was cold!"

"You telling me..."

"Shut the hell up!" a girl said to her fellow classmates. "I wanna hear some more..."

"I know right, this is much better than that soap opera "As the World Revolves!"

Tsukune and Kurumu sweat dropped at all the stupid commentary...

"Well I'm not the one who looks like a slut!" Tamao countered.

"Oh please and short skirt you got and you trying to show off those cow udders of yours when you deliberately unbuttoned your shirt to show off your cheap under garments is any better?" Moka replied. "At least I know I'm appreciated, isn't that right boys?"

The said boys nodded vigorously in agreement. While Moka and Tamao had a heated argument, Ichigo sighed and walked away to go to class. Tsukune and Kurumu followed him and the Succubus hugged the brown haired boy when they arrived at his homeroom. She then said farewell to the strawberry and he smiled at her and waved her goodbye. Ichigo went to his seat and put his belongings away and looked out the window. Why was he upset just now? Perhaps the incident earlier has irritated him a little too much and it's getting the better of him. Still he wondered why she would wear something embarrassing that probably violated every school dress code in the handbook!

**His circumstances...**

Although he wasn't complaining much as Akashiya was easy on the eyes and he had to admit that the outfit looked good on her. Still it was disturbing how the idiots looked at her in lust and he didn't appreciate the lecherous gazes they were giving her. The strawberry had half a mind to drag her pretty little ass outside and discuss this irrational behavior and knock some sense into her. Perhaps she will spill the beans when he talks to her at lunchtime later. Speaking of which, Moka has finally made it and entered the classroom just in time before the bell rang. The boys hollered and hooted in appreciation as the silvered haired beauty strutted seductively down the aisle and then took her seat. Ichigo flared his spiritual pressure and the class suddenly found themselves suffocating and finally gasping for breath as the strawberry eased up a few seconds later. That effectively shut them up and the entire class looked to him in fear as he sat in the corner brooding. Satisfied that the idiots were going to behave for the time being, he looked out the window lost in his thoughts and wondered...

"_Why did I just do that?"_

Indeed it was a conundrum that Ichigo wanted to know. Why did he used his power to shut them up like that? It's a puzzle that even got him stumped. Okay if he thought about it logically, the reason why he did it was because he was protecting his friend. Akashiya might be bitchy, she might be difficult to get along with and Kami knows has stubborn streak a mile and three quarters wide but she was still a girl and his parents - especially his mother - ingrained and taught him to treat all girls with respect. If that's the case, then why did he feel so irritated when those idiots were hollering at her? But again if he thought about it, anybody would have been mad if someone they cared about got disrespected like that...

"_What the hell did I just think that I cared...about Akashiya?" _Ichigo said to himself.

That's absurd, even IF he did theoretically care about her, the strawberry knew that "they" wouldn't have worked out. Ichigo will the first one to admit that between the two of them, they could probably topple a building with the sheer weight of their stubbornness alone for Kami's sake! They argue so much that their bickering sessions are a daily occurrence and most of the students consider all the spectacle top notch entertainment! He knew that they have nothing in common and now that he thought about it; he doesn't even know who really Akashiya Moka is in the first place. Well to be honest, he wasn't as forthcoming with his identity either - that of course was for their protection! Still it bothered him that he would misuse his power like that and felt bad about it...ok maybe just a tiny bit. Nah!

**Her circumstances...**

Moka hid her irritation - complete with a large knot that formed painfully contracting on her forehead - barely as the that slutty fish woman clung to Ichigo like a barnacle attaching itself on the underside of a ship. How DARE she touch him familiarly like that? And doesn't the idiot see that salacious wench was taking advantage of him? Not that she cared or anything but it did bother the silvered haired Vampire to no end that he didn't mind the mermaid's touch but what about...h-her...Ok she has to stop with that dangerous train of thought!

Besides they weren't going out and Moka wouldn't touch Ichigo even if she had extra thick gloves on, a chemical suit, and if she had a 25 foot pole! And supposedly she was already engaged to be married anyway courtesy of her mother's scheming! Oh she will give what's coming to THAT bastard when she finally meets him but there are more important things to worry about and giving her complete attention to matters at hand than to devote her attention to a nebulous stranger who will someday know every inch of her dainty foot once she plants it - real hard - to his face! Gotta love how Vampires dispense "justice!"

Though she loathed to admit it, she wondered out of curiosity what her so called "fiance" was like? Surely he's infinitely better than the pesky nuisance that seems to grace her every thought at the moment! Still for some reason Tamao-sempai's aggressive affectionate assault on the strawberry bothered her nonetheless and it didn't do wonders for her ever shortening and volatile temper. Several more knots appeared however when the senior claimed the strawberry's arm and her assets smashed into his large bicep. Moka was proud however when she played it off as if the constant boob smashing ambushes didn't bother her one bit...but barely!

Deep down inside though, she was seething in jealousy and it took all her will power not to kick the little slut from here to the other side of campus. Only her iron discipline as Vampire held her back and the fact that she secretly didn't want Ichigo to think that she was some kind of unruly, short tempered, violent girl which thankfully stayed her hand! She sighed and took a deep breath so that she would calm down...

_"Remember Moka, you are suppose to make him jealous not the other way around!"_ she told herself.

The hollering and the cat calls were getting on her nerves but for some reason all the attention she was getting as she strut her stuff in the crowded hallways was thrilling! It was something that she wouldn't have dreamed of doing had it not for a certain orange haired annoyance! She would have kicked all the perverts and put them in their places already but her plans unfortunately hinged upon wearing the embarrassing provocative clothes and showing a little skin. Okay maybe she was pushing the boundaries of decency to the limit but she had to admit she looked mighty damn good in that tight leather outfit that it even got Ichigo's attention. Unbeknownst to her, she was jumping for joy, flashing victory signs, and grinning girlishly inside as she finally scored a few points in the unofficial but undeclared war of affections between the two women.

"_You're not the only one who can use her feminine wiles to their advantage Tamao-sempai!" _Moka thought in satisfaction.

At this point their gazes met and that's when the sparks started flying and a heated argument between them ensued. The two girls would have been still in each other's faces if it wasn't for the bell about to ring and learned the fact that the object of their affections was missing and has already went to class. It was rather annoying that Ichigo would disappear like that but the growing crowd over their tiff was getting out of control and it would be only a matter of time before Kuyo and his goons interfered. As the two of them glared at one another for the last time, they reluctantly and hurriedly went to homeroom to catch the bell on time. As she entered the appreciative support of the hentai boys in class was heard throughout the classroom.

Then suddenly, she felt an overwhelming powerful Yoki blanketing the entire room with a thick black aura that made it hard to breathe even for an S-class monsters like her. The oppressive feeling seem to last till eternity and just as aura hit them unexpectedly, it mysteriously disappeared seconds later. The entire class looked bewildered and stared in fear as Ichigo scowled at them with an intensity that stunned the room in silence. Moka caught the strawberry's gaze and she could have sworn that - just for a moment - it softened a bit as their eyes met and then hardening again into one of his infamous scowls and then his face turned towards the window. Moka realized that her cheeks turned crimson and tried to play it off as she mastered her emotions. Hmm European History was suddenly fascinating for some reason! Wait did it mean that her plan to make him jealous was actually working? That even the cool Kurosaki Ichigo can feel emotions just like the rest of them? It's not like he has feelings for her...right?

"_Impossible, it can't be!" _

Moka looked blankly at her book stunned at this rather interesting revelation. She has no proof and prying the information out of Kurosaki would have been tantamount to conducting trench warfare in No Man's Land as he surely wouldn't admit it! Wait why was she getting worked over Ichigo anyway? Why should she care whether or not he has a crush on her? And why the hell was she so glad about it even if his alleged feelings for her is all theoretical right now? It was all so confusing! She had to adjust her plans a little bit. Oh she will still have some payback for all the embarrassing things that Ichigo has done to her but she wanted to know if he had feelings for her as well. She couldn't help it, her morbid curiosity was getting the better of her! For the first time during that day, she couldn't stop herself from smiling for some reason...

**Their circumstances...**

Rukia comically walked in a sedated pace like the shambling undead. She was shocked to say the least and she didn't know whether to be mad or happy about it. Not a few moments ago, she has just witnessed something so inexplicable and so astonishing that she had no words to utter to express her feelings towards the subject. In all her 120 years as Shinigami it just defied imagination and she had seen A LOT of disturbing shit during her tenure. But this -it defied logic, it was freaking insane, and why did Kami suddenly decided to reveal this bizarre thing to her with little to no preparation time! For Kuchiki Rukia, has witnessed the impossible and her mind is reeling at the ramifications of it all...

**Flashback-30 mins ago..**_._

_ Rukia was walking down the hallways dressed like the students of the Academy. She looked herself over and her disguise seems to be in order. The petite Shinigami blushed though as she tried to cover herself as best she could considering the skirt was cut rather low. How all the girls in the school could wear these atrociously short things was beyond her. It barely covered her behind and yes, Rukia was very sensitive about her butt! Not that the petite Shinigami was against showing a little bit of skin but by Kami she was showing way more leg that is deemed proper. Hopefully Oniisama won't find out about all this or heads will roll!  
><em>

_ Rukia and Renji agreed to divide the work load between them. The pineapple was going to patrol around campus while she donned the school's uniform as a disguise and mingled among the students while keeping an eye on things from the inside. Although this was all business, the black haired Shinigami hoped that she run into Ichigo and his impressively beautiful silver haired girlfriend. She was kinda disappointed in the strawberry though since she figured that he and Orihime would hook up considering the gentle healer's mad crush on him. Unfortunately for the brunette though, she had to fall in love with an idiot who's far more thicker than several layers of concrete in a bunker. The petite Shinigami however was surprised when the big dummy showed quite an interest in that silver haired chick. Ichigo may not know it but anyone who cared enough to scrutinize his interactions with the girl would clearly see that he had a thing for her, though he may not know it himself. _

"_Or knowing him, he's over thinking things again!" she thought to herself._

_ Indeed when Rukia remembered his interactions with his new found friends, he acted differently towards the silver haired girl. From the subtle way his body reacted to her, to how he seemed to relax when she's near, or the fact that she hasn't seen him genuinely smile before was an eye opening revelation. For this girl to have slowly but surely erode through the barriers that he unconsciously erected around his heart was amazing and she wanted to thank her when she get around to having a heart to heart talk amongst women. _

_ For Kami knows that Ichigo had been through enough dark times and tragedy in his young age that would have made any lesser being whimper in the corner and give up on life entirely. The strawberry deserved better than that and here's hoping that this girl - Akashiya Moka is it - would be the one to give him happiness at last. And here's hoping that the dumb ass wouldn't be as thick headed with this Moka as he was with Orihime but knowing the goof ball - that's precisely what will happen! Oho not on her watch, not this time! She will try to help them as much as she could to stir their budding relationship to the right direction. Hey what are best friends for right?_

_ Nodding to herself and having decided to play Cupid for them, she wasn't prepared when she witnessed the most astonishing thing in her life. That is, her eyes widened in surprise, her jaw dropped, and looked at the astonishing if not all together fascinating sight that her mind couldn't quite comprehend. For before her was Ichigo - her best friend in the whole wide world - was with another chick who greedily claimed his arm and was walking with her towards class. The silver haired girl walked huffily in front of them and the petite Shinigami blushed in embarrassment at the crass but admittedly sexy outfit she was wearing. Rukia stood there motionless, her brain functions practically grind to a halt. She stared after them for a few seconds before her poor brain got over the initial shock and told her to follow them. The black haired girl turned a corner and received an bigger surprise as the two ladies were arguing because of him. _

"_Dammit Rukia come in!" Renji said over the radio. "RUKIA!"_

_Renji's shout knocked her out of her stupor and immediately responded back..._

"_WHAT!" Rukia said testily. She then apologized for her outburst to the students who were looking at her funny and sweat dropping._

"_I've been calling you for the last five minutes, dammit!" the pineapple told her. "What's the big idea ignoring me for?"_

"_Renji brace yourself for what I'm about to tell you will alter your perception on things forever..."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_I am standing here in the hallway looking at two beautiful women- mind you - arguing and fighting over Ichigo!"_

"_Oh I see...two hot chicks arguing over Ichigo I got it!" _

_Silence..._

"_WHAT THE HELL!" Renji roared. "ARE YOU SHITTING ME?"_

"_WILL YOU STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR!"_

"_Well you screamed bloody murder in my ear first!" Renji said complaining._

"_Whatever, meet me at The Chairman's office and we'll discuss it..."_

"_So what else is happening?" _

"_Nothing Ichigo just walked to class and his two - ahem - girlfriends haven't realized and they're still having a heated discussion. Go to the rendezvous point and we'll talk then. Rukia out!"_

**end of flashback**

Renji waited and finally noticed the diminutive Shinigami walking aimlessly like an animated corpse and that made him sweat drop. He flash stepped to her side and looked worriedly at how Rukia's eyes were so lifeless that it seemed that a Vampire drained the life out of her.

"Two...girls..."

"Rukia get a hold of yourself!"

"Two...girls...Renji." Rukia replied tonelessly. "Ichigo h-had...two...girls...with...him. he, he, he!"

Renji sweat dropped. He didn't realize that this thing with Ichigo bothered his friend so much that she has become a hopeless walking vegetable! Well actually the pineapple was impressed that the strawberry would bag two hot chicks who apparently argues because of him. It's surprising since Ichigo was so dense that he didn't realize that Orihime had a thing for him and the fact that he was the biggest prude that Renji knew. So this is indeed big news that it sadly took two monster girls from another school to loosen the idiot up and for him to actually live a little. The 6th division lieutenant smirked, he's gotta hand it to the guy, that's really slick and congratulations are in order. But first he's gonna have to knock Rukia out of her slump before he can start the jokes...

"Look Rukia it's not the end of the world." Renji soothed. "So what that it took monster girls to get him out of his shell. Maybe he has a monster fetish or something? If this makes him happy then I'm glad for him. Whatever floats his boat! You and I have no right to judge him you know what I mean?"

Renji sweat dropped as Rukia shambled and stopped and turned towards him. She was looking down on the ground, her black hair blocking her face. The petite Shinigami had her shoulders drooping as if suffering a crushing defeat. The pineapple cocked his ear to the side as he could have sworn that she said something. At first it was soft and almost subtle but as time went by it became louder gradually and he realized that Rukia was laughing. He looked at her puzzled and then the laugh turned to comedic insane cackling...

"Do you realize what this means Renji? Now I have so much blackmail material on that idiot that he's bound to become my gofer slave for life! He won't be able to defy Soul Society any longer and the Captain-General can finally rely on him! This is a fine, FINE day! Ha ha ha ha hah ha!"

"Oookay...whatever you say Rukia!"

"But speaking of black mail, you and I have a new mission now!"

"_Dammit she's dragging me into this isn't she?" _Renji thought morosely. Then he replied blandly. "And what would be so much more important than trying to keep this dimension safe from Aizen?"

"Ichigo's happiness of course! You and I are going to hook Ichigo up with that sexy silver haired chick of his! The black haired girl clinging to him looked fishy to me and had an air of desperation or something!"

"And why are you dragging me into this mad scheme of yours?" Renji said softly.

"Did you say something?" Rukia growled.

"No ma'am I didn't." Renji said sighing

"Good if we do this right, I'm sure he has no choice but to invite me to the wedding." Rukia said excitedly. "I always dreamed of being in the wedding party and since I'm his best friend, I know he's going to put me as one of the bride's maids. It's just so exciting thinking about it!"

Rukia said all that with stars in her eyes and Renji sweat dropped...

"_I wish you good luck Ichigo for the monster that you have unleashed has escaped from its prison..."_

As he said all this, Rukia cackled comically in the background scaring some crows away...

**Lunch time...**

Ichigo was casually eating his lunch while he leaned back on the oak tree. Deep in his thoughts, he wondered what could have happened to Akashiya that she would act so bizarre like that? And what's with the weird outfit not that he was complaining but still it bothered him that she would do something so drastic that would attract unwanted attention. Moka is one of those girls who was raised in such a prestigious and high upbringing that it didn't make sense that she would degrade herself like that. It wasn't like her and he knew that her pride wouldn't even tolerate such behavior in others let alone herself. So if he followed the logic to it's conclusion then perhaps there was something that was bothering her enough that she would do something extreme and she didn't know what else to do. The question is what is it that's bugging her in the first place? He didn't have time to explore the idea when he heard the others approaching...

"Ichigo, why did you start eating without us!" Kurumu said pouting. "Didn't I tell you to wait so we can all eat together?"

"Oh sorry, I guess I had a lot of things on my mind right now." Ichigo replied absentmindedly.

"Really, do pray tell!" the bluenette said grinning. "And don't spare us on the juicy details 'kay!"

"Kurumu what the hell are you talking about?" the strawberry said exasperatedly.

"Oh you damn well know what I mean!" Kurumu's grin grew even wider. "You're going to tell us how much you are hopelessly in love with Moka-chan right?"

"Uh how did I get into this conversation?" Tsukune said sweat dropping.

"Oh Tsukune my dearest you know you're as curious about the subject as I am so don't you deny it!

"Sure whatever you say Kurumu-chan..."

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched a couple of times before he sighed and started eating his sandwich again...

"Idiots Akashiya and I are just friends..."

"Really a likely story..."

"Kurumu why are you so determined of hooking us up anyway?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Because I know for a fact that you guys are perfect for each other..."

"I don't see how arguing with a stubborn, prideful, stuck up, snobby woman almost every day hardly constitutes being a "perfect" couple as you say." the strawberry said half lidded.

"Don't give me that crap!" Kurumu replied. "You know that you're attracted to her just admit it!"

"Yeah attracted as much as an insect flying into a bug zapper!"

"You're being stubborn about this aren't you?" she said as the bluenette glared at him. Then her ire turned on Tsukune. "Tsukune-kun what the hell are you doing standing there looking deliciously handsome for and help me with this doofus here!"

"Can I get a raincheck on that Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune replied blushing

"Come on Tsukune-kun please for me!"

"Tsukune you are officially her doormat if you agree to that ridiculous notion." Ichigo told him. "Whatever happened to bros before...cute but manipulative wenches?"

"Hey I resent that!" Kurumu said pouting.

"Look you guys, I appreciate your concern but I think my relationship with Akashiya is my problem and quite frankly none of your damn business. End of story, can we eat now?"

"Fine, but I'm not finished with this subject and believe me I'm going to get to the bottom of this devilishly fascinating subject!" Kurumu said looking him in the eye. "And once I'm through with you not only will you guys be the "it" couple of this school, you'll going to thank me profusely for getting you kids together."

"Highly doubt it..." Ichigo said blandly.

"Um Kurumu-chan you know we're running out of lunch time while you guys are discussing this, uh subject right?" Tsukune reminded her.

"Fine but this is not finished yet Ichigo..."

"Sure whatever floats your boat Kurumu..." Ichigo said smirking.

"Well, I for one is glad that we're not talking about that disgusting subject while we eat..."

The three of them turned and was surprised that Tamao-sempai was sitting opposite of Ichigo. It was rather impressive that she sneaked in and caught them unaware, the subject of their discussion must have messed him up or something. While Kurumu was openly fuming and Tsukune was trying to calm her down, Ichigo looked at the smiling Senior and asked.

"Oh hey Tamao-sempai, how long have you been sitting there?"

"Long enough when I got to the part where the succubus..." Tamao said glaring at Kurumu. "...was trying to hook you and Akashiya up."

The black haired girl then focused on the bluenette and said...

"Well sweetie, that "it" couple you were mentioning earlier would never happen while I'm still around. So get use to the fact that I am the one who will be replacing Akashiya and we will be the "it" couple as you say it. Aren't you glad Ichigo-kun when that finally happens?"

Ichigo who was half listening nearly comically choked and spat out the water he was drinking...

"Uh...do I have to answer the question?"

"It's ok my beloved, you'll adjust to the notion soon enough!"

"Ha, you know Moka-chan will NEVER let your grubby, fishy hands on her property right?" Kurumu said hotly.

"Please if Moka is making a claim for him, then where is she?"

"Uh I'm right here idiots!" Ichigo said his eyes twitching.

"Ladies, Ladies, why fight over this guy when you can have me instead."

The four of them were surprised when they found Gin sitting next to Tsukune...

"When did you..." Tsukune said.

"Don't sweat the details Tsukune my man..."

"Hmmph as if any decent woman would go out with a lecherous, womanizing, hentai like you!" Kurumu said huffing.

"Yes, I agree. You do make sense sometimes Kurumu-chan."

"I'm glad that we agree, Tamao-sempai...I think."

"What the hell do you want?" Ichigo said glaring at the older student.

"Nothing, really. I saw you guys were having a spirited conversation so I decided to join in!"

"Well, you're not welcome here for just barging in on our discussion." Tamao said.

"_Well you barged in on us too Tamao-sempai!"_Tsukune thought

"Who are you to say who can or can't sit here?"

The five of them then looked at the person who was sitting right next to Kurumu and gawked at Moka sipping her tea...

"Where the hell are you people coming from..." Ichigo said growling.

"Oh Kurosaki-kun you're so smexy when you growl like that!" Moka said to him. "Don't worry your poor little head about it."

"And while you're here, what's with you anyway?"

"Whatever do you mean?" she said innocently.

"You know damn well what I mean." Ichigo replied. "What is up with you and that outfit?"

"Oh this..." Moka said smiling. "Why do you like it?"

Moka stood up and whirled herself around to the appreciation of the male company...

Yes...err no...I mean..." Ichigo said flustered.

Moka secretly smirked...

"_I got you now Ichigo!"_

Unfortunately, Moka's grip on the situation was cut off short...

"Well I can understand that other guys would like such a slutty looking outfit." Tamao began. "But I'm sure that...Ichigo-kun has better standards, am I right?"

Tamao looked at the strawberry expectantly and she too secretly smiled as she observed the silver haired girl's reaction...

Why the hell is the conversation suddenly about me?" Ichigo said twitching.

The girls were too busy glaring at each other to notice him...

"Well I think there's a time and a place for it..." Tsukune said.

"Tsukune what the hell is wrong with you?" Gin said. Then she points at Moka "Look at that man, I think that shit is hot! Look around you, we're surrounded by sexy babes, so our eyes can't help but watch them..."

"Why does that sound so disgustingly dirty coming from you?" Kurumu said to no one in particular.

"Why thank you Gin-sempai, at least some people appreciates my efforts..."

Ichigo's brow raised up and looked at Moka. She found him staring at her and she winked at him and blew him a kiss. The strawberry embarrassed getting caught, looked away blushing all the while. Kurumu smirked at this and was congratulating Moka - inwardly for pouring on the charm. The bluenette's smile went a little wider as she noticed that Tamao was comically gnashing her teeth and glaring at the silver haired girl. Tamao for her part will not lose to this little girl on the war of feminine wiles. She may not be as accomplished as a Succubus but by golly she's a Mermaid. Her kind has been seducing sailors for centuries so she knows a thing or two about riling up big strong healthy men...

"_Let's see if you can keep up with me Akashiya..."_

"Wow it's hot isn't it, Ichigo-kun?" Tamao said pouting. "_Good I got his attention..."_

"Uh...yeah...it is kinda hot ain't it?" he replied

Tamao then deliberately unbuttoned the top of the shirt and her tightly confined breast - for a lack of a better term - exploded as they were freed from the confines of the cloth that bind them together. She also did it in a way that made all the boys watch her to the disgust of the rest of the females in their company. Tsukune tried to preemptively staunch the bleeding while Gin openly looked with eagerness in his face that abhorred the mermaid but as long as the person she targeted was watching her then all the embarrassing things that she did would be so much worth it! She then observed what Ichigo's reaction would be. She tried not to openly giggle as the strawberry gawked at her as she started fanning herself with her shirt and he turned every shade of crimson as he saw flashes of midnight blue bra every few seconds. Aww he looked so cute!

However, Moka didn't let her steal the spotlight and was about to stand up again to do Kami knows what when she suddenly fell off balance and Ichigo quickly came to her rescue. The silver haired Vampire was surprised to say the least as she fell into the strawberry's strong arms and found herself blushing madly as her head nestled comfortably on his broad chest. Her heart skipped a beat and as they both fell to the side and land on the grass, time seemed to go in slow motion. Then Ichigo hit the soft earth with his arms still holding her protectively and for that one moment in time, she felt safe in his embrace. A few seconds pass and Moka held herself up with both her hands but she didn't seem to notice that she was on top of the strawberry in an awkward and precarious position. Ichigo seemed to reluctantly let her go and when their eyes met, the strawberry tried to hide his embarrassment with his ever infamous scowl...

"Akashiya, you alright?"

"Y-yes...I-I think so."

Moka then blushed some more and cutely puffed her cheeks looking away at him while she murmured something inaudible...

"What was that I couldn't quite understand you..."

She mumbled again...this time a little louder but her words were still a jumble...

"Huh what did you say?"

"I said...THANK YOU FOR NOT LETTING ME FALL ALRIGHT!" Moka said glaring at him. "There happy now!"

"It's all in a day's work..." Ichigo said chuckling. "...and you're welcome your highness!"

"Hmmph!" Moka said looking up indignantly to hide her widening smile.

Moka was confused. She knew that Ichigo was as difficult and stubborn as she was but she didn't expect this playful side of him at all. Well actually the silver haired Vampire didn't realize that they were "playing tag" so to speak with the way they have been flirting/interacting as of late. It was something that was new to her and she didn't know how to deal with it as she had never experienced anything quite like it but Moka finds that she likes this side of him better than when he's being confrontational and argumentative with her -like most of the time. Then her eyes widened, why was she in this awkward position? She is aware that eyes were watching and she should think about her reputation! Besides, isn't she suppose to be conducting her revenge on him? Being on top of the boy doesn't seem to be conducive to that goal at all. However, she didn't seem to want to make a move and was satisfied looking deeply into his brown eyes and being just near the strawberry in general.

Now that she thought about it, she never realized how beautiful his eyes were now that she was watching them in detail. There was a noble fierceness in them that made her heart quiver and she couldn't help her breath hitch as it got caught by some unknown force that she can't quite explain. These were the eyes of warrior who had no fear and she finds that rather fascinating and exciting at the same time. The passion in which he held her gaze was unflinching nor did it have no hesitation or doubt and because of that she finds herself wanting to know more who Kurosaki Ichigo was and what was his secret behind those fathomless depths that was his soul. Moka used to think that scowl of his was irritating but she now finds that intensity of his scrutiny awakened a "hunger" in her that she was too ashamed to admit. No it wasn't lust or anything base like that but it was rather a feeling that she finally found someone worthy of her attention - an equal. Still before she can admit her feelings, Moka had to realize that she had them in the first place. Pride unfortunately got in the way and she ended up denying what she already knew inside: that she had a crush on Kurosaki Ichigo!

Still caught up with the moment (again), Moka for some reason can't help but look at the Ichigo's tantalizing lips. It seemed to compel and tempt her to want to give him a smooch even though she never kissed a boy before. In the Vampire's comically wild imagination, it was teasing and pleading to her to plant her pink luscious lips on to his and they promised that it would taste like lemon and by golly she will love every square inch of it! Not realizing the audience that were witnessing this rather compelling sight, the silver haired beauty slowly lowered herself while she gazed upon his enchanting eyes and zeroed in on those lips. Closer, ever so close their lips were about to meet and when their lips were dangerously mere inches apart, an unfortunate stroke of bad luck derailed Moka's quest to finally land that first kiss...

"Okay I think that Ichigo-kun is okay." Tamao said irritably who had a rather thick tick mark on her forehead as she pushed the Vampire's entire body off of Ichigo and then added. "So you don't need to perform CPR on him or anything!"

"What the hell is your problem!" Moka said hotly while she got up and the two were in each other's faces. "How dare you interrupt me..."

Kurumu couldn't help interjecting at this point...

"Oh is that right Moka-chan..." the bluenette said grinning. "And pray tell what did you mean by "interrupting? Care to elaborate and enlighten your audience of the meaning of the word?"

"S-shut up!" Moka said flustered. "S-stop insinuating stuff Succubus!"

"Oh whatever ever do you mean Moka-chan?" Kurumu said smile ever widening.

As if they weren't interrupted, Tamao gave the Vampire a piece of her mind...

"My problem?" Tamao said insulted. "YOU'RE my problem! One minute you're in Ichigo-kun's face arguing over every little thing and the next you're getting lovey-dovey with him! It's really FRUSTRATING! I'm sure Ichigo-kun is sick and tired of your wishy washiness! So let me get to the point! Tell us Akashiya-san, how do you feel about Ichigo-kun?"

"Are you retarded, there is nothing to tell!" Moka said seriously. "Why would I have feelings for that nuisance?"

"Uh gee thanks I feel SO wanted!" Ichigo said sarcastically.

"So you don't have feelings for him then?" Tamao demanded.

"Like I told you didn't I, I don't have feelings for him at all!"

"Then you won't have a problem taking Ichigo-kun for my boyfriend then?"

Tamao went past a surprised Moka and buried her considerable assets on the strawberry's face. Ichigo comically struggled while his arms went up and down rapidly and their whole audience looked on in fascination. They were so engrossed with the drama playing out in front of them that they have stopped eating altogether and just watched. Moka eyes widened at the possibility that she might lose to the Senior before she could throw the first punch so to speak. She was at war with herself, her pride and mind telling her that it's fine and good riddance to the thorn on her side. However, her heart told her a different story. It was telling her that if she let the strawberry go then she was making the biggest mistake of her life. Another thing was the excruciating pain that she felt in her heart when she imagined them being together. Moka felt empty, as if one of her kind has drained the life out of her. There was an overwhelming sadness in her that she couldn't explain. But why did she feel this way? Did she not tell everyone here that she didn't have feelings for Ichigo? So why is it that it pains her tremendously to see that old hag pawing him. Why does she feel like crying when she sees them near each other? Everything seemed to stop for a moment...

"_W-why d-do I feel this way?"_ Moka said sadly.

"_Oh my Moka, my poor, sweet, innocent Moka..."_

"_O-okaasan...is that you?"_

"_Yes dearest...It's me..."_

"_B-but h-how are you doing this?" _Moka thought. "_And I'm still pissed off at you not telling me about this fiance thing you concocted!"_

"_Gomen, Moka-chan but that's not important right now." _Akasha told her sweat dropping. "_Tell me dear, how do you feel about this Kurosaki Ichigo?"_

"_I'm so confused...wait a minute how do you know about him anyway?"_

"_Tsk, tsk, I am your mother Moka-chan of course I know what's going on in my daughter's life. And that's normal but you have to decide for yourself what it is that you feel for him and then act upon it."_

"_Even if I don't know the way?" _Moka asked.

"_I didn't say it would be easy Moka-chan..." _Akasha said sagely. _"Life never is...But there is one thing that's for certain though..."_

"_And what's that?"_

"_Did you have to ask dearest? You are a Vampire and you of all people should know that we fight for honor, glory, and the ones that we love..."_

_Moka blushed at the "L" word..._

"_I-I-I d-don't k-know what you're talking about!" Moka said blustering. "I-I d-don't l-l-l..."_

"_You're so cute when you deny stuff Moka-chan but search inside you and once you take a good look in the mirror then I'm sure you'll have your answer..."_

"_Was it like this with Chichiue as well?"_

"_Yes, frustrating as it was but that's beside the point. My time is short Moka-chan so I will give these final words. Remember you are a proud Vampire and what is it that we do best?"_

"_We fight..."_

"_Good girl...Farewell for now."_

"_Thank you Okaasan..."_

"_You welcome dear..."_

"Well...answer me!" Tamao demanded.

Moka blinked and she realized that her mother has severed the link that they shared to communicate and she was back in reality...

"N-no..." Moka whispered.

"What did you say? I didn't quite hear you!"

"I said no!"

"So you DO have feelings for him!"

"I didn't say that because I don't know how I feel..."

"What kind of lame excuse is that!" Tamao said exasperated.

"Get off my case!" Moka said hotly. "I'm confused so I don't know!"

"That's it I'm going to kick your ass for being such a pathetic wishy washy bitch!"

"I like to see you try you old washed up fish bitch!"

Tamao let Ichigo go and caught Moka's face between her hands and started comically stretching her cheeks. The silver haired Vampire grabbed and started pulling at the mermaid's as well. They struggled for a bit before the others broke the fight between them. Tsukune and Gin restrained Tamao while Kurumu and Ichigo separated Moka from her. The strawberry grabbed the silver haired girl's shoulders and shouted.

"Moka stop it!"

"Well she started it first!" Moka said pouting.

"I don't care who started it first! I don't want you two fighting in the middle of a school day!"

"But Ichigo-kun..." Tamao protested cutely.

"But nothing. Come an we're all adults here! We can settle whatever it is that's eating you two peacefully!"

Moka didn't like that one bit and even though deep down inside she liked Ichigo touching her, she ended up breaking away from his grip however reluctantly...

"That bitch assaulted me first. I should kick her ass from here to the end of the school for such an affront to my person! I will NOT make peace with that woman!"

Moka turned around and left. Ichigo looked at her in confusion and he didn't know what to think. There were times when he was on the verge of understanding what made Akashiya tick but apparently he wasn't doing a good job at all.

"Ichigo-kun...I-I'm sorry." Tamao told him.

He turned to her and smiled...

"What are you apologizing to me for?" Ichigo said. "The you should apologize to is Akashiya..."

"Well I don't wanna!" Tamao said pouting.

"_Kami why is it that I'm surrounded with stubborn girls?" _Ichigo thought. Then he told her. "Look nothing will ever go right if you're being stubborn. Swallow your pride and apologize to her. You may be surprised Tamao-sempai, Akashiya might not look like it but she's kind and generous girl despite the stubborn, holier than thou, pain in the ass exterior that she's always portraying in school. So try to apologize. If you want I'll even help you and I'll tell her to apologize to you too."

"Why do you want us to make up so much?" she asked puzzled.

"It might have only been for a short time and whether you like it or not, you guys are friends right? I don't like my nakama arguing amongst themselves."

"_But I know there's another reason isn't there?" _Tamao thought sadly. Then with a smile on her face. "Fine, you win Ichigo-kun. But remember that I only do this for you and no one else understand?"

"Yes, ma'am I do!" Ichigo said joking.

"_Kami why is he so damn hot!" _She thought blushing.

"Ichigo I hate to interrupt the tender moment between you two but I think we better go back to class before the bell rings, don't you?" Kurumu announced.

"Yeah I guess we do..." Ichigo said. Then he growled. "Dammit and I'm still hungry too!"

The two girls giggled and Tsukune chuckled...

"Say now that you mentioned it, where did Gin-sempai go anyway?" Tsukune asked.

"Must have sneaked out of here while the drama was happening..." Kurumu said.

"Oh don't worry about him Tsukune-kun, he's not worth the trouble worrying about." Tamao said sternly. "Good riddance to bad rubbish I always say!"

"Ok whatever you say Tamao-sempai..." he said sweat dropping.

"Of course I'm right, now let's go back to class now. I don't want you guys to be late."

Again she claimed the strawberry's arm and ignored his cute protests. Tamao was beyond frustrated. She already knew her feelings for Ichigo but the Vampire was getting her - no more like in their way! It was hard for her to make her move and go in and sweep him off his feet but Moka was confusing him by her lame attempts to play mind games. Oh she could already deduce her little ploy from the sudden change in her tactics, wearing the slutty outfit, flirting with the disgusting boys in school and all that. Nice try but as the mermaid expected of Ichigo, he doesn't seem to be bothered by her little sham one bit. But she decided that she still needed to protect him from her assault and she will be there to counteract whatever the silver haired girl could throw against him.

Tamao smiled, in all the years that she'd been looking around for that potential mate, she couldn't believe Mr. Perfect finally came at last! Yes, it was still early to tell if he was truly the one but she felt they have a connection that transcends everything. She feels excited whenever she sees him. Anxious when he's not by her side. His handsome face takes her breath away. His yummy body makes her hot and bothered. He is cute when he is embarrassed and fearless in the face of danger. If all these feelings weren't the signs of her liking him a lot, then she might as well be single for the rest of her life because she knew all the men in world wouldn't even begin to measure up to Ichigo! And Tamao knew that she wouldn't settle for less or sell herself short knowing that she is holding onto the arm of her prince! But nothing may come of that if Moka interferes with her relationship with Ichigo and it's annoying the hell out of her.

Of all the damn stubborn, stuck up, pain in the ass girl that turned out to be her main rival for Ichigo's affections, it had to be Akashiya Moka! What she don't understand is her love/hate relationship with the strawberry! Tamao already knew where her feelings stands however, the nebulous and rather confusing way she interacts with Ichigo was the most exasperating annoyance she has every encountered in her life. Not only did Moka's indecisiveness on whether or not she likes the strawberry puzzling, her behavior is obviously baffling Ichigo as well. It wasn't fair to her and certainly it wasn't fair to him. Moka's indecision is messing up her plans and is stalling her relationship with him. As frustrating as it may seem, the only thing she could think of was that she has to keep reminding the strawberry that she was there by his side. Whether her aggressive offensive will ultimately scare him away or win his heart is a toss up, all she could do is to try her best. The enemy after all is a Vampire and she has be at the peak of her game or she will let Ichigo slip through her fingers and she will not allow it!

"_From now on Akashiya Moka, this is war!" _ Tamao whispered.

"Did you say something Tamo-sempai?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo looked at her and shrugged and they all walked to class...

**Later that night...**

Moka was alone on the roof top and she was so mad that her Yoki aura was roiling off her in waves. She also felt like crying because no matter what she did to illicit a response from Ichigo failed in misery. Did he have a heart of ice? Didn't he feel a little bit jealous at how she was being ogled by the vermin? She even allowed, Gin to touch her -as disgusting as it was - but it seemed that didn't affect him either! It was vexing, very annoying, and embarrassing to degrade herself just to see if he had at best a modicum of feelings for her! So did that mean that he didn't like her? But what was she saying! Why should she care whether or no he likes her or not? So was the mermaid right? Should she leave Ichigo to Tamao-sempai who obviously likes him? Then why did she hurt so much just thinking about it? It was all so annoying because she's been going around in circles arguing with herself since the subject came up. The silver haired girl sighed. She then heard a noise behind and she wrinkled her nose at the cheap cologne that wafted through the air...

"What do you want?" Moka said sternly.

"Ah there you are Moka-chan." Gin said. "I was looking for you all over campus!"

Moka whirled around to face him...

"I was just reflecting on some things that's all..." she said. "Not that it's any of your business!"

"Oh is it about the failure of your plan to make Ichigo jealous?" Gin asked. "Or is the fact that Tamao has just made her presence known and she might as well have declared war on you for his affection?"

Moka gritted her teeth and couldn't retort an answer. Gin then moved in and put an arm on her shoulder...

"So why don't you just forget that guy already and I'll console you tonight?"

"Are you retarded why would I want to get consoled by you!" Moka said narrowing her eyes. "And if you want to keep that arm, you better let me go!"

"Still playing hard to get I see..."

"Hardly and just because I let you touch me briefly that you think you can do whatever you please!" she said. "It's only pretending remember? So don't think for a minute that you can get familiar with me!"

Moka shuddered inside however when Ichigo walked passed them in the hallway earlier while Gin held her behind and she was all over him as the "plan" dictated. However, instead of being jealous that she hoped he would be, the strawberry just kept walking without saying a word. When he finally passed and turned to a hallway, she immediately disengaged while comically hitting him continuously so he would let her go. The silver haired Vampire felt filthy and ashamed at what she done and it didn't feel right.

"_Did I went too far this time?" _she thought.

Moka wanted to go to Ichigo desperately and explain that it's not what he was thinking and she wasn't that kind of girl! She had half a mind to confess to him her petty vendetta to make him jealous but it seemed that it backfired in her face and now she caused pain to someone she didn't mean to harm. However, her pride got in the way and in her self righteousness she defended herself and believed that Ichigo had it coming. But the frightening gaze he gave her as he passed them in that hallway made even an S-class Vampire like her wince. Still she couldn't explain the rush of excitement that flooded her being when her crimson eyes met his brown ones. It was an inexplicable sensation of pins and needles and someone caressing her back slowly. meticulously and sensually that it made her hot for some reason. So there was more to Kurosaki Ichigo than being an exasperating pest and whom has more surprises than she has anticipated! Feeling guilty for some reason she skipped out on Newspaper Club meeting after school and found herself brooding on the rooftop.

"I said let me go!"

The silver haired Vampire elbowed him in the ribs and grabbed his arm and with incredible strength threw him across the rooftop. She narrowed her eyes as Gin gracefully landed not 10 feet away from her. Then suddenly he vanished before her eyes and she found herself blushing as someone was caressing her butt. With incredible speed inherent in Vampires, she tried to kick him in the face but he vanished again and missed. Next thing she knew he was in front of her and he took out a several balls of some kind and threw it at her. The balls sailed through the air and thinking they were nothing more than tricks, she kicked out and they burst...covering her in water. Immediately her strength began to fade as the cleansing properties of the liquid did it's magic against her Vampire nature. Strong electric shocks paralyzed her as pain unlike anything she felt coursed through her body. Then she found Gin top her animalistic lust in his eyes. His hands grabbed a hold of her jacket and ripped it open exposing her lacy black bra and her well toned abs. One thing is for certain, she is in big trouble now...

**Newspaper Club...**

Kurumu and Tsukune looked with a mix of fear and worry as Ichigo sat by himself at the corner brooding while they all waited for everyone to come. As it is, Gin-sempai was running late and Moka-chan was nowhere to be found. The bluenette herself was furious with the Vampire for pulling a stupid stunt like that earlier. She witnessed the perverted Gin getting all familiar with Moka and she knew that it was a deliberate little show to see if Ichigo would react. Oh react he did although it wasn't what her friend have anticipated. Kurumu was still shaken as Ichigo gave Moka a fierce stare that made her wince. Then he turned that gaze towards the bluenette as he passed her in the hallway. She could have sworn that his eyes turned yellow for a moment but when she blinked a few times it was already gone and he kept going without a word. It was a miracle that he would come at all but she had a suspicion that Ichigo wanted to confront Moka on her irrational behavior. She knew he wasn't afraid of her despite her status as Vampire and as she get to know him this past few weeks, he was going to bluntly give it to her really good which of course would probably trigger another argument between those two.

The Succubus sighed exasperatedly. Seriously if those two would stop pussy footing around each other so much and be honest with each other then it would solve 75 percent of their problems. Geez, she has never encountered people so stubborn - let alone two - who are mutually attracted to one another but at the same time it seemed like they hated each other's guts! But Kurumu knew the difficulties this little pet project of hers of hooking those two obstinate, headstrong idiots would be a formidable undertaking. It's a miracle that they're actually talking and hanging around each other at all! Still the month that they all spend together has improved their relationship tremendously. Even better still, they're actually flirting if the bizarre banter between them could be believed. Whatever, Kurumu will take any kind of progress as a sign of improvement. However, the thing that flusters more is the threat that Tamao-sempai symbolizes. It is no secret that the Senior had a major crush on the strawberry and her aggressive campaign to get his attention is obviously in full gear. Tamao might as well have declared war on Moka this afternoon and the silly girl didn't even know it! The Succubus knew that Moka was ill prepared for this little war of attrition and if the Vampire is not careful, she will lose Ichigo to the Mermaid! As her friend and number 1 cheerleader, Kurumu will do everything in her power to dampen the black haired girl's war machine and help the silver haired girl but if Moka won't admit to her feelings towards the strawberry then Tamao-sempai has already won without lifting a finger!

"Uh Kurumu-chan are you alright?"Tsukune asked sweat dropping as she comically gnashed at her teeth.

"Ugh it's so FRUSTRATING! Seriously what is Moka-chan thinking in that noodle of hers?" Kurumu said exasperatedly.

Then she looked at the strawberry and since she was rather incensed herself, it helped her muster up the courage to approach the brooding teen and slam her hands on Ichigo's desk which surprised the strawberry and looked at her questioningly...

"And YOU, this is partly your fault too! If you just stop being a such a damn idiot, Moka-chan wouldn't have to go to extremes to get your attention!"

"What does it matter if she gets my attention or not?"

"Uh HELLO...let me put this in terms that even your thick skull could wrap around and understand. Moka-chan. has. a. thing. for. you! I didn't want to say anything but all this idiotic games that you two are playing is seriously grinding on my nerves, dammit!"

Ichigo blinked at her...

"And let's say that what you tell me is true then why did she do all those bizarre things earlier?"

"Look Ichigo-kun I really can't answer that." Kurumu replied sighing. "You're going to have to ask her and find out for yourself."

The strawberry scowled and grunted at her but didn't say anything. Kurumu wondered what he was thinking and she really couldn't blame him for it. It has been a very interestingly weird day and perhaps this is a sign from Kami that the he can't dawdle and sit on the side lines any longer. Still she knew that this one was stubborn to the core and it will take a while for him to register what is happening. The Succubus sighed again, if she knew that it would be such a pain getting those two together then she probably wouldn't have bothered and probably vied for a piece of the strawberry herself. Then she blinked and blushed ashamed...

"_Bad Kurumu, you can't think about him like that...you've lost that right already."_

"Oh my why all the long faces..." Nekonome-sensei asked.

"Nothing ma'am, we're just waiting for the Club meeting to start." Tsukune said. "Have you seen Moka-chan or Gin-sempai anywhere?"

"No I haven't seen the two of them either..."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Tamao asked. Then her eyes lit up when she saw Ichigo and went directly to him.

"H-hi Ichigo-kun..." Tamao said shyly.

It was so uncharacteristic of the normally exuberant and flirtatious Tamao that Kurumu was playfully gagging at the sickeningly sweet display of false modesty. Tsukune tried his hardest not to laugh...

"Tamao-sempai, aren't you suppose to be in Swimming Club right now?" Ichigo asked. "Don't tell me you skipped out on the girls again?"

"Well I'll be happy to tell them that you're more concern for their welfare than mine, sniff!" Tamao said dramatically.

Kurumu rolled her eyes...

"_What a fricking drama queen!"_

When the fake tears started to come out she turned around and started sobbing, her shoulders shuddering. Kicking himself for being such an insensitive jerk, he stood up and tried to apologize. When he was behind her and tried to turn her around...

"Just playing!" Tamao said sticking her tongue out.

However, the Mermaid wasn't done and she suddenly surged and jumped Ichigo who caught her and they both fell on the floor in a heap.

"What in the world is with you girls today?" Ichigo growled. "First Akashiya and then you? Is it because it's a full moon tonight that you'll are acting strange?"

"Well, I thought it wasn't fair that Moka-chan can glomp and fall on top of you." Tamao said pouting. "Got a problem with that?"

The three people in the room looked at the girl and sweat dropped...

"No but I wouldn't want your reputation suffering because some idiot came in here and misinterpreted the situation..."

"Aww you're so sweet Ichigo-kun!" she said gushing. Then she added seductively. "And what if I tell you that I don't mind at all just as long as I...have my way with you!"

Ichigo turned beat red and tried to avoid his eyes while Tamao giggled at his discomfort...

"Will you please get off Ichigo-kun?" Kurumu said embarrassed. "Gin-sempai and Moka-chan should be coming any time soon. And if she sees you on top of him, she's gonna blow her lid off!"

Tamao sighed. The Succubus did have a point. As much fun as it was riling her sworn rival to a frenzy it wouldn't be fun trying to fight her off if the Vampire lost her temper. So she reluctantly got of him but in such a teasing manner that left the strawberry looking like a flushed red mess...

"Oh I almost forgot, I think I just saw that hentai making his way on the roof earlier..."

As she said that, Ichigo felt Akashiya's spiritual pressure spike. Without thinking he got up and was about to leave the room when Tamao grabbed a hold of his hand and stopped him. The Substitute Shinigami wondered what the older student was doing because surely she felt the Vampire's Yoki signature as well. Ichigo scowled and looked at her and he noted that she looked sad and pained for some reason...

"Where are you going?" Tamao asked softly.

"You felt her Yoki aura didn't you?" Ichigo replied. "I'm going to go and help her."

"But why do you have to go?" The Mermaid said frantically. "Akashiya-san is a Vampire, she is more than capable of taking care of herself!"

"It's because she's my friend. I would do the same for each and every one of you!" he said. "It's just the way I am. So please Tamao-sempai, I have to go help her now because she needs me..."

Tamao met his determined and unflinching gaze and she knew that he was telling the truth. She was learning something new about him everyday and his devotion to his friends, his almost instinctual need to protect them has touched the Mermaid's heart. It added to his considerable charm and it made her like him even more. But it pained the black haired beauty that he would help her rival and then forget about her despite her own feelings for him. With those eyes that had no fear for his own safety and only the concern for those that he hold so dear sparkled deeply in his brown orbs, she had no right to stop him. She didn't hear Ichigo murmur his thanks and ran out of the room as fast as he could without looking back. Kurumu and Tsukune looked at her for a moment before they too called out to wait for them. She was alone for a few minutes before tears cascaded down her cheeks and she slowly went down on the floor hugging herself and saying...

"B-but w-what if I need you more than she does?" Tamao said sobbing.

**The rooftop...**

Moka gritted her teeth as she tried to block the pain from being drenched with water and she struggled to get the perverted bastard off of her. The Vampire looked at Gin in disgust as his lustful eyes roamed all over her exposed body. She looked away and closed her eyes as he leaned over and smelled her face and then her neck. Moka covered herself as best as she could but Gin had other ideas and grabbed a hold of her arms and forced them above her head and held them with his left while his right hand lightly touched her body in her revulsion. When he leaned over to try and kiss her, she head butted him in the face which caused him to let her arms go. With her strength, she pushed him off of her and with elegant grace she flipped over her head and kicked out and hit him in the gut that sent him skidding on the rooftop. When she landed on her feet, she panted for air as that exertion took the last of her strength. She ripped up her jacket and tied up the ends to cover her exposed bra. Now the problem lies in trying to beat the stuffing out of the pervert and making him pay for this humiliation!

"Still defiant to the last I see..."

"A Vampire never surrenders, I'd rather die than let have your way with me!" Moka said defiantly.

"Ha, ha, are you serious? How admirable of you. I'm just falling harder and harder for you Moka-san!"

Moka eyes narrowed as Gin begins to transform into some kind of beast.

"It's the full moon and tonight my self control weakens. When my emotions excites me too much I suddenly lose control of myself! I tried to be nice but you don't respond to that. So I'll just make you my woman by force, Akashiya Moka!"

As Gin talked, his body begins to transform. His body begins to contort and grow in musculature. Long hair begins to grow and cover his entire body. His face transmogrified and elongated into a snout complete with a rows of razor sharp teeth. In the end, he turned to a werewolf and Moka cursed herself for being careless in finding herself in this situation.

"HEY BASTARD, OVER HERE!"

"What are you doing here?"

Moka was surprised as Kurumu swooped up carrying Ichigo. At first her feelings were a little mixed but she felt relieved and glad that he was here! The Succubus dropped him and the strawberry put himself in between Gin and Moka. Although she appreciated his efforts to help out, for some reason his gesture rubbed her the wrong way and she proceeded to berate him for it.

"As much as I appreciate you being here for me..." Moka said tersely. "I am not some damsel in distress for you to rescue!"

A shot of pain racked her body and she almost fell on her knee but her stubbornness and tenacity kept the silver haired girl on her feet. Her pride didn't want to show weakness and secretly in her heart, she didn't want Ichigo to see how helpless she was and that she was really glad that he was here to help her. Ichigo however, didn't take it to well and before he could bite back his words, he was already sassing her back with a reply.

"Yeah whatever and you're going a good job holding this bastard back, right?" Ichigo said sarcastically.

Moka's temper flared and she momentarily forgotten how her drenched body was causing her pain and discomfort as the two of them argued in the middle of the roof top! Kurumu began face palm herself and Gin sweat dropped...

"Damn you! How dare you interfere with our special moment!" Gin said.

With a blink of an eye, Gin vanished and appeared in front of Ichigo's face. Before the werewolf moved, he pushed the protesting Moka away to the side and braced himself because he knew that Gin was coming. Ichigo cursed himself for running around without thinking things through. At least he should have turned into a Shinigami first but he felt he didn't have time to fumble around in his bag when a life was on the line. He smirked, it was the same when he stormed Soul Society to save Rukia from execution. Figures he'd go half cocked with no preparation or plans in mind and he probably thought it was better that way. Before he knew it, the werewolf was already in front of him and Gin grabbed him face first and then threw him off the roof top.

"ICHIGO!" Moka wailed in despair.

to be continued...

A/N- Sorry for the delay...And ain't I so evil for ending with a cliffy...*ducks and makes a run for it*...lol

-The conclusion of this will be in the next chapter...and I'm also going to introduce Yukari-chan...yay

-So how do you like how I've pretty much escalated Tamao and Moka's undeclared war for Ichigo's affections...Who's camp are you with...Team Tamao or Team Moka...see what I did there even though I never watched nor read Twilight...lol

-Hmm I'm thinking of giving another Bleach character cameo next chapter...wonder who it'll be...heh

-Read and Review as usual and for those of you who have supported this fic...thanks a bunch you guys are awesome.

-Alright I'll cya kiddies until the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Lamentations of a teenage witch part I**

**Yokai Academy-Girl's Dormitory-Two weeks later**

"ICHIGO!"

Moka woke up with her eyes wide open and she couldn't for the life of her catch her breath as she struggled to gasp for some air. She looked down at her sweat drenched body and noticed the sheets were actually soaked through to her bed. The silver haired Vampire ran her hands on her temples and massaged them and was surprised that she felt tears running down her cheeks. She's been having that bizarre dream/nightmare for the last few days now and it was driving her nuts! The only vague thing she could remember was that Kurosaki was falling and that was it. How or why it happened she was still trying to figure the details out herself but the one impression that it did left her was that she felt so helpless to do anything about it! Even more mysterious was the fact that she couldn't seem to remember what happened after Ichigo fell off the roof. Obviously the strawberry was fine considering that she sees him in school everyday and talks to him at lunch time - well the last time he went to class anyway. Though she couldn't help but wonder why he was so...distant for some reason. Then Moka found herself blushing and realized that she dreaming about Kurosaki of all people! How embarrassing but she couldn't help but smile.

Then the silver haired girl sighed. She needed to change the sheets and she had to take a quick shower to get ready for school. Moka then got up wearing nothing but her underwear and quickly changed the covers on her bed. She then entered the bathroom, took her time to soak in the warm water which was especially built for her so that special herbs will be mixed in automatically which was rather convenient really. The Vampire's thoughts then returned to the mysterious dream and she still couldn't figure out why she was drawing a blank on what happened after Ichigo fell. Not dwelling on it too much, she soaked in for an extra 5 minutes, taking her time to scrub her lusciously curvaceous body with a sponge soaked in mildly scented body wash. Having finished her shower, she wrapped herself and her hair in a big towel while drying herself. She then brushed her teeth and surprisingly she began to put on a little bit of makeup. Moka never really worn any of the stuff before but she found herself putting it on regardless and only because Ichigo complimented her when she had some on a few days back. She blushed, why is it she always feels so weak when it comes to that nuisance? But nonetheless, it was a victory in the war for his affections so who was she to argue with the results right? When she was done, she got out the bathroom and went to her closet to get her uniform.

Moka smiled for some reason as she remembered her silly game to make that idiot jealous and worn the sexy leather version of the Academy uniform. It was actually fun teasing Kurosaki and was tempted to wear it again. What bothered her though was she couldn't remember where she put it. Oh well, she figures she can have it tailor made if she had the urge to wear that scandalous outfit again. As she debated what pair of underwear she should wear today, she noticed her calendar stuck on her mirror with a date circled. Oh yes, she remembered now! Today was the day the school is suppose to post the rankings after taking the exams last week. Moka is supremely confident that she did very well but she was quite anxious what rank she got nonetheless. Then her thoughts wondered how the idiot fared but she shook her head as she blushed and quickly dressed, got some pop tarts for breakfast, and left for school.

Later that day...

As promised the freshmen midterm exam results were posted outside where a mob of students were hovering by the billboards nervously and dreading the results. Moka was among them fretting but she was confident that she did very well having studied for the exams thoroughly. She anxiously looked for her name and immediately looked at the top twenty. One by one she read the names from twenty counting down to one. Then when she went to last 10 names, she skimmed quickly through them. She found her name and apparently she was pleased that she ranked 7th this year. It could have been better had she not crammed and studied at the last minute but she was a typical student to the core! Having found her query she didn't quite pay attention to the rest of the names...

"Wow, it says that Moka-san is 7th!"

"Yeah not only is she the most beautiful girl in school but she's smart too!"

"She is so perfect!"

"Yup the number 1 ideal girl!"

Moka was even more pleased with the way the vermin complimented and congratulated the silver haired girl on her 7th ranking. Yes, indeed she was beautiful for she was a Vampire after all. And with the dignity and grace that her high upbringing has taught her, she accepted their praise and adulation with humility. She's sure that her parents will give her due as she has been consistently making good grades since kindergarten. Of course her father being the high maintenance dad that he is would want to push her farther and to do better next time.

"You are special even amongst your sisters Moka-chan!" her father would say. "And as such expectations of you are high and therefore you must do your best to reach your full potential as a Vampire Elite!"

Then he would rave about how doing well in school would land her a decent husband and other such rubbish. The young Vampire has a lot on her plate already considering that she may or may not have a thing for a certain annoying strawberry and the fact that Okaasan - with her meddling - has taken upon herself to set Moka up with mystery fiance that she is dreading to meet. Actually if the silver haired girl had her way, she'd give her "fiance" a piece of her mind and then plant the sole of her foot to his face. But before all that, she would convince him - and she can be very persistent if she wanted - to break the contract that was signed even before she was born so she could do as she pleased! Hearing someone approach, Moka saw Ichigo coming to her, no doubt trying to see his score. The two of them stopped and the Vampire gave the strawberry a hug to his embarrassment...

"Yo...what's up?"

"Where were you at this morning?" Moka demanded.

"Akashiya, it's too fricking early to argue with you okay." Ichigo said yawning. Then he chuckled saying. "I'll make it up to you later if you still want your daily dose of bickering!"

"Shut up, Vampires do not like to argue!"

"Well gee, I dunno..." Ichigo said blandly. "I think we're in the cusp of an argument now don't you?"

Then he looked at her and noticed something different for some reason. She stifled a blush as she tried to avoid his gaze. What on earth has gotten into him so suddenly that he would scrutinize her this hard? It was rather embarrassing and it made Moka fidget that she might have done some kind of mistake...

"_Kami, what is he looking at?" _Moka thought. "W-what!"

"You're wearing make-up again aren't you?"

"Y-yeah so?"

"I like it because it draws your natural beauty." Ichigo complimented. Then he jokingly said. "So who are you trying to impress this time?"

Moka blushed furiously...

"Baka, I'm not trying to impress anyone!" she quickly said. She punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Me thinks the lady doth protests too much!"

"Why are you quoting Shakespeare to me you weirdo?" Moka said half lidded.

"Shut up, you know you like it!"

"Whatever..."

They both shared a laugh. Moka's relationship with Ichigo has improved even more so lately. They still had their daily arguments and quite frankly it's so ingrained in them by now that they bicker just for the shits and giggles of it. They are aware of it so much so that the strawberry jokes about it daily and she finds that she doesn't mind at all. Still it was a step forward the right direction as they slowly build their rather tenuous relationship brick by brick...

"So anyway, how did you do?" Ichigo asked.

"Got ranked 7th."

"Good job Akashiya. As expected of the school goddess!"

Moka blushed at the compliment.

"_What is up with him lately..." _Moka thought. _"Why is he being so nice to me all of a sudden?"_

Then she replied...

"Of course, so I guess you better grovel and worship me if want to do better!" Moka said joking. "So where did they rank you? Uh Kurosaki?"

Moka looked at the strawberry and wondered what in Kami's name is the idiot squinting at the boards for? Then she heard more of the annoying girls screaming and wondered what got their panties in a wad? Seriously, it's way too early for their crap...

"Hey Akashiya..." Ichigo called out. "Do you see what I see..."

"What are you talking...about?" Moka asked annoyed. "Eh!"

It didn't register at first but when her poor brain finally connected the dots her reaction was rather...extreme.

"EEEHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed while Ichigo covered his ears.

Moka stood beside him and quickly scanned the names above her. However, she had the shock of her life when she found that the one ranked above her...was Ichigo himself. The tick mark that was on her head earlier throbbed and got thicker. That was impossible, how could the strawberry outrank her. She turned to him and growled...

"How the hell are you ranked above me when I see you barely in class!" Moka said exasperated.

Indeed the last few days Ichigo has not been going to class lately. And even if he did manage to stay; he would mysteriously get up then run out the classroom and accompanied with a lame excuse that was too preposterous to be believed. Nekonome-sensei was way too soft on him really but since the strawberry was passing the tests and turning in homework on time, the homeroom teacher didn't have much to complain about and she was obviously turning a blind eye to his bad habits...

"Ah so I wasn't seeing things...wow that's cool I guess." Ichigo said. Then he looked at her and said blandly. "What's eating your Gilbert grape this time?"

A large knot marred the poor Vampire's forehead at his nonchalant behavior but mastered her annoyance...

"Nothing, still trying to figure out how you out rank me though..."

"Uh I studied?" Ichigo replied half lidded.

"I studied my ass! You barely go to class as it is. I hardly see you at lunch time nor the Newspaper Club...Moka said softly.

Then her eyes widened at the slip of her tongue and added.

"Not that I CARE or anything!" she said puffing her cheeks and looking away.

"Aww is that your poorly veiled excuse that you miss me?" Ichigo said grinning.

"Chi, hardly..." Moka replied sassily. "Don't flatter yourself too much or your ego might make your already swollen head burst!"

Nonetheless, Moka tried her best not to blush too obviously...

"Touche..."

"Hmph!"

Moka's temper flared even more as Ichigo's fan girls suddenly squealed in delight...

"Wow, Ichigo-kun is ranked number 6th!"

"Yeah, not only is he the handsomest boy in school, he's athletic, he's very nice and kind, and he's smart too!"

"Well, I think he's amazing!"

"I know right?"

"Ichigo-kun you're going to have to help me study sometime okay?"

"Oh I know right but I'd rather study that deliciously muscular body of his instead..."

"Yeah I agree..."

Moka then turned around and glared at them and all conversations suddenly seized and people suddenly went about their business. Then she scowled at the idiot beside him...

"You're very popular aren't you?" Moka asked her brow twitching.

"Nah" the strawberry said negatively. Then he asked innocently. "Now what possessed you to say such a preposterous thing Akashiya?"

Then in her most annoyingly squealing voice, Moka replied.

"Kyah! Why it's like Ichigo-sama! He's so amazingly handsome, athletic, and smart that I would absolutely eat him up and have my way with him!" she said mockingly. "Ichigo-sama please help me study next time but then again I'd rather study you naked instead!"

"Aww you're so cute when you're jealous Akashiya!"

"Ain't she though?"

"Oh hey Kurumu, Tsukune, how are you'll doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Good morning..."

"Good morning Ichigo and to you as well Moka-san!" Tsukune said to them.

To Moka's annoyance, the Succubus gave the strawberry a hug of affection and a kiss on both of his cheeks and which he kissed hers in return as a greeting, while Tsukune gave him a fist pump. The bluenette started that little trend ever since she declared that they were close enough friends to greet one another in such a manner. Moka however, resisted the change at least when it came to Ichigo. The Vampire gladly kissed the Succubus and gave Tsukune a hug but for some reason she couldn't make herself hug nor kiss the strawberry. Ichigo didn't seem to mind nor did it look like he didn't care otherwise. The silver haired beauty never gave a satisfying answer but she was indeed very annoyed and jealous of the bluenette because she had the audacity and the courage that the Vampire herself lacked. Her tune changed when Tamao-sempai adapted quickly through the custom and started greeting Ichigo in the same manner as the Succubus did. Not wanting to be left behind by her hated rival, she steeled herself to give the boy a hug at least and as time flew by their awkwardness and uncertainty vanished. Having averted her shyness - even if by necessity - Moka began to occasionally add a kiss or two while she was at it. The first time she boldly pecked the poor strawberry on the cheeks, he almost had a heart attack, a stroke, and an aneurism simultaneously! Needless to say he was flustered and deeply embarrassed all day in class which was rather cute if Moka thought about it...

As for Kurumu, that idea came about when she read that humans greeted friends by kissing them on the cheek. So in the spirit of "blending" in, kissing amongst nakama has become an acceptable form of greeting. Besides which, it was an excuse to get near the strawberry although she saves the more scandalous hellos for her Destined One! Tsukune didn't look like he was complaining...much! And the human custom of hugging and kissing spread through the school like wildfire. The Chairman apparently approved as he didn't put a stop to the new custom. As far as he's concern, it's one more step closer to blending with humanity and anything that further reaches that lofty goal was a good thing in his opinion.

"So how did you guys fare?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"180th..." Kurumu said depressed.

"Ranked 128th..." Tsukune said. Then he addressed the Vampire and said. "You're amazing Moka-san. You're going to have to tell me your study secrets someday."

Moka despite herself blushed...

They were all walking away towards their respective classes as the friends talked. Unknown to them a little girl with a witch's cape and pointy hat looked longingly at them. She wondered why those people were having fun and realized that Ichigo and Moka were in the group. Her name was Yukari Sendo and she was the number 1 ranked student in the whole freshmen class. The little witch was considered a genius in many circles and because of this, Yukari has skipped several grades and went directly to high school. However, although the work load didn't seem to be any different considering that all subjects are easy to her anyway, she finds that class seemed so boring as she waited for her more ordinary classmates to catch up. The little witch found herself reading ahead and actually asked the teacher to give her the workload for future lessons so she at least had something to do. In class, she would look out the window bored out of her gourd. Her mind swirling tempest of ideas and concepts that other people would be too slow to grasp nor understand in the slightest. Alas her self imposed isolation and her masterful grasp of the subjects didn't really endear her to her classmates.

For Yukari is a hybrid monster, a border being that neither humans nor her Yokai brethren accepts. It is this prejudice against her kind the little girl acts hostile towards people and monsters alike as she tends to retaliate whether someone ridicules or criticize her and it's usually to her face. Yukari unfortunately became a practical joker and with her mastery of her magic, she has become one of the best. Between phantom pans appearing out of nowhere and knocking her offenders silly to "accidents" that consists of tripping, buckets of water in the head, and flying stripped clothing, the young witch was considered the master of this dubious craft. Still, despite the fact that all the idiots who talked bad about her and treated her cruelly deserved what they reaped, Yukari didn't really do herself a favor since she has alienated her classmates. The little genius however, didn't care and she has fared well alone thus far. Who needed friends right?

That bad attitude changed when Akashiya Moka came into the picture. The entire school considered her to be a goddess and it shows. The Vampire was beautiful, popular, and intelligent amongst other things. She was an independent woman that exudes confidence and grace unlike other Yokai with a pride to match. And because of this fierce pride and the fear that imposes over the entire student body that Yukari felt that she couldn't touch her. Moka was in too high a perch and who would be able to glean such divinity up close? Still, the young witch admired the Vampire even though she knew that they were not in the same league. But that sentiment changed as well when Kurosaki Ichigo transferred into Yokai Academy so many moons ago.

Ichigo has done the impossible! Whereas no monster could have went toe to toe with a Vampire and hope to survive with their dignity intact but for some reason the strawberry did. His first day encounter with Moka has become a legend among the students and was recorded in the annals of the school's illustrious history. Not only did Ichigo confronted the Queen of the Academy head on but he did so with nary a fear in his demeanor which was thought to have been preposterous at the time. The stare down of dominance with neither of them backing down or flinching was whispered in the hallways of the school and become even more ridiculous and exaggerated with each retelling. Their infamous arguments on school grounds have been both intriguing and top class entertainment. Any student who actually missed one of their daily bickering sessions and was out of the loop when the two most popular students in school "slug" it out verbally was considered a "loser!" Was there any wonder why Moka and Ichigo's public tiffs has become akin to a rock concert? Ironically, the two of them had gotten along swimmingly despite having arguments everyday. Any other idiot who foolishly triggered a Vampire's wrath wouldn't get any mercy. The closest thing Moka physically "assaulting" Ichigo was when she punches him playfully in the arm as she reacted to his outrageous commentary or she literally falls in his arms and they end up sprawled in the ground in compromising positions because of the "accidents."

There were whispers amongst the student body that Ichigo and Moka did in fact had feelings for each other. It reflected on the way they interacted and any rocket scientist worth his salt would probably have the same conclusion. Considering that the silver haired beauty hasn't kicked the strawberry from here to the moon and the way they seem to be verbally fencing yet they seem to enjoy it. Yukari might be 11 years old but she can tell that the two of them were flirting and yet arguing at the same time. Did that make sense? Perhaps whatever game the two of them were playing were of course the only two people who knew the rules of engagement.

Regardless, she along the with every female in the Academy had a crush on Ichigo to a certain degree and many admired Moka for her beauty and other attributes they wished they had. Well let's rephrase that - half of them actually hate the Vampire's guts because she was taking up the strawberry's time and attention that is except for the little genius of course. Yukari could never hate Moka as her admiration and respect for the Vampire exceeds her petty jealousy over something inconsequential. Besides, now that she thought about it, the two of them would actually make a good couple that is if they can just stop bickering for a minute and look at the big picture for a moment. The little witch was sure that they indeed had a thing for each other, they're just too stubborn to admit it...

Yukari's reverie was shattered when someone said something to her...

"Congratulations for being number 1 again Yukari-san. It seems that you skipping a couple of grades weren't for nothing as it was nothing for a genius like you. But please don't think you're all high and mighty just because you did well on the exams. You're nothing more than a little brat and don't you forget it."

"Oh it's you again Class Representative."

The Class President then rudely pushed her and continued...

"And what's the idea with this outfit? You do realize that you're violating school rules right? I hate people who sticks out!"

"Kyaah! Stop it!"

"As the Class Rep your very existence is a pain in the ass." he said. "Because after all you're a witch right? How disgusting it makes me sick that I'm in the same grade as you!"

Yukari heard it all before. The mockery, the jokes, the looks of disgust on her fellow Yokai's faces. It was prejudice in the highest order and she has been dealing with it all her life until she learned to fight back that is. She might not be physically on par strength wise with other monsters but her intelligence and the mastery of her magic makes up for that little short coming. The school and her parents always preached tolerance and she tried her best to be reasonable and listen however, she thought that was a bunch of bull and hypocritical considering that very same tenets the Academy and her parents was trying to teach didn't reflect on the demeanor of the students nor did they treat her with respect. And all because she was of mixed descent, a witch. She didn't choose to be born this way and yet her fellow monsters treat her lower than dirt. Finally, when her pot has finally simmered to a boiling point and she could no longer tolerate their bigotry, she fought back like she is going to do right now. The little witch's eyes narrowed and with a but a little push from her magic, a big rock rose from the ground and hit her offender on the side of the head. Yukari laughed out loud...

"That's what you get and more than you deserved!"

"What the hell did you do to me!"

The Class Rep tried to lunge at the helpless and startled little girl. Yukari had no time to react and she closed her eyes as she knew that the pain would be coming. However, she heard the president grunt in pain and when she looked in between the gaps of her fingers, Yukari's eyes widened as she saw someone who had a shock full of orange hair punched the other boy and end up falling unceremoniously on the ground. The boy was furious got up and tried to confront the attacker when he gulped and met scowling brown eyes.

"Have no idea what happened but I'm not gonna tolerate you bullying a girl!" Ichigo said sternly. "I suggest you walk away...friend!"

Ichigo's scowl intensified as well as the weight of his spiritual pressure...

"Here's a little friendly advice; I'll listen to him if I were you!" Moka said ominously as she cracked her knuckles. "Now SCRAM!"

Their little audience gulped and started sweating bullets as if they were the ones being threatened with physical violence. Ichigo and Moka were a terrifying pair when they were working together. The Yoki aura that they exuded was staggering and staring the pair's fierce unflinching gazes would probably turn anybody's spine to fruit jelly. Considering that they argue all day, everyday, 24/7, it is quite surprising that they got along well enough to try and save somebody in trouble. Will wonders never seize?

Faced with a crowd full of people and going against the fiercest couple in the Academy, the President knew better than to go against such odds. He swore that he was going to get the witch for this and she will pay for his humiliation...

"You better remember this Yukari, let's go guys!"

Yukari couldn't help but stick her tongue out and droop an eyelid for good measure. Her two protectors notice this and their stern demeanor crumbled into fits of laughter which the little witch didn't quite understand what's so funny. Then their gaze met for a brief moment before Moka gave the strawberry a high five before the Vampire giggled girlishly again while Ichigo chuckled. Seriously what was so hilarious that they would dissolve into bouts of laughter all of a sudden?

"Did you see their faces Kurosaki?" Moka said giggling. "Those guys looks like they were gonna pee in their pants...tee hee hee."

"That's coz you stared at the poor guy too hard with those very intimidating but gorgeous eyes of yours!"

Moka blushed but she replied...

"No it's because you were giving them that smexy scowl..." she insisted playfully. Then added seductively. "Besides I like it when you're so...forceful!"

Seriously, Yukari wonders whether or not these were the same people who saved her a few seconds ago. Where they always like this when they're not too busy arguing and biting each other's heads off? The little witch sweat dropped and blushed a little bit at the flirting and the not so subtle innuendos that were coming out of their mouths...

"Nah uh, sexy you're the hot Vampire remember?" Ichigo insisted.

Then he impulsively poked the unsuspecting Moka on the side like the Pillsbury Doughboy but instead of slugging him like any normal Vampire should have because it was an insult to their pride, she squealed in delight, started giggling uncontrollably and she playfully started slapping his finger away. Apparently, the silver haired beauty was pretty ticklish in that area and it was rather sensitive...

"Stop it Ichigo!" Moka pouted cutely.

The strawberry poked her a couple of times before she really got annoyed...

"As my Empress commands..." Ichigo said grinning bowing smoothly.

Moka started giggling again and Ichigo joined in with his chuckling.

Yukari realized quite a few things that day. One of them is that there was more to Kurosaki Ichigo and Akashiya Moka than meets the eye and she wished that they would stop flirting in public so much and just get a room and get the dirty deed done already...

Five minutes later...

"Thank you so much, you really saved me!" Yukari said. "My name is Sendo Yukari."

The three of them were on one of the tables that were provided for the students by the Academy. As Ichigo looked with amusement at a girl called Yukari, he kept an eye on his senses to locate that mysterious spiritual signature that he detected about two weeks ago. It was the main reason why he's been leaving class unexpectedly, skipping lunch with the others, and ditching Newspaper Club altogether. The presence didn't seem very threatening but it was strong and had Hollow presence all over it. It has eluded him so far and seemed one step ahead of the strawberry as it disappeared right before he could confront whatever it was - to his growing frustration. He wondered if this was one of those new Arrancar that Aizen was trying to create? If so then it was certainly got his attention considering it's strong presence but for some reason, he can't seem to track it no matter what he tried. At one point he almost cornered whatever it was using it's spiritual ribbon but just as he was about to catch it, it vanished in the shadows and that's when a group of Hollows ambushed him which he dispatched easily enough. But as he tried to give chase to the thing again, Ichigo lost it's aura and disappeared without so much a trace.

The Substitute told Rukia and Renji about the mysterious signature and they agreed to help him locate it. But just as it managed to elude him, it somehow was difficult for two of his friends to track it down as well. Ichigo had no choice but to report his findings to Soul Society as he promised to Rukia and the only thing that Gramps was able to advise him was that he will have the 12th Division investigate the matter and that he and the others should keep vigilant in the mean time. Well dammit, easy for him to say! As much as the situation was seriously pissing him off, Ichigo had to keep his cool and to live in the present. The strawberry sighed and listened in on the conversation...

"So you're the famous 11 year old genius that I've been hearing about that's in our same grade." Moka said complimenting her. "Congratulations on you being number 1."

"N-not a-at all. You and Kurosaki-san are on the top 10 too." Yukari replied.

"But we aren't number 1, you are." Ichigo said. "I gotta say Sendo that's pretty impressive."

"T-thank y-you..." Yukari said blushing.

"Come on kiddo give yourself a pat in a back and a little bit of credit. You worked hard and you deserved all the accolades that come with. Don't worry what those other morons are saying, they're just jealous of you. If they bother you again though, tell me and I'll take care of it alright?"

"Y-yes, I-I will."

Moka looked at Ichigo and was impressed with the way he was handling such a young girl.

"I'm very impressed with you Kurosaki, didn't figure you would relate to a little girl." Moka said. Then she added playfully. "And here I thought you were just a big bad delinquent."

"You wound me gentle mistress!" Ichigo said dramatically. Then he winked at Yukari who blushed and stifled a giggle. "I have two little sisters at home so you know it comes with a territory..."

"I didn't know that."

"There is a lot about me that you don't know Akashiya!"

"Well I too have sisters of my own..."

"You never told me you have siblings..."

"Well there's some things about me that you don't know either, Kurosaki."

"I stand corrected my lady..." Ichigo said bowing. "Well I guess I'm just gonna rectify that won't I?"

"Hmm, but that means I have to tell you about me and why should I do that? You know that a girl needs to keep her secrets..." Moka said sassily.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have fun prying them away from you then." he replied smirking.

"You can try..." she said in mock severity.

"Akashiya you of all people know there is "no try" in me. I just "do."

"Now you're quoting Star Wars on me you dork!"

"What can I say, I can't help it if I'm very cultured and I keep up with the sign of the times."

Moka frowned at him at first but after awhile she couldn't stop herself from giggling. Ichigo joined in chuckling and Yukari was looking at them both with half lidded eyes and sweat dropped. How did the conversation about her suddenly turned a 180 and thus ending up with the two of them verbally sparring in a good natured manner? It was obvious that the two of them had a thing for each other but since they both have reputations of being stubborn, then it was nigh impossible for them to admit what the little witch sees as mutual attraction that for some reason; they were either too oblivious to be aware it or they're just too damn obstinate for their own good. The little genius had to admit that even with her crush on Ichigo she realized it was rather fleeting and she had sense to know that she had already lost to her idol Moka before she could even do any confessing on her part. She knows that with the way the strawberry has been treating her, he only sees her as a little sister and by golly she can live with that! As for their little intricate dancing around the other, Yukari has decided that she wanted the two people she admired the most to hook up and be the best couple ever. But first Yukari coughed rather loudly to get their attention. Realizing that they had an audience and a rather impressionable one at that, the two of them had the decency to look embarrassed...

Ichigo got over it quickly and he smoothly got the conversation back to the topic at hand...

"Again congratulations Sendo, keep up the good work."

"Yeah, you're really smart aren't you Yukari-chan?' Moka said impressed. "And I have to say that I kinda like that outfit. I think it's cute!"

Yukari sputtered at their praises...

"N-no it's Moka-san who is cool, pretty, and sweet." she said. Then she looked at Ichigo and quickly added. "And you're handsome, kind, and brave Kurosaki-san. In fact I..."

The two of them were dumbfounded looking at the other and then looking at the little genius and blushed. Then Yukari jumped both of them and said...

"I wuv you BOTH!"

"Huh?" Ichigo and Moka replied sweat dropping.

"I think you guys are a cute couple together and I really think you'll should go out! But if things didn't work out I guess I can always ask Moka-san out, right?"

"Umm as a friend ok?" Moka said sweat dropping.

"Yaay!"

"Uh gee thanks, why do I feel like a third wheel all of a sudden?" Ichigo said blandly half lidded.

"Don't worry Kurosaki-san, I'll take you with us." Yukari replied. "I'm sure that Moka-san would really like it if you went too!"

"And why would I want him of all people hanging out with me for?" Moka asked astonished.

"Oh gee thanks traitor and we had this understanding that you were missing me awhile back!"

"S-shut up!" Moka said blushing. "When did I ever said I missed you in the first place?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes...

"Don't you roll your eyes at me!" she hotly.

"This is a free country woman! I can roll my eyes at you if I want to or not!" Ichigo replied heatedly.

Yukari sweat dropped as they started arguing right in front of her. The little genius was almost -being the operative word - sorry that she was the cause of their latest bickering this time. Seriously, if the little witch didn't have so much confidence in those two being together, she wouldn't have deliberately baited both of them to gauge their reaction of going out on a date. Actually she really didn't want to come between them at all but it looks like they are in their own little fantasy land oblivious to the world. She sighed, this little project was going to take all her genius to guarantee that those two won't kill each other on their way to being a power couple of the Academy. Maybe - sometime in the future - she will see Moka-san in a pure white dress with a long train walking down the aisle while Ichigo dashingly waited for his beautiful bride. Now that would be worth the price of admission. The little witch blinked as the dream shattered and was flung back to a reality where the so called "power couple's" argument escalated but surprisingly didn't come to blows. Well at least not yet anyway...

A few minutes later...

"Wow Moka-san's boobs are bigger than I first realized..." Yukari said amazed as she squeezed Moka's breasts between her tiny hands.

Moka -who was understandably blushing madly - was really pissed but the little girl's ministrations were far too - ahem - stimulating for the Vampire to protest. As the trio walked in the halls, an astonished audience gathering as they look dumbfounded at the scene. The silver haired girl tried to fight her "tormentor" off her but she proved helpless as newborn babe against the little witch's "expert" massaging. A moan of pleasure escaped to Moka's horror...

"AHHNNNN!"

Needless to say there was geyser of blood flooding the pristine shiny floor of the hallway as the red stuff burst forth from the mostly male audience...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GIRLS DOING!" Ichigo shouted who ironically was pinching the bridge of his nose as well.

"Oh my, I didn't realize that you were a such a...loli-lover Akashiya-san?"

Moka's eyebrow twitched uncontrollably as her hated rival Ichinose Tamao finally made an unwelcome appearance after disappearing for the last two weeks. The Senior's absence was like heaven to the Vampire as she didn't have to worry about that slimy hussy putting the moves on Ichigo. It was rather pleasant to get him all to herself for once as two of them talked, hanged out after Newspaper Club, and argued about useless stuff to her heart's content. She thought that was rather nice but unfortunately ever since they both sensed that particularly strong Yoki was when the strawberry started skipping out on class and their group's usual activities. Today was the first time they had spent some time together and now that Tamao-sempai has returned then she could kiss those carefree days and the monopoly on the strawberry's attention goodbye as she knew that the older girl was quite adamantly determined to get Ichigo for herself.

"_Over my dead body!" _Moka thought blushing. Then said to Tamao out loud. "S-shut up. T-this i-isn't what you t-think and s-so g-get y-your h-head out the g-gutter!"

"Uh huh, tell yourself that why don't you?" Tamao said smiling. Then she turned to Ichigo. "So Ichigo-kun my darling did you miss me when I was away?"

The senior looked at the strawberry cutely while she drew circles on his broad chest...

"Do I have to answer the question?" Ichigo asked blandly.

Then strawberry looked as Yukari still molested Moka and gulped at her very pissed off expression. Despite her intense intimidating gaze that would have melted the North Pole and would have cause untold calamity upon the world, he thought she looked rather cute for some reason...

"Come on Ichigo-kun don't be like that!" she replied cutely. Then she whispered while blushing. "I sure missed you..."

"Damn...I don't know what to say..." he said scratching his head and then looking at her. "Umm thanks?"

"Aww you're sooo cute!" she said gushing

Tamao glomped the hapless strawberry who didn't expect the Senior to "attack" him as it were. Still he caught her nonetheless and he noticed that for some reason she looked happier and much more livelier when he last saw her. The strawberry also noticed that she has toned her body a bit considering he was holding her and could feel the Mermaid's muscular back flex underneath her uniform. He wondered what could have triggered the change in her all of a sudden and then he noticed the black cat sitting the window licking its paw clean. An eyebrow twitched and hoped to Kami that it wasn't who he think it was. Unfortunately though, the cat looked at him then suddenly it vanished and Ichigo knew only one person who could use shunpo even if transformed. The strawberry almost face palmed his forehead as he sweated bullets and wondered what the hell SHE was doing here?

"Ichigo-kun!"

"Huh?"

"Finally got you back down to earth I see!" Tamao said pouting. Then she looked at him worriedly. "I've been trying to get your attention for awhile now. What was so important at the window that you wouldn't pay attention to me?"

Moka and Yukari -whom by the was was still attached to the Vampire like glue - were also curious as to why Ichigo would suddenly space out like he did. Then she remembered her predicament and Vampire finally had enough as a large knot appeared on her forehead and she raised her fist and bonked the little girl on the head...

"WILL YOU FRICKING CUT THAT OUT!"

"Owwie!"

"Okay now I've seen everything..." Kurumu deadpanned while a knot forming on her forehead.

"Now, now Kurumu-chan, please don't do anything rash that you might regret later!" Tsukune said calmly to try and placate the annoyed bluenette.

The Succubus pushed Tamao's face off of the strawberry and the senior comically flew and making a crater on the wall. The Mermaid slid down to the floor slowly like molasses and she saw little chibi Ichigos going around her head...

"I'm soo happy, look don't you see all the cute little Ichigos circling my head?" Tamao said woozily.

The Mermaid smiled contentedly even as she slipped in the sweet oblivion of unconsciousness. Everybody else however sweat dropped...

"Are you alright Ichigo-kun?" Kurumu asked ignoring her. "I do hope that slimy fish wasn't molesting you or anything right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about but thanks for the concern anyway."

"Well someone has to protect you from that slimy woman's clutches..."

A big knot formed on the seemingly unconscious Tamao and her eyes flew open...

"What the hell was the big idea interrupting my bonding time with Ichigo-kun Succubus?" Tamao asked annoyed.

"Hah whatever, it looked like you were taking advantage of him!" Kurumu replied. "I have half a mind reporting your molesting ass to the Chairman!"

Moka stood near Ichigo sweat dropping and looking at the debacle before her. She was still flushed from her little "massage" but she was relieved that the little girl let her go...

"Hey Akashiya aren't you suppose to be the one bickering with Tamao-sempai right now?" Ichigo asked her casually. "Gotta give it to Kurumu though. I didn't know she can be a feisty little firecracker when she gets riled up like this..."

"S-shut up! It's not MY fault that you're an idiot and you let Tamao-sempai take advantage of you!" Moka replied "The Succubus and I are here to protect your chastity." Then she added smirking. "Not that I care but we don't want little ones running around in the house before you're ready. I just can't picture you changing diapers!"

"Ha ha, your a regular comedienne aren't ya?"

"I try my dearest Kurosaki to the best of my ability!" she replied sassily.

"Yeah, whatever. Don't you get cute with me young lady, even if you are one steaming hot Vampire!"

Moka looked at him and blushed. She blinked and he started walking away. The strawberry stopped and motioned her to go with him...

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ichigo asked. "I for one don't wanna miss class and I'm sure that Kurumu can take care of this."

The Vampire didn't show it but she couldn't help but smile for some reason...

"Besides, I gotta feeling that I don't wanna be here for some reason and knowing those two they're going to involve me in this mess..."

"Uh DUH, don't wanna burst your bubble dear but you ARE already involved!"

"Shh, you don't have to be so obvious with the technicalities!"

Moka looked at him and giggled and the two of them left...

to be continued...

A/N I know, I know I'm going to get an earful from you guys for keeping you in suspense the last time and then I presented you with this...I did it for a reason...I do have a method to my madness you know...I guess you wouldn't be so hot and bothered about it if you didn't actually liked the story huh...lol

-I was actually going to get Yukari's chapter out of the way on 7 but it would have taken me longer to update and I would probably estimate to have 40 plus pages by the end of it all if I added the material I had in mind...So I decided to split it up...Don't worry all the loose ends from chapter 6 and 7 will be concluded next chapter...So don't worry be happy ok...lol

-Chapter 8 will be interesting as the second half will be the preview to an original story arc I have cooked up for this series...I think I will call it Days of future's past...yes there's an x-men story of the same name and I borrowed the title in homage to it...Can't get into details just yet, don't wanna ruin it...This is a response for those people who thought that I don't have enough action in this fic...Really, figured the title of the story says it all though...lol

-Read and Review as usual...If you have any ideas or concerns please do tell

-Cya kiddies in the next chapter...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**  
><strong>Lamentations of a teenage witch pt 2<strong>

"Common Akashiya, let's go!" Ichigo said

Ichigo held his hand to her and the silver haired girl uncharacteristically blushed but she took it reluctantly nonetheless. It was a semester full of firsts and thus Moka held hands with a boy for the first time in her life. She looked fascinated as she closed her small dainty hand over his bigger and manly one. Just holding it reassures her the feeling that as long as she held this big strong hand that she would be somehow safe. Well not that she needs it of course; a Vampire girl still has her pride to consider after all! However, the gesture of touching their hands triggered a memory well hidden within her. The Ichigo in her bizarre vision was not smiling as the strawberry was doing now. She remembered him bloodied and looking at her seriously with that irritating but cute scowl of his while she desperately tried to haul him up from falling some 70 feet up the roof top. Considering that she was just doused with water and it was still sapping her strength painfully, she did her best to keep him from falling but with every minute that passes by she was loosing her grip on him and all he could do was look at her with those adorable brown eyes of his. Then he fell and found herself falling with him...

"Akashiya are you alright?"

The vampire blinked and looked owlishly at the one who addressed her...

Moka found herself face to face with Ichigo and she couldn't help but blush from their close proximity to one another. Still, she rather liked his closeness because she could gaze into his gorgeous brown eyes and she could probably get lost trying to decipher the secrets and comprehend the mysterious depths of his soul. As girly as that last thought was, Vampire pride made her remember herself and she replied calmly...

"I'm fine..." She said simply. "You don't have to worry Kurosaki although I appreciate it."

Inside her though her thoughts were completely different from what she portrays from reality...

_"Oh my gawd I can't believe he's so close to me! What should I do? He looks so serious and I'm glad that he's so concerned for me. I never realized that Kurosaki was so hot and now that handsome face is right in front of my own, all I have to do is lean forward and I can kiss those lips of his. Wouldn't that give him a surprise...tee hee!"_

Moka realized what she was thinking and blushed furiously...

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked skeptically. "You look red around the gills and flushed to me!"

The strawberry looked at her with intensity that almost made her heart melt and her feet buckle from underneath her. But stubborn Vampire pride held her ground and kept her up her feet. She was about to reply when suddenly he closed in...

_"Oh my, what the hell is he doing? Is he doing what I think he's..."_

Her eyes widened when she realized his intentions...

_"No way he wouldn't do that! Kurosaki may be an annoying but he is a gentleman. And yet he looks so intense and so serious that he might..."_

Ichigo's face kept on moving closer and so ever closer...

Moka looked on helplessly as Ichigo's handsome face get progressively closer still with each painful second that passed by. So she will finally get her first kiss after all and it would be today of all times. But she found herself surprisingly happy that her first would be with the strawberry and she would not have it any other way. The silver haired girl couldn't imagine herself kissing anyone else actually and she was glad that it would be with the hottest boy in school! Wait, did it mean that she likes him? No way, she would never do something silly as trying to get a kiss from this idiot! She has her pride to consider and a reputation to uphold! But it seemed that Ichigo would not be denied as he got ever closer still. Moka's eyes widened slightly and her thoughts raced a hundred miles an hour..."

_"Oh my gawd, so he's determined to kiss me! I actually admire him for his boldness! I wonder what he's thinking! I heard kisses tasted like lemons. Heh, I guess I'll find out if the rumors are true eh?"_

Ichigo was so close now that Moka began to comically panic inside...

_"W-wait I-I'm not r-ready!"_

Moka pursed he lips and closed her eyes just like what the girls did in the movies. She hopes that she's doing it right because she wanted her first kiss to be magical and an unforgettable memory that would stay with her for the rest of her life. The silver haired girl waited patiently but nothing happened. Well except that she felt him touch her forehead with his as if to gauge her temperature which was still embarrassing nonetheless. She blew a sigh of relief but deep down inside she was rather disappointed to say the least...

"Well your temperature seems normal..."

"I told you I was ok didn't I?" Moka said to him blushing.

"Just making sure."

Moka quirked an eyebrow and looked at him incredulously...

"What? You don't want me being concerned about my nakama?"

Moka scrutinized him more closely...

"You consider me your friend?"

Deep inside however was another matter...

_"Is that all I am to you?"_ Moka thought rather disappointed. "_W-wait w-what the hell I thinking! I should be glad that he considers me his friend! But what is this feeling though..."_

But deep down, she already knew the answer and it flashed perfectly clear in her mind...

_"I like Kurosaki Ichigo..."_

Moka's crimson eyes widened when that thought came across her mind and again her pride got in the way of progress...

**Meanwhile elsewhere...**

Up above Cupid was comically tearing his hair out in lumps and grinding his teeth in frustration! By Zeus he has never encountered a subject who's so obstinately stubborn and so deep in denial of her feelings in his whole existence! But soon he took a deep breath and it helped calmed his nerves. His mother's help is not needed just yet and he had plenty of tricks up his sleeve and have yet to try. He was looking forward to hooking up those two unlikely people and their case was particularly interesting when it was brought to his attention. Besides he was the best in this business and by hell or high water, he will eventually make those two idiots realize their feelings for each other if it was the last thing he'd do! It was a formidable task but he always did like a good challenge...

**Back to our favorite dynamic duo...**

_"I-it c-can't be! There's no way in hell that I like that idiot! He's too head strong, stubborn, and, and disrespectful..."_

Moka tried to come up with excuses that she and Ichigo- together- was the stupidest idea that had ever crossed her mind like EVER! Seriously, yes she will admit that he does look smoking hot! The female vermin and especially that immoral, slutty Mermaid thinks so at least so that's something the strawberry has going for him. And admittedly the two of them have been hanging out and gotten a little closer to one another but since he's been skipping school - and frustratingly getting away with it - the strawberry has been best described as distant. Even then, she felt that he was hiding some big secret from her and he has yet to reveal anything significant that pertained to his life. Then her infernal conscience interfered...

"**Well you really can't talk Moka because you have been reluctant and just as evasive as Kurosaki was so you're as guilty as he is..."**

The truth of those words hit her comically and figuratively strait through the heart...

_"T-that's not true, it's just..."_

**"It's just what Moka?"**

_"Why the hell am I justifying myself to my conscience?"_

**"You didn't answer the question..."**

_"Ok fine...it's just I'm afraid that's why!"_

**"Will wonders never seize...I thought you were a Vampire Moka! What does a big bad noble Vampire like you could possibly be afraid of?"** Her conscience said sarcastically.

_"We'll you don't have to get so uptight about it!"_ Moka protested.

**"I'm your conscience Moka, it's my job to give you a hard time! Now stop dawdling about and answer the damn question!"**

_"Well what if we don't work out?"_

**"And you're already dooming the relationship by assuming the worst! How would you know if you guys won't work out if you don't give him a chance? As that saying goes: you have to try it first before you knock it!"**

Despite herself - feeling awkward about it - her conscience did have a point. Of course all of this internal monologue happened instantaneously and cruel reality sets in as she heard the strawberry addressing her...

"Yeah you, Kurumu, Tsukune, and Tamao-sempai..." Ichigo said frowning.

For some reason the word "friend" and hearing her "hated" rival's name irritated the hell out of her for some reason. Moka thought that she was special but apparently not in his eyes! She pushed him off her more roughly than she meant to and she reluctantly let go of his hand and proceeded to walk away rather briskly from him while looking up in indignation. Ichigo sighed and followed the her down the hallway...

"Ok what eating you this time?" Ichigo asked blandly.

The strawberry still does not understand the Vampire's extreme mood swings. One minute she's sweet on him, shamelessly flirts, jokes around, and teases him to no end using that hot body of hers as a weapon! Then she suddenly becomes bitchy, aloof, arrogant, PMSing, prideful and stubborn the next. It was confusing him which of the two extremes in her personlity is the real Akashiya Moka. Mixed signals much? But why should he care if she was sending him a mixed message? Why should it matter to him that she's doing so in the first place? The more he thought about it the more that he's convinced that the fair sex is quite a mystery and pretty damn weird indeed! He thought that he kinda figured her out but apparently there's more to Akashiya than meets the eye.

"It's none of your damn business!" Moka said rather hotly.

A tick mark appeared on Ichigo's forehead...

"Well obviously it's bothering if you're this snippy all of a sudden!"

Moka stopped and whirled around and faced him...

"I. do. not. get. snippy! Moka said dangerously. "Understand?"

"Oh please spare me the pretentious dramatics. I know snippy when I see it!" Ichigo replied. "And you my dear Akashiya has snippy written all over you!"

Moka nearly burst out laughing from his outrageous comment but she remembered that she's suppose to be mad at him at the moment...

"Why you..."

The student body parted and let the two if them pass as they argued yet again walking towards class...

**Meanwhile...**

While Ichigo and Moka made their get away, Tamao and Kurumu was still going at it like ravenous wild beasts without the toothy bloodshed at least. Tsukune tried his best to mediate the peace but both of them didn't want to hear such nonsense and were being too stubborn...

"Come on Kurumu-chan, Tamao-sempai. I'm sure we can work this out like civilized people..."

The both of them stopped for a moment and glared at him comically...

"Who asked you!" Both of them said growling.

"Ok never mind then..."

"Don't worry it is as expected of such low rabble..." Yukari said nodding.

"When did she get beside me like that?" Tsukune thought sweat dropping.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Tamao shrieked.

"Yeah I like for you to tell that to me in my face, you flat chested little shrimp!" Kurumu said hotly.

"Korono Kurumu, grades: below average, athletic ability: average, hobbies and special abilities: likes to cook especially baking cookies and has the ability to control a dim witted male's minds with her charm and is able to weave convincing illusions."

Kurumu was surprised that she was assessed so thoroughly by an 11 year old nuisance. The little witch then turned the Mermaid and spoke to her...

"And you Ichinose, Tamao-sempai...grades: top 20 athletic ability: athletically fit, hobbies and special abilities: Likes to swim and is the current president of the Swimming Club. Has the ability to turn into a mermaid and use their watery environment as a weapon against enemies and draining blood of others to sustain their life force to stay young forever!"

Tamao looked at the little witch in astonishment...

"As much as both of you prance around and think you're hot stuff; you all are not worthy of my Ichigo-sempai and the only woman whom I know will be perfect for him is Moka-san! I cannot let you manipulative and unworthy wenches sully their special relationship. Thus I have decided that I will declare war on you both!" Yukari declared.

"Did that little brat just call me...ME...manipulative!? Tamao said, her voice raising an octave or two.

"Apparently so..." Tsukune said blandly.

Tamao didn't reply but she gave him an evil eye that made him sweat just a little bit and swallow the big annoying lump in his throat that wouldn't go away...

"Hah, what do you think you're gonna do..." Kurumu said comically gnashing her teeth. "...sit on us or something?"

"If you don't believe then my actions will speak louder than words!" Yukari declared. "BEHOLD, my magic wand!"

The little witch vigorously whirled her little wand around her head and cast a spell. The locker at the end of the hallway suddenly opened and several brooms came flying out. The magically influenced items glided through the air and swatted the helpless Tsukune into the sidelines. While that was happening, the rest of the brooms attacked the others. Kurumu unsheathed her claws and bisected several of them to pieces that fell on the floor. Tamao however wasn't so fortunate and a broom swept in and started to harass her, hitting the Mermaid on her butt. Tamao blushed furiously and with an uncharacteristically vicious for her personality, she grabbed the inanimate offenders in the air and comically broke the brooms over her knee and a large thick mark appeared over her head...

"How DARE you touch me!" She said shrieking. "The only person who's allowed to molest me and spank my fine ass is my Ichigo-kun, GOT IT!"

"That's way too much information, Tamao-sempai!" Tsukune murmured sweat dropping.

The little witch gleefully ran the hallway as her cheerful laughter echoed through the hallway and made her getaway. Unbeknownst to all of them though the school representative along with his cronies observed the scene with interest and disgust as the president clenched his fist so tightly that he drew blood. A reckoning with the bothersome witch will come to a head soon enough...

**Three hours later...**

Kurumu was comically gnashing her teeth and Tsukune cringed as the Succubus was making an ear splitting noise similar to someone running his/her nails on the chalkboard with such tortuous slowness and equally just as annoying. She was upset quite understandably as she tended to his bruises and patched him up. Kurumu herself had a bandage wrapped around her head and poor Tsukune was so bruised and battered from magical broom assault that he nearly looked like mummy with all the stuff wrapped around him. But he still tried his best to calm the bluenette down before she did something that she might regret later. That and to prevent her from popping blood vessels considering he can count several tick marks and he can tell that she was stressed out if her body language was any indication. Meanwhile Tamao-sempai was walking back and forth like a caged lioness. The Mermaid still looked flushed in the gills as she recovered from Yukari's shameless assault on her delicate derrière. She was telling the truth when she said shamelessly out loud that she rather have Ichigo molest her than some magically imbued flying hentai broomstick! Well the mermaid had to win her growing heated rivalry with Moka first and she has to loosen him up and cure him out of his prude nature...

"Well I guess the rumors about the little twerp are true..." Kurumu said growling.

Tamao whirled around and replied to her...

"Oh really ya think?" She said sarcastically. "Thank you for the useless information Captain Obvious!"

"Why you wanna fight!" Kurumu replies heatedly.

"Bring it bitch!" Tamao said venomously.

"Oh don't worry bitch it will get brought on your ass real good and when you least expect it!" Kurumu replied hotly.

"Come on you guys, haven't you'll had enough?" Tsukune said blandly while pinching his nose. He was after all trapped in between two well developed breasts...

"At least someone around here has some sense..." Tamao said smiling to him. "Honestly Tsukune-kun, you should control that unruly girlfriend of yours!"

Tsukune started protesting and Kurumu blushed furiously. The bluenette took a deep breath to recover quickly from her embarrassment and smoothly continued on as if nothing happened...

"We'll anyway before I was rudely interrupted, I heard rumors about that little brat. Even though she's considered a genius, she acts like a spoiled child! She plays vicious pranks and her classmates hate her guts..." Kurumu said in her gossip mode.

"Really?" Tsukune asked.

"Not surprised at all..." Tamao added.

Unbeknownst to the 3 of them, "the little brat" was outside listening by the window. A large tick mark can be seen bulging on her forehead. Oh yeah to can play at this game!

"I will totally destroy you guy's relationship with Ichigo-sempai and Moka-san for good with this..."

Yukari took out a creepy looking doll made of straw...

"Magical item, Wara Wara-kun!"

The little witch manipulated the little dolls arm and made it punch its own face. Unfortunately the doll's magical influence forced Tsukune to clobber his own jaw. Kurumu shouted in concern and Tamao looked at the strange behavior with a raised eyebrow and sweat dropping in wonder as the brown haired boy suddenly started dancing awkwardly as his body twisted in rather peculiar positions that would make even a yoga instructor cringe...

"Um wow that looked liked it hurts..." Tamao said blandly. "Tsukune-kun are you feeling alright?"

"Oh sure, easy for you to say Tamao-sempai, your body is not the one moving by itself!"

The mermaid looked at him in astonishment...

**Meanwhile...**

Moka and Ichigo having made peace with one another sometime during the day and they were on their way towards the room where the Newspaper Club meet after school. The strawberry was discussing with her an article he was planning to write for the paper. The silver haired girl listened to him with interest but she frowned as there seemed to be a ruckus going on coming from the room. They looked at watched other and wondered what the hell was going on...

"I wonder what's going on?" Moka asked him.

"Don't look at me coz I have no frickin clue..." Ichigo replied. "I'm almost scared finding out though..."

"Aww don't worry you poor baby..." She said jokingly. "I'll protect you..."

"Ha ha you might be cute but your not that funny Akashiya!"

Moka looked away from him to suppress a blush that threatened to erupt from her face...

"Hmmph!" Moka said blushing. "S-shut u-up!"

"Oh come on, don't be like that." Ichigo said. "Let's go see what's going on..."

As the two of them walked in side by side, they witnessed Tsukune take a handful of Kurumu's breasts and squeezed rather vigorously that made the Succubus squeal with surprise and to her embarrassment. Moka was too shocked to say anything but Ichigo managed to recover...

"Tsukune my man, you are my hero!" Ichigo said chuckling. "I have to give you props for doing something so...daring!"

"It's not what it looks like dammit!" Tsukune said growling. "My body is doing these things against my will so I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!"

"Uh huh..." The strawberry said skeptically.

Ichigo sweat dropped and blushed even more so when the hapless Tsukune pulled the flustered Kurumu's skirt up and he got a whole eyeful of the bluenette's racy and lacy underwear. It seemed however that the brown haired boy wasn't finished as he turned his sights on Tamao who was backing away slowly...

"Umm don't get this the wrong way Tsukune-kun but..." Tamao said nervously. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"WHAT DOES "I CAN'T CONTROL MY BODY" DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" He replied growling.

The spell that has taken hold of Tsukune made him faster than the mermaid gave him credit for and he found himself getting behind her and ends fondling her sweet heavenly assets- making her moan in pleasure for a few minutes before he spun her around and gave her a smack on the ass that made her squeal in surprise. Ichigo looked on speechless as he tried his damnedest to staunch the impending geyser of the red stuff erupting from his nose. The strawberry looked to his right where Moka did not say a word. He knew the Vampire well enough THAT was a danger sign and her self imposed silence was not good news whatsoever! It didn't help matters at all as her ire turn to him as the Mermaid screamed bloody murder, slapped poor Tsukune for hire perceived impertinence, ran and jumped strait towards him, and finally clinging to him cutely like a damsel in distress. It didn't really help his cause when Tamao tried to rub it in Moka's face by smirking at the very agitatedly jealous silver haired girl and then rubbing her breasts on his broad chest. Needless to say the explosion of Yoki thereafter made Yukari dive low in order not to get singed by its potent power.

**Five minutes later...**

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT GIRL COZ SHE IS SERIOUSLY PISSING ME THE HELL OFF!" Tsukune shouted comically.

"Yeah, she's being a little pest!" Kurumu said hotly.

"How DARE she molest me in public!" Tamao said exasperatedly. "My Ichigo- kun is the only one allowed to touch me in such a manner! Isn't that right darling?"

Tamao looked at Ichigo lovingly and waited in bathed breath for his answer. The annoyed Moka's temper flared as several tick marks appeared all over her body and she started grinding her teeth comically. To his credit, the strawberry actually swallowed the lump in his throat and the sweat dropped as he gazed at the Mermaid...

"Yes darling do please elaborate on how you'll do unspeakable and embarrassing things towards Tamao-sempai's curvaceously luscious flesh!" Moka said sarcastically.

"Oh don't be intimidated by that insolent harpy my darling, she's just jealous of our close skinship!" Tamao said dismissively.

"You're not helping Tamao-sempai!" Ichigo said scowling.

Tsukune looked on in astonishment and Kurumu who recovered from being groped earlier stood by the brown haired boy sweat dropping at the two rival women as they tried to intimidate the other...

"Wow that's a new one..." Tsukune said blandly. "Are they like hissing at each other now..."

Indeed Moka and Tamao were in fact hissing at each other comically...

"Yeah...it looks like they are doing that huh?" Kurumu said half lidded. "But what did you expect though but at least it's kinda entertaining you know?"

"I guess..."

Kurumu then looked at him critically and her scrutiny made him a little nervous. The brown haired boy started sweating bullets though when she imitated Ichigo and scowled at him for no apparent reason...

"A ha ha, what's wrong Kurumu-chan?"

Her s scowl depended as is she was contemplating something important but moments later, she replied...

"Why did you grope me earlier Tsukune-kun?"

"For the love of...I told you it wasn't me coz I couldn't control my body ok!" He replied exasperatedly.

The bluenette gaze at him to see discern the truth of his words then she suddenly blushed...

"Well next time if you wanted to touch me..." Kurumu said seductively. "All you had to do was ask..."

Taukune's eyes widened for a second, taking in Kurumu's uncharacteristic demureness before her words actually registered in his brain and comprehended its meaning. Then when he finally understood, a fountain of blood sprayed all over the room as it exploded comically and he fell on the floor like a wet noodle. Kurumu looked at him in worry but stopped and sweat dropped as Moka and the others were sitting down and watching the whole spectacle. The little brat Yukari was munching popcorn and was passing the bucket around. The Vampire was snickering while she enjoyed some tea while Tamao had a handkerchief and was dabbing her eyes as errant tears fell down her porcelain white cheeks. Ichigo sat in between the two women and he didn't seem to appreciate being forced to sit down and watch what he felt should be a private moment by the indication of his deep scowl and how his hands were crossed in his broad chest. Kurumu notices though that the strawberry was faintly blushing...

"Uh uh, I wander what happens next! Will the slutty Succubus take advantage of poor Tsukune-san's weakness so that she can molest him? Stay tuned gossip mongers and soap opera addicts for the next episode of Succubus Blues!" Yukari announced.

A large knot formed on Kurumu's forehead...

"Impressive Yukari-chan, you almost sound like a real soap opera narrator..." Tamao complimented.

"Ah gee thanks...aside from my love of magic..." Yukari explained. "I always wanted to be an actress!"

"Well your doing a good job so keep up the good work..."

"Why thank you Tamao-sempai for your encouragement!"

"You welcome dear..." Tamao said smiling.

"Aww what happened?" Moka pouted. "Just when it was about to get interesting too! I hate fricken cliff hangers!"

"Ha ha you guys but you'll aren't funny!" Kurumu said sarcastically.

Ichigo looked at all his friends and sweat dropped. Weren't they all arguing and were trying to teach Yukari a lesson for her pranks on them? He wonder sometimes if they were all bipolar or is it the mystery lunch that the school sells in the cafeteria that is making them act so weird. But he had enough crap today especially from Akashiya so he figures he'll keep his thoughts to himself thank you very much...

**Moments later...**

Yukari hid behind Moka and because she wasn't sorry at all, she dropped an eyelid and stuck her tongue out at the three aggravated and annoyed victims of the little witch's practical jokes. Several tick marks popped all over their body. Ichigo was in the background observing all the shenanigans and didn't feel like getting involved in the mess...

"Ok you guys, calm down so we can discuss this like rational adults..." Moka said.

"Calm down, don't tell me to calm down!" Tamao shouted several octaves. "This little brat has a lot to answer for! I've been molested by a damn broom dammit!"

_"Oh please, you know you like it you hentai exhibitionist!"_ Moka whispered to Yukari who giggled at what she said.

"What did you say!" Tamao said aggravated.

"Oh nothing!" The Vampire replies innocently. "Geez Tamao-sempai you need to relax before you pop a blood vessel or something!"

"I. AM. RELAXED. THANK. YOU!" She said snarling.

Moka and Yukari looked at each other and sweat dropped...

"Moka-san, you're way too easy on her! You should put your foot down like you always do and tell her that she's being a bother!" Tsukune said. "I mean its for her own sake too you know!"

"I hate to say it but it's true Akashiya. We can't baby and accommodate her forever. She has to learn that her actions breed consequences..." Ichigo said sternly.

Yukari winced and looked away from Ichigo's scathing gaze feeling ashamed but for some reason, Moka and Tamao blushed at the strawberry's seeming tough love towards the young witch. The two rivals thought he looked gallant and deliciously manly at the moment...

"I'm a bother to even Moka-san and I'm a disappointment to Ichigo-sempai?" Yukari thought sadly.

"Ichigo's right Moka-chan we just can't indulge her and let her do whatever the hell she wants and get away with it!" Kurumu said growling.

"Besides if she hangs around you and Ichigo all the time, would she lose her friends?" Tsukune added.

There was an eerie silence at first but after awhile Yukari replied...

"I don't mind because I don't have a need for inferior people with low ability as friends..." Yukari said softly.

The three of them got even more aggravated at the unveiled jab referring to the them...

"Besides...besides I...I-I've been always alone!"

Ichigo scowled and payed attention to the sudden somber air surrounding the young witch. The rest of the group were a little shocked and words escaped their throats at the moment. The strawberry didn't realize that the little girl felt so isolated and alone until he saw her cheerful demeanor melt away when Tsukune mentioned friends. Now that he thought about it, the way the students treated her was deplorable and disgusting. It actually reminded him how the people back home thinks he's some kind of thug only because the damn bigoted idiots didn't like his orange hair! It must be the same for Yukari being a a hybrid and all.

_"And just like me being a Vizard..."_

In many ways the Substitute could empathize with the little witch. How they coped with adversity was different as night and day. Where Ichigo stood up for what he believes is right, Yukari pulled the stupid practical jokes. The strawberry also didn't tolerate bullshit from the living and the dead and because of that, he found himself in more fights than he cared to admit. She on the other hand, tried to ignore the idiots but when it was finally too much for her to bear - she retaliated using her magic but she never used violence like Ichigo did. Most importantly he had friends to hang out with and stick up for him -even if he didn't need their help -while she was alone because she alienated everyone with her pranks. In conclusion, he knew what she was going through or at least sympathize and if he was going to help her then he must not coddle her and treat the little witch like a child. Ichigo knew the little genius is gifted with superior intellect and in time he's sure that the little witch will realize what she's doing is the wrong way to go about things...

Ichigo began to sweat drop though when Yukari took out her wand, twirling it around for a little bit before 3 pans appeared and hit Tsukune, Kurumu, and, Tamao on the head. He looked at Moka and he could tell that she was trying her best not to laugh out loud. She actually came up to him and rested her head on his shoulder while she giggled uncontrollably. Being so close to her made the Substitute blush but he didn't do or say anything to discourage the Vampire. Ichigo was very aware of her close proximity and he couldn't help take a whiff of her perfume as its sweet fragrance enveloped his sense of smell. Actually now that he thought about it, he don't really mind at all and for some reason, he liked her being close to him. But never let it be said that he would not admit his feelings to any of his friends considering that all the women in his life - the exception of his sisters of course - are a bunch of big mouthed chatter boxes far worse gossips than fishermen's wives...

"You ok, Akashiya?"

Moka looked at him seriously for a moment before she rested her head on his shoulder again and started to giggle madly like a little school girl as her carefully masked facade and usually iron willed composure broke down in fitful laughter. The silver haired girl knew that she was being silly but deep down it was an opportunity and an excuse to get near him and admire his rather hot body up close and personal. As far as she was concerned, he didn't push her away yet so either he liked being near her too, or maybe he didn't care either way, or both. It didn't matter though at least she paid Tamao-sempai back for clinging to the strawberry like static charged fabric softener earlier. The Vampire smiled as his body tense every time she playfully slap his chest in mirth. She took note of that and filed it away later so that she has ammunition to tease him with at a later date.

"Um hello?" Ichigo said. "Earth to Akashiya, come in Akashiya!"

"I'm -tee hee hee- fine!"

"We'll it don't look like it giggles..." He replied blandly.

"And it wasn't THAT funny dammit!" Tamao complained.

Looking at the mermaid's disheveled state set Moka off again and because of this, she lost her balance and fell. Ichigo was there to her rescue in a flash. He blushed as his hands took purchase of her curvaceous hips while she turned crimson as the silver haired girl felt his big strong hands around her waist. Tsukune and Kurumu looked on in shock but Tamao however was pissed as all hell as her jealousy raged and wished she was the one being held instead of the annoying Vampire! The action however triggered another vision hidden in her memories as the scene before her melted away. This time she felt herself falling and a period of darkness. Next thing she knew she was floating high above the air and then she noticed strong hands encircling her waist gently. Moka remembered blushing and then the memory abruptly ended. The last thing she remembered was that she recalled that she was looking into beautiful brown eyes in wonder and that the same piercing gaze was looking at her right now. Her eyes widened and looked closely at Ichigo who blushed from her intense scrutiny of his face.

Yukari looked proud as the two people she admired the most were getting closer but she couldn't help but run away. The feeling that she was being a nuisance to both of them bothered and saddens her...

Moka was still looking intensely into his face as if she would find the answer if she gets lost in his eyes. Much to her disappointed, the strawberry shied away and avoided her crimson eyes as he adorably blushed and reluctantly let her go. The Vampire quirked an eyebrow as she follow his gaze and noticed that Yukari was running away. She noticed how serious he looked and he turned around and started walking out the door...

"Where are you going?" Moka called out to him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to bring Yukari back..."

The 4 of them looked at each other puzzled...

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going with him." Tamao declared. "Wait for me darling, I'm coming with you!"

A big tick mark appeared over Moka's head. Truth be told, she didn't want that mermaid hussy pulling the wool over Kurosaki's eyes and take advantage of him. Quite franky, imaging that ancient lascivious fish would probably make her hurl her lunch. If anyone was going to teach the strawberry anything about the opposite sex then it would be her. She stopped that thought for a moment and blushed furiously but she didn't have the time to reflect on things while the mermaid had a little head start on her...

"Oh hell no your not!" Moka called out. "I'm not going to leave you and Kurosaki alone!"

Using her speed, she caught up to the mermaid quickly and they were both side by side glaring at each other in the eye while the briskly walked comically trying to catch up to Ichigo who happened to turn right at the corner at the end of the hallway. When they rounded that same corner they were both astonished as the hallway before them was empty as if the strawberry vanished. The two women looked at the hallway then at each other and wondered where he went. Moka's eyes narrowed dangerously, how can that idiot disappear when she and Tamao were nipping at his heels? Now her nagging desire to know what Ichigo's true monster form have taken hold of her and she is determined to get her answers. Perhaps if she knew what he really is, then perhaps the annoying dreams will finally stop, at least she hoped so. Moka blinked for a moment and during her reflection that dishonorable fish made a run for it and was already at the end of the hallway. She growled in frustration and went after her hated rival...

**Meanwhile...**

Yukari ran out outside as fast as her short legs can carry her. Those 3 poopy heads were stupid anyway, what did she care what they think? In fact all the students here were a bunch of idiots! The only two people she will make an exception for is Moka-san and Ichigo-sempai whom she might add are probably disappointed with her right now. The little witch could stand the teasing, ignore the ridicule, and fight back the hatred that she had to endure everyday, all her life. But she cannot accept the disappointed looks from the two people she looks up to the most. That was far too much to bear even if she didn't let any of her emotions run away and kept her cool this showing the world she didn't give a damn what they think of her. Still Ichigo and Moka were her idols and hanging with the two of them was the most fun and fulfilling time of her life. Well, she figures that Tsukune guy, the bluenette with boobies the size of watermelons, and that old fossil were fun to be with too. They certainly know how to lighten things up with their everyday shenanigans that's for sure!

But it saddens her that she disappointed Ichigo-sempai and she cringed as she took the full brunt of the infamous scowl. So all the rumors about his scathing gaze could make anyone spontaneously combust if the strawberry stared at someone hard enough was false! However to be actually be on the receiving end of that cold, hard, gaze was terrifying especially if he was mad and then add his Yoki energy behind that stare was an experience that the little witch didn't want on her worst enemies. Well, ok maybe she wanted Ichigo-sempai to scare the bejesus out of them and seeing 'em piss in their pants will be funny as hell but that's another subject all together.

Moka-san seems to disapprove of her behavior as well but her usual outspokenness was either tempered because of Ichigo's influence on her or because the silver haired beauty seemed so preoccupied with her thoughts lately. Now that the little witch thought about it, Moka did look out of it today, as if she was contemplating her feelings and trying to sort out some unspoken burden deep within her soul. In fact, she hadn't been herself lately and it would seem that she was back to normal whenever she's hanging around Ichigo while doing the usual thing they do. The public did not pick up on her unusual behavior because either Moka was an expert in hiding her feelings really well or she just scares the shit out of people to leave her alone! Yukari had a feeling it was more latter than the former and as everyone in the school knows, she can be very scary if she wanted to...

However the years of being isolated and shunned by her fellow Yokai has finally caught up to her and it didn't matter if she was running away like she always did...

"Did you hear the rumors that girl is just eleven?"

"Yeah I know right? She's such a brat! Why do we always get stuck with her anyway?"

"And why does she wear that disgusting witch costume?"

"Aren't witches closer to humans more than anything?"

"You have no right to be in this Academy so get out of here!"

"Shut up! It doesn't matter what you idiots say! I don't mind being alone!" Yukari said.

That declaration however felt hollow to Yukari now that he met Moka, Ichigo and the she was still deep thought, the little witch didn't see someone block her path and she ran into him...

"Kyah! Hey stupid watch where you're going!"

"How rude you were the one who bumped into me Yukari-san!"

Yukari looked up and was startled for a moment before she realized who it was...  
>"C-class R-representative?"<p>

"I haven't forgiven you for humiliating me in front of all those students, remember?" He asked.

Yukari looked at hime and sweat dropped...

"Uh not to rub you the wrong way but it was Ichigo-sempai who mopped the floor with you, remember." Yukari said seriously. "Since you know, you suck!"

"Still as impertinent as ever and I will deal with Kurosaki-san when the time comes. Meanwhile I've been itching to get you alone..." He said menacingly.

As he said those words, the Class Rep and his cronies seemed to transform into something hideous and Yukari was taken aback and swallowed the big lump on her throat...

**Somewhere outside campus...**

Moka was not in a very good mood and the depressing fog was making her even more irritable than usual. Not only was she having dreams- well more like nightmares really - apparently about the mysterious circumstances surrounding the events up in the roof top two weeks ago, her visions always seemed to star Ichigo as the main attraction. Not only was it exhausting, she's wondering - if she could dream about anything and anyone - why the hell was she seeing that idiot when she's unconscious too? Seriously, she sees him in school, she sits practically next to him in class, and then hang out right after the Newspaper Club meeting is over. It's far too much strawberry overload and seeing him in her dreams too is just overkill. It's like her unconscious is conspiring against her and trying to give her a hint about Kami knows what!

Well, actually it was only recently that she hung around with him considering he's been playing teacher approved skipping the last couple of weeks. Well now that she thought about it, the fact that they hung around was rather pleasant and she won't admit it to anyone or to herself, getting to know the strawberry wasn't as painful as she thought it would be. In fact Moka was loathe to admit she ENJOYED their time together and for some reason when he suddenly been skipping school that she actually missed his company of all people! The silver haired beauty's eyes widened and she blushed furiously at the preposterous thought! Still she had to give it to Ichigo, it's never a dull moment when he's around!

Moka craned her neck from left to right and left to see if there was anyone around. It's nearly 5:30 pm and a light fog blanketed the entire area. Seeing that no one was there to witness her eternal embarrassment, the Vampire allowed herself to blush as she thought about the fascinatingly, annoying but interesting strawberry. Her flushed cheeks got even more crimson as her traitorous thoughts strayed at the close call this morning when she thought he was about to kiss her! A growl escaped her throat as her disappointment returned and gnawed agonizingly at her nerves. Wait, if she was frustrated about it for some reason, did that mean that she really does have feelings for him?

"S-so d-did it mean that I did really want to k-k-k-kiss him?"

Realization dawned upon her and she stopped again abruptly as the truth was uncovered and the color from her entire being, comically disappeared leaving her as white as a marble Greek statue as her jaw dropped in an exaggerated manner...

"I-it c-can't be..." Moka said stunned. "T-there's no way I have a thing for Kurosaki!"

The imaginary wheel on top of her head comically turned as she recalled her every interaction with Ichigo. At first their relationship was rockier than Mt. Fuji as they argue literally everywhere, all day, everyday. But as they got to know each other her feelings for him began to change and she looks at him differently now. She has no idea when it all changed but one thing is for certain, he's still the same frustratingly annoying idiot she met and she probably would have pulled all her hair out already because of his obstinate, stubborn refusal to acknowledge her pride of the superior Vampire heritage. Though she can't deny that the strawberry did indeed have a mysterious power unlike anything that she has ever encountered before. Just thinking about it's unparalleled strength and the way that his Youki exerts crushing forces that would flatten and thus defeating opponents with by its weight alone. She has yet see him actually do something extraordinary but the simple fact that his presence can be felt and then feared is impressive in on itself.

Quite simply put Kurosaki Ichigo is the pinnacle of hotness. His handsome good looks is quite easy on the eyes and his medium but tight muscular build has every girl in school drooling after him. Just thinking about those hard six pack abs has her comically hyperventilating and the Vampire ended up becoming a blushing mess as she fanned herself desperately to cool down. He was such a hot commodity that every girl in the school were fighting each other tooth and nail trying to get his attention. It was a good thing then that he is dense enough not to notice their obviously blatant advances although she is rather nervous how aggressive Tamao-sempai has been lately. So did this mean that she had to step up her game as well in the face of fierce competition?

Moka paled significantly and she blushed furiously. Just thinking about showing any part of her body was embarrassing enough. To expose herself especially in front of a boy was too much! Any dumb ass stupid enough to even try to look was scum of the Earth and will more likely get dropped kicked in the face! Though she's loathe to admit it, she did rather enjoy Kurosaki squirm every time she flashed him her lacy underwear. Seeing him turn redder than a tomato was worth the price of admission on itself. Now that Moka thought about it, she would never in her life do something this bold or mortifying in the past and she finds that if it came to that annoying idiot, she didn't really mind at all. Makes her wonder what's so special about him then? Speaking of special, Moka finally caught up to the Mermaid just as the old fossil jumped the strawberry yet again! Seriously, that idiot should stop being so nice to everyone and let her fall on her face! A big tick mark appeared above her forehead when the black haired girl's "affections" started becoming rated R by the way Kurosaki was protesting. The silver haired girl sighed. It seemed that she needed to rescue him from that fish woman yet again...

"Kurosaki, what ever will you do without me?" Moka whispered smirking.

Before she could attempt a rescue though, she needed to even up the battlefield a little bit. As much as she didn't like the idea, it was unfortunately a necessary "evil" as it were. The silver haired girl blushed as she unbuttoned her shirt thereby releasing her breasts from its confines and made sure that a little bit of her pink bra showed in a teasing manner. She then tied the bottom of her shirt underneath her assets, giving her a more pronounced cleavage. Moka looked herself over and silently thanked her mother for vigorously training her when she was younger as there was no trace of fat what so ever on her well toned abs. She never would have something this embarrassing in the past but since she was saving that idiot, she will make this one exception. The Vampire then took a couple of scrunchies and swept up her luxurious silver her into pig tails. Then she sweat dropped and wondered what the hell she was doing and her gaze wondered to Ichigo and her rival and what she saw solidified her resolve! Tamao was now vigorously clamped the strawberry's head in a vice grip and was proceeding to bury his face in her breasts. Her blood boiled as the idiot protested rather weakly in her opinion as he didn't seem to be complaining about his predicament too much! Then for some reason she remembered a conversation with the Succubus about the very subject...

"What did you expect Moka-chan?" Kurumu told her knowingly. "Ichigo may be a gentleman most of the time but he's still a hormonal teenager at heart, you know!"

Moka agreed with her assessment and discussed in further detail which she will not repeat as it was very embarrassing! She adjusted her bra for maximum effect and made sure her pigtails were in place. Then the silver haired girl blinked and then sweat dropped. Now that she thought about it, she's been hanging around Kurumu too much if she had to tweak herself like this. Moka heard the idiot's high pitched scream and she quickly made her way towards them and she deliberately interrupted their "skinship!"

"Oops, my bad!"

Moka shoved Tamao out of the way and she was sent flying hitting through the wall and sailing along the hallway. Currently Ichigo had his eyes tightly shut and was red as a tomato and for some reason she thought it was rather adorable...

"She's gone Kurosaki, you can now bow down and heap your praises of appreciation upon me later if you want!" Moka said jokingly.

"Thanks Akashiya, I owe you one!"

Then when he finally opened his eyes and looked at her, he gasped in surprise and his orbs widened noticeably to her satisfaction. Right there in front of him was a Goddess and his brain functions began to slow down. He never would have thought the girl's Academy uniform could be worn in such a manner and he found that he rather liked the way Akashiya modified her look. Ichigo then realized that the silver haired girl was showing way too much skin...

"Hmm, what has gotten in to you all of a sudden I wonder?" Moka asked innocently. Then in a seductive manner. "Why, do you see something you like perhaps?"

"Y-yes err n-no...Dammit woman put some damn clothes on!" Ichigo shouted while covering his face with his hands. He wasn't doing a good job of it though as she could see a brown eye staring through the gap in his hands...

"But why?" Moka pouted cutely. "You know you like my little outfit you naughty boy!"

"Hah, as if!" Tamao shouted as she hobbled comically towards them.

"Damn, you're still alive?" Moka asked blandly disappointed.

"When it comes to my darling, I will never go down easily!" Tamao declared boldly.

"Well I'll do a more thorough job next time!" She growled

"Oh yeah, I like to see you try!" The Mermaid said hotly.

Sparks flew between them and Ichigo couldn't help but sigh...

"I don't know about you but before I got sidelined..." Ichigo said glaring at Tamao who blushed and scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "...I was looking for Yukari. Can I trust you ladies to NOT kill each other when I leave?"

"Eew you want me to keep her company, that may be too much to ask of me darling!" Tamao said pouting. "But since it's you though perhaps I can make an exception..."

"And what makes you think I'll hang around with that disgusting amorous wench!" Moka replied darkly pointing at said amorous wench.

"Ichigo-kun, Moka-chan is being mean to me!"

Moka's left eyebrow twitched violently as Tamao smoothly enclosed Ichigo in her arms and aggravated the Vampire even more when she smirked about it. Not to be out done, the silver haired girl pushed the Mermaid out of the way so that she was the one hugging Ichigo and stuck her tongue out to the black haired girl on the ground in retaliation for the black haired girl's actions. Tamao had a large tick mark on her forehead grabbed the blushing strawberry and took up residence on his left side while Moka hogged his right. Again, sparks flew between the two rivals and for some reason or another clung to him rather tightly and thereby squeezing two delicious pairs of breasts on his broad chest. Ichigo nearly hyperventilated as their soft warm pillows pressed against him and he gulped as he couldn't help but notice the curvaceous hills and valleys of bouncy, delectable flesh that was displayed before him. He decided to raise his hands up considering he had two beauties vying for his attention and he didn't really quite trust where his idle hands might roam! He made a mistake looking down though and he was greeted with a bird's eye view of their cleavage that nearly made his nose erupt in a fountain of blood.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Ichigo said in a high pitched voice.

Ichigo tried his best to look the two beautiful girls in the eyes and he noticed that both of them were blushing madly. Moka in particular looked away but he could tell she was trying to suppress the color of crimson showing on her cheeks. She looked so cute trying to hide her feelings that were so obviously present on her face and she would occasionally look towards him as if to gauge his reaction. The strawberry then look at Tamao and gulped as she met his gaze lovingly which annoyed the other girl clinging to him like white on rice...

"Just wanted to know whose breasts you liked better darling..." Tamao replied seriously. Then he noticed her demeanor changed as she continued in a sultry manner. "...considering that you can't seem to keep your eyes still you bad little doggy!"

"I-I don't know what your talking about!" The strawberry said in denial.

"Seriously, give it up Kurosaki!" Moka said looking up and glaring him. She didn't realize how so much taller he was and now that she's so near him, it was rather quite apparent obviously. She then says. "Don't even think of weaseling your way out of this. And if you know what's good for you, better make the right choice understand!"

"Ah gee thanks for the your overwhelming vote of confidence!" Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Regardless Ichigo-kun, isn't it about time you chose whom you like best?" Tamao asked.

"Dammit, do I have to?"

The two ladies clinging to him nodded vigorously and they earnestly waited patiently in anticipation of his answer. While Tamao looked rather cute and starry eyed at him; Moka on the other hand was balefully trying to glare a large hole through his head but for some reason she looked so damn cute! It didn't really help that he was getting way too much cleavage looking down on the most beautiful women in school while smelling each girl's distinctive but unique perfume they use each day. The sensory overload was too much dammit! He can deal and adapt to a lot of things easily enough but this "chicks trying to get his attention" thing is completely new to him! He suppose that it figured that an entire population of the female persuasion in a school that so happened to be in another dimension would go after him when the girls in Karakura Town avoided him like the plague. Oh and let us not forget that his ravenous, drooling fan base so happened to be monsters too! Rukia once joked him that he attracted the strangest people and he had to admit begrudgingly that the midget was right.

The two girls were still looking at him expectantly and the combination of their cuteness and sex appeal was overloading his senses and he did the only thing that he could think of that would save his sanity...

"Hey look it's Godzilla!"

Distracted, the two of them let him go and eagerly looked for the legendary King of Monsters. Their enthusiasm gave him the opening to escape and make his way towards Yukari. Moka blinked for a moment and realized that she was staring at nothing and when she looked back towards Ichigo, she wasn't surprised that he was gone and that they were tricked quite readily...

"Darling, are you sure?" Tamao asked pouting. "I can't see anywhere. It must be all this fog..."

"Idiot, there is no Godzilla because there is no such thing and that Kurosaki played us and got away!"

"Bitch, don't you be saying anything bad about darling!"

"This is a free country and I can say anything I want bitch!"

They glared at each other for a moment before the both of them sighed...

"Look if we stop bickering for a moment, I'm sure that we can find darling trying to help that little witch girl. If we find her, we find Ichigo-kun. So for now we work together and sure we'll find him when we see the little brat!"

"So are you proposing a truce?" Moka asked skeptically.

"Yes, once we find Ichigo and help Yukari-chan then all bets are off and it's every girl for herself agreed?"

"Fine, whatever!" Moka replied. "I must say that's the smartest thing you said all day."

"It would seem that ground rules are needed. Rule no. 1: no insults!

"Oh yeah, then you can't be all over him like a leech and no flirting!"

"Whatever, can you think of anything else?"

"Wait why do we need rules if the truce is only temporary?" Moka asked blandly.

"So we are on equal footing when it is no longer in effect." Tamao replied. "Just so you know Moka-chan, I'm not going to give up on Ichigo-kun easily!"

"As if I care!"

"Hah, you'll be changing your tune when I win Ichigo's affections and you'll end up hearing us having some very "wholesome" fun...ALL. NIGHT. LONG!"

Then a tick mark appeared above the silver haired girl's head and replied sassily...

"Ah like you said, you have to win his affections first. By the time you do that though, I already have him turned to putty in my hands and you'll be the one hearing screams of ecstasy as he writhes underneath me!"

"We'll see...

Moka and Tamao hlared at each other for a moment and couldn't help but blush furiously for some reason. But the two rivals recovered quickly and shook hands to seal their agreement and vanished into the thick fog together...

**Meanwhile...**

"It could be because she's one of the hated race..." Kurumu explained.

"Hated race? what did you mean that?" Tsukune asked.

For some reason Tsukune found himself sitting in front of a blackboard while Kurumu-sensei- complete with the black tight skirt and a white buttoned up shirt that revealed way too much cleavage for his comfort was in front of said board about to break down a lesson. On the board was a diagram of some kind and a few notes about some historical facts. Kurumu then clapped her hands to get his attention and she leaned in and Tsukune got an eyeful of boobs while Kurumu smirked and adjusted her "librarian" looking glasses...

"Didn't you know? If you think about it, you really can't tell whether or not witches are monsters or human, right? Long ago they were called "boundary beings" but today they are considered half breeds and are discriminated against! However, in the human world they were despised and hated and an example of this deplorable acts of hatred would be the witch hunts during The Middle Ages and The Salem Witch Trials in the the New World during during 1692."

"Ah, I see..." Tsukune replied.

"As sad as it is (and just as annoying) that girl would probably have been alone until now..."

Tsukune stopped for a moment and reflected upon the information "Kurumu-sensei" has revealed to him. Now it all fell into place and it was a very sad thing indeed that hatred would exist even in the world of Yokai. It was no wonder she gravitated towards Ichigo and Moka-san because they gave her the praise and attention that she never heard from others. It is because of this that she admired and idolized the most popular students in the school for they were the people she desperately wanted to be closer to and perhaps maybe even become their friend. The long years of isolation and fighting the institutionalized bigotry has made the little girl bitter and it was a sad thing indeed for someone as young as her become so jaded in such a short time. Perhaps it was time to put the petty crap aside and be one of those friends Yukari needed. His resolve set, Tsukune sweat dropped as Kurumu gave one those beautiful but naughty smiles as she waited for him to come back to reality. As much as he liked the sexy teacher cosplay she had going, Tsukune reluctantly raised his hand. The bluenette who was still in character, acknowledged him and asked...

"What is it Auono-san?" Did you needed something clarified?" Kurumu asked.

"I actually understood your lesson Kurumu-chan." Tsukune said. "But I'm curious about one thing though...c

"Oh and what is that?"

"Oh I don't know, something like how in the world you ended up in that outfit and wishing my home room teacher looked hot?" Tsukune asked blandly.

Kurumu was taken aback from his bold statement and a light blush colored her cheeks...

"Well. I thought you would pay attention to me more if I looked like a teacher. But it seemed that something was distracting you even then!"

"Uh yeah, whose fault is that flashing me with those melons which were distracting me..." Tsukune said softly.

"What was that?" Kurumu said sternly.

"Nothing Kurumu-sensei..."

"It seems that you've been a very naughty..." Kurumu said in a mock admonishing tone. "I think you need to be punished and I need to give you detention!"

"Are you serious?" Tsukune asked

"Though because you're my favorite maybe I'll take it easy on you and perhaps make detention for you...worthwhile!" Kurumu said seductively.

The implications of her words dawned on Tsukune and a geyser of blood burst forth from his nose and sprayed comically all over the place...

"Ah that's ok Kurumu-chan..."

"Hey that's Kurumu-sensei to you mister!"

"Uh hate to rain on your parade but we need to find Ichigo and the others remember?"

"Aww do we have to?" Kurumu pouted cutely.

Then before Tsukune could do anything to stop her, the Succubus moved the desk aside and sat sideways on his lap so she can look him in the eyes. From this position, the brown haired boy has the front seat view of her beautiful face, her delectable assets, and the silky smooth thighs she crossed just now. He knew she was only teasing him as usual but the visual stimulation her gorgeous body provided him was something to behold and it rendered all his brain functions inoperative at the moment. After a few minutes, he recovered enough to at least make a coherent sentence...

"Yes we do..."

"Oh pooh, you're no fun!" She said puffing her cheeks. "But I guess you're right though..."

Kurumu looked at him and smiled...

"Uh, Kurumu-chan aren't you getting up?"

The Succubus surprised him by leaning her head on his shoulder and thereby getting a big whiff of her perfume...

"Let's stay like this for a little while longer?"

"Sure...why not."

Kurumu clapped her hands in glee and made herself comfortable as she nestled against Tsukune's shoulder again. After a few minutes of comically trying NOT to touch anything inappropriate, his hand ended up rubbing her back as she smiled blissfully at him. Her breathing started slowing down and the mesmerizing way her boobs start to rise and fall was very hypnotic to say the least...

"Kurumu-chan aren't we going to uh find Yukari-chan and the others?" Tsukune asked.

It seemed however that the Succubus didn't answer and then it dawned on him that she fell asleep in sitting on his lap in the middle of the forest! She was sleeping so peacefully that he didn't want to disturb her. Still, they needed to find their friends and it was distracting to think when he has one of the hottest girls in school; sleeping on a boy and trusting in him to be a gentleman even though he had an good eyeful of her deliciously dangerous cleavage threatening to be released from the confines of her buttoned up shirt. He tried his best to keep control of his -ahem- "little buddy" from poking awkward places. Then he realized that her weight was actually cutting the circulation on his legs and the feeling of numbness began to creep up his leg. The awkwardness of it all made him sweat drop. However Tsukune couldn't help but chuckle and he decided to let the Sleeping Beauty on his lap to rest a little while longer...

**Back to Yukari...**

Yukari wasn't enjoying life at the moment. Thinking that her two idols were disappointed in her; she didn't notice her surroundings being too distracted to pay attention and bumped in to one of the most annoying people she had the unfortunate displeasure of meeting at a time of reflection. The Class Rep had it in for her since the beginning and it wasn't because she was violating the school dress code either. As much as he thinks that's he's "only" looking out for her, in reality he's just a bigoted and biased prick! Now said prick is showing his true colors as he shoved her backwards and the little witch hits a trunk of tree. Surrounded from all sides with his cronies, the Class Rep sneered at the helpless girl and said...

"Witches are such disgusting creatures!"

As he said this he began to transform...

"We don't need a girl like you in contaminating our class with your filth!"

Yukari gasped as finally morphed into a Lizardman, saliva oozing out of his snout as a row of needle like razor sharp teeth flashed threateningly at her.

"Why don't I get rid of this Academy with you!"

The little witch brandished her wand only for her to look in dismay as the Lizardman gobbled up easily enough. She knew she was in trouble as the Class Rep chewed casually on what used to be her wand as she cannot use magic without it...

_"I'm screwed..."_ Yukari thought morosely.

"So what should we do with her?"

"Let's just eat her. With this fog nobody's gonna know!"

"Good idea. LET'S JUST EAT HER UP!"

"Kyaaah!"

The Class Rep was about to gobble her up but he found himself and his cronies on their hands and knees. Unbearable pressure was pressing painfully on their backs and it was hard to breath as they gasp and struggle for every breath. The strange Yoki eased somewhat and before she knows it, she was in the presence of The Reaper of Yokai Academy. The young witch blinked in astonishment as a tall man in a black kimono, wielding what essentially is a giant butcher knife of a sword and wearing a mask of a human skull. The intimidating yellow eyes seemed to glare at her and she could look the mysterious hero for long. But why would he help her though considering that she was being chased by those creatures with holes on their chests? She might as well ask and find out. She swallowed and tried to ask him but before she could formulate the question she had in mind, he addresses her first...

**"Are you alright?"** The man asked.

Yukari shuddered as the hair on the back of her neck seemed to rise and goosebumps covered her body. The way his voice echo was even more scarier than an angry Vampire! She swallowed again and tried to reply to his query...

""Y-yes..."

**"Good, now I think you should go back and find your friends."** He told her. **"I heard that they were looking for you..."**

The little witch looked at him in astonishment, why would those dorks look for her anyway? It's not like the genius endeared herself to them. She did pull a prank on them after all...

"Wait how did you know that they were looking for me?"

**"Let's just say that I have been watching and leave it at that..."**

"Yukari sweat dropped...

"Uh thanks?"

**"Don't worry about it..."**

She looked at him and nodded. Then he continued talking...

**"You know I gotta admire your tenacity. Despite your fellow Yokai's prejudice against you, you never gave up. You kept on fighting for what you believe in and I think that's a very mature of you for someone your age. So what if the idiots discriminate against you, keep your head up and fight the good fight. Sometimes though there are battles that are too big even for you to handle. That's where your friends come in. True friends will be there with you through thick and thin. Through the good times and the bad. No matter what these are the people who will support you, encourage you, joke with you, and have your back. There is no shame in asking for help once in a while. You have been alone haven't you, all your life right? I know what you are going through because I was alone too until I met my nakama. So I tell you now, don't push away the people who are trying to help you..."**

Yukari's eyes widen. Despite the fact that this was her first encounter with The Reaper and heard the rumors about him that he was an intimidating no nonsense hero that all the girls in school were raving about like lunatics. She couldn't have imagine that a stranger would know so much about her and that he would give her advice like how older brothers would give to their little sisters. Unbidden tears, rolled down on her cheeks as understanding finally dawned on her. He continued with his little speech and she listened eagerly for the wisdom his words may bring...

**"And find someone to protect. A friend of mine once told me: Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate. That is the code I live by and if you so want I pass them on to you."**

The masked man then reached out and mussed up her hair like a brother would his younger sibling...

**"Be proud of who you are and let no one say otherwise."**

"Thank you..."

**"If you need me, just call my name and I will come..."**

"Zangetsu-san!"

The Reaper turned around and caught Tamao as she glomped him...

**"Ichinose-san, I'm so glad to see you."** Ichigo said. Then he added playfully. **"I trust that you have been keeping yourself out of trouble?"**

Tamao blushed furiously and pouted rather cutely...

"Oh come now. It wasn't so bad rescuing me right?"

**"I suppose but pretty damsel likes you always attracts trouble!"**

"S-stop it y-you're embarrassing me!"

Ichigo chuckled at Tamao's expense but she giggled as well after awhile. She then noticed that the Lizardmen were still pinned on the ground like some great weight has been put on top of their bodies. The Mermaid looked in astonishment at the power of Zangetsu as she can feel his powerful Yoki overwhelm these cretins and eventually made them all unconscious. Still it was undeniable that she felt safe whenever she was with him. As much as she admired Zangetsu for saving her life, but he could never replace the feelings for his darling Ichigo...

"There you are!"

"It's about time you finally caught up with me Moka-chan!" Tamao said smirking.

"Whatever..." Moka said rolling her eyes.

Then Moka finally saw and had taken a good look of the masked man for the first time. The times she had actually encountered one another, he was moving too fast for her to track. Now that she can finally scrutinize him up close and to keep up with insane speed. She openly looked him in his yellow eyes and she had to admit she was quite impressed despite the fearsome way his skull-like mask would cause fear and hysterics to all the enemies he faced. Though this was the first time she got to see him up close, for some reason she feels she has encountered him before. She tried to remember but she recalled nothing. Moka was thinking so hard that it gave her a headache and the forest suddenly started spinning. She felt herself pitching forward and expected to fall on her face but she found herself face to face with the mask man...

"When did he...move?" Moka said surprised.

"So fast..." Yukari whispered to herself.

Tamao already knew first hand how fast Zangetsu was but to be there in a blink of an eye has far surpassed her expectations. He was just as amazing as darling but in a different way but she was impressed nonetheless. Although she's quite annoyed that he would save the irritating Vampire! She knew however that Zangetsu-san would save anyone because that's what he does best even if the one who got rescued was an arrogant little bitch!

**"Are you ok miss?"**

"Yeah, just a little dizzy that's all..."

**"Then I would suggest that you go back to the dorms and get a good nights rest?"**

"No I'm fine..."

"It's no use talking to her Zangetsu-san. She is as stubborn as they come must be having to do with being a Vampire and all!" Tamao suggested.

"Why you wanna fight!" Moka said growling.

There wasn't much time for them to start hurtling insults at each other before they hear a haunting howling which was way too close for comfort. Then the Hollow landed not 10 feet away from them. It was humanoid with oversized arms as large as tree trunks and a heavily muscular build that would put a bodybuilder on steroids to shame! Yukari found the creature quite fascinating and wondered how can it live with such a gigantic hole on its chest? The three girls looked on with interest as The Reaper took his massive blade from his back and they stared with curiosity as the white bandages that wrapped the cleaver and acted as a makeshift sheathe then unfurled of its own and automatically shortened to a manageable length.

**"Ichinose-san, Moka-san, take everyone to safety and let me handle this..."**

"O-okay..."

For some reason that rubbed Moka the wrong way and she ended up glaring at him...

"Who are you that you think you can order a Vampire around?" Moka snapped.

Ichigo cursed but kept it to himself because with the impending showdown with the Hollow, he didn't need a distraction at the moment. As for Moka, her Vampire pride couldn't take the fact that he was the most qualified of them to handle the situation considering that she was somewhat "broken" for the the world started to spin and the Vampire comically swayed like a palm tree caught in a breeze. Things became more embarrassing when she found herself leaning on The Reaper's broad muscular chest...

**"Oh and I suppose that you can fight leaning on me right?"** Ichigo asked. **" I guess I wouldn't mind if the leaner is such a hottie!"**

Moka willed the world to stop spinning for a moment and glared at him despite looking like a blushing mess...

**"And my goodness she looks so embarrassed. I didn't know Vampires could be so fearsome and cute simultaneously!"**

"I'll show you fearsome and cute alright!" Moka threatened.

**"No time for arguing pretty girl!"** Ichigo said. **Then he turned to Tamao. "Change of plans Ichinose-san, I will take care of her while you get the class Rep and his cronies out of here. Yukari, why don't you help your sempai too?"**

"There's no need Zangetsu-san we're here." Tsukune said.

"Yes, no need to burden yourself with Moka-chan." Kurumu said. "We'll take care of her and you go kick that Hollow's ass!"

**"Good, I trust that you'll heard the plan?"**

"Go and we'll take care of the rest..." Tamao said smiling.

The black clad hero nodded and immediately he vanished to the amazement of the others. To experience his speed up close was something to behold indeed. Moka couldn't really protest as she leaned on Tsukune. She felt so drained and she couldn't for the life of her understand why. Images began to flood and overwhelm her poor brain and it was probably the reason that the world is spinning. The information overload was so much that she went unconscious surprising the hapless Tsukune and falling with the Vampire in the soft ground. He was rubbing his head, when he realized that Moka-san has fallen on him in an awkward compromising position. He sweat dropped as the three girls looked down and one particular bluenette was glaring daggers at him...

"Oh my, I didn't know you were so...adventurous!" Tamao said giggling.

Yukari who stood beside her and started giggling as well...

"Tsukune-kun why are you suddenly cheating on me!" Kurumu growled.

"Kinda obvious we fell over when Moka-san fell unconscious!" Tsukune said sarcastically. "With luck on my side and hopefully, she won't find out about this and beat the stuffing out of me!"

"W-well if you say so..."

"Besides why would I cheat on you with an unconscious girl anyway? First off I wouldn't do it! Second: It's a disgrace to take advantage of someone helpless and thirdly, I'd rather have fun with someone who's conscious, thank you very much! "

"My have they grown so quickly" Tamao said dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

Yukari nodded as she rubbed the older student on the back...

"I know you like watching and all it can you please help me up, thanks!"

The three girls had the decency enough to blush and those they helped him up while Kurumu and Tamao each had an arm draped on their shoulders...

"Well, I guess I can make fun of her being such a fatty when she wakes up!" Tamao said grunting. "Why the hell is she so damn heavy!"

"It looks like Zangetsu-san is about finished, we should head out way back and hopefully the school nurse is still in her office!"

However, the Hollow flew not far into their direction and it immediately zeroes in on them. Kurumu transformed and took Moka to the air. The Hollow noticed Tamao but the Mermaid didn't seemed worried. It then tried to squish her with one of its massive arms but to the other's astonishment she actually stopped the fist with both her hands as she was driven backwards while digging a shallow trench underneath her. And with uncharacteristic nimbleness from the older student, she vaulted above the Hollow and using its fist as a springboard, Tamao reared her fist which glowing with her Yoki and clobbered the monster in the face that made it fly backwards. She then gracefully landed on the ground while the other three comically clapped and Tsukune had a card that had 9.5 written on it. The Mermaid was so proud of her accomplishment bowing all the while before she saw something that made her shriek in outrage.

"What's wrong Tamao-sempai?" Tsukune asked her.

"That bastard made me broke my nail, dammit!" She replied growling.

The three of them look at her and sweat dropped while the Mermaid fumed and comically glowed with black Yoki surrounding her body.

"Ok time out, how did you suddenly know Kung Fu?" Kurumu asked curiously. "I thought the Mermaid's strength was in the water and quite frankly you just suck when you're out of it."

"Hmmph, it goes to show how well I have learned my master's techniques!"

"Wait, I didn't know we have a martial arts class on campus." Tsukune commented.

"We didn't but I believe my master will be teaching the class next week." Tamao told him. "Or at least that's what she told me anyway. Why did you think I was gone for a week and a half? I was training with her that's why!"

"So the new teacher is a she?" Yukari asked.

"Yes and she is wonderful!" Tamao said starry eyed.

"Well I guess she would think this teacher is wonderful too if she actually made Tamao-sempai to not suck as much when it comes to the martial arts!" Kurumu deadpanned.

"Shut up, you're just jealous!"

""Hah, as if!"

"Wow, I wanna join too!" Yukari said excitedly.

They heard a shriek of pain and the Reaper finally defeated the Hollow.

**"I'm sorry for getting you guys involved, it shouldn't have happened."** Ichigo said

"Don't worry about it, with "Iron Fist" Tamao-sempai with us there's was no problem at all!" Kurumu said blandly.

Tamao blushed as the black clad hero looked her way in amazement. Then he chuckled...

**"Didn't know Mermaids were into the martial arts..."**

"Yeah you said it, I didn't believe it either." Kurumu added.

"Just coz the only thing you can do is flaunt those humongous boobs of yours in front of guys and use those Ginza knives to cut wood doesn't give you the right to be such a hater!"

"Oh yeah, wanna se that these Ginza knives can do to your sorry ass?"

"Bring it bitch! "

Two pans appeared and knocked the two arguing girls silly...

Ichigo caught Kurumu and Moka while Tsukune held Tamao. Then the Substitute looked Yukari and snickered...

**"Thanks, Yukari they've at for awhile and its nice to have some peace and quiet for a change..."**

The little witch blushed and beamed at him in pride...

"You welcome, they were getting on my nerves anyway!" She replied.

Tsukune and Ichigo chuckled at that...

**"Tsukune why don't you wake those two up so you get these idiots to the nurse."** He said. **"I'll take sleeping beauty here and bring her to the girl's dorms."**

"Yeah, I'll do that in a moment..." Tsukune said. "So is Moka-san gonna be alright?"

**"Yes, she's just tired. Something thats been hidden for so long has finally came into the light."** He said mysteriously.** "I'll take care of her while you guys handle it from here."**

Before Tsukune could reply Zangetsu already vanished with Moka-san in tow. But what did he mean by "something hidden finally coming into the light? " now that he thought about it Moka-san has been acting weird lately. In her fierce pride, she never revealed what was bothering her. Tsukune would like to think that her usual stubbornness was a front so that she wouldn't worry her friends. Yes,the great Akshiya Moka has changed dramatically since that incident two weeks ago and she has never been the same. So he wonders if Moka-san's strange behavior and those events are correlated in some way? No matter, he'll figure it out later and looked at Tamao and Kurumu as slept like babies.

"Come on Yukari-chan why don't we go back to school eh?"

At first there was silence and then the little witch began to speak...

"I heard that you and Boobie girl, and fish lady were looking for me." Yukari began.

"Yup, that's right!"

"But why, I did all those horrible things to you guys?" She said softly. "Why, would you do that for someone like me?"

Tsukune smiled at her and replied...

"We're friends aren't we? From now on you don't have to be alone anymore ok Yukari-chan?"

The brown haired boy certainly felt awkward and when the little witch finally broke down and cried...

to be continued...

A/N- so sorry for the delay...I lost my data when I tried to update my OS and I didn't backup my data...so lo and behold, i have to reconstruct this from scratcfiat actually think this is much better than the original one that I lost. So I hope you guys like it...

-I'm actual not done yet...but I figured since you guys have been waiting all this time I might as well publish what I have and add the rest of the stuff later. by the time I'm through I probably will have 20 thousand plus words and that will probably be the longest chapter I ever did up to this point...

-Anyway i haven't reread it so there maybe some grammatical errors...point them out so I can correct them please

-Barring the end of the world I should be able to update all my stories...lol

-So what do you guys think...read and review as usual

-Anyway, you guys have a Happy Holiday and ill cya kiddies in the next chapter...if we're still here that is...lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch 9**  
><strong>Loose ends and new mysteries...<strong>

**Meanwhile...**

Ichigo was floating high in the air as he took a self imposed vigil observing Moka's dorm. A few minutes ago, he made quite a ruckus when he suddenly walked in the door carrying the unconscious Moka bridal style. The resident RA came quickly and took the sleeping Vampire off his arms. He looked around and ironically enough, he had rescued most of these girls from a Hollow at one point or another and that included the blonde RA before him. She smiled at him...

"Rest assured we'll take care of her Zangetsu-san! "

**"Thank you, now if you ladies excuse me, it seems that duty calls!"**

They looked surprised as he suddenly vanished...

Up in the sky, he watched as a few girls helped Moka into bed and left her alone. Making sure that they were gone, Ichigo entered her room from the window and observed the peacefully sleeping Vampire slumber the night away. As Moka slept, he sat down and removed the stray hair covering her eye.

"I'm sorry Akashiya, this wouldn't have happened to you if it wasn't for me..."

**Flashback- The Academy roof top-2 weeks ago**

"ICHIGO!"

Moka looked in horror as the the strawberry fell off the roof top and time seemed to stop as he floated down slowly, painfully to Kurosaki's eventual death from a hundred feet below. With the sudden surge of strength that she thought she no longer had; The Vampire jumped and spun around and delivered a devastating heel kick that sent Gin sliding backwards and he was so slow to get up. She then made a run for it, jumping the security fence and sliding down the rooftop just as he landed hard on its surface and started rolling towards the edge and certain doom. Anticipating her decent and calculating his velocity, the silver haired girl caught his arm as he fell off the edge. Moka braced herself with her feet and her fingers digging through the concrete as Ichigo swung precariously with his only hope of redemption was how long she could hold on to him. The Substitute looked up as Moka strained to haul him up but he got an eyeful of her cleavage instead. The Vampire saw where his eyes landed and suddenly she screamed and tried to cover herself...

"KYAAH!"

"Are YOU serious!" Ichigo said yelling. "Weren't you the one flashing, teasing me, and was practically half naked all day and here you are suddenly turning shy on me? You sure are one piece of work Akashiya!"

"S-shut u-up! I-it's not like that!" Moka protested blushing.

When she said that, her grip on him loosened a little bit and Ichigo swung dangerously in the air. The strawberry gritted his teeth. He had his deputy badge in his pocket and he could easily have ended this little fiasco once he uses the damn thing. However with Akashiya giving him a death grip like his life depended on it kinda complicated the matter a little bit. If he turned into a Shinigami now then he had to explain the existence of Soul Reapers, Soul Society, his mission to the Academy, and he thinks they're not ready for that mind blowing stuff just yet. And especially Akashiya. Kami knows how the temperamental Vampire will take the news. She's probably have a seizure and would argue with him so fiercely that she will eventually give up ands she ended up not wanting to talk to him again. Like he cared but it would be sad to lose a friend over something stupid! Besides the existence of Shinigami has to be kept a secret anyway, its not like he was lying to her deliberately!

"Moka, you have to let me go!" Ichigo said to her.

"Now you're just being an idiot!" Moka replied darkly. "I'm not going to be the one to explain to your family that your dumb ass was the one that told me to let you go! I will not have that on my conscience damn you! Will you hold still, so I can pull you up! You're pretty heavy you know!"

"What the hell, I'm not fat dammit!"

"Well, it's not my imagination that my damn arm is burning from keeping your fat ass up!" Moka replied sarcastically.

**Meanwhile up above...**

"Wow, it amazes me how those two have the time to argue even in a crisis!" Tsukune said blandly.

Even though Kurumu was worried for them, all she could do as a reply was a face palm...

**Back to our favorite arguing couple...**

"If you don't let me go, you're going to fall too dammit!" Ichigo yelled.

"So it's better for you to die?" Moka asked crossly. "You may be smarter than me but you're really damn retarded!"

Ichigo bit a scathing retort but she is seriously plucking his nerves...

"Do you trust me?"

"W-what does that have to do with anything?

"I promise that everything will be alright..."

"How can everything be alright if you're going be just a red stain on the ground? Yes, I trust you but too bad for you because I will not let you go! Now shut the hell up, grab my hand with your other one, and help me pull you up!"

"You are the most stubborn, obstinate, hard headed, prideful girl that I have ever met!" Ichigo growled.

"Why thank you, I will consider those kind words a compliment good sir!" Moka said sassily."Did you just figure that out? Geez you're so slow!"

Ichigo chuckled despite his predicament but it remained that they were still in danger. Akashiya might be hard to get along with sometimes but it seemed to those people she got to know, her loyalty to whoever she has befriended is unquestionable. He appreciates that she cares about him too but if he thought about it, he would have done the same thing for her as well. Even if it meant he had to break a few rules to do so including turning to a Shinigami. He's also touched that she would go all the way like this for someone like him. He looked up and met her crimson eyes and he saw determination in them and he appreciates it. He was the one who's suppose to protect her and everyone else, not the other way around and it has a novelty feeling to it. He had to finish this quickly, so he gazed into her gorgeous eyes again and smiled at her. Moka noticed rhis and become suspicious but she couldn't help blushishing for some reason...

"Thank you Akashiya..." Ichigo told her and he let her hand go and he fell down still smiling at her.

Unbidden tears, rolled down her cheeks and wondered why was she crying. He was the one that wanted to sacrifice himself so that she could live, right? So why was her heart wrenching in this unbearable agony even more painful than the wounds that she received and being doused in water? NO,! her pride cannot accept this! She is a proud Vampire dammit and no one - even if that someone was annoying as Kurosaki - deserved death before his time. She might regret it later and doing so on impulse, she jumped after him. Ichigo saw this and cursed her stubbornness asked himself why the hell she jumped after him.. He was waiting for the cover of the shadows to turn to a Shinigami and trust Akashiya to complicate matters than they already are. Her momentum slingshots her towards him and he caught her in his arms. He held her tightly and and growled as he tried to get at his badge. When he did find it he hesitated for a moment but he knew he didn't have time to waste or they were both dead...

"Dammit, it's now or never!" Ichigo said growling.

Moka had her head resting on his chest when suddenly she didn't feel like she was falling anymore. Alarmed, she struggled to see what was going on...

"Will you hold still!"

"Shut up, I can move if I want to!"

$Then when she saw him she frowned why he was dressed in a black kimono. Her eyes almost bugged out of their sockets as she saw they were slowly floating up...

"W-what, h-how are you?" Moka stuttered.

"I got you Akashiya-san." Ichigo replied smirking.

It was actually the first time hanging out together that she was at a loss for words and it was kinda cute in a way. He might as well play with her a little bit before her sassy smart-ass personality reasserts itself and gives him a hard time...

"I can see you got me smart ass! But who the hell gots you?"

"Elementary my dear Akashiya, think of like its magic." Ichigo replied.

"I don't know why I don't like your answer but I'm going to have to call BULL SHIT on that one!"

"I am appalled, Akashiya!"

She looked at him and she could tell that he was eating this up...

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" Moka said while her brow twitching uncontrollably.

Ichigo's only reply was a chuckle...

"Enjoy this while you still can laughing boy because you're gonna get my dainty foot up your ass once we land!" Moka said threateningly.

"Your so so cute when you get mad!"

"I'll show you cute alright!" Moka said darkly. "And what the hell is that thing that you're..."

Moka squinted to focus and she made a comical face as she notices that the "something" that Ichigo was carrying sorta kinda looks like him. Then she put the dots together and comically shrieked on top of her lungs...

"KYAAH!"

"Will you stop yelling!" Ichigo shouted.

"W-wait i-if y-you're here then who's that on you're shoulder."

Ichigo cursed inwardly. He was trying to calm her down and she's nearly at her breaking point and on a verge of having apoplexy from the way her face was comically looking back and forth between him and his body. Since the gig was pretty much up he knew it was only a matter of time before she added 2 and 2 together and figure things out. From the way she was comically giving him the evil eye, she wanted her answers and by Kami, she wants them now! He knew that she had a lot of questions for him but this really wasn't the time to do that at the moment. So Ichigo looked at her squarely in the eye and decided to be strait with her...

"Look I know that you have a lot of questions by the way you're trying to bore a hole through my head but if you would be patient with me, I'll answer you but not now ok?"

Moka knew he was telling the truth so she will let this go for now. Still her curiosity got the better of her and blurted out a quick inquiry. Before she could formulate her question though he already cut her off and answered her...

"So who's..."

"Yes it's what you think it is, this is my body.

Moka looked at him like he had an extra appendage growing out of his head and that made him sweat drop. The Vampire thought he was joking and trying to pull a fast one on her but when she looked at him and and was confused as to why he looked so serious.

"Wait you're not shitting me are you?"

The only reply she got was Ichigo shrugging and shaking his head no. Moka scowled at him and it made the strawberry sweat a little bit but after awhile he meet her gaze and glared at her back. They gazed into each other as they floated back up to the gasps of all the people on the rooftop. Kurumu was crying in relief but was stunned at the revelation nonetheless as Tsukune looked speechless. The two of them vanished and they were suddenly right beside the Succubus who probably shouldn't be astonished at the feat but her eyes widened nonetheless. Moka on the hand whom had never experienced shunpo herself -although indirectly and had no idea what it was called - thought it was the most awesome thing since sliced bread and drinking blood packs like a juice box. He sweat dropped as the Tsukune and Kurumu looked at him, then his body, then back again. Obviously they too have questions but they were waiting for him to initiate the conversation and volunteer information.

"I'll get back to you on that..." Ichigo said. "Here take care of this will ya?"

"A-are you sure?" Kurumu asked nervously.

The Succubus had been asked by many people to do a lot of things and taking care of a body was a first for her. Tsukune comically deflated and fainted on the spot. Moka reluctantly disengaged from the strawberry to catch the hapless boy from falling face first on the hard ground. She set the unconscious boy down and stood up cracking her knuckles. When the adrenalin from the shock of Ichigo's identity ran out, the pain of being doused in water returned and comically twitched for a few seconds before it passed and she recovered.

"I got a favor to ask..." Ichigo began.

"You are in no position to ask for favors, you are already in trouble as it is Mister!" Moka said exasperated.

"Come on, Akashiya, work with me here please?"

"Say what it is and maybe I'll think about it!"

"Fair enough, I need for you to look after Zangetsu for me..."

"Wait, I thought you were Zangetsu?"

"Well technically that's true but he's really my sword..."

Moka looked in fascination as the white bandages unfurled on their own and then shrank to a manageable size to about a foot of cloth dangling at the end of handle. It was the first time that she saw it up close and she still didn't know how the hell he carried something that big and then wield it easily like he was carrying a rapier and yet packing more punch than a cannon! The giant cleaver was as almost as tall half as wide as she was and from the looks of things it was razor sharp...

"You're naming swords now? What are you some weirdo?"

"Shut it woman, he doesn't like being talked about like he's a thing!"

"And now you're suggesting that your sword is sentient too? I wasn't born yesterday you know!" Moka said.

"Just trust me ok, so will you take care of him for now?"

"Wait don't you need it to defeat Gin-sempai?"

"I don't need my Zanpakuto to beat anyone..."

Kurumu was looking back and forth at the conversation and all the information was making her dizzy...

Moka looked half glared at Ichigo but she was too tired to put up her usual stubbornness. She sighed and nodded her consent. The Substitute smiled at her and he stuck the blade on the rooftop.

"So why did you ask me to take care of your sword for you anyways?"

"It's because I trust you Akashiya..." Ichigo replied. "Stay put and this shouldn't last long alright?"

Moka watched him vanish and her right eye started to twitch uncontrollably. Once they get out of this little predicament, she will ask -no more like insist- for him to teach her that technique. That little disappearing trick should come in handy one day. Then his words finally registered and she blushed furiously while Kurumu giggled in the background.

Gin groggily got up and growled in frustration. He had the advantage but he was careless and he's paying for it. Now there are too many witnesses but no matter, they were no match for him anyway. Then he felt someone behind him and he unsheathed his claws, took a wide swipe that would have eviscerated lesser beings but he ended up attacking nothing but thin air. The werewolf eyes widened when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder from behind...

**"Hey, who're you trying to hit?"**

Gin was surprised to say the least. It was the first time that someone actually got a jump on a werewolf and it irked him to say the least. Still he wasn't worried as the full moon lit up the night sky. He could already feel his power increase and he will show this whelp why the Werewolves were faster than even the Vampires. Gin vanished and reappeared behind the so called "hero" of Yokai Academy. He heard about this guy saving people from monsters with holes in their chests or so the rumors went. They say that when these creatures come that he wasn't far behind. The Werewolf couldn't understand why was he was here if there were no monsters around. How dare this "Zangetsu" interfere with his business?

Nevertheless, Gin who thought that he had the upper hand and attacked the black clad man wearing a skull mask from behind. His eyes widen, however when his claws swiped at nothing but thin air. His eyes became even larger when he felt a tap on his shoulder and he came face to face with a menacing skull glaring at him. Gin couldn't help but shudder at intimidating yellow eyes that that seemed to penetrate right through his very being. With that being said, the Werewolf vanished to retreat only for the black clad man to follow him where he was going before he got to his destination.  
>The audience were amazed at how Zangetsu seemed to be able to keep up with Gin with little to no effort at all. Moka however, was getting irritated by the minute only because Ichigo was playing around too much she knew that perhaps the strawberry was delaying the inevitable explanation on purpose! A tick mark appeared above her forehead and looked above at the night sky. An evil grin began to spread across her beautiful face as some clouds began to cover the moon. The wind was steadily drying her clothes and the paralyzing feeling that wracked her body earlier was gradually fading away. She felt her strength return but not fast enough for her comfort. Then her crimson eyes fell on the massive sword stuck on the rooftop right in front of her. For Ichigo to trust her of all people to watch his blade was perhaps a rare honor and just thinking about it made her blush furiously. Kurumu right next to her saw this and she couldn't help but tease her a little bit. Tsukune on the other hand was staring and trying to keep up with Ichigo and Gin's game of tag...<p>

"And what are you so happy about Moka-chan?" Kurumu asked teasingly. "Care to share the source of that blissful smile? "

"I-I d-don't know what you're talking about Succubus!" Moka stammered.

Kurumu looked at her skeptically and continued her playful prodding...

"Let me guess, does it something that has to do with Ichigo-kun perhaps?"

Moka glared at the snickering bluenette and replied...

"Are you high? Why would I be glad because of that idiot if I have a bone to pick with him?"

"Oh nothing! Well you just look happy for someone who claims to be mad at their beloved!"

"Eew that's like so gross!" Moka replied vehemently.

"Like she's not protesting to much or anything, right Tsukune?" Kurumu noted grinning.

Tsukune chuckled but when he saw Moka glaring at him he coughed to clear his throat and replied.

"Uh you wouldn't be to bothered if I don't answer that right Kurumu-chan?"

Kurumu looked at him and huffed cutely...

"Tsukune!" Kurumu pouted. "I thought you were suppose to be on my side!"

"Of course I am but I'd rather not have Moka-san be mad at me for no reason." Tsukune explained. "It's rather scary being glared at and I'd like to live to see tomorrow so i can spend it with you, thanks!"

Kurumu looked at him and blushed...

Moka looked away puffing her cheeks. It was obvious that Kurumu's bad influence is affecting Tsukune's behavior. He used to be nice and now he has this clever tongue about him that he probably got from her. She looked away as Kurumu playfully hit him on the shoulder and she giggled as he went along and rubbed his shoulder as if it hurts. Moka then took a glance and a tick mark appeared above her head as Ichigo and Gin played some more tag. This was getting ridiculous! She looked at the sky and was pleased that the clouds now obscured the moon. The silver haired girl cracked her knuckles and timed her little intervention and she too vanished and reappeared just as Gin tremendously slowed down as the last light of the moon vanished completely. His eyes widened as soon as he saw a bottom of the shoe land a bone crushing hit on his face and he flew several hundred feet in the air and then came crashing down on the rooftop knocked out silly...

"Know your place!"

The silver haired girl said that as she reappeared in front of Ichigo's sword...

"Wow remind me not to piss you off alright?" Ichigo joked. "You're kinda scary when you get mad..."

"I AM NOT SCARY!" She screamed at him. "And will you put that mask away, it's giving me the creeps!"

Moka looked in astonishment as the mask melted in black Yoki as his hand raked his face and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw his brown eyes once again. Still her scowl returned and she cross her arms underneath her breasts and glared at him some more...

"Yeah, yeah don't get to uptight just coz you're wearing that sexy thongs of yours!"

Moka ended up blushing...

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"I'm still waiting for your explanation..."

Ichigo eyes widened and remembered that he promised her to explain himself...  
>"You're not going to believe this..."<p>

"Try me..."

"Can we just save this for another day?" Ichigo said growling. "It's pretty damn late and you know we have class tomorrow right!"

"No you're going to explain this TODAY, Ichigo!" Moka replied.

"Wow you must be really serious if we're suddenly on a first name basis!"

"Stop pussy footing around and start talking mister!"

You're going to insist on this aren't you!"

Moka lost her patience and before she knew it, she attacked him with a roundhouse kick which he comically dodged...

"Hey what the hell is your damn problem!" Ichigo shouted.

"Instead of messing around, you should start talking already!" Moka shouted looked at him square in the eye and said rather softly. "It's the least you could do because you owe it to me!"

Ichigo mussed up his orange hair and sighed...

"Fine, whatever...I don't want any complaints though when you don't like what you hear!"

"Trust me, you will find that we Vampires are rather open minded!" She replied.

"Right so here goes..."

Ichigo then told that ever since he was young he could see ghosts amd that about 6 months ago he was normal until he met Rukia and that he was attacked by a Hollow who trying to devour him because of his unusually large spiritual power. In a desperate act to save his family and the fact that she was injured, he accepted her offer to give him her powers but she didn't expect the power transfer to drain her of everything. Thus he defeated the Hollow and he became a Substitute Shinigami in her place. Looking at her puzzled face made him realize that she probably didn't know what a Shinigami or a Hollow was so he took his time to quickly summarize what the terms were in detail and anything that he mentions thereafter. Then he told her and by default Tsukune and Kurumu how he trained to get his powers back when the Soul Society sent The 6th Division Captain and Renji, his Lt. to bring back Rukia so that she could be executed for the crime of transferring her powers to a Human. The three of them looked at him incredulously and he growled and asked if they wanna complain about his status or did they want to hear the story.

Ichigo then continued his tale of how he and three of his friends invaded Soul Society, caused so much chaos and upheaval in the usually peaceful Seireitei. In the confusion that ensued, and after he defeated Byakuya for Rukia's freedom, his invasion uncovered a plot by one of The Gotei 13's own and it was this traitor named Aizen Sosuke was the mastermind behind everything to extract an item called a Hogyoku which was hidden by a person named Urahara Kisuke in Rukia's body so that it could not be found. Then he told them that Soul Society sent him on a mission to Yokai Academy be because they have reason to believe that Aizen was conducting his Arrancar experiments here and that he was sent here to crash the party...

"So you're like James Bond from 007 films or something like that right?" Kurumu asked.

"That's hardly accurate because I don't work for a government agency nor do I have the cool gadgets!" Ichigo said chuckling. "But yeah I guess you can say that..."

"So did you ever find out if this Aizen guy is here doing all those experiments or not?" Tsukune asked.

"That's the annoying thing about it! I've been here this long and I haven't found a damn clue as to his whereabouts, that is if that bastard's here at all!" Ichigo replies growling. "Huh, I'm surprised that you guys are taking this well!"

Kurumu however, nudged him in the ribs and pointed at Moka who was looking down on the rooftop, her expression hidden in the shadows of her silver hair. Ichigo sighed and wondered what the hell is eating her this time? So the strawberry went to her and he could have sworn that he heard sniffling sounds coming from the silver haired girl.

_"What the hell?"_ Ichigo thought. _"There's no way that Akashiya would be be crying_ _right?"_

Moka didn't move and she was still looking down silently. Ichigo wondered how many times he sighed that day because he found himself doing it again. He figured he might as well try to be at least tactful and hold his tongue for her sake. Though he's preparing himself for the worst...

"Hey, you ok?"

"..."

"Aww common, Akashiya don't be like this..."

"How do you like me to act then?" Moka asked.

"I kinda expected you lose your temper while you screamed bloody murder and adding the sarcastic remarks for good measure but you acting like this calm and collected saint is actually making me nervous. So for real are you alright?"

Moka whispered something but she said it softly that he could catch a word that she was saying...

"What was that Akashiya? I couldn't quite hear you?"

"I said you're an IDIOT!" She screamed.

Moka then gave Ichigo a piece of her mind. While she was on her tirade, the Substitute Shinigami didn't say a word and let her continue till she got tired or she couldn't figure out how to put "baka" in context. At one point she set a record of putting that same noun in a sentence 7 times and actually made sense. Didn't figure that Moka had a way words. He's sure she would be a great grammar teacher but knowing her she wouldn't settle for anything that was beneath her. After 25 minutes, she started repeating herself...

"Uh, not to interrupt or anything but you just told me that about a second ago." Ichigo replied blandly.

"Shut up, I can repeat it how many times I want to dammit!" Moka replied growling.

"Ok, just letting you know..."

A large tick mark appeared above her head and she finally snapped and lashed out catching Ichigo by surprise...

"OWW, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING AN IDIOT, BAKA!" Moka replies heatedly.

"Alright I'm an idiot! There I admit it, happy now!"

Somehow for the second time that day, Ichigo was caught off guard when Moka hugged him fiercely. He couldn't help the blush that colored his cheeks as he comically tried but failed to comfort and to dislodge her vice-like grip on his ribs. For a seeming delicate rose ( complete with thorns and all ) she sure does have enormous strength! Ichigo forget sometimes that Akashiya is an S-class Vampire or in Shinigami terms, she is as strong as a Captain and he's sure she'll give Soi-Fon a good work out at least.

"Akashiya, I'd like to be able to breathe if you don't mind!" Ichigo croaked.

Moka loosened her suffocating grip on him which was still tight but he can finally take a breath. The silver haired girl's head was on his broad chest, her expression hidden from him. It didn't take long to realize that she was upset and he felt kinda guilty because Ichigo knew he was the cause of her distress.

"I-idiot, y-you had me so worried!" Moka said sniffling.

Well that was awkward...

"Shhh! See I'm ok..."

However Moka continued as if she didn't hear him talking...

"And all for NOTHING!" Moka exclaimed. Then she glared at him and said jokingly. "I hate you!"

"Aww come on woman, didn't I apologize already?" Ichigo replied. "Geez so emo!"

"Shut up!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Ichigo waited for a little while before he continued...

"Hey are you sure you're okay?"

She looked up and glared at him, his guilt all the more apparent when he saw Moka of all people crying...

"Gee ya think!" Moka said sarcastically.

"Holy mood swings Batman, she said something sarcastic! That means you're getting better right?" Ichigo said chuckling.

As much as she wanted to stay mad at him, she couldn't help but giggle and she playfully started comically hitting him repeatedly on the shoulder...

"S-shut u-up! I'm still mad at you, you know! I can't properly do that if you're treating this as a joke. You aught to be sorry for upsetting me. So cower and beg for forgiveness!" Moka said half seriously.

"Dammit I said that I'm sorry didn't I?" Ichigo growled. "But there's no way in Hell I'm going to grovel and bow like a spineless wussy!"

Moka snorted and puffed her cheeks and looked away. Though unknown to him, she was actually observing the strawberry while he scratched the back of his head in frustration. Good, it was a small measure of payback to her...

"If you're seriously repentant, how are you going to make it up to me?"

"Fine, what is it that you want in recompense your worship?" Ichigo deadpanned.

Moka cutely put a forefinger near her lips as if in thought and she visibly brightens up as she thought of something...

"Oh I know, if you're really sorry then you'll teach me that disappearing trick you do!"

"You mean you want me to teach you shunpo?"

"Is that the term you use? Then yes, I want you to teach me this...shunpo!"

"Ok fine whatever! Anything so I don't have to put up with your insufferable bull crap!"

"Hey, it's you're fault in the first place!" Moka said pouting.

"Yeah, yeah stop complaining too much!" Ichigo replied.

"Aww you guys are having a lover's spat, that's so precious!"

Moka's eyes widened when she heard the voice. She looked up and when the silver haired girl saw a woman in tight body suit with an orange shirt covering her torso. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and the most distinguishing feature she had was that this strange woman had a dark skinned. The Vampire hesitated in disengaging her iron grip from Ichigo's torso and she's quite annoyed that she had to let him go when she was just getting comfortable in his arms too! When Ichigo didn't react the way she did, Moka looked up and was rather surprised at his reaction. He looked like he was glad to see her and at the same time he's annoyed that she's here. Moka realized that he may know this woman. The Vampire looked at this stranger up and down and to her annoyance she was beautiful, with an athletic body, and a rather impressive rack. For some reason she began to feel jealous and it reflected on her eyes and demeanor. She openly glared at the woman in which the woman noticed and to Moka's annoyance, she chuckled.

"My, my Ichigo, your girlfriend seems bothered by something!" The woman joked. "I'm proud that you finally got yourself one though. Hopefully this one will cure you of that annoying prude streak of yours!"

"What the hell are you doing here Yoruichi-san?" Ichigo asked tensely. "Aren't you suppose to be protecting Karakura Town right now?"

"Oh don't you worry your poor little head about that. Kisuke and Shinji are in charge of that little detail, the last time I checked." Yoruichi said.

"Ok so why are you here again?"

"Ichigo I'm shocked! After what I did to make you stronger and that little intimate session in the bath, I figured that we're such good friends..." She paused for a moment and then said. "So what are you doing exactly?" She asked puzzled.

The Flash Goddess was referring to Ichigo's hand sharply going across his neck. His expression was rather cute as he remembered what "session" she was referring to and he turned beat red in doing so. Moka however misunderstood and and she glared at him rather venomously...

"Ichigo, who is this woman and why is she talking to you in a familiar manner? And what does she mean by "session" huh?" Moka demanded.

"Oh you didn't tell her?" Yoruichi said grinning. "Shame on you Ichigo! Well dear when I was training him, I showed up in the bath bu..."

Ichigo covered her mouth before she could blab that she showed up butt freaking naked in the hot springs. He already calmed her down and she's actually joking and in a general good mood and Yoruichi's big mouth will ruin everything! Ichigo looked her in the eyes and glared at her. She was chuckling at him and it was all the more hilarious how this girl would react to the teasing. Yoruichi then grabbed the strawberry's arm and threw him over her head but he recovered quickly and landed on his feet and sliding a few feet towards Moka.

The silver haired girl lost her temper and she launched a roundhouse kick to Yoruichi's face. However, she vanished and reappeared right behind the Vampire lazily launching a kick of her own. Moka reacted and blocked it with her forearm only to be surprised at the power behind it as she skidded on the roof top.

_"Oh it's on now!"_

Moka gathered all her power and she too vanished to Yoruichi's surprise and she found herself on the defensive from the fury of kicks. The one that she was forced to block made her entire arm go numb. So Kisuke was rigt about these Vampires after all, they were strong, lightning fast, and very disciplined. However, Yoruichi wasn't the former Captain of the 2nd Division and the leader of the Punishment Force for nothing. She was about to push the Vampire a little more before they all felt a crushing spiritual pressure that weighted on them both. The two women looked at Ichigo which was the source of the disturbance...

"Will you two quit it!" Ichigo shouted.

"She started it!" Moka pouted.

"Oh my Ichigo, your girlfriend is quite the feisty one. I can see why you would attracted to her!" Yoruichi joked.

"It's not like that! She and I are just friends dammit!"

"Eww, why would I want that thing to be my boyfriend!" Moka protested while pointing at said person.

Yoruichi looked astonished at how the mood suddenly changed so drastically. One minute they were all over each other then the next they're at each other's throats. She sweat dropped as the confrontation got a lIttle too hot and she sweat dropped. She might as well get it over with...

"Ichigo, catch!"

The strawberry frowned...

"What is it?"

"Something you will find useful instead of using your mask all the time and thus attracting more Hollows to this place. It's Kisuke's latest invention and it should suffice to keep you undercover since you like playing superhero and savings delicate damsel's in distress!" Yoruichi explained.

"That's all well in good but I already know his secret, genius!" Moka said sarcastically.

"I was only suppose to deliver your package but your knowledge of the Shinigami and the existence of Soul Society has changed that..."

"What is she babbling about Kurosaki?" Moka asked him.

Ichigo couldn't quite meet her in the eyes for a few minutes. That was odd, the idiot never hesitated to look at her before but now he's so different somehow. Like he knew what's to come but he didn't know whether his duty to protect this Academy from Aizen or their really weird love/hate relationship. Then when he finally did look her in the eye, she could still see the conflict in them but he was determined to stand by his decision for good or evil.

"She means that your knowledge of me being a Shinigami and Soul Society will be erased from your memory. It is forbidden for any living being to know that we exist. It's as better than execution, I can tell you that much." Ichigo said evenly.

"Understand my dear that even Ichigo must follow this order which is as ancient as Soul Society itself!" Yoruichi explained. "Know that this is as hard on him as it is for you because in the end your're only protecting her, right Ichigo?"

Moka looked at him and the fierce gaze she received made her believe in his intentions. The Vampire sighed, she doesn't have enough strength to get away and if she did, even she felt she couldn't fight the two of them simultaneously. As much as he pride was bruised this day, she has sense enough to know that she cannot win this time. With dignity befitting her station, she looked at the both of them proudly and her head high..

"So be it, I'm ready!"

"I'm sorry Moka. That's why I always had that mask on so that I can protect my identity and you from Aizen's threat." Ichigo said.

Moka blushed when she heard him say her first name and that she was only looking out for her...

"What do you me you just want to protect me?"

"Did I say that? Damn my bad!" Ichigo said chuckling. "I meant all of the students of Yokai Academy from harm!"

"You just can't say it and then take it back!" She replied annoyed.

"It's my words and I'll say them however I like!"

The two of them shared the mirth and Yoruichi was never more proud of her little student. To think that a big prude like Ichigo would suddenly be talking, joking, and flirting with girls! Will wonders never seize? That it took a Vampire to get him out of his shell is a moot point but strange nonetheless. She quietly gave him the object that would erase her memory.

"Are you ready?" Ichigo asked.

Moka nodded...

"Is it gonna hurt?"

"No..." Ichigo replied. Then he smirked. "At least I don't think so..."

Moka glared at him...

"Don't you know by now when I'm pulling your chain woman!"

"It's not funny dammit!"

"Ok, sometime today kids!" Yoruichi said sarcastically.

Ichigo looked at her and she nodded. He lifted the thin pen looking object and pressed the bottom and a flash appeared. He caught Moka as she fell and he looked over at the former Captain and he could see Tsukune and Kurumu already lying side by side each other. He looked over at Gin and wondered if he should get his memory replaced too...

"I'm already ahead of you and I already got that one replaced as well."

"Thanks Yoruichi, I'll go bring this sleeping beauty back to her dorm. I'll come back for the others later."

"Don't bother I'll take care of them..." Yoruichi said. "Good night Ichigo, I'll see you tomorrow..."

"Wait you're not going back?"

"I would have but apparently the bus doesn't stop as often so I'm pretty much stuck here for the semester! Aren't you glad?"

An eyebrow twitched. Figures that something like that was going to happen. He needs to talk to the headmaster to fire the genius who schedules the bus stops. But he's glad that one of his mentors were hanging around for awhile. At least he has more people to talk Shinigami business with other than Rukia and Renji.

"Uh yeah, I'm jumping for joy whoopee!" Ichigo said tonelessly. "Anyway I'll cya later. Good night."

Ichigo and Moka disappeared...

**End of flashback...**

It turned out that Yoruichi ended up working in the Academy as a substitute gym teacher. She was an instant hit with the guys while the girls were jealous of her exotic beauty. Everybody regretted gym class though because she demands excellence from everyone and a slave driver to booth. Tamao however admired her and she became Yoruichi's unofficial disciple with all the time the Mermaid was spending with her during class and after school. Her determination to beat Moka convinced the former Captain to take Tamao under her wing. When Yoruichi found out about her crush on a certain strawberry, she eagerly started training the Mermaid. The older woman's first impression of Moka was not favorable. The Vampire seemed, moody, proud, arrogant, and hot tempered. Those are traits in a woman that Ichigo would not want in his girlfriend considering his personality. Tamao, really seemed to like Ichigo and she would talk about him every chance she got when the Flash Goddess was on her break or after school during club activities. Her passion for him and resolve to beat out her rival reminded the older woman of her "little bee." But apparently not all monsters were created equal and Yoruichi had to teach Tamao the very fundamentals of Hakuda. It helps that she is physically fit because of her swimming and her understanding of Yoki manipulation made it easier for her to teach the Mermaid. Still Yoruichi needed Tamao to withstand the brutal training that will come and with that said the Senior needed to get more fit knowing that. This Mermaid was on her journey to improve and become a worthy rival for Ichigo's affections.

Moka's memory replacement meanwhile didn't go as smooth as Ichigo thought it would. Tsukune and Kurumu fortunately thought that Gin was beaten on that night by a flying hippo when the Werewolf got ran over by a bus...on the rooftop. Gin on the others and thought he got suffocated by some chick sitting on his face. Of course it was like the pervert think something exotic as that. Moka on the other hand believed that someone in black saves all of them. It wasn't as outrageous as her friends' memories but it served its purpose to keep her safe. However her very nature defied the affects and rejecting the new memories by giving her snippets of the truth in her dreams.

One week later the spell was broken and Ichigo had to use the device on her again to the Vampire's displeasure. Four days later she "wakes" up and Ichigo had no choice but to induce her again to forgetfulness. This time Urahara tried something different by tailoring the memories that she will accept. But he doubted it will work considering that the time she was under the spell was shortened. The humble shop keeper delivered his little gift to him only to find out later thaf he was stuck in Academy for the entire semester because of the bus schedule. Ichigo told Urahara and the others that if Akshiya happened to break through again, he will take responsibility for her. He was sick and tired of putting her on the damn spell only for her resist and wake up from its power and to hell with the consequences! Hat-n-clogs approved of his decision and Yoruichi backed the strawberry as well. Rukia and Renji didn't approve but Ichigo has already indicated that Moka was now under his protection. Just as he broke through Soul Society to save her, Rukia does not doubt that he will go through Hell and back to find Moka.

"Or is it just the fact that you have a big crush on her?" Rukia said snickering. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me, you stud muffin you!"

Ichigo blinked for a moment and didn't say anything. Was Rukia right? Did he had a thing for Akashiya? He didn't know. In fact he didn't want to know. This lovey dovey shit was new to him and Kami knows what Akashiya would say if he told her. She'd probably laugh at him or something! Besides, he didn't have time for this relationship crap! He had a responsibility to protect this school from Aizen. That is if indeed the damn bastard is somewhere here! He felt he wasn't ready to take care another person who had wants and needs as much as he did.

_"But Ichigo you just said that you were going to protect this girl!"_ Zangetsu said._ "Is that not the same thing?"_

It's amazing how the old man cuts through all the horse crap and gets to the point. And Zangetsu is right in a way. Still he needs to think about it...

_"Abandon, your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop!"_

_"You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate!"_ Ichigo whispered_. "I know but I think what you said doesn't pertain to my situation."_

_"And that never stopped you before! You let Rukia plunge her Zanpakuto into not knowing the consequences. You never hesitated invading Soul Society to save a dear friend. You faced your fear and conquered something terrible inside you. Now you use that enormous power to protect those who you hold dear. So how is this situation different? The most important thing is to face it and then do something about it."_

"_You're right old man. Thanks for the head's up!"_

_"You're welcome!"_

That conversation happened in his head simultaneously. He blinked to clear his head and now that he was coherent, he needed to address Rukia before she gets any ideas. That he chose how she would expect him to react was quite rather obvious. The time to explore his feelings for Akashiya will have to go to the back burner for awhile. He was actually proud of the fact the way he "reacted!" He felt that he should get an Oscar for his convincing performance!

"What the hell are you talking about, midget!" Ichigo roared. "There is no way in hell I have feelings for that cold hearted, PMSing, moody, arrogant, and prideful woman. I'd sooner ask Unohana-san to a date than to ask her which by the way would be never!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me midget...you strawberry!" Rukia growled.

"Midget is as midget does!"

"As well for strawberries apparently!" Rukia bit back.

They butted heads and glared at each other. While the two best friends had a spirited argument with Renji chuckling in the background, the shop keeper and the Flash Goddess were discussing a few matters...

"Oh my, he sounds very convincing doesn't he Yoruichi?" Urahara said under his fan.

"At least he finally realizes his feelings. Poor Orihime, it took a Vampire with a strong personality to finally win him over. But Miss Akashiya might have competition soon." Yoruichi said casually.

"Oh, you're talking about the Ichinose girl, the Mermaid right?" Urahara asked. "She looks nice enough I guess. Doubt that she'll be able to beat Akashiya-san even if Ichigo did woke up from being so oblivious!"

"If I can teach Ichigo Bankai in 3 days and he beats Byakuya," she said. "Then I sure as hell be able to teach Tamao to beat Moka similarly!"

"But my dear Yoruichi, you used my tenshinkai method and Zangetsu was the one who taught him instead."

"Oh why are you sweating over the details!" Yoruichi said. "She may not have Ichigo 's enormous growth potential and Moka's Vampire heritage but Tamao is in love and a girl in love will do anything to win her beloved's heart!"

"I didn't know your were a sentimental softy!"

"I'm not but Tamao had something that I thought Orihime lacked and that's why I think that girl has a chance to win."

"Oh and what's that if I may ask?"

"Don't get me wrong I love that poor girl to death but Orihime is too meek and too much of a pacifist and she's satisfied with the status quo. I guess that's why Ichigo never noticed her. Tamao however is the opposite, she is willing to fight Moka tooth and nail for his attention."

Well Yoruichi did have a point but Urahara couldn't leave it at that...

"How about we make a bet then?"

"What are the terms?"

"If you can make Tamao-chan a worthy girlfriend for Ichigo then it's free lodging for you..."

"Oh goody, what about if you win?"

"Just buy me dinner for a week and we'll call it even!" Urahara responded.

The two of them shook hands to seal the bet...

"Just out of curiosity, why make a bet that you know you can't win?" Yoruichi asked jokingly.

"To be honest, it's something to occupy my mind until that damn bus gets here!"

The Flash Goddess laughed out loud because that was actually very funny...

"Besides I'm sure that you would want to see how this goes right?"

"You know me so well!" Yoruichi said.

That conversation/meeting happened 3 days ago. A lot has happened in the last few days and frankly Ichigo will be glad when this little memory fiasco is over and he can get on with his life and complete the mission. The Substitute lingered for awhile longer before he stood up and walked at the window to let himself out. He looked at the peacefully sleeping Moka. When she finally get her memories back, he knew she was gonna raise hell about how she was treated. Oh well, she'll get over it.

"Goodnight Moka, I hope you sleep well..."

The Substitute let himself out and was floating high above the dorm. Ichigo finally donned the gift Urahara gave him a few days ago. It was a bone white metal mask fashioned like his own and an over coat that he wore on his kimono. He lifted the hood to his face and the same red markings matching his mask was designed on the outside right side of the cloth. Now that he wasn't really using his Hollow mask anymore, his spiritual power won't attract as much trouble albeit he would be even more imposingly menacing to the people he rescues.

Ichigo was about to leave when he suddenly felt that strange spiritual pressure that he's been tracking for the last few weeks. Been annoying the hell out of him because who or whatever the cause always get away whenever he got close and then vanish without a trace as he tried to locate the signal. It bothered the Substitute that he/she was always one step ahead of him. But this time, he can feel the signal was nearby and he reappeared in the middle of a forest clearing.

"I know you're out here so show yourself!" Ichigo shouted.

Silence...

"Don't make me flush you out!"

Ichigo released the full might of his spiritual pressure and even though his Zanpakuto was still in its shikai form, the suffocating power output was still considerable. Ichigo heard something coming out of the bushes and he instinctively turned around and blocked high, only for his eyes widening in surprise. Because right before him was a Hollow unlike anything he saw before in his life. It was huge about 8 feet tall maybe weighted about 550 lbs. It looked something out of an sci-fi horror movie that's coming now a days but this one was just butt ugly. Interspersed with a metal body was grotesquely pulsating mass of quivering flesh. It's spiritual pressure didn't feel like a Hollow at all. It's as if it's not even there despite the fact that he can see it with his own eyes and he feel it's spiritual pressure. It just didn't feel right...

Whatever it was though, it was really strong as he was being pushed backward by the inch. He held his ground and when this "Hollow" surges forward, he sank about a foot into the ground. Not to be outdone, the Substitute roared and pushed back. Ichigo then put his sword down to the side and kicked it viciously in the gut sending it sliding backwards and kicking up dust and debris high into the air. As the Un-hollow slid, it quickly fired a Cero and forces Ichigo to stand his ground and bisected the energy blast in the middle, thereby exploding harmlessly behind him. He took a glance back and narrowed his eyes at the complete devastation it wrought. The Substitute is wondering though whether or not this thing is the Arrancar he's been looking for all this time? No time to ponder about the subject as the creature reappeared in front of him with its claws extended and was about to skewer him like barbecue on a stick.

Hastily Ichigo vanished in shunpo as the massive arm came down like a jackhammer causing the ground to crumble from the power of its swing and burying its arm almost to its elbow. He reappeared a few yards away from the creature as he scrutinized the tattered front of his kimono and putting a hand on the shallow wound across his torso. For something that big to almost catch him despite using shunpo is very alarming. The strawberry growled and this time he went on the offensive. He reappeared right above the creature with a powerful overhand slash. As soon as Zanpakuto and claws met, bright sparks flew all over the place.

Ichigo vanished again and this time he reappeared behind the Un-hollow and his sword flashed biting on flesh and that attack caused an angry reaction. The creature's retaliation was swift and vicious and Ichigo got caught by massive backhand that he blocked but the power behind the blow sent him flying through the trees and finally crashing on a hill and carving a deep crater on it's surface. He was about to extricate himself from the crater when he suddenly raised his sword and he blocked foot long razor sharp claws that appeared in front of him.

With sheer power on his part, Ichigo deflected the incoming strike long enough to kick the creature in the face. It's arm slackened and he kicked it again for good measure. He then followed up with an attack to the belly and sparks flew as his blade met armor. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and he suddenly had an idea to finish the fight quickly. Bracing himself on the hill wall, two feet landed on its chest that's de it stagger backwards. As the Un-Hollow stepped back, Ichigo quickly charged and disappear in shunpo as soon as he appeared in front of it. His Zanpakuto successfully scoring a hit as his sword bit on its shoulder, cutting through muscle, bone and armor...

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

They were both swallowed by a devastating explosion and when Ichigo emerged from the smoke and debris, there was nothing left of the creature but twisted mass of steel as the fleshy part vanished into the familiar wisps of light and then nothing. It took his maximum power in Shikai to defeat one of those damn things and it occurred to him that he probably would have an easier time had he used Bankai. However, the strawberry lives a challenge and certainly that thing gave him plenty of it. Now that his adrenalin has burned through his system, a wave of exhaustion hit him like a ton of bricks. It's been a very long day and he needs to go to school tomorrow. Suddenly Rukia and Renji appeared right in front of him...

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Rukia asked worried.

"Yeah I'm alright, just got ambushed by some weird Hollow that I've never seen before..." Ichigo replied.

"We came as soon as we felt your spiritual pressure skyrocket!" Renji said.

"Yes , we thought you were in trouble too..." Rukia added. "So tell me what happened?"

Ichigo described what he fought to them...

"And that's what's left of the bastard!" He said pointing at the twisted mass of steel.

The two of them looked at the remains and made faces. For Hollows to leave something after they got purified was highly irregular that set alarms in their heads immediately. Whether it was the Arrancars that they sent Ichigo to look for was subject for debate. Mayuri was going to cackle in glee and would have a field day studying this thing. Rukia looked at the exhausted Ichigo...

"Go home Ichigo, we'll take care of this mess." Rukia told him.

Ichigo was about to leave but he stopped for a moment and looked at her...

"Was there anything else?"

"Save some for Urahara and have him take a look at it." Ichigo replied. "And one more thing..."

"And what was that?" Renji asked.

"During the fight I couldn't feel any energy signature like... it never existed."

"We were wondering what got you so riled up that you would release your power like that." Renji admitted. "Because..."

"Because you could only feel my spiritual pressure right?" Ichigo interrupted.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Rukia asked.

"It just had this unusual feeling about or more accurately lack thereof..."

Suddenly they all heard a disembodied voice coming from all over place...

"Most impressive Kurosaki Ichigo for you to have defeated one of the Desalmados (the heartless) quite easily is quite an accomplishment!"

"Who the hell are you and what do you know about those things?" Ichigo shouted.

"I will tell you in due time but my purpose this evening is to give you a warning: Beware, the Overlord is coming!"

"Overlord? Who the hell is that?" Renji asked.

"Like I said, Abarai, Renji-san, your answers will come in time."

"Wait how the hell do you know my name?" the pineapple demanded suspiciously.

"And when will that be?" Rukia added.

There was silence that permeated the forest as the person either tried to ignore them or he/she already left the scene. The trio looked at each other and wondered what the hell just happened? Finally Ichigo had enough and he broke the silence between them...

"Dunno about you but I had a long day. I'm hungry, tired and my bed is tempting me to ditch all this crap and we will discuss this matter later."

"Goodnight Ichigo and I hope you have pleasant dreams of Akashiya-san!" Rukia joked.

"Dammit midget, it's not like that so stop insinuating stuff!" Ichigo growled.

"Uh huh, sure it isn't!"

Ichigo didn't say anything but he balefully glared at her as he vanished in shunpo while Renji and Rukia chuckled...

to be continued...

A/N-Blah...sorry for the delay...writing and 5in screens don't mix...good news though, I should get my laptop back on Wed. so I should be able to write regularly again.

-I got a review where he was actually nice enough not to be nasty but managed to give me some constructive criticism...however I will not start all over again and 200 plus people who favorited the story and 150+ reviews can't be wrong as they tell me that they actually liked the story. I will reiterate again, the theme is pretty much in the title. If you don't like drama, romance, and comedy with a little action in here for good measure, then don't waste my time telling me how horrible it is and I won't waste your time trying to win you over...because you pretty much concluded already how the story is not up to your standards...well let me tell you one thing...I do this stuff for fun...and I can't catch every misspelled word and my grammar may not be perfect but who's writing doesn't need a spellcheck...if you don't like how I write my stories...THEN DON'T READ IT AND WRITE YOUR OWN...as for my fans I appreciate your encouragement and your reviews motivates me to continue this story...You the reader is the reason why this story exists and the reason why it is a hit...*bows in appreciation*...end of rant...lol

-This originally was suppose to be in the last chapter I was going to add it but it ran away from me so I decided to publish it as a stand alone chapter...think of it as a preview of the coming story arc...so excited that I finally got to this point...lol

-So what do you guys think...read and review as usual

-Well that's it for now, I'll cya kiddies in the next chapter


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10**

**Days of Future's Past Arc**

**There's something about that Kumiko part I**

**Yokai Academy-the present**

Ichigo walked in class tired and bleary eyed since he didn't really slept very well last night. His mind was racing and contemplating the words that the mysterious voice said yesterday...

"What the hell is an Overlord?" Ichigo said to himself. "And who was that anyway?"

"Earth to Ichigo, come in Ichigo!" Kurumu said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" Ichigo replied. "Oh it's you Kurumu, what's up?"

"No, I should ask YOU that. Are you ok? I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes now but you were too busy frolicking in Lala-land to notice me."

"It's nothing, I just didn't sleep very well that's all!"

"Are you sure?" Kurumu asked skeptically.

"Yes, I'm fine and it's nothing..."

Nekonome-sensei entered the classroom just as the bell rang and she immediately took roll call. During the exchange earlier, Moka didn't really say anything and just listened to Ichigo talk. It worried her that he indeed looked a little worse for wear and her sharp eyes noticed his blood-shot ones. She blinked for a moment and blushed. She cursed at herself for noticing stupid stuff like that. Nonetheless, he was her friend after all and she was concerned about him. It's not like she likes him or anything. Well, actually she does like him but just a friend and that's it! At least that's what she likes to tell herself...

"Hey are you ok?" Moka asked whispering.

Ichigo looked back and smiled at her and mouthed his answer that he was fine. Then he looked in front and started to pay attention to the teacher even if the idiot looked like he was about to kiss his desk by the way he was nodding off and swaying in his seat like a punch drunk boxer. She has never seen him this exhausted before and she wondered what the hell he was doing last night? Now that she thought about it, she didn't quite remember what happened and everything seemed like a haze when she woke up this morning. But she knew that Ichigo was there when she was unconscious, hovering over her protectively like her guardian angel. Knowing that he was there for her made her happy for some reason. Then Moka suddenly felt her cheeks blush...

"Idiot why would I be happy about that?" Moka asked herself.

Still even if she wasn't sure, Moka just had a hunch that it was Ichigo looking after her despite the fact that he was a big pain in her ass most of the time! Perhaps she should be nice to him but only for today. After all she has to keep appearances and she didn't want Ichigo thinking that she was some kind of weird girl or something! Though it would be kinda hilarious to see his reaction if she conducts a little psychological warfare...

Then of course her crimson eyes widen as she realized that she was alone - with a boy in her room- and she was helplessly unconscious in bed. What if that happened again and this time Ichigo couldn't help himself and took liberties with her, doing some unspeakable things that would make even that annoying Succubus blush! The idiot was still a man after all and everyone knows that teenage boys are a bunch of perverts! Would Ichigo succumb to his carnal desires and ravaged her luscious but helpless body with wild abandon? A comical debate between her angelic side and the devil's advocate began to rage in her head...

_"You are being silly Moka-chan!"_ The angel said sweetly. _"You know that Ichigo-kun is a gentleman and he would NEVER do something that would make you uncomfortable."_

**"Oh please, he's a guy and if you let him he'll probably knock you up faster than you guys can take your clothes off and rock your socks off all night long if you let him!"** Bad Moka replied dismissively. **"And you know what? I know you wouldn't mind coz you're going to enjoy every minute of it, isn't that right Moka?"**

Moka and her angelic counter-part blushed madly...

_"Well you know better Moka-chan than to listen to the dribble of this mad lustful woman!"_ Angel-chan pointing an accusing finger at her counterpart.

**"Hah whatever! You know you'll jump his bones the minute that the opportunity presents itself! Who would want that gorgeous yummy muscular body writhing underneath you and both of you moan and groan, slick sweat covering your naked bodies as you -bleep- him all night long!"**

The bad Moka stopped, looked at her goody goody counterpart accusingly and said another expletive which was censored yet again...

**"Are you sh-bleep-ing me?"**

_"Well you shouldn't say bad words! A refined lady like Moka-chan shouldn't have to listen to your potty mouth!"_

Moka sweat dropped as her morals literally beat the shit out of each other. This is what she gets when her mind goes to the gutter! Of course she knew that Ichigo is an honorable person and he wouldn't do something they were not ready for or they would regret later. Besides she likes the status quo right now and she didn't want to mess their budding friendship or whatever "thing" they got going. Well, if you can call arguing everyday and then turn around and flirt the next, to butting heads again a "thing" that is...

There was a knock at the door and a girl looked inside...

"Umm hi, is this class 1-A? I'm the new transfer student!"

"Oh that's right silly me I almost forgot!" Nekonome- sensei said rather sheepishly. "Come in dear and introduce yourself!"

The auburn haired girl came in hesitating but she came standing by the teacher and bowed respectfully. While this was going on all the boys were hollering and making cat calls while the girls glared at another potential rival and knowing that rankled on their nerves. Ichigo quirked an eyebrow and looked at the new girl with some intensity that she noticed that made her blush while the girls focused 15 pairs of evil eyes on the hapless girl. Moka herself was looking critically at her and she couldn't help a bout of jealousy that clawed at her heart. Who was she that made the strawberry pay attention to a stranger?

Moka looked at yet another damn potential rival. The new girl had long auburn hair, a heart shaped face, and the most intense green eyes she had ever seen. The girl's eyes reminded her of Okaa-san for some reason. Then she did a double take and her eyes widened. Does this mean that this girl is perhaps a Vampire? Yet she doesn't feel her Yoki which was strange. She's going to have to watch her very closely...

"Hello, my name is Shibara Kumiko. I'm 15 years old and I like to read, go to the mall to shop, and kendo..."

That's when everybody started barraging her with questions...

"What are your measurements?"

"Do you have a boyfriend? If not let me take you out sometime.,,"

"What kinda traits are you looking for in a guy?"

Before she could answer, the room became quiet as the atmosphere in class started to get heavy and everyone began breathing hard as if oxygen has been removed from the surrounding area. They all looked fearfully at Ichigo who was puzzled and was wondering what the hell they were staring at him for? He frowned and looked back at Akashiya and sure enough she was the culprit as she glowed incandescently like a light bulb and it was rather obvious that she was glaring at him and was the unfortunate focus of her ire...

Ichigo sweat dropped and wondered what's eating her up this time? He was almost too afraid to ask since he's sure that it had "stupid" written all over it and he was smart enough not to call her out on it but them again this was Akashiya after all. Just when he thought he figured her out; she throws him a curve ball that manages to screw everything up. Then Kumiko who didn't seemed intimidated at all, began clearing her throat and actually answered...

"As for my measurements, that's-a-secret!" She said in sing song. "I don't have a boyfriend and no I wouldn't want you for one..."

Everyone exploded in laughter and embarrassed the boy who asked the question. Ichigo couldn't help himself but chuckle and thought the new girl would do just fine as she seemed to be able to handle herself well. Her sassy attitude reminded him of Akashiya minus the temper for some reason though. She seemed to be mild mannered and has a good sense of humor...

"I thought this was a school and not a meat market?" Kumiko asked sarcastically. "You should look elsewhere and try online dating or something there chief!"

Laughter filled the classroom again and even that broke Moka's bad mood. Despite her reservation on the new girl -she reminded the silver headed Vampire of herself as strange as that was. The feeling that she should know this girl crossed her mind but Moka didn't understand this considering that this was the first time she saw this Kumiko before. Koneko-sensei then clapped her hands to calm and get everyone's attention.

"Quiet down class! And Shibara-san go sit next to Aono-san." Koneko said. "Tsukune-kun raise your hand please!"

Tsukune indeed raised his hand and Kumiko walked gracefully towards him. Their eyes met and she smiled at him sweetly and he ended up blushing. When she settled down and the teacher started doing role call, got hit by a paper ball. On its crinkled surface was somebody's elegant hand writing that said "open me." The brown haired boy discretely opened ball and inside was the word "hi." He looked around and wondered who would have threw him the obvious note. His eyes met the new girl's green ones again and he blushed at how she was looking at him so intensely and he immediately knew who the note came from. He opened his notebook took out a piece of paper and written "hello." Tsukune then folded the paper neatly and when the teacher wasn't looking, dropped the paper and kicked it towards her. Kumiko reached out with her foot and casually went down as if to tie her shoe and got the note. She smiled at him as she read the greeting and she wrote another message and passed it to him as soon as the teacher turned her back and wrote each other...

"So can you show around school?"

"Sure, I would be glad to give you a tour."

"Thanks, you're such a dear..."

"You welcome, Shibara-san..."

"Please call me Kumiko..."

"If you say so Kumiko-san..."

Kumiko read the last message and she couldn't help but giggle at Tsukune's formality. It's kinda sweet in a way but it cannot be helped. This was a different era after all, when honor and decency still had meaning. She looked at him and gave him a smile, then her gaze went to the orange haired boy in the back and she noticed that the silver haired girl was watching her. The auburn haired girl waved and Moka who got embarrassed being caught huffed and looked up front. So this is what they are like when they were still young. She didn't expect to meet these two so soon but for some reason seeing them alive made her happy. Kumiko didn't remember them but she's sure that those were good times when they were together. She shook her head and chastised herself feeling guilty for something she couldn't help and thinking of depressing thoughts. She shouldn't complain so much when fortune was smiling upon her...

"The dark times are still far off..." Kumiko thought grimly. "I should take this little time I have left with them for what it is and enjoy it."

Kumiko knew of the dark times that has yet to come. Hopefully she is strong enough to make a difference. She cannot afford to be defeated here when everyone back home was depending on her. The auburn haired girl smiled at that thought that she was normal and just learned how to use her powers 6 months ago. Well considering what she has learned of Otou-san and how rapidly learned his powers; she can proudly say that she's a chip off the old block! If he can learn how to do stupid hard stuff then by golly she can do it too! She took a quick glance at Ichigo and Moka before facing forward and payed half attention to the teacher...

**Elsewhere in the far flung future...**

A man stood silently as he looked on and observed the large cylindrical glass enclosure that contained some kind of thick liquid. For years he has observed this same container with its numerous maze of cables criss-crossing every which way and hooked up to various machines that surround the cavernous room. High atop a steel scaffolding, he would stop and look at it as it dominated the space, its contents cannot be discerned considering the bright light that shines upon its glass surface. For the last 15 years, he has dutifully visited the same room without fail. Never has it occurred to him to even dare miss this important appointment, even if he was busy with his duties. Some days he hoped that there would be a change to its status but he wasn't surprised to leave somewhat disappointed from no progress or just lack thereof. Still he dutifully visited the room where it rested on the appointed time. He wonders though why he even bother at all. Was his urge to go to this room that he hoped that there would be something, ANYTHING that would indicate some kind of breakthrough or was it because he visits only out of habit? Perhaps he would never know the answer...

The man was tall about 6' ft. 4" in., about 240 lb. He has a large compact muscular build. It was a body long honed to the peak of physical perfection and long used to war for faint scars could be seen along his arms and surely all over his body. Facial features and the color of his hair was obscured by the shadows. His sheathed sword -sheathe and all - was wrapped in black cloth and was positioned sideways on his lower back. The man had both his hands clasped around his lower back and as usual looked up the container before him. Then he sensed someone behind him and he released but a fraction of his spiritual pressure to let that person know of his displeasure. A crushing feeling as if gravity was trying to flatten the intruder and it was hard to breathe. The feeling disappeared just as quickly and the man groveling behind him immediately kneeled and told him his message...

"Did I not specifically say that I am not to be interrupted while I'm in here?" The man said calmly.

The messenger shook visibly and in doing so garbled his message...

"I-I a-am s-sorry my lord! A-a t-thousand pardons!" The messenger said in fear. "I was specifically told to go to you immediately!"

"Speak and be done with it." he said sighing.

"Y-yes. Pietro has been defeated and that he let the rebel escape."

The silence that followed made the poor man shudder even more in fear...

"I see..."

The man swallowed the lump on his throat...

"And where is Pietro now?" The large man asked calmly.

"H-he's at the throne room awaiting your judgment my lord!"

"Very well, I will be there shortly. You are dismissed!"

A blood curdling scream rang through out the room. The black clad man raised his eyebrow and and looked back and couldn't suppress a sigh. That was the 4th messenger that got killed in the same manner. He observed the dancing shadows that seem to come to life and he immediately knew who the culprit was...

"How many times must I tell you Amalia to please not to kill the messengers! That was the 4th time you have killed them and its getting hard to find willing help these days!" The man lightly chastised.

Amalia Solora literally stepped from the shadows and kneeled immediately. The woman had long red hair that she tied into pig tails. A remains of her Hollow mask covered her forehead like a tiara with three prongs interspersed evenly in the middle - which was longer - and the sides. Her outfit consisted of what look like a black bathing suit with a plunging neckline that showed her ample breasts. She had a form fitting sleeve that stopped midway her toned bicep and had a forearm guards that went up just an inch below her elbow. She wore thigh high leggings and had knee and shin guards that complimented her armored boots. Amalia had her zanpakuto sheathed right next to her. It had black and red wrappings on the handle with a foot long tassel attached at the end. The guard was circular with two half moon cut outs in each side. She looked up to the man with her green eyes with deep admiration and respect and simply said...

"He displeased you, my master and I cannot tolerate vermin doing things however they please!" Amelia said simply.

"Just like how you disobeyed my orders Amalia?" The man said lightly.

"M-my L-lord I would NEVER..."

When he didn't answer, Amalia looked up and she saw Hallibel appear beside her...

"I apologize for interrupting your vigil my master. I was training with my fracciones when the Messenger slipped through. He was suppose to report to me first and I would have informed you myself. Amalia in her haste to please you..." Hallibel glared at the red head. Amalia did the same to her as well "...went after him and this was the result."

The man was silent for a moment before he replied...

"It is of no consequence. Inform the Lanza Corps of the meeting later today, will you Tia?" the man replied emotionlessly.

"As my Master commands!" Hallibel declared.

"Amalia!"

"Y-yes?" She gulped.

"You acted swiftly and decisively. I am pleased with you. Inform someone to clean the mess you made. I expect this place to be spotless by the time I come back understand?"

"As my Master commands!" Amalia said bowing deeply.

"Very well..."

As custom, Hallibel helped him put on his black cloak and Amalia had the honor of giving him his metal mask which the man grabbed and donned it on his face. With the mask - which was a black human skull - in place, he looked at the two women and signaled them to go. However, when they vanished, the black clad man lingered for a moment and gazed upon the glass container one last time before he turned around, walked a few feet and vanished as well.

The people in charge of maintenance of the facility came out and the room suddenly became a madhouse of activity. Individuals had their instruments out taking readings and then wrote down the results in their logbook. The body was efficiently taken out and the spot where he died was thoroughly cleaned until it was spotless. The group did their job and eventually finished. They all made their way out but one of them stopped and admired the view...

"Good night sleeping beauty, until we see each other again tomorrow..." He whispered.

Indeed inside the container was the body of a beautiful girl who was living by a thread. The only reason she lived at all was because the container kept her in suspended animation...

**Soul Society-present day**

Toshiro Hitsugaya is at present in his office packing hastily all the belongings that he needed for the special mission he volunteered to go on...

Flashback 30 minutes ago...

A sharp rap from Yamamoto's cane silenced the chatter that permeated through the meeting room...

"ORDER!"

And when everyone quieted down, the meeting began in earnest...

"I now call this emergency meeting to order!" Yamamoto boomed. "Captain Kurotsuchi what have you found out?"

"About an hour ago, there an anomalous flux in the space time continuum has been detected from the world of the living. It was unlike anything I have ever seen and if I am correct it may present a problem..."

"An anomalous flux? Do you mean something like what the signatures of a Senkaimon Gate naturally generates or perhaps a Ganganta?" Captain Unohana asked curiously.

Mayuri was somewhat surprised. He didn't know the 4th Division Captain had knowledge of such things...

"You are partially correct Captain Unohana. However the flux had a similar characteristics of a Senkaimon gate or a Garganta but with a few differences. The first is that even though it has a similar signatures of both, it is neither one of those..."

"What does this mean?" Yamamoto asked.

"Thus it leads to the second reason that it is a new phenomenon, it does not lead to an expected dimension like say Hueco Mundo per say. But it does go somewhere..."

"Have you traced where this gateway or whatever goes to?" Ukitake asked.

"With the short time that I have studied this anomaly, I have determined that it does not go to a particular destination..."

"Wait, so if it doesn't go anywhere, where DOES it go?" Soi Fon asked.

"Ah but that's the fascinating aspect of it all. It does not lead nowhere but WHEN does it lead?"

Several of the Captains were stunned at the implications of what Mayuri is suggesting. A gateway through time? Impossible and yet the Twelfth Division detected the signatures that proves this phenomenon otherwise. The question was why did it formed in the first place? When in time did the portal lead and most importantly - who or what will emerge from the rift? That was the potentially dangerous aspect of the situation...

"ORDER! Captain Kurotsuchi, have we determined "when" does this portal leads to?" Yamamoto asked.

"That's the crux of the matter, actually. Theoretically time is supposed to go on a strait line and thus it would be impossible to pinpoint "when" the gate does lead to. We won't know whether its past, present, or future..."

"So what would be all the consequences that this little pickle will cause us?" Ukitake added.

"Well someone can change the entire timeline as we know it or in the worst case scenario reality would collapse upon itself and it would be the end of everything. Either way as the saying goes in the world of the Living in such a scenario - " We are royally screwed!"

"I see. Very well, I need a volunteer to investigate this matter." The old man boomed.

Toshiro sighed when not one of his fellow Captains so much as blink. He figured no one was too keen on being responsible for the end of the world if they ever screw up...

"So why the hell am I raising my hand for?" Toshiro thought. Then he said. "I will volunteer Captain-General."

"Excellent Captain Hitsugaya. You have 24 hours to prepare and recruit the people you will need to assist you in this assignment." Yamamoto said.

"I already have people in mind that will accompany me in my task, Captain-General."

"Very good! Capt. Kurotsuchi, do you know where this anomaly will take place?"

"I believe the readings were the strongest at that pocket dimension that the Substitute has been assigned to."

"Yokai Academy?" Unohana asked. "Captai-General should we fill in the Chairman of the details of this event? I fear lives of innocents will be lost if we don't warn him of what's coming."

"Yes, perhaps you are right. Capt. Unohana, I will leave that task to your discretion. Everyone else, prepare your Divisions for war. I will not have the Sereitei get caught off guard. You know of your tasks, you are dismissed!"

End of flashback

Toshiro sighed again. Why did he always do this to himself?

"I'm ready Captain..."

The silver haired Captain gazed upon the eyes of Rangiku...

"I'm surprised that you took this seriously..." Toshiro said blandly.

"That's not fair Captain!" Rangiku pouted.

"Yes, well. You haven't gone on my nerves just yet so I guess things are looking up for us!"

"Common, I don't do it on purpose!"

"Alright, maybe you don't annoy me as much as you use to..." Toshiro replied.

"Aww, Captain!"

There was silence for a few moments before Toshiro talked to his busty Lieutenant again...

"Did the people I requested come yet?"

"Yes, Ikkaku and Yumichika arrived just now." Rangiku replied.

"Good as soon as I brief them if the situation, we are going to the world of the Living."

Rangiku looked at her Captain in confusion...

"Why are we going there first if the situation as you say is critical? If that is so then shouldn't we leave for Yokai Academy immediately?" The strawberry blond asked confused.

"We're not staying there for long, we're just picking up some people along the way. I'm sure that they would come with us to help if we mention that Ichigo will surely be involved."

Then it dawned on her who he was talking about...

"You mean we're picking up Orihime-chan and the others as well?"

"Rukia and Abarai are already in the school on a completely separate mission. And there are rumors that Urahara and Yoruichi are there as well. So I think that between a handful of us, we should be able to contain whatever threat this portal poses for us..."

Rangiku sure hoped so and it will be nice to see Orihime again...

**Yokai Academy-the Present**

Kumiko followed Tsukune while he gave her the tour of the school. She got the chills though for some reason and looked back only to find Kurumu and Yukari who were trying to hide themselves but they were doing a poor job of it. The auburn haired girl sweat dropped, she never realized that those two had stalking tendencies she never knew about. She shook her head...

"You learn something new everyday..." Kumiko mused. Then she turned to Tsukune and said out loud for her audience's benefit. "So Tsukune-kun what else is there to do here other than pretending to be something you're not and blending with humanity?"

"Heck if I know! I'm new here myself!" Tsukune replied shrugging.

"Aww common there must be something right?" She said pouting.

Kumiko felt a wave of Yoki from where the two girls were currently hiding. When she saw that the Succubus was glaring daggers at her and Yukari was comically grinding her teeth, she sweat dropped...

"Well, there's sports and club activities..."

They both heard a ruckus and a crowd started gathering around the noise...

"Then again, there is that..."

"Huh?"

"Trust me you'll understand when we get there..." Tsukune replied blandly.

"What the hell are you talking...about?"

Kumiko sweat dropped again at the scene before her. Moka and another girl were going at it while Ichigo was in the middle swaying comically like a tree in a hurricane. He looked so tired and she didn't like how he's being ignored while the two argue about something trivial. Weren't they worried about him? She and Tsukune came closer to see what's got them going this time...

"You best be a good little Vampire and run along now because I will take care of Ichigo-kun!" Tamao declared dismissively.

Kumiko looked at the girl and she couldn't believe that senpai just said to the silver haired girl. And just as she predicted Moka had a very large tick mark above her head and it seemed that she didn't take that senpai's remark very well.

"NO you listen here Mermaid! The only one who's going to take care of anybody around here is ME. So buzz off and go swim off somewhere and get caught in a fishing net or something!" Moka said heatedly. "Isn't that right Ichigo?"

"Ichigo-kun she's being mean to me!" Tamao pouted.

Ichigo finally woke long enough to wonder what the hell was all the damn racket. He squinted at the two girls and simply replied with...

"Huh?"

"What do you mean huh?" Moka said irritated.

"Aww you poor baby! Come here and Tamao-senpai will make it all better!"

The crowd gasped in shock as the older girl managed to catch the strawberry's head and nestled it in her soft ample breasts. Another thick mark appeared on top of Moka's head and Kumiko had to admit that it was very bold of this senpai to do such scandalous things in front of the silver haired girl. Still a few stirrings of jealousy creeped up her heart and the auburn haired girl had several tick marks all over beautiful face too. How dare this fish woman do this to her da...err Ichigo! And why the hell is ma...err Moka just standing there like an idiot? Seriously! That's it, she's going to have to do something about this herself! She turned around and thank her reluctant guide while planting a kiss on Tsukune's cheek. He comically froze and color drained out of him like a leech. Though she could have sworn that she heard someone screeching like a mad housewife a few feet from where Kurumu and Yukari were hiding. Hope those two aren't in some kind of trouble...

While the two beautiful rivals argued, they were ignoring Ichigo yet again. Kumiko separated herself from the crowd -note that Tsukune protested the move - and pushed The Substitute's back forward. Ichigo looked behind him and was surprised that it was the new girl. Their gazes met for a moment and Kumiko noted the questions in his eyes...

"I needed to talk to you and this little drama provided me with the opening to fulfill that objective. I promise I'll explain when we have some privacy." Kumiko whispered.

Before Ichigo can protest, the new girl already pushed him through the crowd with Moka and Tamao none the wiser since they were too distracted comically hissing in each other's faces to notice their hasty exit. After walking away from the crowd and turning a corner, Kumiko stopped and Ichigo turned around to look at her. She met his infamous scowl with a little bit of trepidation however she didn't flinch away like others would have under her circumstances.

"Well I guess I can thank you for getting me out of there..." Ichigo said blandly. "I don't know why those two even bother arguing. Sometimes I think they get off on being in each other's faces. But that's between you and me..."

Kumiko tried to stop herself from giggling but to no avail...

"You welcome. I figured you were in trouble as it were and needed to exit before you got deep in to it. So they argue a lot huh?"

"Yup every day. It's like their lives aren't complete if they don't fuss and fight a few times an hour. You know like they actually look forward to hissing at each other for shits and giggles..."

The brown haired girl couldn't help but giggle. After she calmed down, Kumiko blushed furiously as Ichigo leveled his intense scowling gaze at her as if he was trying to read the deepest depths of her soul. There was an awkward silence for a while before Ichingo finally broke through the air of quiet that seemed to envelope the area like a thick blanket. He then addresses her and asked...

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" He questioned her. Then he frowned and blurted out suddenly. "Have we met before? Why do I have the feeling that I know you from somewhere?"

Although Kumiko didn't answer for a few seconds and looked at him shock apparent from her eyes. But her expression disappeared just as quickly and her cheery demeanor returned. Ichigo wondered what was that all about? But there is no denying the fact that her seemingly normal spiritual pressure was very peculiar. It was strong no doubt but he couldn't help the feeling that he was suppose to know this girl. In fact, looking at her now she seems to be familiar which was impossible considering that today was the first time they met. And as weird that it might seem, she reminded him a lot of someone he knows but he can't seem to remember who exactly she resembled most. Still, this Kumiko isn't showing signs of being overtly hostile towards him. And although she didn't seem to be an enemy, he would still need to keep a wary eye on her...just in case.

Kumiko however was shocked beyond belief...

"Oh Kami, I hope he hasn't figured it out!" She thought frantically. "I have to be careful or this may ruin everything!"

"A-ha, ha, ha...what ever are you talking about Kurosaki-san?" Kumiko said nervously. "This is the first time we've met!"

Ichigo looked at her incredulously which made her sweat drop...

"Alright that's fine..." Ichigo said scratching his head. "So what is this all about?"

"I need your help..." Kumiko whispered.

Ichigo's eyes widen and he looked squarely in her eyes to verify the truth. When her green ones met his, he saw a desperation in her that she was hiding before but is openly showing her vulnerability now. He saw fear and panic, but at the same time hope that maybe he will help her. However, the one thing that struck Ichigo the most was the overwhelming sadness he saw there. What would have caused this girl to feel like this? It wasn't right and his instinct to protect kicked in even though he only met this girl today. Ichigo closed his eyes and when he opened them back again, he knew that he was going to help...

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only one who can!"

Before Kumiko could elaborate further, Ichigo got ambushed by a certain Mermaid and she caught his head in a suffocating embrace in between the luscious mounds of her breasts. Then she felt Moka's spiritual pressure and before she knew it, they have effectively trapped the hapless strawberry in between them surrounded by breasts on all sides. Dammit, what the hell! And she was so close to getting what she desired the most. Thinking about made Kumiko's temper flair up and a large tick mark appeared on her forehead...

"Shame on you Ichigo-kun for being alone with this girl!" Tamao said distastefully "I would imagine that you're traumatized for life!"

Oh hell no! This bitch did NOT just took a jab at her! Oh this is going to be so on!

"Oh please, just coz Kurosaki-san has obvious good taste in women? You don't have to such a hater coz you have insecurities about being so old!" Kumiko bit back.

Tamao looked at her in shock and her eyebrow started to twitch violently...

"W-why you!"

Moka looked at the new girl and was impressed with her sharp tongue. She tried her best not to contain her mirth but she wasn't succeeding very well. Ichigo looked at all three of them and sweat dropped. She let the strawberry go and addressed the girl directly...

"Wow harsh!" Moka said blandly but clearly pleased. "Nice going Shibara, I think you and I are going to get along swimmingly!"

Kumiko looked at her, surprise written all over her face. Slowly her cheeks began to turn pink and beamed at her proudly. Moka didn't understand why the girl reacted that way but she shrugged and rolled with the punches. However, Tamao still clung to Ichigo like her life depended on it...

"Ichigo-kun, they're being mean to me!" Tamao pouted cutely and threw herself at the hapless strawberry...

As if on cue, Moka's and Kumiko's eyebrows began to comically twitch simultaneously. Now that he thought about it, Shibara had an uncanny resemblance to Akashiya for some reason. Either that or he really does need a good night's rest and he's just imagining things. Nah, it's just a coincidence and nothing more. Perhaps he will talk to Rukia to patrol the school in his stead and he will just go strait to bed after club activities. He didn't like how it feels as if there's sand in his head and can't seem to think clearly. As the three of them argued -actually it was more like 2 vs. 1 from the look of things - Ichigo looked at his watch and walked off hurriedly as the bell will ring in 5 minutes. Perhaps he should feel guilty for leaving them but they should be fine. Still he called out to them when he rounded the corner and all three of them shouted to wait...

**Location unknown - the future**

Pietro Filsteen was surrounded by the Desalmados and was wrapped in chains, soundly beaten and defeated. He shouldn't have underestimated the little brat and he arrogantly declared his victory before it could be achieved. Now he is to face the Master with nothing to show for his trust in him. He started to shake in fear as the familiar spiritual pressure floods the room. Indeed the black clad man emerged from the heavy metal doors that flew past and he walked silently, ignoring the Pietro who was on his knees trying unsuccessfully to hider he best he could. The Desalmaldos kneeled and bowed their heads simultaneously to the ground.

The Master then gestured for them to rise and they all did as he commanded. The black clad man then removed his sheathed sword from his lower back and leaned it against the obsidian stone of a throne and sat down. Hallibel and Amalia then reappeared - each woman flanking a side of the Master's throne. He didn't move or made a sound until the last of the Lanza Corps arrived and have taken a seat. The tension in the room was so high that anyone could cut it with a knife...

Amalia got impatient and she broke the silence with a taunt to the man groveling on the marble sheathed floor...

"See how the mighty Pietro has fallen!" Amalia said jeeringly.

"Amalia, watch your tongue!" Hallibel warned her.

"Enough!"

The Master's voice reverberated in the room and everyone took notice. He seem to be calm and emotionless but Amalia knew when to shut her mouth because she could tell from the tone of his voice that he was angry. She stood stiffly and concentrated on being the best bodyguard she could lest she incur his wrath. Just thinking about the Master mad at her made her shiver in fear all over and sends a tingling feeling up her spine. There was silence before the black clad man's echoing voice spoke to the Pietro.

"Pietro, Pietro, Pietro looking so beaten up and defeated!" The man said emotionlessly. "What do you have to say for yourself this time?"

"But my Lord, I didn't know that the brat has a shikai..." Pietro protested. "And I didn't get the reinforcement that I requested!"

Amalia at this point pounced on him and let him have it...

"Reinforcement? You are one of the elite. You are one of the mighty Lanza Corps! Why does an elite soldier of the great Master need help when YOU are the only force needed?" She asked coldly.

"Shut up you whore!" Pietro spat.

"I would like to see you say that shit to my face scum!" Amalia bit back.

"Peace my Amalia..."

The red head stopped and looked at her master and she blushed...

"As my Master commands!" She said bowing.

"But Amalia does have a point! Why does a soldier of the Lanza Corps needs help at all if you are the only force needed to capture a single girl?"

"S-she had h-help my Lord! The Yokai Liberation Front cast their lot and aided her in battle! That's why I needed those Reinforcements so that I could concentrate on capturing her!"

"I see...so we're able to catch her as you have promised me?"

"I-I am sorry my Master but she got away with the help of the YLF!"

There was silence at first before the black clad man spoke again...

"So you are just making excuses then? Am I right?"

Pietro looked at the master's direction and cringed as crimson eyes met his and he had to look away...

"B-but..."

"SILENCE!" The master said. "You disappoint Pietro after all that you have told me. You let Rebels win their first victory costing us our fearsome reputation in battle and you let a little girl beat you!

"But my Lord give me one last chance!

"No Pietro I think not! I have given you enough chances to redeem yourself and yet still you failed me. You have failed me for the last time!"

The man lifted his left arm and energy began to charge from his fore and middle fingers...

"Goodbye, your services are no longer needed!"

"MASTER, HAVE MERCY..."

A massive Cero fired from his extended fingers and hit Pietro head on, obliterating him in the process. However, the energy projectile punched through the double doors, dug a trench and incinerating the entire hallway and finally destroying the entire Northern Wall. It travelled several miles to the white desert before detonating a devastating explosion. A huge mushroom cloud dominated the horizon for several days thereafter...

"Hmm, perhaps I have put too much power in that Cero..."

Amalia and Hallibel exchanged glances and sweat dropped...

"It is only appropriate Master, that scum Pietro did deserve it!" Amalia said.

The man looked at her and replied...

"You never did like him did you Amalia?"

"He was a grade A asshole Master! We don't need weak scum like him in our ranks!"

The man's gaze looked steadily at Amalia and she couldn't really tell if he was displeased nor was he amused at her. Although she could have sworn that there seems to be a tinge of amusement in his voice which was rather rare for him. She blushed and was pleased with herself that she was able to make the Master feel happy. He was always contemplative but lately he's been brooding and his hair trigger temper instantaneous lately. Then redhead realized that it must be the anniversary of the Lady's passing and if she's right, that day is fast approaching. No wonder, that everyone was on edge the past couple of weeks!

"Yes, he never was very diplomatic, oh well..." he said rather bored. Then he turned around and looked at Hallibel. "Tia, do be a dear and have someone fix all this mess will you?"

"Yes, I will talk with the maintenance crews right away, Master." Tia replied.

"Excellent!" The man said. "After that task is done, meet back here in the throne room in an hour. We will discuss strategies before storming the Rebel faction's base and retrieve the girl from their clutches!"

"No disrespect Master but would it not be more prudent for us to discuss such important plans in a more secure place?" Amalia suggested.

There was a pause...

"Perhaps you are right? Hallibel change of plans, we are now meeting at the War Room in an hour. I will see you there..."

"As my Master commands!" Hallibel bowed. "By your leave, Master."

The man nodded and Hallibel vanished...

"You have done well Amalia, I am very pleased with you!"

Amalia blushed...

"I am only here to serve you Master!"

"Very well said. Now you are all dismissed for now..."

The rest of the Lanza walked away in silence. The man leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes...

"Amalia did I not tell you to leave and meet up later?" He asked calmly.

"Yes you did Master but I would be breaking my oath to protect you with my life if I complied with your command."

"I see...very well."

"Yes, Master..."

There was silence for a moment...

"Master?"

"Yes, speak your mind, Amalia!"

"D-do you miss her?" Amalia asked. "I-I do. Miss her I mean..."

"Everyday Amalia, every single day..."

The redhead nodded and stood in attention as her Master brooded and sheignored the hot tear that cascaded down her cheek...

**Karakura Town-The Present**

Orihime wondered who was knocking at the door at this time of hour? She hoped it wasn't a salesperson but if it was a solicitor why the heck would they try to sell stuff at this time? On the surface that was what she was wondering. However, her imagination was running wild as usual and in her head she knew that green alien from the Crab Nebula was outside her door. Not only was this alien trying to trick her to open the door so it can sell her stuff from space; she knew for a fact that its real motive was to abduct her and do some probing experiments. Then it would reveal that it was really an alien prince that happened to look like Kurosaki-kun and he was looking for a bride. Orihime shook her head and blushed...she was being silly even for her, after all!

It never was the same when Ichigo got transferred out the school. She, Chad, and Uryu were the ones left defending Karakura Town but even then Hollow sightings were but scarce now-a-days. Ever since he left the frequency of Hollow attacks nearly dwindled to zero. Oh there were still Hollows as Karakura Town's reputation for being a hotbed of supernatural activity is still intact. It's just that there weren't as much encounters as when he was fighting with them. The norm now was about 3-4 Hollow attacks a week compared to that of nearly 100% attacks - everyday! It goes to show that maybe it was better for Kurosaki-kun to leave since he is probably the reason why the Hollows attack in the first place. It was because they were attracted to his extremely strong spiritual pressure and without the "bait" there was no reason for an attack as the people of Karakura Town had no spiritual power to speak of in the first place. Still despite the easy time she and her friends are having, Ichigo's presence was sorely missed. His absence in their lives left a kind of emptiness in their hearts or at least that's the excuse she's trying to convince herself with...

"Who is it?" Orihime asked hovering over the door.

""Orihime it's me, Rangiku! Open the door will ya!"

Orihime frowned and wondered why Rangiku-san was so far away from home only for the strawberry blonde Lt. knocking at her door in the middle of the night. She shrugged and went to unlock the deadbolt from her door and opened it. Indeed Rangiku-san was the one who greeted her but she was surprised that the others were there as well. They didn't need any prompting from her as all the Shinigami entered her modest apartment. She noted that Captain Hitsugaya had a somewhat grim expression on his face that got her curious...and worried. Smiling for her sake and the others, she addressed them in her cheerful manner...

"Hi guys why the sudden visit?" Orihime said smiling.

"Hime-chan, we'll start explaining when Chad and Uryu gets here..." Rangiku explained.

The healer's eyes widen! For Sado-kun and Uryu to be involved along with several strong Shinigami means that this latest crisis -whatever it is - must be serious indeed. They all heard another knock and when Orihime opened the door she saw Chad and Uryu outside. They wordlessly went in the apartment...

"Now that everybody's here, we can begin..." Toshiro began.

Toshiro then began to explain the situation and the reason why they were here...

"Wait, let me get this strait. You're telling me that this portal thing or whatever is probably a hole through time?" Uryu asked skeptically.

"That was according to Captain Kurotsuchi's data..."

"So you don't know?" Chad asked.

"We only detected the anomaly just recently. Other than that we don't really know what we're dealing with. This is the reason why we were deployed in the first place and that's to find out and assess its threat level to Soul Society, the World of the Living and everything else between." Rangiku added.

"That's fine, but what do you need us for?" Chad asked.

"Because the anomaly was first detected in Yokai Academy..." Toshiro answered him.

"Wait isn't that..." Chad began to say.

Orihime's eyes widen and said what everyone already knew...

"It is where Kurosaki-kun transferred to..." she whispered.

"Dammit, does Ichigo know about this portal thing?" Uryu asked.

"From what we know of this Yokai Academy, it's been sealed off in another dimension to keep its existence a secret." Toshiro said. I doubt that Ichigo would know and the barrier might even be interfering with his senses. We really have no idea at this point..."

Orihime raised her hand...

"Yes Orihime?" The Captain said.

"Umm I'm trying to figure something out. So why does Kurosaki-kun's school need a barrier for?"

The healer frowned as Toshiro and Rangiku-san exchanged a look. There eyes lingered for a second as if to measure her level of seriousness. And when they saw that there was no doubt in her demeanor before Toshiro decided to answer without hesitation...

"The reason why the school requires a barrier surrounding it is to keep the school's location a secret from humanity. It's because Yokai Academy is school for monsters..."

**Yokai Academy-The Present -3 days later - lunch time**

Tsukune invited Kumiko to lunch with the others and they were on their way to the oak tree that they decided as their designated hangout spot during. The brunette walked along and look amused as Tsukune tried to explain himself to Kurumu who was huffing cutely and walking a little too fast ignoring the brown haired boy. Apparently they were suppose to meet Ichigo and Moka by the tree but they were delayed because Tsukune decided to invite Kumiko, Rukia, and Renji into the group. It was obvious that the Succubus was annoyed as it seemed Kumiko was keeping the brown haired boy's attention which was normally focused on the bluenette. Her jealousy couldn't be any more blatantly obvious and it was making Tsukune sweat nervously as she comically glared at him. Yukari was walking beside Kumiko and she was trying to hide her mirth but she wasn't doing a good job of it, snickering all the while. Kumiko and the little witch seemed to have buried the hatchet when the brunette talked to her while helping with an experiment. Now they're inseparable like two peas in a pod...

"What the hell is so funny?" Kurumu turned around growling

"N-nothing, what ever do you mean Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asked.

"You damn well know what I'm talking about!" She said testily. "What the hell is she doing here with you?"

"Come on Kurumu-chan, Kumiko-chan is new to this school. I figured she might want to hang out with us and make some friends."

Kumiko didn't take being referred to in third person and talking about even though she's right in front of them. She was about to say something but Yukari beat her to the punch...

"Uh, Kurumu-chan is J-E-A-L-O-U-S!"

Kurumu looked at the little witch scandalized...

"I am NOT jealous!"

"Yup it's so obvious, right Kumiko-chan?" Yukari asked innocently.

Kumiko couldn't help pouncing after Yukari gave her an opening...

"Eh, why would anybody be jealous of little ol' me!"

"I don't know Kurumu-chan was always like that anyway. I think it's because all her brains went down to her boobs or something."

"So it's a Succubus thing?" Kumiko asked.

"Yeah, sad ain't it?"

"W-why y-you...You bitches wanna fight!" Kurumu said hotly.

"Say it don't spray it!" Kumiko said.

"What are you gonna do suffocate me to death with them bazookas you got there?" Yukari added.

"Well at least I got "bazookas" to please a man! What do YOU got flat chest?"

Kumiko managed to make her way towards Tsukune and looked at the two girls in amusement as they argued about nonsense for all they're worth.

"So Tsukune-kun, they're always like that too huh?" Kumiko asked.

"Yeah, they're in rare form today though." Tsukune replied blandly.

The spat between the Succubus and the little witch turned rather bizarre as the two of them were glaring at one another while they were pumping their fists up and down. Kumiko and Tsukune looked at each other and then sweat dropped...

"Uh, what the hell are they doing?" Kumiko asked.

"I have no idea whatsoever..." Tsukune replied blandly.

"Well at least they're not beating the snot out each other...yet." She added half lidded.

"Yeah I guess that's good thing right?"

There was silence for a time...

"So she we stop them?" Kumiko asked.

"Nah, they look like they're having a ball. Don't want to get accused of being a kill joy or anything..." Tsukune replied.

"Yeah I guess you're right..."

"Ha ha you guys are a regular laugh riot!" Kurumu said growling.

"Oh what ever do you mean?" Kumiko said innocently.

"Shh, be quiet!" Yukari whispered

"Eh?" Kurumu said confused.

They hid behind some bushes and their eyes widened at the sight. Because right before then was a rather picturesque sight. They saw Moka sitting and leaning on the oak tree while Ichigo's head was on her lap. He seemed to be snoozing while she looks down on him while she caresses his forehead with a free hand while the other rested on his chest. It was sweet and peaceful as if they were the only two people in the world for a moment. The girls were gushing at how romantic it was and Tsukune scratched at his cheek and was at a loss for words. For Kumiko who was blushing was enjoying the sight too much and seeing them together made her happy. She couldn't let this opportunity pass, took out her phone and took a picture of the two of them.

Moka sharp ears heard something in the bushes and even though she will apologize later -well maybe- she couldn't risk having her reputation tarnished. So with some regret she unceremoniously kicked him off her, screaming like a little girl while he spun around and hit the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Ichigo growled.

Ichigo glared at her while she looked at him. He noticed her eyes always going towards the bushes and then he felt Kurumu and the others' spiritual pressure and understood immediately. Not wanting to look weak in front of her friends and thus ruining the reputation as a Vampire, she drove him away. She looked apologetic but she looked stubborn at the same time. Ichigo shakes his head, only Akashiya Moka can pull the that tsundere act while looking so damn cute and he knew immediately that he needed to play along. The strawberry has been hanging around Moka long enough to know that pride to a Vampire is everything and that is why she needed to save face. He rolled his eyes at her, sighed at the absurdity of it all, and gave the silver haired girl the opening she needed to get the ball rolling and start the spectacle anew...

_"Thank you, Ichigo!"_ Moka whispered.

Ichigo gave her one of his rare smiles and she couldn't help but blush furiously. They continued their little mock tirade until the bell rang and put on a good show...

**Later that day...**

Moka was walking the hallway on her way to the Newspaper Club. She was feeling giddy and excited for some reason and it all had something to do with Ichigo. Then again the opposite could also be true if she ever got pissed off (which was most of the time) and she would assume that its his fault anyway! How she ever thought the strawberry had anything to do with how she feels is anyone's guess. Today though she was in a very good mood and in an un-Vampire like fashion she was skipping like a giddy school girl on her way to an ice cream party. This was the only time that Moka let herself like this and she had to admit that it was kind of fun in a way. She smiled and she wanted to get to club as quickly as possible only to save the idiot from the clutches of that fish woman!

The only warning she got was a scraping sound on the tile floor before she instinctively lean back as clawed hands went passed her face and punctured the lockers in its path and smashed through the concrete wall,blanketing the hallway with dust and debris. With her fighting instinct on full alert, Moka was able to block claws that seem to shoot out of the clouds and slammed into her crossed arms and sent her skidding 50 feet silver haired gritted her teeth as she forced herself to stop on her heels. Outraged and pissed beyond words, she waited till the bastard made an appearance and counter attacked viciously. It was strange though that she didn't feel its Yoki and she still couldn't locate its aura even as she stretched her senses to its limit. It was as if it didn't exist and that made her nervous. Her instinct saved her again as she side stepped and immediately dodged her attacker's futile attempts to skewer her. As she analyzed her mysterious opponent, she realized a couple of things...

First and foremost, this thing despite its size was deceptively strong and fast. It looked like what The Reaper dubbed as Hollows but it was more machine than creature and just as ugly if not more grotesque than usual. She looked in disgust as noticed how it's flesh looked like it was jammed into the metal parts like it was an afterthought. It was an abomination in her eyes and she glared at the thing with disdain and disapproval. Second it was far stronger than she realized as it tore up the hallway with those nasty looking claws. It would tear through the floor and gouge out chunks of the solid concrete like it was made out of jello and would punch 20 feet holes on the walls. Thirdly and perhaps much more importantly, she cannot feel its Yoki no matter how much she probeand search for the source. Nothing. It was unnerving and she wondered if the damn thing had any life at all...

Then she made a miscalculation dodging one of its claws but she was able to dodge at the last minute anyway. But her mistake got a glancing blow that shredded her white shirt ribbons , exposing her bra and unfortunately chopped off a quarter of her luxurious silky hair off. Her eyes widened and a large thick mark appeared on her forehead. Mokalet out a comical scream and then she vanished. The angry Vampire kicked the creature so hard that velocity rings actually appeared and warp the confined space of the hallway. When her foot met its target, the creature found itself flying through the air and the massive shockwave Moka generated from the devastating roundhouse kick shattered everything surrounding her as the walls crumbled and flew outward and the glass in the area exploded. A trail of tiles and concrete was displaced as the thing's trajectory carved a deep trench. But Moka's wrath did not stop from there as the enraged Vampire literally followed the beast and kicked it again and thus that section collapsed into rubble. She hit the monster one more time and with its great velocity shattered the wall and continuing its path outside the school grounds and crashing on the other side of a different building.

Unbeknownst to Moka, the Desalmados got up damaged and morphed its left arm into a cannon. Tubes running down its wrist began to drip a red liquid of some kind and spiritual energy coalesced and mixing with the substance. The energy buildup was so intense that the space around the strange creature began to warp and when it was finished gathering energy, it fired a massive cerulean blue Cero at its target. The energy beam blew the debris behind the creature and dug a trench on its way. Moka's eyes widened as she was about to follow up and take advantage of her blitzkrieg of attacks when she noticed a massive energy projectile barreling its way towards her.

"Oh fudge!"

**Meanwhile...**

Kumiko ran the hallways as soon as she felt Moka's spiritual pressure spiked and went off the roof. Well and because she and the others heard an ear splitting scream that actually cracked the windows of the Newspaper Club's windows. Then they saw the subsequent explosions and looked dumbfounded as the very end of the said building literally burst as someone or something flew out and crashed and demolished another part of the school. Ichigo immediately made a run for the door and looks of concern began to mar the faces of those present...

"Ichigo, where are you going?" Kurumu shouted.

"Uh something came up and I forgot something in my locker." Ichigo replied. "Don't wait up but I'll be right back though!"

Kumiko rolled her eyes. Seriously, that's the best excuse he can come up with? Still Moka was in trouble and it's only natural for him to come to her rescue. Still Moka was in trouble and this made her worry. Before the others can stop her, she was already halfway towards the window and jumped from 4 stories down. Kurumu and the others went to the same window to see if the stupid girl was alright but they became collectively puzzled as Kumiko-Cham was nowhere to be found...

"Where the hell did that stupid girl go?" Kurumu growled.

"Beats me!" Yukari replied.

"Wait isn't that a 40 foot drop?" Tsukune inquired. "So where did she go?"

Tsukune and the others knew that Kumiko-chan -even though she's been hanging around them lately - was still a mystery to them. Despite their efforts to befriend her, she kept mostly to herself unless of course the people whom she's talking to were Ichigo and Moka. When she's alone, she looked lost, depressed, and kept to herself. There seemed to be an overwhelming sadness about her as if she alone had the responsibility to take up the burdens of the world. However she's perky and bubbly when she sees Moka and Ichigo. It's like she's two different people. Hanging around Yukari though seemed to have mellowed her out and she's a little more sociable.

"Yeah, makes you wonder what kid of monster Kumiko-san is eh?" Yukari pointed out.

"It doesn't matter, I felt Moka's Yoki spiked just now and how much do you guys wanna bet that she's the cause of that disturbance right in front of us..." Kurumu replied.

"Well what are you guys waiting for?" Yukari said. "Let's go already!"

"Shouldn't we like call for help or something?" Tsukune asked.

"No time for that! Let's go Tsukune!" The bluenette said.

Tsukune's protest fell on deaf ears as the Succubus pushed him out the room...

**With Ichigo...**

Ichigo cursed incessantly as he ran through the hallways. Technically he was telling the truth to the others that he DID forgot something in his locker. Those said objects of course were the mod-soul pills and the mask that Urahara gave him the other day. After procuring those items, he quickly went to the restroom and swallowed a Substitute then instructed the mod-soul to simply go home. When his body ran out to fulfill the order, he then donned the metal mask and vanished in shunpo. The Substitute then reappeared high above where the ruckus was happening. Just as the Grand Rey Cero was about to turn Moka into dust, an unusual barrier appeared in front of her. The shield certainly wasn't Orihime's as it looked different from the healer's Shun Shun Rikka. It was concentric and circular with several intricate designs that look like writing were in between the layers. Seven swords of light were on its large one was at the center while the rest of them surrounded it at an even slammed into the shield and immediately 3 swords dissipated and where they disappeared, cracks began to run along the barrier's surface.

It held the Cero for several tense seconds before 2 more began to fade away into spirit particles before they vanished. Not wasting any time, Ichigo was about to intervene but someone beat him to it. A mysterious person in black appeared in between Moka and the barrier. Ichigo couldn't really tell what gender the silver haired girl's mysterious savior as the voluminous dark cloak covered most of his/her body up. The hood was covering his/her face but even if it was removed, there seemed to be a porcelain white mask that the mysterious cloaked person was wearing. It didn't seem to be a Hollow mask as Ichigo couldn't feel that creature's spiritual pressure in this individual...

"Well someone's trying to bite my M.O." Ichigo thought chuckling.

As soon as the Cero was about to burn through the last sword in the center of the shield, the stranger readied his/her weapon and with one smooth stroke, he/she unsheathed a glowing sword in an arc of power, bisected the projectile in the middle and thus bypassing the two of them harmlessly. The Cero split apart - one went on and exploded harmlessly on the horizon. The other one however annihilated the gym into nothing but a crater in the ground. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. He definitely had to be careful of that Cero. The other thing that bothered him was the fact the technique that mysterious stranger used felt familiar...

"It's as if he/she used a wordless Getsuga Tensho..."

Ichigo shook his head because that's impossible! He knew for a fact that a zanpakuto spirit is a part of an individual and therefore they are as unique as people are different. So he can't understand why this person below him can use a technique that as far as he's concerned Zangetsu taught him that move. He going to have to keep an eye on this stranger that's for sure. An explosion from the far ruins of a building caught the Substitute's attention and he did not like what emerged from the rubble. It was one of those Non-Hollows that he fought recently and the bastard is going to fire one of those Ceros again!

"Dammit!"

He was about to intervene when the stranger and Moka decided to take the fight to it. The silver haired girl knowing what kind of damage that energy projectile could do aggressively moved in, running low on her target and from that position, she did a splits kick that drove its arm high forcing the Cero to fire into the air where it exploded harmlessly. Their unknown guest took advantage of the distraction and he/she appeared behind the Un-Hollow and slashed on its back. But the attack was futile as sparks flew as the blade met flesh and armor. The creature retaliated and the stranger vanished. Moka was already in motion to set up next move and she spun around and caught the thing off guard and her heel came crashing down on his head. The Un-Hollow sank several feet down on the ground as Moka's ax kick drove it down like a jack hammer. The ground beneath them crumbled into rubble and shallow fissures formed on the grassy surface of the courtyard. Not resting on her laurels, she jumped and spun her body around.

The silver haired Vampire's body revolved 4 times picking up speed with each spin and then she extended her foot and giving the monster a bone crunching hit in the face. The thing's body flew in an arc the it crashed on the ground skipping like rock all the while. It then somehow got it's equilibrium back and stood up while it skid on the ground. The two of them followed up but they didn't expect it to counter attack as it did. The Un-Hollow lifted its arms, transformed and dozens of tentacles shot out at high speed. The stranger kept up with shunpo while Moka dodged gracefully and barely missed her as the tentacle spears shredded the entire battle field. When the creature finally stopped, it relentlessly sent the appendages giving them no quarter. Still the two of them managed to close in to attack. Moka jumped high and ran on top of the mass tentacled packed together like a live pulsating drill. The silver haired Vampire then flipped over a tentacle trying to skewer her and drop kicked the beast in the face while the stranger slashed it across the back and this time he/she took the time to make the cut on the fleshy parts. Blood sprayed and the beast growled in pain...

Suddenly several tentacles emerged from the ground and caught Moka in its clutches. Despite her enormous strength she struggled mightily to get free. The stranger's sword arm became a blur as he/she tried desperately not to get tangled. Several tentacles fell down in minced pieces but there was far too many to mow at one time and finally got caught. At this point Ichigo thought it was a good time to interfere. Still wanting to test his limits, the strawberry accessed the maximum power he could achieve with his Shikai without resorting to use Bankai. He vanished in shunpo and with one strike, severed all the tentacles that have them trapped and kicked the monster viciously that sent it sailing away and crashing in yet another part of school property. The stranger nodded in acknowledgment of his efforts and reappeared at the spot where Moka was falling and he caught her.

"Where the hell we're you?" The silver haired girl demanded.

Ichigo's eyes met hers and replied...

**"Didn't want to get accused of hogging all your fun!"** The Reaper said chuckling. **"I know how you'll get bent out of shape for interfering with your fight!"**

"Whatever! Can you put me down now?"

Ichigo not wanting to start an argument in the middle of a battle catered to her wishes...

**"As you wish, your highness!"**

"Are you making fun of me?"

**"I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing!"**

A large thick mark appeared over Moka's head and she was about to let him have it but her little tirade was interrupted by the the stranger...

"I would hate to interrupt your little lover's spat and all but we still have the Desalmados to deal with!" The stranger said appearing right in front of them.

The stranger chuckled as they both protested rather vehemently and denied their "affections" for one another...

Ichigo and Moka studied their strange ally and from the look of things the person concealed inside the black cloak is female by the way it emphasized her curvaceous hips. Her mask was bone white and it had a large red streak over the left eye where it continued down to the cheek, and ending at the jawline. The mask wasn't a menacing skull but instead it was a face of a woman. They were both -independently and for different reasons - trying to analyze their ally's aura and for the life of them couldn't seem to recognize it what so ever. They knew she was trying to suppress her powers but both of them saw what she was capable of and that this girl -whoever she is - is very talented and accomplished fighter. Still for whatever reason, the both of them felt something in her that's familiar. It felt like an inexplicable bond but they knew that it felt right. A roar knocked them out of their reverie. Perhaps there's more time to contemplate this matter when everything is back to normal...

**"I want you to take her as far away from here as possible..."** Ichigo said.

"Are you sure? We should able to defeat it if we work together..."

**"No I'll make sure take the bastard out..."** He said narrowing his eyes. **"This time I won't hold back!"**

"If you say so..."

"EXCUSE ME!" Moka screamed.

Ichigo took a glance and forgot for a moment that Moka was right beside them. From the look of things, she was about to bust a giblet with the way her brows were twitching and there were tick marks all over her beautiful face. Perhaps it wasn't a good time to rile her up some more but since she didn't know who he was under the mask, he figured that it would be alright to mess with her just a little bit. He then looked at the masked stranger and nodded slightly as if in understanding...

**"Yes your Highness?"**

"Who the hell are you trying to dictate what a Vampire can and can't do, huh?" Moka demanded.

Before Ichigo could stop himself, he blurted out words that he didn't expect to come out of his mouth but nonetheless gone with flow...

**"But how else am I going to protect you?"** Ichigo replied innocently.

Moka's eyes widen and suddenly she felt her cheeks burn as she blushed furiously. She comically tried to retort a comeback but her accursed tongue couldn't unravel itself enough to even form a coherent sentence!

"W-wha w-wha? H-huh. Eh?" Moka sputtered.

Ichigo winked at her which got Moka flustered even more and the stranger used that as the signal to get grab the confused Vampire and vanished in shunpo. He sighed in relief as he felt her spiritual pressure leave the area. He turned around and immediately raised his right hand forward and the white cloth wrapped itself around his muscular arm. Black reiatsu began to surround his body and his spiritual pressure began to rise...

**"BANKAI!"**

**The future-Rebel base - 2 hours later**

The black clad man emerged from a cloud of smoke, walking calmly with his hands clasped behind his back. Amalia and Hallibel were keeping pace with their master but they were keeping a respectful distance. The former Espada was as serene as a peaceful lake but her eyes were roaming and her gloved hand wasn't too far away from the pommel of her Zanpakuto. Amalia on the other hand was a nervous wreck and she jumped at every shadow. The red head looked suspiciously at the corner and she suddenly unsheathed her sword. She drew her blade so quick that her entire arm blurred and lashed out at the perceived threat. She shined her flashlight at the spot and sweat dropped when she saw a slab of rock cut cleanly in half.

"Congratulations Amalia, you just killed a rock!" Hallibel said blandly.

"S-shut up H-Hallibel-san!" Amalia growled and blushing.

The man walking in front of them kept on going as if nothing happened. There was silence for a time before Hallibel said something...

"You should relax you know..." She said.

"I can't help it. I don't want anything to happen to him..." Amalia replied.

"You are talking about the master. He probably don't need us at all."

"But we gave him our oath that we will protect him with our lives!"

"Very well said Amalia. But do not worry..."

Hallibel paused, unsheathed her sword and blocked and deflected the surprise attacker andwith no reaction, she ran the Yokai through. The black clad man kept walking uninterrupted and continued methodically in his path. Tia reappeared in stride with Amalia and continued as if nothing happened.

"No one will get passed me!"

Then the black clad man stopped in front of a large fortified door. He then raised right arm with his middle finger tucked underneath his thumb. Then he flicked his finger and immediately the door buckled and blew the 20 ft doors off its hinges all the way to the end of room. The door broke to pieces and got embedded on the wall. For someone to have that much strength to blow 20 foot 6 inch thick doors to pieces, turn them into deadly projectiles, sinking themselves through the far wall, and to do so with no visible strain was an amazing feat. The scary thing was, the Master didn't look like he was trying at all. One could imagine what could have happened if he puts his all behind that finger flick? It made Amalia's spine run cold just thinking about it.

As soon as the door was destroyed the blacked clad man reacted on instinct, reached out with his left hand and crushed an energy projectile. Amalia looked in amazement and wonder...

"W-with h-his bare hand..."

"You see Amalia, the Master is not as defenseless as you think..." Hallibel told her. "Behold our Master's strength!"

The black clad man vanished and cut down the Yokai who were waiting in ambush on the other side of the gate. Blood sprayed in the air as they all fell on the ground lifelessly. He reappeared behind a turret, his arm already finishing the motion sheathing his sword with an audible click. The barrel collapsed into pieces and the man kept walking until he motioned for Hallibel and Amalia to stop. There was a lone person in their way and his sword was drawn. The rags that he had on was makeshift cloak that kept the man's identity hidden...

**"The years has not been kind to you friend..."**

"Don't you dare call me that!" The man said. "The man that I knew as my "friend" died when she was taken away from us. The only person I see before me is but a shadow of his former self. If you are the "friend" who you claim to be then you will stop this madness!"

**"I will only stop until I say it's over!"**

The black clad man paused...

**"Very clever of you to stall for time. Now if you give me what I came here for then I will leave you alone...for now at least. Where's the girl!"**

"I don't know what your talking about!"

**"I see...so you want to play that game eh? So be it!"**

The black clad man pointed two fingers at the man in front of him and fired a Cero. He reacted quickly and had no choice in the matter and released his zanpakuto...

"BLOSSOM, YAMAZAKURA!"

The man was swallowed in crimson reiatsu and his sword transformed into a Chinese sword breaker. The handle was long for a better grip and it ended with a rounded pommel. There was a 4 mm circular guard while collar extended about 5 inches forming a stylized enclosure around the square blade. A bezeled red gem dominated the collar and intricately complicated designs crisscrossed its surface. The blade itself had a 6 foot rectangular cross section with a hollowed ground on its surface and terminated with a razor sharp needle point. In all the weapon itself was somewhat oversized but the stranger seemed to be able to wield it easily enough despite it's heavy appearance. He pointed the zanpakuto forward and incredibly enough it successfully bisected the Cero with the motion with ease. The man vanished in shunpo and reappeared in front of the black clad man, his sword raised overhead. He smashed sword downward and his eyes widened as the Overlord caught his sword with his barehand. The black clad man sank several feet into ground as the floor underneath him buckled and burst forth from the ground.

"I am coming Master!" Amalia shouted unsheathing her zanpakuto all the while.

Hallibel however, blocked her path and anger began to mar the beautiful face of the red head...

"He does not need your help Amalia." Hallibel told the girl. "You will only interfere with the Master if you do so. Do you want to displease him?"

Amalia shuddered at the very thought of her Master being angry with her. She sheathed her sword with frustration and glared at the stranger the Overlord was fighting...

"N-no..."

"Then trust in him. He is our Master after all..."

The red head nodded and looked on...

The Overlord was somewhat surprised at the power the stranger displayed before him...

**"Impressive, your power has improved after all these years!"**

"I'll show you what I can really do!"

The man wrenched his weapon out of the Overlord's hand and at the same time he began to gather energy. The jewel in the collar began to glow brightly and wisps of spiritual energy began to gather at its center. He spun around and uttered two words...

"KURENAI HIGYOU!" (Crimson Strike)

A trail of crimson energy followed Yamazakura as the man struck horizontally to try to bisect his enemy. However the Overlord simply raised his hand to block the strike and was somewhat surprised as his entire arm grew numb but the attack did no damage. The stranger's eyes widened as the black clad man shrugged his shikai's power that would have normally bisected a large hill in two and yet this man has taken the full brunt of it without even flinching!

"_I never realized how strong he has become. To be able to absorb one of your moves that can cleave mountains is insane!" _The man thought.

_"**_Trust in me and I know you will win!_" **_ A woman's voice said inside his head.

"_I always have and I always will..."_

_"**He may be stronger but you have progressed and changed as well..."**_

"_I know, but I can't afford to go toe to toe with him now. My objective has always been to distract him so that "she" may escape..."_

"_**Aww and I wanted to try to pit our strength with his too..." **_

"_Come on don't pout..." _the man thought. _"I promise that we'll fight him to your heart's content once the girl escapes. You know that she is vital to the plan right?"_

"_**Okay fine..."**_

"_Thanks Sakura-chan..."_

"_**Shall we begin then...Dearest?"**_

"_Of course, I'm ready when you are!"_

Amazingly enough, the man was able to twirl the huge weapon as he spun around and struck the Overlord's side that made him slid a couple of feet away from him. He then shunpo'd away and reappeared some 25 yards away from the black clad man. The stranger then twirled Yamazakura in his hands and struck the ground that caused a tremor that made the ground burst as dislodged rock flew from the air. The power of the strike was powerful enough to destroy a quarter of the room as the roof collapsed and he vanished behind giant boulders that came crashing down to the ground. The Overlord recovered quickly and looked on as tons of rubble fell blocking the way. The black clad man began to charge his Cero but Hallibel interfered...

"My lord, I would not recommend firing a Cero in here. The tremor that man caused made the ground here unstable..."

There was silence for a moment before the man put his arm down and dispersed the spiritual energy he had built up...

"**Very well, have Szayel Aporro stabilize this place immediately..."**

"I will inform him master." Amalia volunteered.

The Overlord looked at her and nodded. The red head vanished in Sonido while Hallibel sighed in relief as he walked away silently...

**Meanwhile...**

The stranger walked briskly and knocked at the last fortified door which opened to let him in and the closed quickly. There was a buzz of activity as several races of all species ran about in an orderly retreat as they moved and loaded equipment. A blue haired woman in a tight leather outfit that hugged every curved of her body. She had the zipper closed a quarter of the way exposing her well endowed bosom...

"So how did it went?" she asked him. "Did you meet him?"

"Yes, but he's too consumed with hatred to stop now..."

"I see, so what should we do now Tsukune?"

Aono Tsukune removed the hood from his face and took off the cloak and handed it to one of the people who carried it with him. The years has not been kind to Tsuknune as his weary eye met the purple ones of the bluenette. Sometime in the past, he has lost his right eye and there was an eye patch covering it. A long healed scar came down from his right side of his fore head and down the middle of his cheek. His hair was spiked and there was a touch of grey mixed in. His muscular frame had countless scars all over his body. His zanpakuto was sheathed and was on his left side. The blue haired woman gazed lovingly at him and smiled sadly. She used to remember that he had a ready smile and was more care free when they were going to school. Unlike the battle weary warrior that seemed to have took it upon himself to take the burdens of the world on his shoulders alone! But she had to be there for him because after all he was the one who led the rebellion against the Overlord. It would not be prudent to lose him now that they have found hope...

"I collapsed the entire tunnel and should give us a little bit of time to evacuate everyone." Tsukune said. "So did has she decided yet?"

"Yes, she is preparing for her journey to the past. Our people are calculating the formula in the exact instant when our dearest friend was taken away from us..." The bluenette said sadly.

"I see..."

"Tsukune, what's wrong?"

"I'm sick of it Kurumu-chan! Waging this war, fighting former friends, losing people we care about! When the hell does it end?"

Kurumu nearly bursts in tears but she stopped herself as she needed to be strong for people around them and for him. She enclosed him in her arms and caressed his face gently as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Shh, if the plan works, then I'm sure that it will end soon! Do not lose heart love, the YLF needs you. I need you to be strong, 'kay?"

"Thanks Kurumu-chan..."

"That's what wives are for love!" Kurumu said smiling.

They both shared a laugh as the chaos ensued all around them...

A/N Well finally...So sorry for the long wait...Finally got my computer so I should be able to update now...But life kinda interfered, Dragon's Crown reared it's ugly head, and I'm in the middle of going through my anime backlog. During that time I still wrote most of this chapter in my phone which was a big pain in the but. It's nice to be back and I will try not to make such a huge gap chapters again.

-So here's the first chapter of the Days of Future's Past...How do you guys like it

-I know there's a lot of info for you guys to process but I'd rather thought that I gave you enough clues to get the ball rolling. And with Tensa Zangetsu 17's blessing, he let me use Kumiko's name and dark themes that you wouldn't normally associate with a BleachxRosario fic. But rest assured that my "Kumiko" is much more different than his Kumiko and the differences will reveal themselves in future chapters. Anyway you should check out Eclipse coz that story is awesome...lol

-Tell me if there are any grammatical errors as I just browsed through this quickly...

-In other news - Bleach DxD is almost done...Another reason that bogged me down was because I was writing that story simultaneously with this chapter...This was somewhat ahead so I went and published it first...Chapter 6 should be up by tomorrow barring unexpected circumstances...

-Read and Review as usual

-Well that's it for now kiddies until next time


End file.
